Harry Potter: What Really Happened
by TazLor69
Summary: Did Harry Potter really do all that was claimed he did? Or did he simply take someone else's credit? This is a very VERY mature story. Rated MA . Seeing as its not an option in the rating selection I'm warning you now. If you are under age or offended by extremely steamy and kinky sex scenes then don't read it and don't complain! I have warned you!
1. The Begining

**A/N: This is a very VERY mature story. Rated MA+. Seeing as its not an option in the rating selection I'm warning you now. If you are under age or offended by extremely steamy and kinky sex scenes then don't read it and don't complain! I have warned you!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any other movies, TV Shows, or other Books you recognize in my story. I only own Trace. **

**Hogwarts Year 2:**

Hi, My names Trace Black. I'm over three thousand years old, I lost count somewhere. After a while it really stops mattering. I guess I should describe myself so you know what I look like huh? Right now in a body of a thirteen year old I stand 5 foot 6, I have a square chin and lean built body. I have jet black hair that's always kind of messy like I just ran at vampire speeds. My eyes are a deep forest green colour. I have no idea who my father or mother are. I often wonder if my dad is the famous mass murder Sirius Black, I've even asked Dumbledore. He told me no. All I know is that my parents are dead and I was adopted by an evil family. My adoptive father forces me to have sex with loss older women. It was horrible growing up in a brothel. When ever I refuse he beats me into submission. I could fight back. But that wouldn't be good. I have two lightning bolt scars right over my heart. I'm assuming its from when Voldemort attempted to kill me and Harry. Yes, we both survived the killing curse. We are the Boy's Who Lived. Dumbledore won't tell me why I was at Harry's parents the night he came. No one will tell me anything, even when I try to get into his mind all I meet is a block. Extremely annoying. *Sigh* I think I'm rambling now. This story is about my past, my life at Hogwarts and all the challenges I went through. I hope you enjoy my tale. (I forgot to mention, I'm also a Vampire Fledgling and have an affinity for all five elements. Air, Fire, Water, Earth, and Spirit.)

* * *

I sighed and laid my head on my hands that rested on her bed. I felt so heart broken seeing her petrified. I wanted to be with her so badly. I glanced at the clock for what seemed like the hundredth time in the past hour. The potion should bring her back anytime now. Why was it taking so long? I huffed out in frustration. I closed my eyes tightly trying to keep my anger and impatience at bay.

I felt a hand caress my face. I snapped open my eyes and shot out of my seat and leaned over Hermonie. "Hermonie! Your ok?!" She smiled at me and reached up to my face and traced my new additions of tattoos. I wanted to close my eyes at her touch but fought it and starred into her beautiful chocolate brown eyes. I clicked my tongue in annoyance at her not answering me. Yes I could have just read her mind, but I didn't want to intrude like my twin brother liked to. Hermonie finally stopped tracing my tattoos and answered me. "Yes of course I'm fine Trace. Did you solve it? Did you kill the Basilisk? What happened?" I smiled at her. "I'm glad your ok Hermonie, I was so afraid I had lost you. I don't know what I'd do if you died." Hermonie took my face in her hand again and whipped away a tear I didn't know had escaped. I smiled at her and continued to answer her questions. "Yes I solved it with your help of course. It's dead, I was able to save Ginny. Harry and Ron got separated from me when a rock slide happened. I fought Voldemort again and killed the Basilisk getting the fang stuck in my arm. I would have died if it wasn't for Fawkes."

Hermonie processed that all for a few moments. I sat on the edge of her bed close to her head. I had an overpowering urge to kiss her senseless. I banished the thought and just watched her bit her bottom lip. I always found that extremely attractive in her. Hermonie snapped out of her train of thought and looked at me curiously. I was so tempted just then to read her mind. One small peak wouldn't hurt would it? *God his eyes are so deep, I could get lost in them for hours. And his lips! So soft looking. So kissable! God listen to me! What am I saying?! He isn't interested in a know-it-all bookworm like me! Get yourself together girl!* I smirked and leaned forward carefully, giving her enough time to pull away if she wanted to, I kissed her lips carefully. Just barely kissing her. Hermonie flung her arms around my neck and pulled me closer to her, deepening our kiss.

A week after our kiss in the hospital we were on the train home. It was all Hermonie could think about for the entire week. She liked it and wanted to do it again, and again, and again. I had to ask her if she wanted to be my girlfriend. I was so in love with her it hurt. Soon enough the train pulled into King's Cross station. I took down my trunk and grabbed Knight my snowy owl and followed Hermonie, Harry and Ron off the train. I grabbed Hermonie by her elbow and pulled her off into a hidden spot away from prying eyes. I just starred into her eyes for a few minutes. I broke eye contact and cleared my throat. "Hermonie, I've been wanting to ask you this all year, I just didn't have the courage. Would you like to go out with me? Like as in be my girlfriend?" Hermonie squealed and threw her arms around my neck and pulled me down to her. She kissed my lips hard. We snogged for a good five minutes until she finally broke the kiss. I leaned my forehead against hers breathing heavily. "Yes of course I'll be your girlfriend Trace!" I smiled a big smile at her and kissed her lips once before I pulled away from her. "I have to go, my adoptive father is probably wondering where I am. Owl me this summer ok? I want to take you on a date one Wednesday in July." Hermonie nodded and kissed me once more before grabbing her trunk and started to walk away. "I'll owl you of course, a date sounds good. Good-bye Trace." She said to me over her shoulder. "Bye Hermonie." I yelled to her. I was smiling like an idiot when I jumped home.

* * *

**Hogwarts Year 3:**

The first words out of my "Dads" mouth were. "Your late! You have three clients waiting! Don't make me fetch the bat!" I sighed and shoved my trunk and Knight into my room (if you can even call it that) and went to deal with my clients. I wrote Hermonie every day. I didn't tell her about what my father forced me to do. Not a single soul knew. I just said my summer was going fine. I finally asked her to go on an all day date with me the last Wednesday in July. She agreed of course. Wednesday's were the one day my father let me have to myself so I could do my school homework. The weeks seemed to crawl by so slowly. But soon enough it was the last week of July. I stayed up all night on Tuesday doing my Hogwarts homework and planning the date.

I glanced up at my clock and saw it was time to meet Hermonie. I jumped to the park close to where she lived. I smiled when I saw her pacing. I crept up behind her and grabbed her from behind and whispered into her ear. "Anxious are we?" She jumped and turned around in my arms. She smiled at me and kissed my lips forcefully. I smiled into the kiss and broke it a short time later. "Shall we start our date?" Hermonie just nodded. I smiled and closed my eyes. I tightened my grip on Hermonie and jumped us to one of my restaurants I own in Pairs France. I opened the door for Hermonie and followed her in. The hostess saw me and recognized me immediately. She scrambled around quickly and sat us at my table. Hermonie looked at the menu curiously, she raised her eyebrow at me. "French? Are we in Paris Trace?" I smiled at her and nodded. Her eyes light up instantly. We ate breakfast and went out on the town. We had a private tour of The Louvre and saw the Eiffel Tower. By then it was lunch time. I grabbed onto Hermonie and jumped us to another one of my restaurants. This time one in Rome Italy. Same thing happened as the morning, the hostess saw me, recognised me and scrambled quickly to prepare my table. Once we were seated Hermonie again raised her eyebrow at the menu. "Italian now? Are we in Italy?" I smiled at her and nodded my head. "Were in Rome babes." Hermonie smiled at my nickname for her. We had an amazing lunch and went out on the town. We had a private tour of the coliseum. Being a Trillionaire had its advantages. I then took Hermonie shopping. Finally it was dinner. I grabbed a hold of Hermonie and jumped us to another restaurant I owned in Brazil. Same deal happened with the first two. We were seated immediately. Hermonie glanced at the menu and frowned. I smirked because I knew she didn't know where we were this time. I finally asked her. "Do you know where we are?" She looked at me and frowned again. "Okay fine! I don't know where we are! Tell me please!" I laughed at her pouting lip and answered her. "Were in Brazil this time babes." Hermonie dropped her jaw open shocked. We had an amazing dinner. Afterwards we walked a beach hand in hand. Eventually I jumped us back to England close to Hermonie's home. We went to a movie. How To Lose A Guy In Ten Days. It was a pretty god movie, me and Hermonie shared a pop and popcorn. She seemed to really enjoy it. I jumped us to her front step. I smiled at her and looked deeply into her eyes. I leaned forward and kissed her deeply and passionately. After a while I broke the kiss. I smiled at her. "I had an amazing day with you Hermonie, owl me? I hope to see you again before September first. Goodnight." I kissed her again. Hermonie sighed and answered me before going inside. "I had an amazing day too, thank you for the clothes. Of course I'll owl you. I hope to see you before September first too. Goodnight Trace."

After watching her disappear into her house I jumped home. I was still smiling like an idiot when I walked in my front door. There my father stood, waiting for me. Well that can't be good.


	2. Hexes, Imprints, and Dementors

**A/N: This is a very VERY mature story. Rated MA+. Seeing as its not an option in the rating selection I'm warning you now. If you are under age or offended by extremely steamy and kinky sex scenes then don't read it and don't complain! I have warned you!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any other movies, TV Shows, or other Books you recognize in my story. I only own Trace.**

**Hogwarts Year Three:**

The second I walked into the door my "father" started yelling at me going on about how I was out past curfew, I had no right to be out, I had chores and customers. I stopped listening at some point and just let my magic take hold of me. Looking at my "father" I wasn't really sure what curses I accidently let go. I shrugged and jumped to my room, I packed everything at top speed and got the hell out of there. I walked three blocks before I stopped and sat on a random curb. I was pissed. I didn't know what to do. I should probably go to the Leaky Caldron. I sighed and got up, something flashed and caught my eye. I snapped my head over to the ally across the street. There stood a big black bear like dog. I yelped and fell backwards onto the curb. I cursed and stood up once again. I quickly looked over into the ally, the bear like dog was gone. I shrugged my shoulders and cleared my mind and jumped to the Leaky Caldron.

The second I walked into the dingy pub Tom the bar man and owner came towards me and removed my trunk from my hand. "Mr. Black good to see your safe! The Minister is through that door there waiting for you, I'll take your trunk up to your room where your Owl is waiting for you." I nodded at him. "Thank you Tom." I wondered what the minister could possible want. I sighed and went through the door Tom told me to go through. The minster stood up the second I came into the room. "Mr. Black! Good to see your alright!" I just nodded at him. He smiled in response and spoke again. "Now that your here safe and sound I'd like to ask you to please stick to Diagon Ally for the duration of your summer." I raised my eyebrow at him. "I don't mind doing that, but sir aren't you going to expel me for hexing my adoptive father?" The minister just laughed at that. "Now, now Trace the minister doesn't just expel one for accidently hexing someone. Every gets a little angry every now and then. Now I'm sure you've had a long and trying day, off to bed with you now." I nodded. "Okay, thank you Minister. Goodnight." He just nodded at me as I left.

Tom took me to my room where Knight was already waiting. I thanked Tom and locked my door. I sat at the desk and wrote a letter to Hermonie explaining to her what happened to me in the short time of our goodnight kiss. I made sure to include the strange bear like dog. I made sure to ask her to come for her school supplies before Harry and the Weasley's so we could BE together alone for a while. Once I was satisfied with my letter I sent Knight off and fell into bed. I was asleep before my head even hit the pillow still fully clothed with my shoes on.

* * *

I was woken some time the next morning by Knight pecking my shoulder annoyingly. I sighed and rolled onto my back and grabbed Hermonie's response. I yawned and rubbed my eyes before I rolled out of bed. I blindly stumbled to the desk in the room. I opened Hermonie's letter and smiled as I read it. She would be coming the day before school for her supplies along with the Weasley's and Harry. I sighed at that, she promised me that she would come before them all so we could spend at least a few hours alone with me. I wrote back to Hermonie and sent Knight off once again, he didn't look to happy with me. I decided to shower and make myself presentable before going to get breakfast.

I showered and ate my breakfast quickly, I had lots of shopping to do. I headed to Gringotts first and filled my money bag full. I stopped off for my robes first then went to check out the new racing broom. I started to drool at the sight of the Firebolt. I grinned and went into the shop that instant and bought one and a carrying case to conceal what kind of a broom it was. After that I went and bought both mine and Hermonie's books for school. I asked the clerk to send Hermonie hers through overnight owl. An extra charge but it was worth it rather than having a very pissed off Knight.

The rest of the day I just wondered around, I was in the Leaky Cauldron eating my dinner when the Minster walked by with no other than Harry Potter. I reached into his mind and smiled. He blew up his aunt. Huh I guess we were more alike than I thought. I shrugged it off and went on with eating my dinner.

* * *

The rest of August went by rather quickly, for which I was thankful for. I was done all my Hogwarts homework and kept on top of my med school work as well. I paced my room the night before Hermonie was due to arrive, it sucked that Harry was here now as well and we couldn't have that couple of hours to ourselves but I would live. Just being able to see her and spend time with her would have to be enough. Finally after what felt like an eternity, it was only an hour until Hermonie would arrive, I was already packed and ready to go. I decided on a quick shower to freshen up. Once I was dressed once again I had only 20 minutes to wait. I started pacing again.

Suddenly my door burst open and a brown busy haired blur came speeding into my room and jumped into my arms. I stumbled as I was mid-pace. Hermonie claimed my lips as we fell onto my bed. I smiled and broke the kiss. I got off the bed and shut my door and locked it quickly. Hermonie was laying on my bed where I left her with her bottom lip between her teeth in the most sinful way. I smirked at her and went back to the bed. As I crawled up in between her legs I spoke in a low seductive voice. "Is it safe to say you missed me love?" Hermonie just nodded at me. I smiled even more as I leaned down and kissed her hungrily. Hermonie latched her arms around my necked and pulled, deepening our kiss. After a while Hermonie had to break it, I just continued to kiss down her jaw and neck. I breathed in her scent as I sucked lightly on her neck giving her a hickey. I heard Hermonie let out a moan. "Trace! Mmm drink from me?" I stopped sucking her neck instantly. I looked into her eyes. "Hermonie I can't do that, I'll imprint with you." Hermonie cupped my face in her hand and starred me straight in the eyes. "I know, I've researched it profusely. I want to be tied to you Trace, please drink from me?"

I couldn't NOT give her what she wanted, I couldn't let her continue to beg. I took my right hand and carefully cut a small cut on her neck. Hermonie winced slightly. I kissed her lips once before I kissed down her jawline and down to the cut on her neck. I ever so slightly let my tongue touch the cut. Hermonie let out a moan. I smirked and put my mouth fully over the cut and started to drink from Hermonie. Hermonie started to moan instantly and buck her hips up into to mine making me groan. After twenty minutes I stopped drinking and sealed the cut. I felt the jolt inside me. We were imprinted. I captured Hermonie's lips with my own, Hermonie threw her legs around my waist and pulled, making my member press into her my private place. She didn't stop there, as our kiss deepened Hermonie bucked her hips forward making us both moan into the others mouth. Before I could even respond we heard a loud knocking on my bedroom door. "Trace? Is Hermonie in there? Harry said he hadn't seen her yet and Tom said she arrived an hour and a half ago." We broke our kiss instantly I groaned at the fact that Ron was outside my door. I detangled myself from Hermonie and made sure we were presentable before I opened the door to let Ron in.

After our hour and a half window we didn't get another one. I had to pretend like I wasn't head over heels in love with Hermonie. It annoyed me greatly but I managed it. Dinner was entertaining as it always is when the twins are involved. I ate and left to sleep. I knew I wouldn't be able to sleep anyways but it was better than staying down there and fighting the urge to hold Hermonie or kiss her. Even though I know I won't be able to sleep without my imprint beside me I still tried. I think it was about midnight when my door quickly opened and shut. I sat up and looked for the intruder to only see blackness. I felt a body grab onto mine. "Trace?" I breathed a sigh of relief to hear Hermonie's voice. "I'm here babe." She crawled under the covered and cuddled in closer to my body. I just held her closely. We both drifted off shortly after that.

* * *

We both woke early and made sure we were in our own rooms before an adult noticed. I had a quick shower and went down to wait for everyone else. After all the Weasley drama we finally made in with minutes to spare to King's Cross Station. Mr. Weasley pulled me and Harry to the side and made us both promise that no matter what we heard we wouldn't go looking for Sirius Black. I raised an eyebrow at him but agreed to get him to leave me alone. We couldn't find an empty compartment so we settled for one with a man sleeping against the glass.

Things were going fine until the train stopped at the Dementors came aboard. I drew my wand and shoved Hermonie behind my back. I was afraid for her, so that hindered my ability to produce a proper happy thought. I was only able to produce a wisp not an actual patronus. I was losing the battle, I could hear a woman's scream deep in the back of my mind. It was getting louder and louder the more my shield failed. I lost the fight and felt myself fall to the ground. The last thing I heard was a woman's frightful shriek of "No! Not Trace and Harry!" then I promptly passed out.


	3. Time Turners, Bad News, and Steam

**A/N: This is a very VERY mature story. Rated MA+. Seeing as its not an option in the rating selection I'm warning you now. If you are under age or offended by extremely steamy and kinky sex scenes then don't read it and don't complain! I have warned you!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any other movies, TV Shows, or other Books you recognize in my story. I only own Trace. I want to thank my lovely muse who wrote the sex scene for this chapter for me, I'd be lost without you! **

**Hogwarts Year Three:**

I woke up with a hard slap to my face. I groaned at looked to see who slapped me. Hermonie was straddling me so I assumed it was her. I gave her a pointed look before grabbing her hips and rolled over putting her on her back, she let out a screech of course. I held her there for a moment and let her feel what she did to me. I groaned myself against her once before I shakily pulled myself onto the bench. The man that was in the compartment from the beginning helped me. He handed me a hunk of chocolate. "Eat this, it will make you feel better." I sighed and ate my chocolate without protest. The man smiled at me. "There that will bring your strength back Mr. Black, now if you'll excuse me I must speak with the driver." Before he left I spoke quickly. "Thanks for the chocolate Remus." He smiled at me and nodded before leaving. The rest of the train ride was a quite one. Malfoy was shooting his mouth off about me and Harry fainting of course, I ignored him and grabbed mine and Hermonie's trunks along with Hermonie herself and jumped us up to the Entrance Hall where Professor McGonagall and Madame Pomfrey were waiting. "Ah, Mr. Black, Ms. Granger good to see you. We need Mr. Potter though." I cursed under my breath which McGonagall still heard, and let go of Hermonie's hand and jumped back to the crowd of students. I spotted Harry and grabbed him by the scruff of his neck and his trunk handle and jumped to where Professor McGonagall was waiting.

"Good now that were all present lets talk somewhere more private shall we?" McGonagall didn't wait for our reply just walked into an empty classroom. She didn't wait for us to ask just started right away. "Now it is my understanding that you Mr. Black and Mr. Potter here had a run in with a couple of Dementors?" We just nodded. Madame Pomfrey bolted towards us and tried to force chocolate onto us. I spoke over her quickly. "I said NO! Remus Lupin gave us chocolate on the train. Now leave me alone!" Madame Pomfrey flinch at my tone but nodded and left. McGonagall spoke finally. "I see not much gets past you Mr. Black, Mr. Potter that will be all, I need a word alone with Mr. Black and Ms. Granger." Once Harry left McGonagall gave both me and Hermonie time turners so we could attend all of the classes we selected this year.

* * *

After that time went flying by, with me and Hermonie using our time turners constantly we barely slept. It was the first week of November and snow had just started to fall, it was the first Hogsmede weekend and me and Harry couldn't go seeing as we didn't get our forms sighed by our guardians. I wasn't about to be stuck in the common room with First and Second year students and HARRY. While Ron accompanies my girlfriend to Hogsmede! I quickly cast my invisibility charm on myself and carefully made my way down to the village. I found Harry under his cloak standing beside me. I grabbed his arm and spoke quietly. "Its me Trace, there's Ron and Hermonie, lets have some fun! You go scare Ron while I get Hermonie." Harry didn't respond just took off towards Ron. I waited until Ron started to scream to grab Hermonie's ass and kiss her neck seductively. Hermonie jumped but moaned quietly then controlled herself and screamed at me. "TRACE!" I laughed behind her.

It was there standing outside the Three Broom Sticks that I noticed McGonagall, Fudge, Flickwit, and Hagrid walk in looking rather odd. I tapped on Harry's shoulder and grabbed onto him. I jumped us into the room the went too. We backed up to the wall and listened carefully to Minister Fudge explain why Sirius Black was after me and Harry. "That's not all!" McGonagall spoke. "He was and still is Harry Potter's God Father!" There was a gasp of horror from the bar maid. Harry went to leave but I grabbed his shoulder stopping him. Once the bar maid stopped breathing so heavily McGonagall continued. "That isn't even the worse part, he is also Trace Black's father!" I was seeing red. I tightened my grip on Harry and jumped us back to Ron and Hermonie. I sprinted away throwing people out of my way until I reached a clearing with no one around. I fell to my knees and screamed at the top of my lungs. I let my charm fail making me visible once again. Hermonie came running to me and kneeled down in front of me. She whipped the tears out of my eyes and spoke. "Trace what is it? What's wrong?" I cleared my throat and pulled out of Hermonie's hands. "Sirius Black is my father." As soon as I spoke those words I jumped out of there and back to the castle.

* * *

I avoided everyone after that. It was Christmas eve, I was sitting on the couch by the fire thinking to myself when Hermonie came from the girls dorms and sat beside me. I just continued to ignore her presence. Hermonie rubbed my thigh and spoke. "Trace? Baby? Please talk to me! I can't take this anymore!" I sighed and looked at her. "What would you like me to say Hermonie? My father is alive and is a mass murdered." Hermonie looked away from me and my cold tone. She finally looked back at me. "I know Trace, I just want you to know I'm here for you, whatever you need. Just please stop shutting me out!" I sighed and thought about that for a moment. I leaned forward and kissed her lips carefully. I reached into my pocket and took out the ring box. I set it in Hermonie's hand and broke the kiss. "Merry Christmas babe." Hermonie looked down and carefully opened the lid to see a beautiful thin 10K gold band with a small diamond in it. "Oh my god Trace!" I smiled at her. "Its a relationship ring, people use to give them to the person they dated as a symbol of trust and hope." Hermonie smiled at me and put the ring on her ring finger.

She looked at me and took my hand, she dragged me out of the common room and out into the halls. We were up to the seventh floor before I knew it. Hermonie let go of my hand and paced in front of a tapestry until a door appeared. She reached for my hand and dragged me into the room. It was simple, it had a twin sized bed and that was it. I raised my eyebrow at her. She leaned up and kissed my lips softly once and bit her lip. "I want you to take me Trace." She whispered to me.

I stared into her eyes searching, questioning, loving. My breathing picked up, knowing I was seconds from leaning down to kiss her, irrevocably changing everything. I was beginning to panic. Doubt crept in quietly, yet potently, penetrating the sea of emotion and sensation I was drowning in. Then Hermonie smiled at me. It was faint and nervous and so _Hermonie_, that my heart squeezed and I knew that whether or not I kissed her at that exact moment, everything had already changed. I had loved Hermonie from the moment I had first saw her, but this was different. With my palms still cupping her face gently, I wet my lips, staring into her beautiful eyes, so filled with emotion that it threatened to crush me. Softly, slowly, just a whisper of a movement, my lips brushed over hers. I closed my heavy eyes and wrapped my mouth around her lower lip, drawing it into mine and sucking lightly on it. I was so nervous my entire body was trembling, or maybe it was Hermonie trembling against me. Probably both. I pulled back just enough that we were no longer touching, but our breath poured warm and heavy against our moistened lips. My eyes were closed and I sensed that hers were as well, as we stood still absorbing the swarm of sensation and emotion, the line being crossed and then quickly forgotten. My fingers tightened against her jaw and neck and I pulled her closer to me, pressing my lips back against hers. This time was a bit rougher and needier. I didn't mean to kiss Hermonie that way, but my body was quickly taking over. She felt so fucking amazing. It was irrelevant, she followed suit.

My fingers dug into the back of her neck as my thumb pressed softly on her cheekbone. My tongue swept across her lower lip and she parted hers, allowing me in. Our tongues met tentatively at first, sending a shrill shockwave through my entire body. I had kissed other girls before, but it had never felt like that. Kissing Hermonie was so charged, so full of promise and friendship, understanding and warmth. And apparently passion and need as Hermonie reached up and wound her little fingers into the hair at my neck and tugged me closer to her, deepening our kiss and moaning quietly into my mouth. I felt the vibrations against my lips. They rippled through me. I felt it in my fucking toes. I was pretty sure I growled a little as the shockwave washed over me and I nipped lightly at her bottom lip, the sense of urgency and need building exponentially. I took a small step forward, driving Hermonie back a step, neither one of us willing to break the kiss or relinquish our grip on one another. I guided her until the backs of her knees collided with the edge of the bed. I used the hand that was cradling her face to apply the slightest bit of pressure against her head, holding her back a bit and slowing our kiss as we stood at the edge of the bed. I pulled back just enough to withdraw my tongue and soften our kiss, ghosting my lips lightly over hers instead. I tilted her head to the side, allowing me access to her neck, and I moved my kiss along her jaw and over the thin, pale skin of her neck, still cradling her head in my hands. She moaned quietly and it sounded more like a plea than anything.

Slowly, still lavishing on her neck and collarbone, I slid my hands down along the sides of her body until they met her hips. I kneaded and rubbed for a moment. She moaned and tugged on my hair, which I was really beginning to fucking enjoy. I wrapped my hands around her ass, lifting her up and pressing her closer to me, crossing her legs around my waist. Holding her against me and returning my mouth to hers, I stepped forward and put one knee up on the bed. With Hermonie still clinging to me as if her life deepened on it, I crawled up onto the little twin bed and lay her down against the sheets. I stretched out on top of her, using one of my forearms to support most of my weight, not wanting to crush her. Her legs were still wrapped tightly around me as she used them to try and pull me closer to her. Truthfully, I wasn't sure it was possible to get any closer. My dick was hard as a rock, wedged between my jeans and her as she pulled and writhed below me, obviously searching for a bit of friction for her own purposes. I was more than willing to oblige. Somewhere in the back of my mind I realized that the situation was quickly getting out of hand, but I also didn't care. Hermonie didn't seem concerned, so I continued kissing her sweet lips and running my free hand up and down the length of her side. On the last passage along her hip and up her waist, my fingers found the hem of her shirt and twisted in the fabric. As I moved my hand up along her ribs, I slid the tee shirt up with me. I raised myself off of her enough to grant the necessary space to move her shirt entirely up and over her head. She squirmed out of it and looked up at me shyly. Part of my stupid lust-filled brain found her shyness hilarious, she was breathtakingly beautiful, she had nothing to be shy about. She was beautiful and adorable and perfect as she looked up at me with hesitant eyes. She looked to me with such trust, the same expression she wore in the days surrounding the troll attack in our first year, the days she needed me the most. I was there for her then, and I could be there for her now, in a new way, and in some ways, a more important way. I would never do anything to exploit that trust. _I can take care of you Hermonie_, I vowed silently, wishing she could hear me.

My eyes drifted along her nearly naked chest and torso then slowly returned back up. I felt the heat of her blush beneath me and looked deeply into her big, bashful eyes. I shook my head lightly at her. "You're perfect, Hermonie," I whispered to her. She rolled her eyes. I was annoyed. "I mean it, I have never really said anything, but you are so beautiful. So beautiful…" I trailed off, ghosting my fingertips down from her neck, over her shoulders, across her collarbone and down her sides. I just barely swept across the faint swell of her breasts and bra, keeping my fingers more toward her sides, and down over her ribs where they landed on her hips. I sat back on my heels and just looked at her. She really was perfect, the pale lavender of her lacy bra barely visible in the white moonlight, against her pale skin. My fingers rest on the tops of her jeans, but I wasn't going to push things by acknowledging it. Instead, I traced the backs of my fingers back up the length of her beautiful body, more toward the center, and up over her breasts, not pausing to properly enjoy them, just allowing her time to adjust to having my hands on her. I expected there to be some sort of disconnect from the fact that the girl sprawled out on the bed beneath me was my best friend. There was no such disconnect. I was vividly aware of the fact that it was Hermonie whose body I was tracing lines on back and forth down her front, whose legs were wrapped around me pulling me toward her, wanting more contact. I complied and bent over to kiss her, deeply, sliding one hand along her cheek to cradle her head in my hand as while we explored one another's mouths. Our tongues moved together, our small moans and grunts turning me on just as much as our actions.

After what felt like hours of just kissing, getting to know one another in a very different capacity than we had ever known each other, Hermonie slid her hands under the front of my shirt. She ran her hands along my abs and up over my chest, bringing my shirt with her. I was all too willing to rid myself of the barrier, craving more skin to skin contact. I threw it on the floor and wrapped my arms around her, a current of energy surging through me, shuddering down my body, to my fingertips and toes, and back up along my spine. I felt the electricity elsewhere as well. And while I was trying really fucking hard to be a gentleman, I really wanted to rip the rest of her clothes off and fucking bury myself inside of her. Things progressed rapidly from there. We shed jeans quickly with nervous, fumbling fingers. Occasionally, looking up and locking eyes with a shy smile on our lips. Our eyes were warm and soft and very passionate. _Best friends. _I gripped her hip, almost too hard, but couldn't find the will to be any more gentle with her. I hitched her leg up over my hip and ground myself and my poor, crazed hard-on into her. With nothing but flimsy cotton and lace between us, the trill of sensation ricocheted through us as our most aroused areas rubbed back and forth together, creating friction and warmth. I wanted so desperately to feel more of her.

Her head was thrown back, her fingers tangled and tugging in my hair as I circled my tongue around the shell of her ear, moaning lightly as she raised her hips up off the bed to grind herself into me. I dragged my hand from her shoulder, over the swell of her breasts, still covered in lavender lace, and down over her ribs. With caution, I worked my fingertips under the band of her panties, dipping them underneath and gripping her bare hip, pulling her closer to me. She whimpered and mewled, her sounds going straight to my dick. It twitched and begged to be touched. I kind of hoped it would get what it wanted, but I would not push for anything. I cared too much about this girl. Slowly, cautiously, kissing and nipping at her neck and shoulder, I looked up at her. She had her eyes closed and was breathing heavily, as I slipped my hand lower, my middle finger circling her swollen clit, keeping a watchful eye on her face for any sign that I had gone too far. She moaned and clamped down on her lower lip to quiet herself. I figured that meant she didn't mind what I was doing. I certainly didn't. I traced around her clit, and then lowered my finger. She was so fucking wet that I groaned along with her as my finger dipped into the moisture. _Oh fuck… _

I circled my fingertip around her, working in the evidence of what _I _was capable of doing to her. I found that idea so fucking hot. I moved my finger into her just an inch, then circling and withdrawing a little, I repeated the action slowly, over and over. She writhed and moaned beneath me as I pressed the heel of my hand against her most sensitive spot. I pushed my entire finger into her, curling it a bit forward and slowly working it in and out of her, the moisture increasing with her sweet little sounds. I sucked on her bottom lip and moaned with her, against her mouth as I continued pumping my finger into her. I slowly circled another finger around her entrance, barely dipping it in. I nuzzled into her neck with my nose, kissing and licking anything my lips could reach, as I slid my finger out of her. She whimpered. I pushed it back in slowly, moving the second finger in alongside it. She was so fucking tight I could barely fit both fingers in her, and I idly wondered how the fuck anything else was going to fit in there. The thought made everything twitch and I groaned into her ear. She clawed at the back of my shoulders and wrapped her legs tight around my waist, holding me to her so tight I could barely move my hand. Her insides clamped down around my fingers and she moaned and panted my name, shuddering and whimpering as I pumped my fingers slowly in and out of her as she rode out the tail end of her orgasm. I was insanely jealous.

I removed my fingers from her, sliding them out from her panties, curling them to keep from wiping the moisture on her, and kissed her. It was soft and gentle. I wasn't looking for anything more. Watching Hermonie come undone beneath me, my name on her lips as she moaned with a pleasure that I was bringing her - that was Heaven. I could wait for more. She was too precious to me to push for anything else. But she deepened the kiss. She grabbed and pulled at my hair. She was greedy and quickly forcing my body to reign over my mind. I plunged my tongue into her mouth and wrapped my arms around her, lifting her enough so that she could arch her back and I could undo the clasp of her bra. Taking more as long as she was offering. Her little fingers pulled at the waistband of my boxer briefs. My dick pulsed with anticipation. Her bra discarded somewhere on the floor with the rest of our clothing, I traced hot, wet kisses down her neck, over her shoulder. My hand reached up the other side of her body to gently palm the freshly exposed skin. Her nipple hardened under my touch and she moaned. I traced a circle around it with my thumb as my mouth dipped down and drew in her other beautiful, little pink button into my mouth, sucking and swirling my tongue around it. Her fingers had come to rest on my neck and shoulders. She dug nails into my skin in a way that was almost painful, but so fucking hot at the same time. Her head was thrown back into the pillows. I worked my way down her stomach, over her ribs, kissing, licking, gripping her with my hands. I got to the top of her panties and grabbed them, tugging on them, needing more of her exposed and laid out just for me.

Hermonie lifted her hips up off the bed, allowing me to pull the flimsy piece of lace down her legs until she could kick them off with her feet. Her hands returning to my underwear as I looked down at all of her with awe. I almost came on the spot. I actually had to make a conscious effort to restrain myself. It was fucking torture. A sweet, heavenly, painful torture. When Hermonie tugged and pulled at my boxer briefs it snapped me back to the present. I grabbed her little wrists in my long fingers, stopping her…though for the life of me I couldn't remember why. I looked into her eyes, wild with excitement and arousal. "Hermonie," my voice came out hoarse and broken. It was rough with desire, even though my actions were contradicting that need. "Hermonie, you don't have to…" I trailed off, not sure of what she was trying to do anyway, just knowing that I had to make sure she understood that she had complete control of the situation. Everything had to be her choice, not mine. Defiance flared in her eyes as she pushed down my boxers as far as her arms could reach without answering my pleas. Who was I to deny whatever she wanted? I conceded and wiggled myself free of them, kicking them to the floor. Her legs, around my waist, fell open a little more – permission to take whatever I wanted. I groaned and fought back the urge to just dive right in. Her eyes were heavy-lidded and she bit her fucking little lip while she looked up at me, naked, exposed, vulnerable….waiting. I didn't want to disappoint her or make her feel foolish in anyway, she was the most glorious thing I had ever seen. So I told her so.

She reached up and slid her fingers into the hair at the back of my neck, softer than she had before. She pulled me down to her and kissed me gently. I lay against her, my dick twitching and pulsing, so close to the wet heat it was seeking. I braced myself on my forearms, sliding my palms under her little head, cradling her against me. I cherished her. Gently, I nudged one of her thighs with my knee, needing her to open up wider for me. I trailed kisses along her jaw, the sensitive spot just underneath, and over her collarbone, sucking lightly, my thumbs rubbed soothing, tender circles where they reached behind her ears. "Hermonie," I used her name as a question, my voice stripped and raw. "Please," she answered her lips at my ear as she kissed my neck and wrapped her arms around my back, holding me close to her. There was nothing I wouldn't give her if she asked, even myself.

I aligned myself to her properly, feeling the moisture and the heat as the head of my cock moved against her entrance. The sensations rippled through me and my whole body shuddered. Hermonie moaned. My dick swelled harder. I stared deep into her eyes, still questioning. She tugged at me with her arms…answering. So slow I almost cried out from the throbbing pain in my dick, I pushed an inch into her, moving around her moisture and dipping in and out of her. I was so terrified I was going to hurt her. She squirmed beneath me and moaned. I breathed heavily into her ear, sucking her earlobe into my mouth, moving a tiny bit further into her. I swear I could actually feel the thin barrier against the head of my cock as I pushed on it. It seemed so unfair that my body was flourishing with the most amazing fucking sensations I had ever felt, and I was about to inflict actual searing pain onto her. _God, girls really do have the shit end of the bargain, _I grumbled silently to myself, wishing like hell I could find a way to not make Hermonie feel any pain-ever. "Hermonie," I choked out through a strained voice. "It's going to hurt, Hermonie. I don't want to hurt you." I rubbed my fingertips into her scalp, still cradling her precious little head in the palms of my hands as I hovered over her. Her eyes were warm and tender, she was panting and moaning. "Please, Trace, please," she whispered so quietly I had to lean in closer to even hear her. "It should be you…Trace."

My name on her needy, breathy lips, begging me to make love to her for the first time, was enough to break my tenuous resolve. I pushed past her barrier so slowly, working in the slippery moisture that was the proof of how badly she wanted it to be me. It was borderline painful how slowly and agonizingly I moved inside of her. Pulling back out an inch, then back in, pushing slightly further than the previous time. Finally, I had to just do it. I had to push through her barrier and hurt her. And it felt fucking fantastic….for me. Hermonie gasped and cried out and I froze above her, my eyes the size of saucers and I searched her features, begging her to tell me if she was okay. Her eyes were squeezed shut and she was panting louder and rougher than before. I felt fucking amazing, except the sick feeling in the pit of my stomach that Hermonie was in pain. The sick feeling actually outweighed the glorious, liquid warmth that was crashing over my body. I stilled and asked her if she was alright. "No," she panted. "But don't stop. God please, Trace, don't stop. I will be okay. Just don't stop." It wasn't really that encouraging, the way she tried to breathe through the burning pain that from the look on her twisted little face I imagined was excruciating. But she was begging for me, and despite everything else, that shit was hot. I pulled out slowly, and then rocked back into her, the warmth wrapping around my every nerve-ending and blanketing me in it. I muttered a long string of obscenities even though I tried to fight them back. Somewhere the better part of my brain told me I should say nicer things, whisper words of encouragement and tenderness to Hermonie as I slipped in and out of her, not even sheathing myself entirely yet. But all I could manage for the first few minutes was profanity_. _I moved slowly, looking whenever I could through my own squinted eyes at Hermonie. She looked beautiful, and her features slowly dissolved from the twisted look of pain to one of pleasure. Her thighs loosened beneath me, allowing me to push myself deeper into her. Again, she cried out. Again, I froze. "Fuck, Hermonie, I'm so sorry….I'm so sorry…" I whispered in her ear, nuzzling my nose along her ear and neck. "No, Trace, fuck," she panted into my shoulder. "So…fucking…good…" _Oh thank god. _I smiled into her neck and nipped at the beautiful, thin skin there. I lifted one hand, still nestling her head in the palm of my other. I brushed back the hair stuck to her sweaty forehead, and pushed it off her face, running my warm palm over her cheek and down her neck. I pushed my hand underneath her arm and across her back, holding her tight to me. I prayed that I could transfer the onslaught of emotion I had for her through me and into her, as I moved inside her. Hermonie crossed her long legs behind me as I rocked slowly in and out of her, feeling the splinters of hot sensation shooting through me. I could barely move because she had such a tight grip on me. It was all superfluous as the heat that I felt deep in my belly clenched and I fought to hold it back. Her sharp little fingernails dug deep into my shoulder and she cried out, tightening around me, sending me over the already delicate edge I was balancing on. I cried out along with her, cradling her tight against me, still moving in and out slowly as both our bodies stiffened, shuddered and then relaxed into one another. I held her there for a long time, panting heavily, resting my forehead on hers, just coming down from the sheer fucking high that was making love to Hermonie. Then my sensible side returned and I realized with the shaky state of my arms, I was probably crushing her beneath me. I rolled over a few inches, my chest sliding down her arm until I was on my side, moving her with me.

"Hermonie," I whispered once our breathing steadied out. "Are you okay?" Suddenly I was overcome with worry that she was not okay. That I had hurt her, or rushed this, whatever the fuck it was that happened tonight. That emotionally and physically I had taken advantage of her. Just as I was beginning to panic, she reached up and ran her fingers through my sweaty, messy hair and sighed. "Umm…I'm not sure, I think so." She giggled a little and I looked up to meet her eyes, so soft, so precious. "You're, umm…still…in…I can't tell, really…" she trailed off, biting her lower lip, looking so fucking shy and unsure of herself that I almost laughed. How could she look bashful after we had just stripped ourselves naked and bare in front of one another and made love? "Right," I muttered, feeling a little awkward myself. I looked deep into her eyes, narrowing mine as a broad smile stretched across my face. I laughed lightly and scooted myself onto my back, effectively withdrawing my dick from its new favorite place, nice and warm inside Hermonie. I wrapped my arms around her and held her close to me, running my fingers through her long, dark hair. The moonlight bathed her naked body, flush against mine, in the most glorious white blanket. She looked like an apparition, soft and white, long and beautiful, her legs tangled in mine, our feet wrapped up in the twisted sheets.


	4. My How Time Flies

**A/N: This is a very VERY mature story. Rated MA+. Seeing as its not an option in the rating selection I'm warning you now. If you are under age or offended by extremely steamy and kinky sex scenes then don't read it and don't complain! I have warned you!**

**A/N: I'm afraid this isn't my best quality of writing, I'm working nights and this part of my already complete story got lost so I'm trying to go by memory and just want it to be done with quickly. So sorry! after the next chapter it will be my already written stuff so posting will be quick and easy! I hope your enjoying my tale! If you find I could improve with something please don't hesitate to drop me a PM or a review! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any other movies, TV Shows, or other Books you recognize in my story. I only own Trace.**

**Hogwarts Year Three:**

After we regained our breathe we redressed and I jumped us back to the common room where we cuddled on the couch in front of the fire until we heard the noise of someone coming down the girl's dorm stairs. We quickly removed ourselves from the other and pretend to be doing nothing. Eventually everyone woke up and showed off what they got for Christmas. I looked over my shoulder to the boys dorm stairs to see Harry and Ron coming down with a Firebolt. I frowned and snapped at them. "What the hell do you think your doing? Put my Firebolt back where you got it!" Harry looked up at me and shook his head. "It's not yours, I got it for Christmas." I frowned and Hermonie spoke. "Really? That's rather generous, who gave it to you?" Harry shifted uncomfortably under her stare. "I don't know it didn't say." Hermonie went off on a tangent about it. I just smiled to myself and let her go. I don't know who gave it to him but I don't know why the bothered. I was the Gryffindor fulltime Seeker while Harry was the backup seeker and backup chaser. I was the one who had won us the Quiddich Cup every year since our First Year, not him. The idiot fainted when the Dementors came into the pitch in our game against Huffelpuff, it was a good thing I caught the snitch just as he fell.

I stopped my mental musing and went with Hermonie down to dinner. Hermonie had told McGonagall about Harry's broom which caused both Harry and Ron to shun Hermonie, they wanted me to join them in it but I refused to shun my girlfriend and the woman I loved, so that of course lead them into shunning me as well. I could have really cared less, just meant I had more time alone with Hermonie. As it was we were swamped with doing so many classes and helping Hagrid with Buckbeak's trail and my Quiddich practises.

By March me and Hermonie got fed up with Divination and dropped it so that helped our Time Turner use. As the months went on Black's attempts on mine and Harry's life in creases greatly. He so far had made two which made Dumbledore very nervous. I wasn't afraid, I welcomed it, I would kill him if I had the chance, it isn't like it would be my first time to kill someone.

* * *

Soon enough it was June and exams where over, Hagrid lost the trail and Buckbeak was sentenced to death. We went down to see him and barely made it out of there before Dumbledore discovered we were there. On our way back to the castle the big bear like dog I had seen before school came out form under the womping willow and lunged for Ron and grabbed him by the leg and dragged him with him back under the tree, there was a sickening crack of Ron's leg snapping. Harry yelled after Ron and went running forward and got hit hard by a branch. He didn't stop there, he quickly jumped up and dove for the tunnel and started his was down it. Hermonie made to follow but I stopped her and grabbed her arm. I already knew the tunnel ended in the Shrieking Shack so I jumped us there and waited for Harry.

Once he arrived he raised his eyebrow at us. I rolled my eyes. "I can jump places remember?" Harry just nodded as we followed the blood trail to Ron. Once we got into the room things passed by in a blur to me, I couldn't concentrate because the future kept flashing by me a mile a minute. I know Remus showed up and Ron's rat turned out to be Peter Pettigrew. That meant my father was innocent, my sprits sorrowed at that. Snape showed up as well. Me and Hermonie stunned him though. I'm not really sure how we made it out of the tunnel but once we made it out my father took me aside, we looked out into the night sky, finally my father spoke. "Trace, I'm not sure if your aware of this or not but I'm your..." I spoke and cut him off. "Father, yes I know" Sirius nodded. "I was wondering if, when my names been cleared. If you wanted to come live with me?" I smiled. "Are you kidding me?" Sirius didn't let me finish my thought. "Yes, well I know your probably happy with your adoptive family." I shook my head and snorted. "Right, because being forced to have sex with lose older women is happy?" Sirius paled at that and cursed under his breathe. "I need to get you out of there Trace." I gave my dad a hug and let him talk to Harry.

It was a few minutes after that when the moon came out from behind the clouds and Remus began to turn, the future was screwing with me again. I know that Sirius jumped in and saved us, but then I heard him howl out in pain, both me and Harry took off to try and save him, there was a werewolf howl off in the woods and Remus took off towards it. Hermonie joined us as we found Sirius by the lake. Just as we reached him I felt the cold chill of the Dementors. I was so distracted by the future and afraid to lose my father and Hermonie that I couldn't produce a Patronus to save our lives. I watched Harry faint and then Hermonie. I fell to my knees trying my hardest to cast the spell. I started to black out. The two last things I was aware of before I passed out was a blinding bright light coming from across the lake and a burning sensation on my neck, and shoulders. Then the world went black...

* * *

I shot up quickly and looked franticly around for Hermonie. I glanced down at myself to see my shirt was off and I had a bandage and the sheet wrapped tightly around my upper chest I ripped back the sheet and took off the bandage to see my tattoo had been added to. I shrugged it off and went over to Hermonie's bed. She was still passed out. I saw her and was remind of when she was petrified. I grabbed onto her hand and sunk to my knees. I rested my head on her bed and let myself cry. "I'm so so sorry Hermonie, it's all my fault." I felt a hand run their hand through my hair. I slowly looked up into Hermonie's eyes, my tears still falling. "I'm sorry Hermonie, it's all my fault. I couldn't concentrate. I could have lost you! I'm so sorry!" Hermonie shook her head. "No Trace, it's not your fault. don't ever say that!" I didn't agree. Hermonie could see that I was about to argue so she leaned over to me and kissed me wildly and passionately. It was about then when we heard a throat behind Hermonie being cleared. We broke apart with a popping noise and blushed a deep shade of red when we saw Dumbledore.

He smiled at us and told us about Sirius's fait. He gave us a cryptic sentence and left. We shook it off and went back to when Dumbledore told us to. We went down to Hagrid's and saved Buckbeak easily, after that all that was left to do was wait. I held onto Hermonie, not wanting to let her go for a second. As we watched ourselves remerge from the tunnel I spoke to Hermonie. "You see me and Sirius there? He's asking me to come live with him." Hermonie kissed my bare shoulder and smiled at me. "That's great Trace." I kissed her forehead. "Yeah, except now I don't see that happening." We didn't speak again. We watched as Remus turned into his wolf. Hermonie started to howl, I grabbed her arms and stopped her. "What are you doing?" She started it again. "Saving your life!" I stopped her again. "Thanks for that, but now he's coming after us!" Hermonie paled at that. "I didn't think of that!" I grabbed her and pulled her behind a big tree. I quickly pulled off my shoes, socks, jeans and boxers. Hermonie raised her eyebrow at me before I transformed into my wolf form. I stood in front of Hermonie as Remus came around. I growled at him and snapped my teeth at him. He started to back away. I raised my paw up and swiped his leg drawing blood. That made him howl and whimper. He left after that.

I transformed back and got dressed. I looked at Hermonie who was in the same spot white faced starring at me with big eyes. I frowned. "Sorry babe, I didn't mean to scare you with my wolf." Hermonie blinked and looked at me. "Your a a werewolf?" I smiled a small smile at her. "No, I can change in the day light and don't require a full moon, I'm a shapeshifter." Hermonie just nodded. She came out of shock quickly enough. We went over to the lake where we watched ourselves slowly start to die. I then realized it was me who ended up saving us. I took a deep breathe and thought of being able to leave my adoptive parents and sent out my patronus. It was very powerful, it vanished all of the Dementors without problem. My patronus came back to me and sat. I hadn't seen my new animal in this life yet, it was a big bear like dog. I smiled. "Padfoot." Was all I said. The patronus nodded once, brushed up against me and disappeared.

We quickly gathered Buckbeak and went to retrieve my father. He hopped on behind Hermonie as I steered us to the astronomy tower. We all got off, I grabbed onto my dad and gave him a massive hug. "Thank you Trace, Hermonie. I am in debt to you both." We shook it off. "You need to go quickly, once your safe write to me. I love you dad." Sirius grinned a big grin at hearing me call him dad. His eyes welled up and he grabbed me into a bone crushing hug. "I love you son." He said before letting me go. He hopped onto Buckbeak and took off into the night.

That was when the bells started to toll telling us our time was up. I grabbed onto Hermonie and jumped us outside the hospital wing. Dumbledore had just exited it. "Did you do it?" We both nodded. "Good, okay you just left, hurry in and I'll lock you in." We quickly went in and went back over to Hermonie's bed. She crawled in while I sat in the chair. We were talking and laughing and eating big hunks of chocolate when Snape came bursting in blaming us for Sirius's escape. Madame Pomfrey shooed him out promptly. Me and Hermonie just laughed harder at the look on Snape's face.


	5. End of Term

**A/N: This is a very VERY mature story. Rated MA+. Seeing as its not an option in the rating selection I'm warning you now. If you are under age or offended by extremely steamy and kinky sex scenes then don't read it and don't complain! I have warned you!**

**A/N: Got my first review, here it is: loser 9/4/13 . chapter 4 **

**such a self serving story for you to just insert yourself in and think you could get with hermione is just laughable, yeah people write fanfiction but to put yourself in it is just creepy.**

**A/N: Seeing as your a guest and I can't write back to you, I'll answer your review here. I did not put myself in the story, my name is NOT Trace Black and I'm not a guy, I'm a girl thank you very much. When you clicked on my story you would have seen that it said Hermione and OC (that means Other Character) that it wasn't going to have another main character in it. If you don't like it, there's thousands of OTHER stories you can read. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any other movies, TV Shows, or other Books you recognize in my story. I only own Trace. I want to thank my lovely and beautiful muse who pretty much wrote this entire chapter for me, I'd be lost without you! Love ya! **

**Hogwarts Year Three:**

After Madame Pomfrey was sure that we didn't have an injuries she let us go, she held onto Ron obviously because of the broken leg, Harry on the other hand. He was held onto because he was still knocked out cold. I laughed to myself and grabbed onto Hermione and jumped us to the roof, I sat down and Hermione sat firmly between my legs. I wrapped my arms around her waist and rested my head on her shoulder. Hermione turned her head and looked at me, she just looked at me with hunger in her eyes. I just continued to stare at her. Finally I couldn't take it anymore. I spoke. "Tell me what you want Hermione." She gulped and closed her eyes for a few moments before she whispered her response. "I want you inside me."

"Thank God." I pulled her closer to me to hold her against my side, I pulled my chin up to bring my lips to hers. I couldn't stop myself from moaning at the first taste of her mouth. Her lips were soft and I felt myself sinking into our kiss. The smell of the rain on the grounds made my head swim, and the heat of her body through her clothes seemed to burn through my hands as I rested them on her chest. Her fingers on my chin were holding me so delicately, like I was made of glass, but I was kissing her roughly. Almost demandingly.

I tilted my head back further to deepen the kiss, and I felt her tongue teasing mine. When she moaned into my mouth, I realized her hand had slipped under my shirt and her fingers were stroking my lower back while I cradled her in my arms. "Your skin is so soft, Hermione." I murmured against her cheek as I made my way to her neck. "Trace…" She was panting as she felt my tongue teasing her ear. I had to keep kissing her. I didn't want to stop for anything. She pulled my hair lightly to bring my mouth back to hers and I chuckled warmly. "I love the way you taste." As we kissed, I realized her hips were rocking slightly, seeking the friction we both desperately needed. I wanted to touch her there, but I was too shy to ask, and we were on the roof-_Oh my god we're on the roof!_

I pulled away, suddenly remembering. She was still in my arms as I looked around wildly for any sign of someone watching us. "Are you okay?" Hermione asked me, her eyes searching my face. "Did I do something wrong?" "No! Of course not! You're perfect. I just-I'm scared someone could see… And I don't want to get too carried away…" I admitted. I realized it was fully dark, "I don't think there's anyone else here right now." Hermione's voice was soft but needy in my ear as she nuzzled my hair. That was all it took to convince me to keep going, I knew how much she wanted this, I still had to make sure she knew she was in control of this. "If you want to stop, we can. Honestly, I would rather keep going…" my voice trailed off as I met her lips again. "More than that. I _want_ to keep going. I want to taste you. Everywhere." Her eyes burned into mine as I boldly pressed my palm right down on the seam of her jeans, right between her legs.

_*Oh god.* _

I knew I shouldn't. But I couldn't ignore the growing throbbing between my legs where my erection was begging to be released from. "Please say yes, Hermione." She wrapped her arms around my neck,and drew my mouth back to hers. "Yes."

My hands were suddenly all over her; underneath her shirt, against her back, in her hair, on her waist and down her hips. My tongue swirled against hers, I sucked and bit her lower lip. Before she could stop herself, she moaned into my mouth at the sensation, making me pull her tightly against me. "I have got to hear more of that," I growled into her ear before kissing my way past her ear and down her neck. My fingers drifted down her chest and to the button on her jeans. My fingers lingered there while I kissed her, silently asking the question. Without breaking the kiss, she unbuttoned them and started to move them down her hips.

"Oh my god. Hermione." I pulled back to watch her, and once they were past her thighs, I reached down to help her pull them off the rest of the way and drop them over my shoulder. I was staring at the space between her legs as I ran my hands all over her thighs, she suddenly realized I must be able to see how wet she was. Suddenly mortified, she groaned and tried to close her thighs, but my long elegant fingers gripped her legs tightly and pulled them apart wider. "Don't hide this from me. You have no fucking idea what seeing this does to me. What it makes me want to do to you."

I hooked a finger inside her panties and exhaled sharply at the slickness that flowed there. "Hermione," I breathed, closing my eyes as I touched her. "Let's get these off of you, baby." I tugged at the front of the soaking wet panties and slid them down her hips and past her thighs. Once they were past her toes, I clutched them tightly and brought them slowly to my nose, looking into her eyes. "Holy fuck. I can't believe how delicious your pussy smells. Have you been wet for me this entire night?" I moaned deeply as I sniffed the wet fabric.

Thunder crashed around us as I lightly pushed her further back on to the pile on clothes, angling her hips toward me. I slid my body down as far off the her I could go, leaving me scarcely close to the edge of the roof with my face near her belly button. "Spread your legs for me, Hermione. I need to see how beautiful you are." She let me guide her thighs apart, My jaw was set in a hard line as I trailed my fingers up and down the inside of her thighs, making her squirm in front of me on the roof. "You have the most perfect pussy I have ever seen. I can't believe I have you here, spread out for me like this," my finger trailed down her slit, making her breath catch in her throat. "So wet for me already too. I promise I'm going to make you feel so good, Hermione. Will you let me?" She was past the point of answering me. All she could do was grab my hair in her fingers and bring my face between her legs, leading me right where she needed me. At the touch of my tongue against her thighs, She gasped. Then she felt my tongue against her folds.

I slipped both hands beneath her ass and used them to tilt her hips toward my mouth and spread her even further, so I could have better access to every inch of her. She held my hair as she lifted and lowered her hips against my hungry mouth again and again_. *He's making me ride his tongue, oh my god.* _Moans from both of us filled the night. "Trace!" She screamed louder than she meant to. She stiffened, pulling my hair too hard and pumping her hips faster. I just pushed my mouth deeper in response, and the feeling of my tongue slipping inside her pushed her over the edge.

Her legs were trembling and was panting to catch her breath when I finally pulled away. Her thighs were slick; his face was glistening too. Without thinking, she sat up and pulled me close, needing to taste herself on my mouth. Buttons flew off my shirt as she pulled it off my shoulders. After I threw it down behind her, I leaned back to peel my jeans and underwear off. "I need to be inside you. I can't wait anymore," I growled into her ear as I kicked my jeans off my ankles and sat on the clothes. "Come here, Hermione. Right now." She moved closer to me on the roof, unsure of what I wanted her to do, when I reached over and plucked her up from the roof, settling her on my lap, holding her neck to kiss her deeply. There was nothing between us anymore; she was the only one still wearing socks and a tank top. The rest of our clothes were in a pile underneath me. My hands were gripping her hips, pressing her down on my lap.

"You're so wet. Is that just for me?" I pressed her down harder, making her cry out. "I want to fuck you, Hermione. Just like this." She flushed from head to toe, hiding her face in my neck. I felt her blush, I knew something was bothering her. "Hermione? What's wrong?" I stroked her hair. "Is everything okay?" "More than okay, I promise. It's just…I've never done anything like this before. I've-I've never even been…on top before. I'm not sure if I know how to do it right." I knew she must be bright red, everywhere. I laughed before I could help myself. "I know that babe, it's nothing to be embarrassed about." My fingers stroked her chin, pulling her face up to meet my eyes. "Don't worry, I can show you how, baby." I kissed her softly. "Do you want me to?"

She bit her lip and nodded. "Hermione, raise your arms." I lifted her top off over her head and dropped it behind me. Now she was completely bare to me… And to anyone else that might come by. "Oh my god…You're perfect." I cradled her breasts in my hands, brushing her hardening nipples with my thumbs. "Fuck! Are you ready, Hermione? I can't wait anymore. We can go slow if you want. Just-" my hands gripped her waist, lifting her and rubbing her against my cock, which jutted between us, so hard that the wet tip was brushing under her belly button_. *How will he fit?* _"I'm ready. Please."

I kissed her one more time before cupping her ass with one hand and using the other on her hip to guide her over the tip of my cock. "Nice and slow…" I murmured. She bit her lip to keep from moaning as she felt my thick head slowly easing up inside her. "Hermione-Oh my god. You're so fucking tight and wet." I was panting as I looked down where our bodies were joining. "Almost there, baby". She came as soon as her ass hit my thighs and she took me all the way in. She cried out in a mixture of pleasure and surprise. I was looking at her with wonder and lust burning in my eyes. "Holy fuck, Hermione." I wrapped my arms around her and held her close. "You're so amazing."

"Show me." She wrapped her arms around my neck and began to rock back and forth on my cock. The friction felt so amazing after needing it for what felt like forever. Kissing her neck, I tilted my hips and showed her how to ride me. "'Just like this," I groaned as my cock slid in and out of her. She pulled her knees in tighter, making me slide further in, and my head fell back and I moaned loudly. "Do you like it like this, Trace?" She moved her hips faster as she spoke, watching my face and running her fingers through my hair. "Oh fuck-fuck-" I filled my hands with her ass pulling her up and down around me. My cock felt like it was growing thicker and harder with each stroke. She started riding me faster and harder, my hips pushed up to meet hers every time she pushed down. Her tits were bouncing in front of my face, and without warning I sucked one into my mouth while I fucked her. She pulled my head closer, filling my mouth with her, blindly needing to feel the dual sensations.

"Trace-Please-" She could barely speak. "I know, baby. I know." I moved my fingers between our bodies, reaching. When I found the spot right above where we were joined I lightly brushed my thumb in broad strokes over her, she completely fell apart. She screamed and grabbed my shoulders as she came again. I stiffen underneath her, my hips actually lifting off the roof as I exploded inside her, filling her up. "Hermione, Hermione, Hermione…" I chanted her name as I came down, holding her tightly in my arms while I relaxed underneath her.

* * *

We eventually got dressed once again, I held her close in my arms as we watched the cloudy night sky turn into a beautiful sunrise. We finally decided we should pack and eat, so we went back to Gryffindor tower and packed our trunks and crated and caged our pets. Once we were packed we made our way down to the Great Hall for breakfast.

Soon enough we were on the train and almost at King's Cross Station. My father had sent me and Harry letters and gave Ron the owl that delivered them. Once the train stopped I exited the train with Hermione, Ron, and Harry. I grabbed Hermione's hand and froze time. I kissed her lips long and hard. After a while I broke it breathing heavily. "Write to me this summer? I think I'd really like to visit you more this year." Hermione smiled at me and kissed me once before answering. "Of course I'll write to you, who do you think I am? Ron?" She laughed. "And I think I'd really like it if you came to visit me, maybe even spend the night here and there." I smiled at that and really liked the sound of that. I nodded my head in agreement. I gave her one final steaming kiss before I broke away from her and unfroze time. I bid her and the others farewell and jumped home.

The second my 'father' saw me walk through the door with a big grin on my face and Sirius's letter still clutched in my hand he sneered and spoke. "What are you smiling about like a idiot? And if that's another form for me to sign forget it!" I smirked and shook my head. "I'm smiling because I just had a snogging session with my girlfriend, and its not a form thank you its actually a letter from my father." My 'father' flinched, at what I'm not particularly sure. "You- You- don't have a father." I smirked even more at that. "Actually I do, you heard about him last summer actually, he was all over the news. Famous Mass Murder Sirius Black." My 'father' paled at that. "That man is your- your- father?" I nodded. "Yup. I meat him at school this year, he wrote me to make sure I have a good summer and to write to him if I'm not and he said he'd deal with it if I wasn't." My 'father' lost the last bit of colour he had and just nodded numbly. I chuckled and went to my room. It was looking promising to being a good summer for once.


	6. Summer Time and The Goblet Of Fire

**A/N: This is a very VERY mature story. Rated MA+. Seeing as its not an option in the rating selection I'm warning you now. If you are under age or offended by extremely steamy and kinky sex scenes then don't read it and don't complain! I have warned you! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any other movies, TV Shows, or other Books you recognize in my story. I only own Trace. **

**Hogwarts Year Four:**

My assumptions were correct, it was in fact a great summer for the first time in I can't even remember how long. I spent every single night in Hermione's bed undetected by her parents, I needed to be close to her not just because of our imprint but because I loved her. I loved her and I couldn't tell her because I was afraid she didn't love me back. I read her mind every now and then. She never thought about her love for me. It hurt a bit but I kept my feeling of hurt at bay by holding Hermione tightly to me.

It was the middle of August when we were taken to the Burrow for the Quiddich World cup, I wasn't interested in it. I had already seen many and won some as well. I still went to keep an eye on Hermione and to spend time with her of course. Plus it was rude to turn down an invitation to something like this. I did have some Laurels after all. We woke up at 6AM and made our way to the hill where we waited. I made sure to stand beside Hermione so I could prevent her falling flat on her face when we landed.

Once we landed I removed my arm from around her waist and helped Ginny to her feet. She glared at me for letting her fall seeing as I was standing beside her as well and could have prevented her fall if I had so chosen to. We made it to our tents and lounged around until it was for the match. I didn't really pay attention, when the Veela's came out onto the field I just smiled and shook my head and looked at Hermione. She looked at me and raised her eyebrow at me. *How is he not affected by the Veela like every other man?* I just smiled sheepishly at her. In my opinion the game was rather boring. It ended rather quickly for which I was thankful for.

We made it back to the tents and celebrated well into the night. I was laying in my bunk bed starring at the ceiling unable to sleep without Hermione by my side when I heard the commotion outside. I dressed quickly and bolted out of the tent to see the death eaters torching tents and torturing the muggles. I jumped into Hermione and Ginny's tent and was happy to see Hermione getting dressed, it looked as if she couldn't sleep without me either. She glanced up to see me and smiled. I looked at the still sleeping Ginny, I smiled at that and kissed Hermione quickly but still passionately before we woke Ginny. Mr. Weasley told us to take Ginny and run into the forest while he sent the others after us. I didn't feel like running so I grabbed onto Hermione and Ginny's elbows and jumped us deep into the forest where it was safe.

We were safe from harm and missed the confrontation that happened with Harry, we didn't miss the dark mark in the sky though, that was pretty hard to miss. It didn't take long for Arthur to find us and bring us back to the tents. He packed us up and we went back to the burrow with nothing being said. I couldn't care less.

* * *

The rest of the summer was rather boring. I didn't get anymore alone time with Hermione which bummed me out to say the least. Soon enough we were on the train back to Hogwarts. I just sat beside Hermione crossed legged and read. Soon enough we were at Hogwarts. I grabbed Hermione's trunk along with my own and jumped us up to the school a head of everyone else like normal. Once the sorting was completed the feast began. It was good just like it normally was. Once everyone was done eating Dumbledore stood up and had his yearly speech. He announced the Goblet Of Fire coming to Hogwarts and the new age limit, he also explained that the other two schools would be joining us on Friday before dinner. I smiled to myself at the thought of the tournament coming back. I was going to win it this time!

The week thankfully passed by rather quickly. I went out onto the grounds with everyone else to see the other schools arrive. It was rather boring to me but I still clapped. Once the feast began Ron looked at the food cautiously seeing as it consisted of French and Russian food I laughed and loaded my plate. Half way through the meal Fleur Delacour came over to our table and stood directly in front of me. She asked if she could have the fish stew as she flirted at me. I was shocked she was hitting on me a Fourth Year and didn't respond right away, Hermione mistook my loss of words as attraction and reached under the table and pinched my dick rather hard. I coughed to hide the pain and nodded my head as an answer. I glanced carefully to see Hermione with that look on her face that said, *You wait until were alone!* Even if I couldn't read her mind I knew that I was in trouble.

After dinner Hermione dragged me into a empty classroom and yelled at me for twenty minutes then had me drink from her. As we left the classroom I saw Dumbledore place the Goblet Of Fire in the Great Hall and draw his age line. I smirked and went to the common room with Hermione. Once everyone went to bed I jumped myself to the Great Hall, I had my name and school on a piece of parchment clutched in my hand tightly. I was nervous, I took a deep breath and crossed over the line with ease. I didn't put my name it right away. I just stood there in front of it and let the future blaze by me a mile a minute.

I'm not really sure how long I stood there. I jumped slightly when I heard a voice come out of the shadows. "Well Mr. Black, I see you were able to fool my age line, well done. But why the hesitation?" I looked over to the stairs to see Dumbledore. I sighed and spoke. "I didn't trick your age line or jump myself in, I walked through it. I'm over three thousand years old." Dumbledore's eyes widened at that. He cleared his throat and spoke again. "Well your more than old enough to enter so why hesitate?" I looked at the Goblet as I spoke. "I can see the future, a lot better then Sybil Trelawney ever could." Dumbledore laughed out loud at that. I continued. "I know Cedric Diggory will be the champion and die if I don't enter." Dumbledore coughed in shock at my words. He spoke his words with caution. "Well Mr. Black, that is a risk every person takes when they enter the tournament. You already know the spell on how to trick the rest of the school to thinking your of age. So tell me the real reason." I smiled a small smile and looked at the headmaster. "I know its a risk, it killed me the last time I entered it. That's why I'm going to enter it. I'm hesitating because for one I can't see the outcome for its very blurry for reasons unknown, and secondly its Hermione. She will be very angry with me." Dumbledore patted my shoulder reassuringly. "Don't worry Trace, Hermione will forgive you. It's what love is all about." I was shocked. He smiled at me and left me alone in thought. I sighed and entered my name and went to my bed. I of course didn't get a wink of sleep.

* * *

The next day I was extremely jumpy and couldn't concentrate to save my life. I was relieved when it was finally time for dinner and the names of the champions would be drawn out. Dinner seemed to pass by so slowly. I was tempted to stun Ron to make him stop eating, it was him no doubt that kept everyone waiting. but eventually he stopped and dinner was cleared away. Dumbledore had the Goblet brought in and stood next to it. He explained what to do once chosen and waited. The Goblet flame turned from blue to red and shot out the first name.

"The champion of Beauxbatons Academy of Magic is, Fleur Delacour." Everyone clapped as she made her way to the back of the Great Hall and through the door.

The fire turned from blue to red once again and shot the next name out.

"The champion of Durmstrang is, Viktor Krum." Everyone clapped and cheered as he made his way to where Fleur was already waiting.

As the flame began to turn from blue to red once again I leaned down to Hermione and whispered into her ear. "I'm so sorry Hermione." She looked up into my eyes confused until Dumbledore spoke.

"The champion of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry is, Trace Black."

Everyone but Hermione, Ron, Harry, and the rest of the Weasley family cheered loud cheers as I made my way to the room. I was glad my spell was working. It was a little while later when no other that Harry Potter came in next. I reached into his mind and found he was the fourth champion. Well that I didn't see coming. Some future seer I was! Harry stood next to me as the headmasters and heads of houses came bursting into the room voicing their out rage at Harry being entered. I just leaned back and listened. Harry had enough and spoke up after he had enough of the accusations. "I didn't enter my name in the Goblet and I'm not the only..." I kicked Harry hard from finishing that sentence. I wasn't about to let him ruin my plan. I gave him a pointed look not to mention me.

After the adults had the fun and share of screaming we were let go. It was quite late. Me and Harry slowly made our way back to Gryffindor tower. Finally about half way there Harry finally spoke his burning question. "Did you enter my name in the Goblet along with your own?" I laughed and shook my head. "No Harry, I didn't." He just nodded. "But how?" I sighed and spoke my words before we went through the portrait and into the common room. "I'm over three thousand years old that's how." Harry just nodded and went up the stairs to bed. I looked into the deserted common room to see Hermione with her hands on her waist. I carefully walked forward towards her. I stopped a few feet away. "Hi." I finally said. Hermione walked forward and slapped me hard across the face. Hermione started to cry and dove into my arms. I felt the sting in my face but pushed it away and held Hermione close.


	7. Apology's and The First Task

**A/N: This is a very VERY mature story. Rated MA+. Seeing as its not an option in the rating selection I'm warning you now. If you are under age or offended by extremely steamy and kinky sex scenes then don't read it and don't complain! I have warned you! **

**A/N: Now I've finally gotten into what I've already written! It's going to be posted much much quicker. I want to take this time to thank my very lovely muse for writing the sex scene for me! I'd be lost without you! I love you! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any other movies, TV Shows, or other Books you recognize in my story. I only own Trace. **

**Hogwarts Year Four:**

Hermonie held onto me and cried for what felt like hours. I picked her up and carried her over to the couch. "I'm so sorry baby." I didn't know what else to say. What could I say? I can't tell her the truth. I'm pretty sure she would think I'm insane. Eventually she stopped crying. She kissed my neck a few times and slowly kissed up to my mouth. I was shocked but instantly kissed her back. I broke the kiss sometime later. "I'm so sorry baby." I repeated. She looked into my eye's searching for something. "How?" she whispered. I sighed. "I guess I really don't have much of a choice but to tell you everything. Please don't freak out okay?" She nodded her head. "Okay. I promise." I sighed and jumped us to the one flat part of the roof so we could talk in private and I could have a smoke.

Hermonie got off my lap and sat down in front of me. I light my smoke and took a few puffs and thought how and the hell I was going to start the whole thing. I decided to wing it. "Okay from the top shall we? You've asked me before how I have so much money, how do I know when something's are going to happen. Well I can read minds, see the future, jump places, freeze time, and do many more things. As for the money thing and the reason I was able to enter into the tournament. It's because I'm over three thousand years old, my mind and soul have been jumped around body to body. That's also the reason I was able to enter into the tournament. Why I entered the tournament was because it killed me last time and I intend to win it this time." Hermonie was silent for a while processing that. I didn't want to intrude in her thoughts so I just smoked my smoke and listened to the minds on the grounds.

Victor Krum had noticed Hermonie. I didn't like that. I was angered by that. I had my hands balled into fists on my thighs. Anger clearly written on my face. I had forgotten Hermonie was with me on the roof. "Trace?" That startled me. I jumped. I was still angry so my claws decided to come out and stab me. I let out a scream. Hermonie jumped forward to see what was wrong. She saw the claws poking through my legs. "OH MY GOD TRACE!" I shook my head and quickly retracted them causing me to swear at the top of my lungs. My legs healed after a few seconds. I was breathing in short pants. I got myself together and looked at the white faced Hermonie. "I'm sorry if I startled you baby." Hermonie bolted forward and kissed me long and hard.

I held her closely and kissed her back throwing all my emotion into it. I wanted Hermonie so badly! We hadn't been together sexually since the last day of school. Yes we had many sleep overs this summer but all we did was have heavy make-out sessions and I drank from her. It was for once in a long time a sex free summer for me. But now, right now. I had an overwhelming craving for her and her body. Still kissing her I flipped us over putting me on top. Our tongues duelled and hands wandered into our secret territories as they worked together to add to the lingering spice that surrounded them. Heated breath seared my flesh as those hot lips trailed down the curve of my jaw and lower. Under my palm, the gentle swell of a breast filled my grasp, and as I moved my hand to trace the flared hips that sloped down her waist, a whimper let me know that their absence was missed. In punishment, she teased me by rolling on top of me and grinding her bottom into my aching lower torso. Now annoyed with the amount of clothing that kept our skin from being as close as I wanted, in a quick motion, I pulled her sweater and bra over her head all at once. Two beautiful, pale globes glowed in the moonlight through the tumble of hair. She was just too gorgeous for me to describe in my fever-frenzied brain, and it was only accelerated when she did the same thing to me. My mind ablaze, I ravaged her lips, revelling in the feel of her chest rubbing against mine. What had been heat had suddenly become a raging flame that was more intense than Fiendfyre. Urgency took hold, and both of us, mouths still moving in sweet concert, frantically grasped for the fastenings that kept us from being as close as we wanted to be. Finally free of restraint, we surrendered to our desires and plunged our world into a river of molten pleasure. Our cries echoed through the night, feeding the frenzy, stoking the fire, and in a final crescendo, I felt my whole world fill with a smoky haze as she fell exhausted on top of me.

We eventually got dressed. Hermonie sat in between my legs. I held her closely in my arms. We were always so close after having sex. I loved it. We sat there watching the stars enjoying each other's company in a comfortable silence. Hermonie let out an involuntary yawn. "We should get back. You need to sleep." Hermonie stiffened instantly in my arms. "I don't want to leave your arms." I sighed. "You can spend the night with me but you will have to leave before the guys wake up." Hermonie smiled at me. "Okay I can do that." I kissed her lips and jumped us to my bed. I stripped down to my boxers and got under the covers to a waiting Hermonie. She nuzzled into my arms and fell asleep almost instantly. I set an alarm that would only wake me and Hermonie and fell asleep just as quickly as she did. It had felt like I had just fallen asleep when the alarm started to go off shrilly loud waking me and Hermonie with a jerk. I quickly shut it off and kissed Hermonie's forehead. "Come on beautiful it's time to go to your own bed." She moaned. "I don't want to." She whispered. I laughed lightly. "Come on." I got out of bed and pulled her with me. I jumped her to her own dorm room and set her on her empty bed. I kissed her lips passionately once. "I'll see you in a few hours love." I whispered into her ear. I straightened and jumped back to my dorm room.

* * *

Weeks passed with nothing of great importance happening. Ron had shunned Harry and myself. I could really care less. Unfortunately for me though that forced Harry to spend his time with me and Hermonie. No secret hand holding or sneaking a quick kiss. That angered me. But not as much as Victor Krum following Hermonie and us to the library every day to stare at her longingly. Finally it was only a day before the first task. I knew the day after the winners were drawn what the task was. Dragons. I still went with Harry to see Hagrid like he asked. I didn't conceal myself. I really didn't care. We made our way to where the Dragons were. Charlie didn't like that Hagrid brought me along. But he was thankful for me being there when the Horntail broke free and was stocking towards them. I stepped forward and centered myself. I let my eyes glow yellow and let my Dragon Lord Powers take over. I stepped the Dragon back into her restrains and made her sleep. "How did you do that Trace?" Charlie just about yelled at me. I laughed. "I've had that skill a very long time Charlie. I see you have everything under control. See you later then." I left after that. I jumped to the common room where Hermonie was waiting. I smiled at her and walked over to the back of the Fat Lady and pushed her open. I only walked down the hall a few paces when Hermonie jumped onto my back. I laughed and jumped us to our favourite deserted classroom. "Hey lover!" I just about yelled as I set her down on her feet. "Shh!" She shushed me and kissed my lips. I kissed her back instantly. I eventually broke our kiss and continued kissing down her jawline and throat. "MMM TRACE! Drink from me!" That was all the invite I needed. I nicked her neck with my K9 and drank for a few second from that little nick. I sank my teeth into her neck and really started to drink from her causing Hermonie to moan and grind her hips against mine. I drank from her for roughly twenty minutes. I stopped and healed her neck with my magic. I kissed her lips forcefully. She returned the same amount of force. After another twenty minutes we broke this kiss breathing heavily. "Let's go to our spot on the roof. I don't want to spend tonight away from you." Hermonie whispered to me. I tightened my hold on her and jumped us to our spot on the roof. I summoned a blanket and sat down on the blanket with Hermonie sitting in between my legs. We sat there all night long watching the stars together. She was worried about what the morning would bring.

Finally it was morning and people were starting to wake up and get ready for the task. I wasn't at all nervous. I was a dragon lord! I can control the dragons with my eyes closed! Hermonie was worried though. She wouldn't be with me if she wasn't worried I know that but it was silly for her to worry. I told her time and time again that I was fine. I told her to worry about Harry. Not me. I tightened my grip on Hermonie. "I need to get ready for the task." I whispered into her ear. Hermonie dug her nails into my arms clearly not wanting to let go. "I don't want you to go Trace!" I sighed. "The task starts in two hours. Let's eat some breakfast then I'm sorry but I'm going to go." Hermonie sighed. I jumped us to an empty classroom close to the great hall. I let go of Hermonie and jumped myself to the great hall ahead of her so there wasn't any suspicion. I loaded up my plate and was half done my coffee when Hermonie came in. She sat close to me but didn't say anything. I scarfed down my food and chugged two glasses of blood and three cups of coffee. I glanced at Hermonie. She was staring into her cup of tea. I sighed and stood up. She still didn't look up at me. I walked quickly out of the great hall and down to the tents for the task. I was starting to tremble with anger. I changed into the task robes that were provided for us. They had our house colours on them with our Last Names and favourite number. I was pacing up and down in the tent, Harry was sitting in a chair close to the entrance of the tent looking absolutely green in the face. I sighed and stopped pacing at the split of the tent at the back. "Trace?!" I snapped my head up. "Hermonie? What are you doing?" I whispered to her. "She sighed. "How are you?" she asked not answering my question. "I'm fine." I heard her sigh again. "Oh Trace!" Hermonie jumped through the tent and dove into my arms. All we heard was a flash. Hermonie jumped away from me as Rita Skeeter grinned evilly. She started to question us when Victor Krum stepped forward. "This tent is for champions and friends only." Rita was going to respond but that's when Dumbldore and the other judges walked in. Rita left. Dumbldore looked at Hermonie. "Ms. Granger what are you doing here?" Hermonie shifted her gaze to me briefly. "Right. Well. I'll be going then." We all stood around Dumbldore to take the mini Dragon we will be facing out. I went first. I removed a mini Hungarian Horn-tailed Dragon with the number 1 on it.

I stood at the mouth of the tent and waited for the horn to blow with my wand in hand. It blew. I jumped myself to where the dragon was. I looked at the Dragon and smiled. I pocket my wand and slowly walked forward. I stopped a few paces in front of the dragon. I took three deep calming breaths. I shouted my next words causing my eyes to glow yellow with old magic. "Sendan se cyning and se acyþan in se æfter gemetan þider æfterrdstefn!" The dragon stepped aside and laid down. I walked forward and collected the golden egg. I looked over to the judges. Dumbldore was smiling hugely at me. They all looked at each other and nodded at once. They shuffled around the score cards and raised them up. I got ten from each judge; I smiled and jumped back to the tent. I sighed and thought for a few seconds. Hermonie was still sitting with the crowd watching the other champions. She shifted in her seat making room for another person to sit beside her. I jumped to that empty seat. She hadn't noticed me yet. She was watching Victor intently. I glanced around. Only Ginny was really close by. She seemed to be watching Victor as well. I carefully reached out my hand and gently rubbed her thigh. Hermonie jumped and looked over. "TRACE!" I smiled. "Hi." She smiled hugely at me. "That was amazing! You didn't even use your wand! What was that language?!" I laughed. Hermonie didn't seem to care that my hand was still resting on her thigh close to her vagina. I smiled at that. I put my head close to hers and whispered into her ear. "I'm a dragon lord." As I pulled away I lightning quick kissed her lips without anyone seeing.

The task ended and everyone was celebrating in the common room. I didn't really feel like celebrating. I already knew what the next clue was. I sighed and slowly made my way to the common room. I walked into the common room and my eardrums just about exploded from the noise. I dodged the praises and hands trying to keep me in one place. I glanced around the room for Hermonie. She was sitting at her favourite table with her homework. She raised her head and locked eyes with me. I smiled a small smile; she frowned, shook her head and went back to her homework. I walked up to my dorm room and slammed the door so hard and loud it broke into tiny pieces. I sighed and fixed it. I stripped out of my clothes only leaving my boxers on. I grabbed Hermonie's Christmas present out of my trunk. I opened the black velvet box and starred at the ring. It was only a promise ring. I had given her the relationship ring last year. I couldn't muster the courage to tell her I love her though. If I give her the promise ring then I'm going to have to say it this time. "What if she doesn't love me back?" I whispered to myself. I sighed and put the ring back in my trunk. I laid down in bed and starred at the canopy. I was exhausted but I couldn't sleep. Not when Hermonie wasn't safe in my arms. I tossed and turned all night long. I eventually fell asleep...


	8. Agony and Something Magical

**A/N: This is a very VERY mature story. Rated MA+. Seeing as its not an option in the rating selection I'm warning you now. If you are under age or offended by extremely steamy and kinky sex scenes then don't read it and don't complain! I have warned you! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any other movies, TV Shows, or other Books you recognize in my story. I only own Trace. **

**Hogwarts Year Four:**

The weeks just seemed to fly by. Soon enough it was two weeks before Christmas and the Yule Ball. I wasn't nervous I knew how to dance. I still hadn't told Hermonie I loved her. She was getting distant from me I wasn't really sure why. She seemed to only be near me for me to drink from her. That seemed to be all I did. I didn't kiss her, hold hands with her, hold her, sleep with her, make love to her. NOTHING! I hadn't slept right in months. I always seemed to look like hell now-a-days. Finally I couldn't take it anymore. The last class of the day finally ended. I packed mine and Hermonie's bags with magic quickly and sent them to the common room.

I grabbed onto Hermonie and jumped us to the one flat spot on the roof so she couldn't run from me. I held onto her and didn't let go. I just starred into her eyes not blinking. Hermonie starred right back. I broke down and leaned forward and kissed her hard. Hermonie's hand went around my neck and pulled making our kiss deeper. After a while we broke apart breathing heavily. I leaned my forehead against hers and starred into her eyes again. "Are you going to talk to me or just snog me senseless?" I smiled slightly. I broke away from Hermonie and light a smoke. I looked out at the grounds of Hogwarts. I looked down at my feet and spoke. "You've been avoiding me like the plague. The only time we are together as a couple is when you want me to drink from you. I just want to know why."

Hermonie didn't say anything. I glance at her over my shoulder. She had a blank look on her face. Finally she composed herself and spoke. "I just don't know what we are Trace, am I your blood bank? Your sex object? What am I?" I was shocked silent. I cleared my throat a few times and spoke. "You're my girlfriend Hermonie. You were the one who pushed me to drink from you AND to take your virginity! I didn't want to do any of that! You're my girlfriend!" Hermonie hung her head and thought. "We won't be able to hide it from our friends forever Hermonie. They're going to know when we go to the Yule Ball together." Hermonie snapped her head up at that. "I... I... I can't go to the Yule Ball with you." I raised an eyebrow at her. "Why not?" She closed her eyes clearly fighting tears. "I already said I'd go with someone else."

I walk over to her and took her hand. I jumped us to an empty classroom and instantly dropped her hand. She looked at me tears in her eyes. I walked to the door and glanced back. I shook my head and walked out the door slamming the door so hard it shattered into sawdust. I took deep calming breaths and I walked away. I wasn't even paying attention to where I was going or walking. I ran into someone. I caught them before they fell over. "Sorry about that..." I glanced down it was Ginny. "Ginny." I finished. Ginny smiled at me. "That's ok Trace." I was still holding onto her I cleared my throat at let go. I went to leave but stopped and turned around to the retreating Ginny. "Ginny!" I yelled down the hall. She turned around. I jumped to her instantly. "I want to ask you something." She smiled at me warmly. "Ok then ask." I smiled back. "Would you like to go to the Yule Ball with me?" Ginny's eyes widened. "Really?!" I laughed. "Yes really." Ginny smiled "Yes of course! I'd love to go to the Ball with you!" I smiled.

"Great. Did you want to go get a bite to eat with me in the great hall?" She smiled even more. "Yes" I smiled. Ginny bravely reached out and took my hand. I jumped us to the great hall. She didn't let go of my hand the entire walk to the table. Hermonie was nowhere to be seen. Ginny and I sat down and began to eat. Ginny never let go of my hand. I saw Hermonie come into the hall out of the corner on my eye. She slowly made her way towards me. Ginny moved our joined hands so that it was visibly to Fleur who was hitting on me. When she did that it also became visible to Hermonie who had just arrived at the table. She let out a gasp. I glanced at her. She only let hurt flash across her face for a minute before she composed herself. I glanced over to Ginny who was finished eating. I tugged at her and got up. We left the great hall hand-in-hand. Still holding hands we started walking to the common room. Ginny broke our silence. "You should go explain this to Hermonie Trace." I glance down at her. "Explain what?" She laughed. "It's ok Trace I know you and Hermonie are dating. You need to explain to her you asked me because she is going with someone else and we were holding hands to keep Fleur away from you." I didn't know what to say. I was hurt by Hermonie I wasn't about to go crawling back and explain why I was holding Ginny's hand. I sighed. "If you want to explain it Ginny you can. I won't." By that time we were in the common room. "Goodnight Ginny." I let go of her hand and walked up the stairs to my dorm room. I stripped out of my clothes and fell into bed completely naked and starred at my canopy once again...

* * *

I really didn't sleep well the next week and a half. Frustrated at my lack of sleep I got out of bed and dressed in warm clothes. I jumped to the kitchen and got a backpack full of food and drink for Sirius. I sighed and jumped to the cave my dad was using as his home. My dad was looking out of the mouth of the cave down at village. I smiled. "Hey dad." Sirius spun around smiling at me. "Trace my boy!" He ran to me and pulled me into a hug. When he finally released me I took off the backpack and handed it to him. He looked at it and smiled hugely. "Thanks Trace. But why are you here? You shouldn't have left school for me." I smiled a small smile as Sirius started to dig into the food. "I'm here because I can't sleep and wanted to visit with my father." Sirius smiled at me. "Why can't you sleep? Is something bothering you? Maybe I can help you?" My smiled faded. "You won't be able to help me."

Sirius looked at me knowingly. "Are you sure about that? Tell me son. I want to help you." I sighed and paced the cave. I light a smoke as I paced. Sirius clicked his tongue disapprovingly but I really didn't care. "Okay fine. I've been dating Hermonie since the end of our second year." Sirius looked at me. "Okay. Go on son." I sighed and continued pacing. "Well during that summer I cursed my adoptive father and I stayed at the Leaky Cauldron for the rest of that summer. When Hermonie came she jumped on me and had me drink from her making us Imprint." Sirius nodded again. "Yes I'm familiar with that. Keep going son."

I sighed and light another smoke. "Well that year was stressful to say the least. When I found out you were my father I freaked out and avoided everyone. Christmas Eve I was sitting in the common room starring into the fire intently when Hermonie came down the stairs and joined me. She begged me to talk to her. I gave her a relationship ring. I couldn't say I loved her even though I do. We made love for the first time." Sirius choked on the pumpkin juice. "I... I... I See. Continue." He was disappointment I could tell that much. "Then we saved you and were sitting on the roof watching the night sky turn into daylight. We made love for the second time. We went back to London. I had a lot better summer I spent every single night with Hermonie it was awesome. Then we came back to school. I entered myself into the tournament. She wasn't happy about that or the fact that Fleur keeps hitting on me."

Sirius was a bit white and nodded. He didn't trust his voice to talk. Still pacing I continued. "The night my name came out of the Goblet Of Fire we went up to the roof again. We were staring at the stars together. We made love for the third time. I still wasn't able to tell her I loved her. Then with the first task, that's when things started to slowly change. The task itself went fine but after Harry fought his Dragon, that's defiantly when things slowly started to change. I went back to the common room to find Hermonie. When I went there she was in the corner doing homework. She made eye contact and she frowned at me, that was it. I went upstairs and slammed the door shut so hard it broke into tiny pieces."

Sirius nodded. "We are getting somewhere now. Keep going." I nodded and continued my pacing. "That was my first sleepless night. Hermonie avoided me for weeks, she only spent time with me when she wanted me drink from her. Then last week I couldn't take it anymore I took her to the roof so she couldn't escape me. She said all she was to me was blood bank and sex object. I told her it wasn't like that. I still couldn't tell her I loved her. I said we would have to tell our friends about us eventually because we we're going to be going to the Yule Ball together. She said she was sorry but someone else asked her first. I jumped us to a random empty classroom and left the classroom slamming the door so hard it shattered into sawdust. I left angry and just about knocked over Ginny. A thought popped into my head. I asked Ginny to the Ball. She agreed. We walked down to the great hall for dinner hand-in-hand. Ginny refused to let me go. We were eating dinner when I saw Hermonie come in. Ginny made it so Fleur could see us holding hands. Unfortunately so did Hermonie. She gasped and showed how hurt she was. We left after that. Ginny told me I should explain things to Hermonie. She knew about our relationship. I refused. Hermonie hurt me greatly. And I still can't tell Hermonie I love her. I am so in love with her. I'm just scarred she doesn't love me back." Sirius absorbed all that. "You haven't been able to sleep since the first task have you?" I shook my head. "I'm afraid its love son. Your so in love with Hermonie. Real love not puppy dog love that her avoiding you is causing you distress." I sat down and thought. Sirius and I talked the rest of the night until morning. It was the Yule Ball tonight and I didn't want to go...

* * *

I was standing in the entrance hall with the extremely beautiful Ginny holding onto my arm smirking at Fleur who was glaring. She had asked me at least six times to go with her. I refused immediately each time. I looked down and smiled at Ginny as we waited for Harry and his date along with Victor and his date. I had to ask. "Urm Ginny. Did you by chance tell..." she cut me off. "Yes I explained everything to her." I just nodded. Harry and his date finally joined us. Victor was standing not far from me looking at the stairs. I looked. I inhaled a shocked breath. "Hermonie." I whispered. I've never seen her dress like that or put make-up on. She has always been beautiful but right now. She was drop dead sexy! Her present felt like a ton of rocks in my pocket. She looked at me and let a single tear escape before rushing to Victor. We danced the slow opening dance. I danced all night long with Ginny. We only stopped to eat. I refused to let Hermonie drag me down. A slow dance started. I grabbed Ginny more firmly and started to dance. I looked over Ginny's head to see Hermonie and Victor dancing. I watched them intently the entire song. As the song came to the end I saw Victor kiss Hermonie long and hard. I was seeing red. I controlled my anger and continued to dance with Ginny. Another slow dance came on. Hermonie was standing off to the side drinking a butter beer and watching me like I watched her. I stared into Ginny's eyes and read her mind. She wants to kiss me. As the song started to end I leaned down and kissed Ginny carefully but passionately. I didn't stop when the song stopped. We just continued to snog on the dance floor. When we finally stopped I saw Hermonie run for the entrance hall tears streaming down her face. Victor followed her out.

I felt bad but she was the one who kissed someone else first. Ginny was watching Hermonie with me. I sighed. "Want to go for a walk around the lake?" Ginny whispered to me. I just nodded and took her by the hand. We walked outside. I immediately looked around for Hermonie. I didn't see her anywhere. I sighed again and continued to walk down to the lake. We walked as far as my favourite rock. We sat down and starred out at the lake. I pulled up knees up and rested my head on my knees. "Trace? What's wrong?" Ginny asked carefully. I sighed and look over to her. "Hermonie" I whispered to her. "She saw us kissing I know." Ginny answered back.

"Why did you kiss me?" Ginny asked. "I knew you wanted to kiss me, and I saw Hermonie kissing Victor." Ginny nodded. "A girl knows when a guy is thinking about someone else when there kissing them Trace." I nodded. "I'm sorry about that Ginny. I didn't mean to be." Ginny touched my arm lightly. "You love her don't you?" I looked Ginny straight in the eyes. "Yes I do. I love Hermonie more than ever. But I fear she doesn't feel the same." I heard a gasp behind us ten yards away. I read the mind. Hermonie... Great... I pretended like I didn't hear her. "Thank you for being my date tonight Ginny." She smiled at me. "You're welcome Trace."

I leaned forward thinking only of her and kissed her softly. Gradually making it deeper. We broke apart breathing heavily. We stood up together. I jumped us to the common room at the foot of the stairs that lead to the girl's dorms. I kissed Ginny once more thinking only of her. We broke apart breathing heavy. "Goodnight Trace. Thank you for making me feel special." I smiled at her. "You're welcome Ginny. Goodnight, Sweet Dreams." I watched her disappear up the stairs. I un-did my tie and jumped back to the lake. I slowly walked around the lake thinking and smoking. The teachers weren't supervising this far out which I was grateful for. I didn't really feel like getting yelled at for smoking.

I walked around the lake three times. As I made it to the rock for a fourth time Hermonie emerged from somewhere. I didn't pay her any attention. I pretended not to see her as she was ten yards away from me. I felt a hand take mine. I stopped and looked beside me to see Hermonie. "Hi" I said tonelessly. Her eyes watered slightly. "Hi" she said breathlessly. I looked away from her out at the frozen lake. "Trace?" Hermonie whispered. I looked back to a shivering Hermonie. I sighed and dropped Hermonie's hand. I took off my tux jacket and put it around Hermonie's shoulders. She slid her arms through the sleeves. I took her hand again.

I didn't say anything. I started off at the lake again. "Trace, can we talk about tonight and the past few months please?" I hung my head. We needed somewhere private to talk. An idea popped into my head. The Room Of Requirements. I jumped us to the seventh floor. I dropped her hand and walked in front of the tapestry three times thinking of the room I needed. A door appeared. I took Hermonie's hand and went into the room. I walked over to the fireplace and light a fire. I sat down on the rug. Hermonie joined me. "Trace? Won't you talk to me?" I looked at her straight in the eyes. "What would you like to talk to me about Hermonie? How all you think I want from you is blood and sex? Or how you were snogging Victor Krum on the dance floor and how it made me feel?"

Hermonie bowed her head crying silently. "You kissed Ginny." She whispered. I stood up and started pacing the room. "Oh yes let's bring up that shall we?! I kissed Ginny! Yes! Why? When she knows we are supposedly dating? That's all she could think about the entire night! And when I saw you and Victor sucking face something inside me broke. I'm not sure what exactly. But I took my revenge I guess you could say. Ginny wanted a kiss from me so I gave it to her, I thought about you the entire time which made me feel vile and dirty." Hermonie was staring at me letting her tears stream freely down her face. I reached into my pocket and tossed her my handkerchief. "We are dating Trace." Hermonie whispered.

I growled. "Really? Interesting. You still think all I want from you is sex and blood. I don't know if you realize it's not at all true. I can get blood anywhere and I really don't need it until I'm a fully changed vampire. Sex?! Well I've been forced ever since I could get an erection to have sex with lose older woman by the hand of my adoptive father." Hermonie gasped at that. I continued to pace my eyes closed tightly fighting away my anger. Hermonie finally spoke making me stop dead in my tracks. "I love you Trace." She whispered. I snapped my head over to where she stood no longer crying. I walked over to her. I didn't say anything. "Did you hear me Trace?" She loves me? Why can't I say it back? "I heard what you said and, I love you too." As soon as I spoke, a bright sliver light filled the room and a strange song erupted. I recognized the song as a phoenix song. All of the sudden there was a snapping sound in both of our minds. A blue light surrounded us inside the silver dome. The sliver light grew brighter and the phoenix song grew louder. Then suddenly, we both passed out.


	9. Fidus Amor and A Haunting Past

**A/N: This is a very VERY mature story. Rated MA+. Seeing as its not an option in the rating selection I'm warning you now. If you are under age or offended by extremely steamy and kinky sex scenes then don't read it and don't complain! I have warned you! **

**A/N: Okay I lied, I forgot that the next part I have to rewrite as I lost that as well. I've been having a lot going on in my life and will try my hardest to write it and get it to you! I hope it won't take me to long! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any other movies, TV Shows, or other Books you recognize in my story. I only own Trace. **

**Hogwarts Year Four:**

By the time Me and Hermione came round the clock in the room said that it was nine thirty. The sliver light and the phoenix song were gone but we felt different somehow. "What happened?" I asked her carefully. "I don't know," Hermione said just as carefully. "All I remember was us telling each other that we loved each other, the sliver light, and then I passed out. Did you pass out too?" I shook my head "Yeah, I did. This is defiantly strange. We need to tell Dumbledore," I said lowly. As soon as I said it we heard a pop. "You need to see me?" Dumbledore asked serenely with the usual twinkle in his eyes. "Yes sir," Hermione said, taking a deep breath and then she started the story.

"We were up last night talking and something happened." "What would that be?" Dumbledore asked. "Well, we told each other that we… we loved each other and a silver light filled the room along with the song of a phoenix. We heard a snap in our minds and then we both passed out," Hermione explained. "Ah, yes, what happened between you is called Fidus Amor. It only happens when two people confess their love to each other and the love is true. I have only heard about this happening once before. Understand that what happened between you two is extremely rare. You will be able to share thoughts with each other, and sometimes rarely, you will be able to feel if the other is in extreme pain."

I couldn't believe it. I had only seen this happen myself once ago years and years ago. Strange. "Excuse me for interrupting sir, but do you mean that we will be able to talk to each other through our minds?" Hermione asked. "Yes, but don't worry about tests. There would be no way of telling whose mind the information came from." Dumbledore turned to me with a twinkle in his eye. "I suggest that you do not abuse this." Dumbledore took a breathe and continued. "I don't know very much about this but I have done research on this because of the other couple I witnessed this happen to. Because of the distances that you will suffer throughout every day, the bond between you two will need to be strengthened every night. The only way to accomplish this is to sleep together." Dumbledore said grimly. Hermione stared at him open mouthed. *How on earth are we supposed to manage that?* Hermione thought to me. I smirked at that. "Sir," I began, "How are we supposed to sleep together? I mean, without anybody saying anything." Dumbledore thought about that for a moment. "This is where we had some problems. You two are not yet old enough to be Head Boy and Girl, but you cannot sleep in each other's dormitories. Professor McGonagall has created another room in Gryffindor Tower. Nobody can see it but you two. This is where you will sleep. Now, with all of this in order, I will see you two later on." He said, and then he vanished.

I took Hermonie by the hand. I looked for the room in my mind that Dumbledore was talking about. I found it and jumped us there instantly. I dropped Hermonie's hand. I took three calming breaths and reached into my pocket. I removed the ring box and handed it to her. Hermonie opened the lid and gasped. "Hermonie, I love you more than words can say, our connection proves that, I ask that you wear this promise ring as a sign of my everlasting love for you and that I one day plan to marry you." Hermonie cried happy tears and hugged me hard. "Of course I'll wear it!" She kissed me hard. I numbly took the ring box from her and slid the ring on her ring finger in front of the relationship ring. Not breaking our kiss for anything.

I backed us up to our bedroom. We blindly stumbled into the room and leaned against the wall deepening our kiss. I ripped off our clothes in seconds. I couldn't bear to have anything in between us. Hermonie pushed me towards the bed putting her on top. Hermione lifted her hips and closed that last bit of distance. Rocking back and forth, she stoked the fire that was raging inside both of us. Cries of abandon filled the room and resounded in our stunted consciences, but the velvety of that particular function prohibited it — or anything — from stopping our marauding frenzy. Not satisfied with the pace, I rolled us over so she lay flat on her back and I was now pushing us nearer and nearer to the throes of ecstasy. As each thrust moved heaven and earth around her, Hermione opened her mouth and hoarsely called out my name, her voice wrought with that glaring necessity that only I could fulfil. Faster and stronger, flesh and sweat collided, inciting wave after delectable wave of pungent thrill inside of us, willing us forward in a rhythm matching each other, and in one final, desperate moment, we both careened over the edge. That insistent necessity began to drift away, leaving us entangled and exhausted in each other's arms.

* * *

We laid there in each other's arms a little while longer. I kissed Hermonie's forehead. "We should get up and shower. Harry and Ron will be wondering where we are." Hermonie groaned. "I don't want to!" I laughed "Come on baby it will be fine." She sighed and untangled herself from me and went to shower. I got out of bed and walked around the room. I grabbed my boxers and jumped to my dorm room. I grabbed my stuff and brought it to mine and Hermonie's room. I went and got Hermonie's stuff as well. I just finished getting what I was going to wear out when Hermonie came out of the bathroom in nothing but a towel. She looked so beautiful and sexy it was hard to resist her. I controlled myself and went to shower. I showered quickly and went into our room in my towel to get dressed. *MMM* I heard in my mind I smirked. *Thanks baby* I thought to her. She blushed not realizing I had heard her. I went over to her and kissed her deeply.

She had to break the kiss. She looked me up and down and let out a small whimper. I chuckled and started to get dressed. I had my socks, boxers, and jeans on. Hermonie was staring at me intently. *What?* I thought to her. She didn't answer me just got up and walked over to me. She reached her hand towards my face. She slowly traced my tattoo on my forehead and followed it down my face to my neck and shoulders where it stopped. It made me extremely hot. We couldn't act on it though. I forced myself to break away from her and finish getting dressed. I looked into the common room. Hermonie let out a gasp. I quickly stopped and looked at her. "What's amatter?" I asked her concerned. She smiled at me. "Nothing babe, it's amazing to see how your able to jump that's all. I didn't know you could actually see what people were doing." I smiled at her. "It's nothing. You're more amazing." Hermonie blushed at that.

I kissed her quickly and went back to searching the common room. Harry and Ron were at the table we liked to claim as ours for studying. I grabbed onto Hermonie and jumped her to her old dorm room kissed her lips once more and jumped outside out to the great hall. I walked into the great hall and was heading over to eat. *Babe where are you?* came Hermonie's thoughts. I smiled I was really going to like this! *I'm starving! I'm in the great hall about to eat lunch. You want me to bring you some or are you going to join me?* I didn't have to wait long for a response. *NO! I'll come to you, Harry and Ron are hungry too.* I smiled to myself. *Okay love, see you soon.* instantly she responded. *See you soon!*

I was smiling to myself like an idiot when Ginny came up and sat beside me. "In a good mood I see, make up with HER did you?" I cleared my throat and made sure no one heard her. "Yes we did make up. I told her I love her." Ginny smiled hugely at me. She threw her arms around me and was hugging me longer than a normal hug when I felt Hermonie sit beside me and heard her thoughts in both ways. *GET OFF OF MY BOYFRIEND!* I slightly pushed Ginny's stomach. She cleared her throat. "Sorry Trace!" I laughed a small laugh. "It's okay Ginny." From beside me Hermonie disagreed greatly. *Do it again and see what happens!* I carefully reached under the table and squeezed her knee. *It's okay baby, I'm ONLY yours. I promise.* Hermonie smiled and started to eat lunch. I read Ginny's mind from beside me. *I hope Hermonie isn't mad about that hug... OR the kisses between me and Trace last night...* Awe FUCK. Hermonie heard it too.

She raised her eyebrow at me. *Kisses? As in more than the one in the great hall?* I coughed as my bacon got caught in my throat. I reached for my pumpkin juice and drank from it heavily. "Alright there Trace?" Harry and Ron asked together. "Yeah I'm fine." They both smiled and shook their heads. "So where were you last night Trace?" Ron asked me. Hermonie was still waiting for my answer. "I was visiting my girlfriend back home." I responded quickly to Ron. *I uh kissed her when we were sitting together on the rock by the lake and again at the foot of the girl's dormitory stairs.* I blushed saying that to Hermonie. Ron thought it was to him. "OH! Someone's blushing! What did you TWO get up to last night?" I groaned. "Fuck off Ron it's none of your business!" I just about yelled at him. He fell silent.

Frustrated with myself AND Ron I shoved my plate away and jumped outside to the lake. I slowly walked away from the school and light a smoke. Unintentionally I thought of my past lives. I was deep in thought thinking about my last life with Addison Montgomery. I honestly forgot Hermonie could see what I was thinking. I almost didn't hear her whisper *who's that?* I sighed. *Sorry baby, I forgot you can see into my mind now. That's no one, just my past.* Hermonie didn't respond for a long time. I thought she had left it alone. *What happened?* She asked me. *I died.* I responded quickly just wanting this conversation to disappear. *Is she still alive?* I rubbed my face getting frustrated. *Yeah, I see her every time I drop off my med school stuff. She doesn't know it's me, I haven't said the words I told her about.* Hermonie fell silent once again. I was just about calm when she started it again. *You should tell her Trace.* I sighed and choose not to respond. I walked a short distance into the forbidden forest and sat down on a stump. I held my head in my hands and tried my absolute hardest to clear my head of all thoughts and anger. It really wasn't working to well for me.

Still quite angry I jumped to mine and Hermonie's room and grabbed my med school homework and started it. I was deep into my work when Hermonie spoke. *Are you going to come to dinner?* I looked at the time. Shit dinner had started an hour ago. *Yeah I'm coming.* I thought of Hermonie and saw she had an empty spot beside her. I instantly jumped to her side. We ate silently. I just kept my thoughts to myself the best I could and tried my hardest to tune out everyone else in the great hall. I always found it extremely hard to fight off those voices that were in love with me, had a crush on me, were infatuated with me, and hated me. Hermonie started grinding her teeth beside me. "What's wrong Hermonie?" Ron asked concerned at the sudden mood. She jumped slightly. "Huh? Oh nothing just thinking." *Who's thoughts do you hear that are making you so angry?* Hermonie didn't respond. I concentrated on Hermonie's mind. OH Fleur was thinking about me in a very inappropriate way again. I blocked her thoughts out completely for the first time. *Thank you.* she whispered to me.

I nodded as I took a bite of whatever it was in front of me. We were just about finished eating. I was taking a drink when Hermonie made me spit it out all over Ron who was sitting in front of me. *WOW I didn't realize how many girls here fancied you here...* I was coughing a spluttering. "OI! What the hell!" Ron complained loudly. I snapped my fingers cleaning up the mess and him instantly. I soon stopped coughing. I cleared my throat a few times. "Once again. I say WHAT the HELL was that?!" Ron yelled again. I sighed. "You know I can read minds Ron. Just someone's thoughts caught me off guard." Ron nodded. "Who's?" I sighed and lied quickly. "Fleur's" Ron looked at me shocked. I didn't respond to him I just continued to eat. I finished eating. "I'll see you all tomorrow sometime." Ron finally spoke. "A bit early for bed ain't it?" I held in a sigh. "I'm not going to bed I'm going to spend time with my dad and spend the night with my girlfriend again." Ron didn't say anything.

* * *

I jumped back to mine and Hermonie's room and got back to my med school homework. I just finished the last paper when the bedroom door opened and in walked Hermonie. I glanced at the clock. It was midnight. Huh. "Hey baby." I greeted her warmly. She smiled at me. "Hey." I got up and stretched. I walked over to her and pulled her into my arms kissing her deep and passionately. I broke the kiss and smiled at her. "I love you." I whispered into her ear causing her to shiver. "I love you too." She whispered back. I kissed her lips quickly once and let her go. I walked over to my homework and packed it all up into my backpack and slung it over my shoulder. I grabbed the empty bag I used to for food for Sirius.

Hermonie looked at questioningly. "I'm going to get food for my dad and submit my homework and get more." She just nodded. "Can I come?" She asked while looking down. I grabbed onto her. "You don't even have to ask baby." I jumped us to the kitchen and filled the backpack full of food for Sirius. I jumped us to the cave. My dad was watching the village from the mouth of the cave once again. "Dad?" Sirius spun around once again like last night and smiled when he saw both me and Hermonie. He just about ran over to us and pulled us both into big hugs. I handed him the backpack of food. "Thanks son. You really shouldn't keep leaving the school though." I laughed. "Like anyone could tell me what I should and shouldn't do!" Sirius just gave me a look of disproval and started to eat. He ate for a while and finally said something.

"I see you and Hermonie made up." I smiled and looked into Hermonie's eyes. "Yeah we did. I love her. I couldn't live without her." Sirius smiled a huge grin at me. "You finally told her! Good!" Sirius beamed at me. I laughed again, "Yeah I did. I said it last night after the disaster of a Yule Ball." Sirius just smiled and ate. Sirius noticed the ring on Hermonie's finger. "Are you two engaged?!" I smiled. "No not yet anyways, that's just a promise ring dad." Sirius clicked his tongue. "What?" Sirius just shook his head. "Nothing son, it's just that's a pretty big promise to keep this young, are you sure you're ready to make it?" I looked at Hermonie. *I've got to tell him.* Hermonie thought for a second. *Yeah okay, someone besides the teachers at Hogwarts needs to know.* I nodded my head and cleared my throat.

"Yes I'm very sure dad, last night when me and Hermonie told each other that we loved each other something strange happened. A bright sliver light filled the room and a strange song erupted. I recognized the song as a phoenix song. All of the sudden there was a snapping sound in both of our minds. A blue light surrounded us inside the silver dome. The sliver light grew brighter and the phoenix song grew louder. Then suddenly, we both passed out. When we woke up in the morning Dumbledore appeared in front of us and explained that what happened to us was a very rare magic that he had only seen happen once before called Fidus Amor. It allows me and Hermonie to talk to each other in our minds and on the rare occasion know when the other is in extreme pain." Sirius's eyes widened in complete shock as he absorbed this information. He didn't say anything for at least an hour. He made sure and guarded his thoughts though. That annoyed me. I sighed and stood up with Hermonie. "Well dad I do have other places to be you know, I love you I'll see you later." Still no response.

Shaking my head I jumped me and Hermonie outside Addison's classroom. The last student had just left the classroom. We walked into the classroom together I let go of Hermonie's hand and walked to Addison's desk. She looked up as I approached her. "Ah Mr. Black! Have more assignments to give me?" I took my bag off my shoulder. "Yes Dr. Montgomery Sheppard." I handed everything over to her and waited. I started to get extremely nervous. *You need to tell her Trace.* I sighed in my mind. "Okay well excellent work as always Mr. Black. Here's the next batch of assignments for you. If you need any help at all don't hesitate to ask me." I smiled and took the assignment and shoved them into my backpack. I slowly put my bag on my back. I starred at Addison for a few minutes. "Is there something else Mr. Black?" I nodded. "Yes Addison there is." I took a deep breath and walked around the desk and stood extremely close to her. I bent my head down to her ear and whispered to her. "I'm sorry it took me so long to find you Addie, I never meant for it to take this long. I hope you'll forgive me." I straighten up and looked at her. She looked into my eyes clearly shocked. "What are you playing at here!" She just about yelled. I sighed and leaned back down to her ear. "I'm sorry if you can't forgive me Addie. I still love you after all these years. See You Soon Then." I walked away from her and went to Hermonie. We were just about out the door when Addison yelled out my name. "Tripp!" I looked over my shoulder at her. "Hi Addie." Addison just about ran to me, tears running freely down her face, she dove into my arms and kissed my lips forcefully...


	10. A Previous Life?

**A/N: This is a very VERY mature story. Rated MA+. Seeing as it's not an option in the rating selection I'm warning you now. If you are under age or offended by extremely steamy and kinky sex scenes then don't read it and don't complain! I have warned you! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any other movies, TV Shows, or other Books you recognize in my story. I only own Trace. **

**Hogwarts Year Four:**

I was shocked by Addison's actions. I kissed her back but looked into Hermione's eyes. *A little help here?* Hermione smirked at me. *And what would you like me to do Trace?* I glared at her as I continued to kiss Addison. *Clear your throat please.* Hermione smiled and very loudly cleared her throat. Addison broke the kiss quickly and blushed at me. "I'm so sorry about that Tripp, I mean Trace. I don't know what came over me." I just shook my head. "I understand Addie. We have a lot to talk about now don't we? What do you say to dinner tomorrow night at 6 O'clock?" Addison thought about that for a moment. She smiled and nodded. "Dinner sounds good." I smiled back. "Okay, I'll pick you up here at 6 then, have a goodnight Addie." She kissed my check once. "Goodnight Trace."

I grabbed onto Hermione firmly and jumped us back to our room. She smiled at me and shook her head. I didn't say anything, just put away my homework and stripped out of my clothes and crawled into bed once again. I felt Hermione snuggle into my back, after that I felt or remembered nothing. I fell into a deep relaxing sleep. I woke up to the feeling of small lips on my chest. I smiled but didn't open my eyes. The lips stopped for a second then turned evil and bit my nipple. I jerked away and opened my eyes to glare at a laughing Hermione. "Damn you little vixen! I'm going to get you back for that!" Hermione just smiled at me not scared at all.

After an hour-long shower full of punishment we made our way down to breakfast. Ron, Harry, and Ginny joined us shortly after we arrived. As Ginny sat down beside me I felt a shiver roll up my spine along with flashes from my past. I gasped and dropped my fork. I didn't even make a lame excuse just jumped out of there and out to the lake where I fell to my knees and let the memory flow.

* * *

1901- Some where in the Untied States.

I smiled down at my beautiful fiancé Guinevere. She held onto my arm tightly as we made our way to the lighthouse like we did every Friday night. Once we were settled at the top watching the water like we normally did I grabbed onto her and pulled her closer to me. I kissed her forehead and looked into her beautiful green eyes. "I love you Guinevere, I can't wait to marry you." She smiled at me and kissed me. I found it odd that she hadn't been saying she loved me back over the last three weeks. I shook it off and kissed her back hungrily.

Things heated up like they normally did and we ended up making love and falling asleep in each others arms. I woke up to the smell of smoke. The lighthouse was burning down. I shook Guinevere and quickly through my clothes on. Guinevere did the same. I grabbed her hand and ran to stairs. We were just about out when a beam fell and hit Guinevere in the back of the head. I used all my vampire strength to pull it off her. I picked up her lifeless body and ran out of the burning building. I made it a few feet away before I stopped and set her down on the ground. I checked for a pulse but found none. I started to cry and screamed to the skies. Then a thought hit me. The Black Bull! He could help me! "I Arthur Meyers son of the Goddess Nyx here by summon the Black Bull!" A white fog appeared and with a white flash the Black Bull appeared. *Yes child? What can I do for you?* I sighed a sigh of relief. "Please save her, save Guinevere. I'm nothing without her!" The Black Bull gazed over to her and then back to me. *If I save her there is a hefty price.* I didn't even stop to think about it. "Yes I don't care just save her!" The Black Bull nodded and touched his horns to Guinevere. There was a flash and she began to breathe and cough. The Black Bull looked at me once more. *There, your love is saved. My price is as follows. Any time a woman asks you to make love to them no matter what relationship you're in you must obey or die.* I just nodded as he disappeared.

Guinevere coughed some more and sat up. "Arthur?" I grabbed onto her and kissed her with everything I had. "Guinevere! Thank the goddess your ok! I thought I had lost you forever!" Guinevere just held me back. After I calmed down and Guinevere had regained her strength we started to walk back into town. We were walking hand in hand as we came up close to a local pub. A tall man walked out and looked at us. He shifted his gaze to Guinevere and gave her a pointed look. I raised my eyebrow at him as Guinevere pulled us to a stop. I stopped staring at the man and looked at Guinevere. "I'm sorry Arthur, but I can't do this anymore. I can't pretend." I frowned in confusion. "Do what Guinevere?" Guinevere sighed. "I can't marry you, I don't love you. I'm in love with Edward." She looked over to the man who was still looking at her. She took off her ring and forced it into my hand. "Don't try and fight for me Arthur. I don't want to be with you. If you love me at all you'll let me go." She reached up to my face and whipped away my tears and kissed me tenderly on the lips once and walked over to Edward and kissed him forcefully once and let with him.

I fell to my knees in utter pain. I had just saved her life and cursed myself for all eternity and this is how I get repaid? I screamed into the night sky until I passed out.


	11. A Date and Hurtful Words

**A/N: This is a very VERY mature story. Rated MA+. Seeing as it's not an option in the rating selection I'm warning you now. If you are under age or offended by extremely steamy and kinky sex scenes then don't read it and don't complain! I have warned you! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any other movies, TV Shows, or other Books you recognize in my story. I only own Trace. **

**Hogwarts Year Four:**

I was breathing heavy on my knees my eyes closed tightly. I didn't know anyone was anywhere near me. The memory just kept taunting me. "I'm so sorry Trace." Hermonie whisper as she rested her hand on my shoulder. I flinched at her touch. I glanced up at her. Her eyes where full of understanding and pain. "I'm the one who should be saying sorry Hermonie." Hermonie just shook her head disagreeing with me. I sighed and hung my head once again. *You deserve a lot better than me Hermonie.* Hermonie smacked the back of my head. I didn't even flinch or show that I even registered that she hit me. *Don't ever say that Trace. I love YOU and only you. I'll never love anyone but you no matter what!* I put my head in my hands and tried to clear my mind. *Well you should.*

Before Hermonie could reach out to me I jumped to the roof. She wouldn't be able to get to me up here unless it was by broom. Hermonie could have tried to talk to me through our connection but I wouldn't have noticed it. I shut everything out of my mind after a few difficult moments. I just sat on the roof smoking and starring out into space. Finally at 5 O'clock I sighed and jumped to mine and Hermonie's room to get ready for the date I had with Addison. I had a shower and was in our bedroom getting out what I was going to wear when Hermonie came into the room tears in her eyes. I froze at the sight of her. She apparently didn't see me. She went to the bed and collapsed onto in. She curled up into a ball and cried.

I instantly felt bad. She was crying because of me. I froze time and crawled onto the bed and pulled her into my arms. She flinched but dove into my arms. She held onto me tightly and cried into my shoulder. I just rubbed her back and kissed her forehead. I just held her close and comforted her the best I could. After a few hours of crying she stopped and looked at me. I kissed her forehead "I'm sorry baby; I never meant to hurt you." She didn't say anything just leaned forward and kiss my lips briefly. She pulled away after a little while. Hermonie looked me in the eyes deeply. I didn't dare break eye contact. "I love you." She whispered. I leaned forward and kissed her deeply and passionately. Finally I broke the kiss. "I love you too." I broke away from her and got up. I got dressed in some fancy clothes. (Black dress pants, black dress shoes, blood red dress button up shirt, blood red tie, black blazer.) Hermonie was watching me intently (I had already unfroze time.) I looked at her and smiled at her hungry stare. "I hopefully won't be long baby; I'll hurry back to you." Hermonie got off the bed and hugged me hard and kissed me once and pulled away. "Please do, I love you." I kissed her once. "I love you too."

* * *

I cleared my mind and jumped to my car garage. (Location top secret) I walked up and down my rows of cars. Hmm what do I feel like driving today? *Ooo! Go for that red one!* I flinched slightly at Hermonie's thoughts in my head. I smiled. *You like that one? Do you know what kind of car that is?* Hermonie didn't respond right away. *Okay I don't know what kind of car it is! Tell me please?* I laughed. *Fine! It's a Lamborghini Reventon; it reaches 60mph in 3.3 seconds. It's extremely rare only 20 were ever made. I own 10 of the 20.* Hermonie was silent for a while. *Wow! You really are rich aren't you?* I didn't know what to say. I summoned the keys to the Cherry Red Lamborghini Reventon and got in. I thought of where I wanted to go. I speed down the lane of my driveway and jumped me along with the car to the campus. I hit the road with a loud *BANG* making people around duck for cover.

I smirked and speed down the road to the building I told Addison to meet me at. I pulled up in front of the curb and shut off the car and got out. I jumped to Addison's classroom. It was 6:00 on the dot. I took a deep breath and walked into her classroom. There she was looking as beautiful as ever! My breath caught in my throat making Addison turn around and make and equally shocked gasp as she looked at me. I cleared my throat. "Ready?" I asked her holding out my arm to her. Addison smiled and took my arm. "Ready." We didn't say anything as we walked to the car. As we reached my car Addison let out a gasp. I smiled and opened the door for her. "This is your car?!" I laughed and shut her door. I didn't bother walking around to the other side. I just jumped into my set making Addison flinch. "This is just one of my many cars; don't you remember my extensive collection?" Addison just laughed and shook her head. I speed off down the road not really going anywhere in particular.

After 15 minutes of driving nowhere I glanced at Addison. She was staring at me intently. I blushed slightly. "Uh so where did you want to go for dinner?" Addison snapped out of her trance. "Uh it doesn't matter where ever." I laughed. I thought of the restaurant me and Hermonie went to in Rome. I jumped us there instantly. With another loud *BANG* of my car making Addison jump, we were in Rome. I speed up the road to my restaurant. I pulled up to the valet parking. I shut the car off and jumped to Addison's door before the valet guy opened it for her. I took Addison's hand and helped her out. I tossed my keys to the young kids. "Non graffiare o si tratta di pagare!" [Don't scratch it or it comes out of your pay!] The kid looked at me scared and nodded. I smirked and continued to walk with Addison.

"What did you say to the poor kid?" I laughed. "Nothing babe, don't worry about it, I own this restaurant." Addison just gapped at me. We went to the hostess. "Ciao cari, posso avere la mia tavola per due?" [Hello dear, can I get my table made up for two please?] She nodded quickly and took off. We were seated immediately. Addison looked at the menu. "Italian? Where are we exactly?" I laughed "What did you think I was speaking? Were in Rome babes." Addison gapped at that. I just smiled and ordered us some wine and appetizers. Addison raised her eyebrow at me as I sipped my wine. "What?" Addison just shook her head. "You're not even old enough to be drinking! Your 14 for god sakes!" I wasn't at all amused by this. I stood 6 feet tall and was built. I didn't look like I was 14 one bit. "Do I look 14 Addison? And you know exactly how old I really am."

Addison and I bickered and chatted for the entire night until it was 11 O'clock. I paid the bill and we left. I took Addison back to her and Derek's house in New York, I still hurt she had moved on. I walked her to the door. "Thank you for the lovely dinner out Tripp, I mean Trace. It was nice to see you again." I smiled and took her face in my hand. I rubbed her cheek with my thumb. "You're welcome Addie; I missed seeing you, not a day passed without me thinking of you." Addison shocked me by leaning forward and kissing me deeply and passionately. When we finally broke apart we were breathing heavily. I kissed her lips once more and pulled away from her. "See you soon then." I jumped to my car and jumped us both to my garage.

I parked my car and jumped back to Hogwarts. I jumped to the roof to smoke and think. I was on my third smoke and thinking intently when I was brought out of my haze. *Baby? Won't you come to bed? I long for your touch and embrace.* I smiled at that. I looked for Hermonie. She was lying on our bed on top of the covers... NAKED! I instantly jumped to our room and started to rip off my clothes. I finally got the last piece of clothing off and jumped on our bed. I kissed Hermonie's lips softly at first and started to heat up our kiss. As my hands started to roam her body I felt heat pulse through our bodies and take over. The fire of desire took over almost immediately. I inserted Hermonie hard thrusting my hips hard and fast fuelling the overbearing fire inside us both. I plunged us both into a pool of pure pleasure and need with each thrust causing Hermonie to scream my name at the top of her lungs over and over as she orgasmed hard. It just made me move my hips harder and fast. The harder and faster I plunged the more Hermonie shook with her fiery orgasms. I felt the heat in the pit of my stomach and groin as I kept plunging us to our fiery end. I yelled out Hermonie's name as I exploded deep inside her and collapsed on the bed beside her. Hermonie curled up into me and we soon fell asleep in each other's arms.


	12. Second Task and a Happy Birthday

**A/N: This is a very VERY mature story. Rated MA+. Seeing as it's not an option in the rating selection I'm warning you now. If you are under age or offended by extremely steamy and kinky sex scenes then don't read it and don't complain! I have warned you! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any other movies, TV Shows, or other Books you recognize in my story. I only own Trace. **

**Hogwarts Year Four:**

When I finally woke up the sun was streaming through the window bright and annoying. I groaned and rolled onto my back. I didn't feel like getting up at all! I glanced at the clock on the nightstand. 11 O'clock. UGH! I've had enough sleep but I didn't want to get up. I closed my eyes tightly and tried not to think. It was going to take a lot of strength to be able to keep things from Hermonie, especially her surprise I'm making her... I sighed and put my forearm over my eyes. After about five minutes of trying to clear my mind I felt the weight of Hermonie on my chest. She propped herself up on her elbow on my chest. I felt her eyes boring into my arm but I didn't really care, I wasn't ready to get up and face the day as Hogwarts Champion...

Hermonie wasn't having it though. She grabbed my arm firmly and tugged it away. I allowed it because I really wanted to look into her beautiful chocolate eyes. I opened my eyes and just about fell into the deep end of her eyes. Hermonie blushed at my intense stare and decided to distract the intensity by kissing me, making me close my eyes in response. After about twenty minutes of heavy snogging we had to stop seeing as my penis decided not to cooperate. I sighed and jumped to the shower to sulk in the heat. I finished showering and got out. I was getting ready in the mirror when Hermonie finally got out of bed and had her shower. I was dressed and ready for the day way before Hermonie as always. I stripped our bed and grabbed clean sheets and blankets. I had finished that and was just left to wait for Hermonie.

* * *

The next few months things seemed to do both slow down and speed up. Speed up into the second task and slowdown in mine and Hermonie's love life. We hadn't made love since before the New Year began but were still sleeping in the same bed un-noticed by our friends besides Ginny anyways. I was disappearing regularly to work on my gift to Hermonie. She was always so curious as to what I was up to but I was able to block her successfully. She asked time and time again I just would tell her to never mind and be patient. Soon enough it was the night before the Second Task, another cool March night. Harry was pouring over the books in the library trying to figure out how the hell he was going to breath underwater for an hour.

Hermonie was curious how I was going to do it but I told her she would see. Professor McGonagall pulled Hermonie and Ron away to do the charm on them; she also motioned for me to join her. Confused slightly I obliged. She motioned for me to wait outside her office. After twenty minutes she came back out and walked over to her empty classroom. I followed. She didn't waste any time. "Mr. Black I'm sorry but you need to choose your person who you'd miss most for the task tomorrow." I was very confused with this. "Well its Hermonie of course, isn't that why you put her in the sleep state? She's my girlfriend and I love her, you know about our connection." McGonagall frowned and looked down unsure on how to say her next words without causing me pain.

"I'm sorry Trace but Mr. Krum choose Hermonie as his person he'd miss most." I took a shocked step back. "WHAT! ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?!" "Language Mr. Black!" McGonagall raised her voice at me sternly. "I DON'T FUCKING CARE! HOW COULD YOU ALLOW HIM TO CHOOSE MY GIRLFRIEND FOR HIS PERSON! SHE'S FUCKING MINE!" I was shaking with anger. Dumbldore hearing my screams came rushing into the classroom. "Ah you told him I see." I rounded on him "YOU KNEW! AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME!" All I was seeing was red. "Well I knew for quite some time, but I didn't tell you because you would have cursed him or worse." YOUR FUCKING RIGHT I WOULD HAVE, I WILL!" "Language!" Dumbldore and McGonagall said together. "I DON'T FUCKING CARE! THIS IS NOT ACCEPTABLE!"

I let out a loud growl I was now trembling very dangerously. Neither Dumbldore nor McGonagall knew about my wolf form, "Calm down Trace no need to shake now." McGonagall said carefully. That was it that pushed me over the edge. I growled loudly and exploded into my wolf form. McGonagall screamed and stepped behind Dumbldore who was looking at me strangely. "Ah shape-shifter are we? I should have realized that's how you were able to deal with Remus last year." Dumbldore raised his wand and summoned me some clothes to change into once I calmed down enough. I grabbed the pile of clothes with my teeth and dragged them to the corner of the classroom. I took three calming breaths and phased back and quickly got dressed. I walked to leave the classroom and stopped briefly. "Seeing as the prate took my girlfriend I choose Ginny, But be clear, If Viktor comes anywhere near me and we're alone I can't promise he'll come out alive or un-harmed." I jumped to the roof breathing heavily.

* * *

I stayed on the roof smoking and thinking all night long. I didn't even go to breakfast. I went to the tent and changed into my special robes for the Champions and went to the water. I was calm enough but still pissed. Finally when Potter blessed us with his presence we started. I let the others go in first. I jumped out into the water but had air catch me and hold me in the air. Everyone looked at me curiously. I closed my eyes and concentrated on my elements. I had water transform me into water, fire keep me warm, wind carry me threw the water, and spirit allow me to touch my wand and touch my person. I was the first person to reach the people captivated. I reached into the future. Harry would be next, then Krum, and Fleur she got caught. I sighed and released her sister and then Ginny. I went to Hermonie and wanted to cry. I kissed her lips and grabbed onto Fleur's sister and Ginny. I rushed us to the surface and into the air. Ginny and Gabrielle came to the second the broke the water's surface. They let out gasps of surprise as the saw nothing but a pool of water flying through the air. I reached the dock and set them down. I went back out over the water and transformed back into my human form and dropped down on the deck.

I was immediately wrapped in blankets and given a warming potion. Fleur was getting haled out of the water just as Viktor came to shore with Hermonie. Fleur saw that I had rescued her sister and shoved past Hermonie and Krum right to me. I was very aware of Hermonie watching. "You save 'er! Even though 'he wasn't yours to save!" I nodded and tried to brush off her thanks. "It was nothing Fleur don't worry about it." Fleur insisted. "No! You truly are amazing Trace!" She kissed me happily once on each cheek and to my shock and amazement kissed me hard on the lips with tongue action. She broke apart from me and went for her sister. I didn't dare look at Hermonie. Finally Harry joined us. I was given perfect marks once again.

I dropped my blankets and slowly walked my way up to the castle dodging and evading everyone's congratulations and praises. I just wanted to be alone. I was winning yes of course but that suddenly seemed less important, and I have no idea why. I walked over to the lake and sat on my favourite rock. I pulled my knees up to my chest and rested my head on my knees. I let my emotions take over. I let myself cry. I know it's stupid and insane but seeing Hermonie in the water looking like she was drowning. I was stunned when I saw her floating there not breathing... My heart stopped and I felt like I could no longer breathe. I felt the chill of the wind hitting my damp body but I really didn't care I was too worked up to care if I caught a cold or caught death for all I cared. The love of my life felt like she was ripped away from me. In a sense she really had been. To be a part of this task then to see her in the arms of Krum at the water. It cut me deeply...

I'm not really sure how long I let myself cry and shake at the water. I felt someone wrap blankets around me. I shoved them off with my magic instantly. I felt like dying. The person put them back around me forcefully. "Mr. Black you need to keep the blankets on so you don't catch a cold. That would be a nasty birthday present now wouldn't it?" I glanced up to see the blue eyes of Dumbledore gazing down at me. I dried my eyes on the blanket quickly, embarrassed someone caught me crying. "It's nothing to be ashamed of Trace, it's okay to let your emotions out. I know it was hard seeing her floating in the water not breathing. But she's alive and is making her way over here." I look to where Dumbledore was looking. Hermonie was slowly walking over to me. Dumbledore rested his hand on my shoulder and gave it a small squeeze and left me alone to wait for Hermonie.

I tried to stop my sobs. I shook myself and concentrated on the music I was writing the other day. I quietly sang to myself as Hermonie got closer to me. _**"I bet this time of night you're still up, I bet you're tired from a long hard week, I bet you're sitting in your chair by the window, Looking out at the city, And I bet sometimes you wonder about me."**_ That sounded good but I think it would sound better in a female voice. Hmm I changed my voice quickly before continuing. _**"And I just want to tell you, it takes everything in me not to call you, and I wish I could run to you, And I hope you know that every time I don't, I almost do, I almost do."**_Hmm it sounded alright but maybe a different female voice. I changed the tune a bit and continued._** "I bet you think I either moved on or hate you, 'Cause each time you reach out there's no reply, I bet it never ever occurred to you that I can't say hello to you, and risk another goodbye."**_I hadn't realized Hermonie had reached hearing range. "That sounds amazing Trace, Just a little weird you sound like a girl though." I instantly stopped singing and looked at Hermonie. I let a tear escape. I cleared my throat and put my head down on my knees. I didn't want to look at her at all.

"Trace?" I didn't look at her I just closed my eyes more tightly. "Trace? I'm not mad about Fleur's kiss really. I promise." I was relived about that but still didn't look at her as I fought and lost in a fight with my tears. Hermonie knelled on the rock beside me and put her mouth to my ear. "Trace? Talk to me babe, I love you, Talk to me please!" I shook my head. "I... I... I can't." My voice broke horribly. You could tell easily I was crying. Hermonie looked around and leaned down to my face. She pulled at my head and hair trying to get me to look at her. I gave up and turned my head towards her allowing her to finally see my tear stained face and blood shot eyes. She whipped away my tears and kissed my lips softly but quickly and stood up and held out her hand. "Come on, We need to get you out of your wet clothes and into something warm and dry. Plus I want to give you your birthday present." I sighed. "Hermonie you didn't need to get me anything, I told you that." She just shook her head. "I didn't spend any money, I promise." That made me feel better. I took her hand and stood up. I took the blankets half off me and put some around Hermonie seeing as she was still wet too.

As we made it to the common room I took the blankets off us and vanished them. As we went through the portrait my ears almost exploded with the noise of people yelling CONGRATULATIONS and HAPPY BIRTHDAY I put my hands over my ears as hands grabbed me and pulled. It took me twenty minutes to get people to stop touching me. I quickly jumped out of there and into mine and Hermonie's room to shower and get dressed. I was getting dressed when I heard our bedroom door quickly open and shut. Hermonie came in looking flustered. She saw me and smiled. She walked over to me and kissed me long and hard. Finally after some heavy making out she pulled away. "Happy Birthday Trace." Hermonie handed me a box. I ripped off the paper and slowly opened the box. It was a album. As I opened the book and looked at the pages I smiled. It was a photo album slash scrap book of me and Hermonie. Magical pictures of us together clearly a couple, the ticket stub from our first movie on our first date. It was beautiful and so thoughtful I was at a loss for words. "Do you like it?" I glanced up at Hermonie. I smiled. "No, I love it." I pulled her to me and kissed her lips once and went to get dressed.


	13. Third Task and The End Of The Year

**A/N: This is a very VERY mature story. Rated MA+. Seeing as it's not an option in the rating selection I'm warning you now. If you are under age or offended by extremely steamy and kinky sex scenes then don't read it and don't complain! I have warned you! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any other movies, TV Shows, or other Books you recognize in my story. I only own Trace. **

**Hogwarts Year Four:**

The next few weeks went a little faster. Rita Skeeter somehow heard that Viktor had invited Hermonie out to visit him this summer and seeing as how she caught Hermione hugging me and said we were a couple it made it look as though Hermonie left me for Krum. It was all over the tabloids. I felt bad for Hermonie I really did. Finally on Easter break it seemed to stop. The size of Hermonie's Easter egg from Ron's mom clearly stated that she reads those rag mags and believes them. I was going to have to fix that. That night the Champions were taken out the Quiddich Pitch to see the third and final task. A maze. I already knew about this it wasn't a big deal. Afterwards Viktor asked if he could talk to me and Harry together. I followed. He cleared his throat a few times. I read his mind and quickly froze time so I could yell. "I want to talk about Hermonie and what you read in the tabloid." I put my hand up to stop him. "I'm going to stop you there. Yes Hermonie is in fact my very serious girlfriend. Yes I want to kill you. Yes I love her. Yes she loves me back. So do me a favour and stop chasing my girlfriend!" Viktor took a step back. "I'm so sorry Trace. I..." I held my hand up to him unfroze time and walked away.

* * *

The weeks just flew by like I had hit fast forward. It was June and exam time. Hermonie was studying hard. Me being a champion I was excused from the exams. I helped Hermonie all the same. Not that she needed help anyway. On the day of the third task I was just wondering around doing nothing as the other Champions met their families. I didn't have any family but Sirius and he wasn't in there so there wasn't a point really. Mrs. Weasley came busting down the tables at me and Harry. "What are you two doing out here?!" We both looked at her confused. "Me, Bill, and Charlie came to see you two seeing as you really have no one! Plus you two know that you're both like sons to me!" She pulled us both into hugs and kissed our cheeks. It was lunch when Hermonie, Ron, and Ginny joined us. Mrs. Weasley was cold to Hermonie almost the entire lunch. I spoke up. "You don't believe what that awful Skeeter woman wrote about Hermonie being my girlfriend do you Mrs. Weasley? Cause me and Hermonie are just friends." Mrs. Weasley smiled "No of course not deary." Mrs. Weasley was a lot warmer to Hermonie after that. *Thank you babe.* I smiled into my drink and softly squeezed Hermonie's thigh. *Your welcome baby.*

It was finally time for the task. Hermonie had wanted me to drink from her but I refused. I didn't want any blood I didn't need it. I just had to jump to the centre of the maze and wait. I had seen the future. I was a little blurred and I wasn't sure why. It's never been blurred like that before. All I knew was that the cup was a portkey. I pulled Hermonie aside and kissed her lips hard. I took off my jersey and handed it to her. "What's this for?" I smiled. "Ginny is wearing an old one of Harry's for support so I figured you would like to wear mine to support me?" Hermonie kissed my lips once and put on the jersey. "Of course I will. I love you Trace." I kissed her lips once and pulled away. "I love you too."

Everything happened in a kind of haze. I was first in the maze along with Harry. I grabbed his shoulder and jumped us to the centre of the maze where the cup stood. "Why did you do that?" I shook my head. "Things happen the way they do for a reason Harry." I held his shoulder more firmly and grabbed onto the cup transporting us to the graveyard. I deflected the killing curse sent my way. "Really Tom? Didn't learn your lesson the first time? You can't kill me!" Wormtail grabbed us both and tied us to a gravestone. Harry had passed out from the pain in his scar. I was in pain but I fought it hard. I could escape but I wouldn't be able to save Harry. Jumping was out of the question. Everything flashed by in front of me quickly like I wasn't really there. Wormtail slashed mine and Harry's arms and took our blood, took the bone of Tom's dead father and gave his hand. It worked. Tom Riddle or as he preferred Voldemort emerged from the potion. He released me and Harry from the ropes. Harry was finally awake. Tom tortured him and attempted to torture me. I just threw it back at him. He was getting angry now. We went to kill me. I threw my spell back at him. Something strange happened and I'm not sure what it was. Everything was kind of a blur again. I know Harry was freaked out beside me as his dead parents emerged. I was confused when Harry's mom said to me "Let go sweetheart you're ready!" Why was she calling me sweetheart? I shrugged that off and broke the connection. I grabbed Harry and jumped us to the cup. He reached out and took it sending us back to Hogwarts.

We hit the ground with a thud; Harry had passed out again... It made it look like he was dead. Idiot. Everyone was freaking out Dumbledore ordered Moody to make sure I didn't move. Moody didn't listen. He haled me off to his office and had me answer strange questions as he searched for something. I was still out of it. Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Snape came crashing in. I'm not really sure what happened. My mind was blank but not by choice. Dumbledore had me follow him to his office. As soon as we got there my father came out of the shadows and hugged me hard and kissed my forehead over and over with tears in his eyes. I pulled out my wand and made the memory showing charm. I showed my dad and Dumbledore everything. Well except what Lilly Potter said at the end. I had to analyze that still. My dad transformed into his bear like dog and we made our way to the infirmary.

Things where a blur once again I was forced into a bed, the minister came in and gave me my prize money I didn't need or want and left. Harry was still out cold. Waste of skin is what he was. Madam Pomfrey forced me to take off my shirt. Hermonie and Mrs. Weasley gasped. I looked down. My tattoos had been expanded to; it went down my spine and down to my front heading towards my lower stomach. Hmm interesting. Again things went by in a blur. My dad came Snape freaked out then everyone was shoved out of the room except for Hermonie by Madam Pomfrey and Dumbledore. Hermonie peaked over at Harry's bed. Still out cold. I put the barriers around us and motioned for Hermonie to join me on the bed. She crawled into the bed and we soon fell asleep.

The next day Madam Pomfrey woke me and Hermonie. I rubbed my eyes. It was 6:00 in the morning. "Why you waking us so early?" Madam Pomfrey smiled "Everyone is outside that door waiting for me to open it which is in fifteen minutes so I suggest you aren't caught cuddling?" I nodded. "Thank you." She smiled and walked off to check on Harry. Hermonie stretched kissed my lips hard once and went to the chair by my bedside to pretend to be sleeping while Mrs. Weasley, Ginny, Ron, Dumbledore, Bill, and Charlie came busting in. I just tuned them all out. Finally I was released from the infirmary. I left to pack for the train ride to London. I wasn't going home. I was going to my Father's 12 Grimmauld Place. I didn't say anything at all to Hermonie or anyone for that matter. Hermonie tried to talk to me through our connection but I ignored her. I watched everyone go through the barrier including an unwilling Hermonie.


	14. Mistakes

**A/N: This is a very VERY mature story. Rated MA+. Seeing as it's not an option in the rating selection I'm warning you now. If you are under age or offended by extremely steamy and kinky sex scenes then don't read it and don't complain! I have warned you! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any other movies, TV Shows, or other Books you recognize in my story. I only own Trace. **

**Hogwarts Year Five: **

I instantly jumped to my father's door step and rung the bell. My father appeared at the door angry at first seeing as his mother was wailing her head off but was happy when he realized it was me. He pulled me in and gave me a massive hug. Sirius shut up his mother and led me upstairs to my room. He set my trunk down and looked at me. "You ok son?" I had been starring off into space thinking about what Lilly Potter had said to me. "Hmm? No I'm really not. No matter how I try and understand it I can't." Sirius pulled me into a hug. "Understand what son?" I sighed and pulled out of my dad's hug. I looked at the ground as I told him. "Lilly Potter spoke to me before I broke the connection between me and Voldemort and I can't understand why she said it." Sirius stiffened slightly. "What did she say?" I sighed and rubbed my face. "She said: Let go sweat heart you're ready. And I really don't know why." Sirius didn't say anything for a while. "It's nothing to lose sleep over Trace, really that's what Lilly called everyone, even me." I nodded. "Okay, thanks Dad." I gave him a hug. I cleared my throat. "Uh when can I go get Hermonie?" My dad laughed. "You can go get her tomorrow ok? Now let's go get something to eat before the Weasley's get here."

I wrote to Hermonie to tell her I was going to be coming to get her the next day and if she would allow I'd also like to meet her parents. Me and my dad were laughing our asses off in the kitchen at a story my dad told me about Snape when the Weasley's came in. I instantly stopped laughing and just ate. Mrs. Weasley fused over me like always. I excused myself and went to my room. I sat in the window ledge and opened the window so I could smoke in peace and think. Knight came flying back with Hermonie's response. She said she was all packed and ready and that she wanted me to meet her parents. Our connection was gone seeing as we didn't strengthen it the night before very well.

It was kind of a relief actually. I was staring out my window smoking when Ginny came waltzing into my room without knocking. I coughed and hid my smoke. Then I realized it was her. "Geez Gin! Don't do that!" She smiled "Well if you didn't have the need to smoke then you wouldn't be so paranoid!" I stuck my tongue out at her. "I've been smoking for too long to quite now Gin." She just shook her head and shoved my legs so she could sit next to me. She just sat next to me as I thought and smoked. I tossed out my smoke and jumped to the bathroom to brush my teeth and gargled some mouthwash. I jumped back to the ledge. Ginny just smiled and shook her head. I laughed and chewed some gum. "I might be a smoker but that doesn't mean I like my mouth to taste like an astray." Ginny laughed and cuddled in closer to me and rested her head on my shoulder.

* * *

I kissed her forehead. She looked into my eyes intently. I read her mind; she wanted to kiss me badly. Slowly and carefully I leaned down and kissed her lips softly at first. Ginny licked my lower lip asking for entrance. I parted my lips and allowed her tongue access to my mouth. Our tongues danced an amazing dance. Things were starting to heat up when Ron, Fred and George came busting into my room. "Hey Trace have you seen..." Ginny and I broke away instantly blushing hard. I glared at them. "You three forget how to knock?!" They didn't say anything all extremely embarrassed. "Uh mom was looking for you and Ginny, dinners ready." Ron said lowly. "Thanks we'll be there in a minute." I grabbed Ginny's hand keeping her beside me as she went to leave. They all left instantly. "I'm sorry about that Ginny." I said softly. She looked at me. "NO! I'm the one who's sorry! I know you read my mind and gave me what I wanted. You're dating my best friend who will kill me when she finds out!"

I grabbed Ginny's face and looked at her straight in the eyes. "Gin Hermonie is not going to find out. Even if she does it doesn't matter, she knows I'm bound by the Black Bull to obey sexual commands given to me by women." Ginny looked at me intently. "Really? How long has that been going on for?" I sighed and looked outside. "A very long time. It actually happened when we were together in a previous life; I saved your life by making that deal, then you left me for some other guy two weeks later." Ginny widened her eyes in horror. "Oh my god Trace! I'm so so sorry!" I stopped her. "Gin, it was a previous life, don't worry about it ok? Come on lets go to dinner." I grabbed her around the waist and jumped us to two empty seats at the table.

Dinner passed in a flash. I went upstairs to bed. I stripped out of my clothes and collapsed into bed. I just starred at the ceiling unable to fall asleep without Hermonie next to me. I had tried to talk to her a few times through our connection but it didn't work. I sighed frustrated. Around 1AM my door creaked open. I sat up quickly to see Ginny in my door way. "Gin? What's amatter?!" She came into my room crying and crawled onto my bed and into my opened arms. I kissed her forehead. "Dean... He... He... He... He broke up with me!" I kissed her forehead and rocked her back and forth trying my hardest to keep the blankets covering my nakedness. After an hour of her crying she stopped. "I'm sorry Trace, I knew you'd be awake and I really needed your embrace." I kissed her forehead, checks, and lips once. "Gin you don't need to be sorry it's okay really I don't mind comforting you. I'm really good at that." She laughed and cuddled back into my arms pulling the blankets down with that motion. I quickly cleared my throat and fixed them quickly. Ginny glanced down. "Are you naked?!" I laughed nervously. "Well yeah, I don't sleep with clothes on." Ginny blushed and went to get off my lap. I held her more firmly. "No Gin, It's okay." Ginny looked deeply and longingly into my eyes. Is that lust I see? I was concentrating on that look instead of her mind which was a big mistake on my part as her next words sent pain coursing through my body instantly. She leaned forward and whispered into my ear. "Trace? Will you make love to me?" I gasped at the flash of pain. "Gin are you sure that's a good idea?" She shifted on my lap. "Yes, I've wanted you for a very long time, that's why Dean dumped me; I accidentally moaned your name during our first and only time together sexually." I didn't know what to say.

I leaned forward and kissed Ginny hungrily. I froze time and pulled her under the sheets with me. I quickly removed her t-shirt and boxer shorts. Slowly and carefully I let my hands roam her body, I felt her vagina. It was soaking wet. Ginny arched her hips at my touch and moaned into my mouth. I broke the kiss and kissed down her neck. "Trace! Make love to me already!" Ginny moaned into my ear. I didn't care at that moment that Ginny was younger than me, or that I was in love with Hermonie or dating her. I had a raging fire of desire deep inside my gut for Ginny and it had to be fed. I plunged my rock hard cock into Ginny hard and fast making Ginny gasp out in momentary pain. As I thrusted my hips harder and faster she started moaning loudly in my ear. I went harder and faster plunging us deeper into the hazy fire. Harder and faster I plunged Ginny into a pool of orgasms making her scream my name out at the top of her lungs. We made love for hours. I felt the heat course through me and into Ginny as I exploded my load deep inside her. I kissed her lips and slowly pulled out of her and fell onto the bed beside her breathing heavily. Ginny cuddled into me. "Oh my god that was amazing!" Ginny exclaimed loudly. I chuckled. "Oh my god! I hope no one heard us!" I laughed. "Don't worry about that, I froze time, your safe." Ginny nodded and kissed me once and went to shower off the sweat and cum. I brought her PJ's into the bathroom with me as I joined her in the shower. We finished the shower and got out. I kissed her lips hard once more before she went back to her bed. I sighed and unfroze time. I put on a pair of boxers and jeans and sat at the window again and smoked. They guilt had set in. I didn't even show Hermonie what I made her. I couldn't now. I just fucked Ginny! How could I show her what I made her? I wasn't true anymore I guess...


	15. Fears and Questions

**A/N: This is a very VERY mature story. Rated MA+. Seeing as it's not an option in the rating selection I'm warning you now. If you are under age or offended by extremely steamy and kinky sex scenes then don't read it and don't complain! I have warned you! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any other movies, TV Shows, or other Books you recognize in my story. I only own Trace. **

**Hogwarts Year Five: **

Morning finally came. I got dressed and went downstairs to eat something before I went to get Hermonie. Mrs. Weasley was already in the kitchen making breakfast. "Good morning deary, you're up early, how was your sleep?" I smiled a small smile. "Yeah well I've got to go pick up Hermonie in an hour, I didn't sleep at all." Mrs. Weasley looked at me disapprovingly. "You should go and try and get some sleep before you go get Hermonie Trace!" I just shook my head. "I won't be able to sleep, my minds to full of crap to be able sleep." Mrs. Weasley just nodded her head and loaded my plate full of food. I ate numbly. After Mrs. Weasley forced me to eat thirds I was allowed to leave. I jumped to the end of Hermonie's street and slowly made my way to her place. I rung the door bell and waited. I didn't have to wait long. Hermonie threw the door open and dove into my arms and kissed me hard. I kissed her back instantly. I set her down on her feet and broke away from her. "Good morning beautiful." I caressed her face; she had dark circles under her eyes. "You didn't sleep last night." I stated to her. She just nodded. I clicked my tongue. "Well I didn't either; we'll go for a nap when we get to my dad's." She nodded her head. "Okay, I can't wait!"

I laughed as she pulled me inside. "I'll just go pack the last of my things then, my parents are in the den waiting to meet you." She shoved me to where her parents were. I took a deep breath and walked into the den. Her mom was to me first. I held out my hand. "Hello Mrs. Granger, Mr. Granger. I'm Trace, Trace Black. It's nice to finally meet Hermonie's parents." I shook Mr. Grangers hand firmly. "Yes it's nice to meet the man our daughter is crazy for." Mr. Granger said sternly. Mrs. Granger went to help Hermonie pack while Mr. Granger motioned for me to follow him into his study. "So Trace I think I'd like to know your intentions with my daughter. I see you've given her a relationship ring AND a promise ring. You've been dating her for three years now."

I cleared my throat. "Well I intend to marry Hermonie and tie myself to her in every way humanly possible. I actually have already bought her engagement ring already and would like to ask your permission for your daughters hand in marriage." I took the ring box out of my pocket and handed it to her dad. He opened the box and gasped. He closed it and handed it back to me. "I will grant you her hand, but please wait a while before you actually get married? She's only 15 after all." I nodded my head. "Of course, I just want her to know how much I love her and I want to make it clear she's mine to our friends, and that I want her to be my wife." Her dad nodded. "I'd be honoured to have you as my son-in-law Trace; I've never seen Hermonie as happy as she is around you or when she talks about you." I smiled at that. "Thank you sir, I think it's probably a good idea if you meet my father sometime soon." Mr. Granger shook his head carefully. "I didn't think you had any family?" I coughed. "Hermonie didn't tell you I found my father? Well I think I'll save that conversation for another time then." Mr. Granger nodded his head. "Whatever you'd like Trace." I heard the clunking of Hermonie coming down the stairs with her trunk. Me and Mr. Granger walked out into the hall to see Hermonie and her mom coming down the stairs. Hermonie kissed her parents goodbye and we were off.

We didn't jump; we just walk towards my dad's hand-in-hand. I felt so guilty about last night but I was able to push it aside so that Hermonie wasn't suspicious. After about twenty minutes of walking I stopped, grabbed Hermonie around the waist and jumped us to my room at my dad's. I kissed her lips long and hard. I craved every inch of her body. I needed her to erase the previous night's activities. Hermonie broke our kiss. I just continued to kiss down her jaw and neck. "MMM Trace!" I didn't stop as I sucked on her neck giving her a hickey. "MM Trace, stop!" Confused I instantly obliged and pulled away from her completely breathing heavily. "Sorry Trace, I want you I really do. But Mrs. Weasley, Ron, Ginny, the twins. Everyone is waiting for my arrival." I sighed and grabbed Hermonie's trunk and bags and jumped it to her and Ginny's room and jumped back to Hermonie. I grabbed her in a non-sexual way around the waist and jump us to the kitchen where everyone was waiting. I instantly let go of Hermonie and went to sit down at the table next to my dad. I put my arms on the table and slammed my head down on them hard. My dad just reached out a patted/rubbed my back reassuringly. I just moved my arms out of the way and let my head smack into the table. I just picked my head up and let it drop over and over. No one but my father and Tonks noticed. Tonks looked at me curiously. They were all surrounding Hermonie and acting like it's been weeks since they last saw her rather than a day and a few hours. I bolted out of my chair sending it flying. My dad looked at me with raised eye brows. My fists were clenched. I coughed. "Ugh, I'm going to bed I didn't sleep last night." I didn't wait for a response just jumped to my room. I cursed at the top of my lungs. I opened my window and sat in it and smoked away.

I was just sitting there smoking away thinking when I felt someone rub my back. It scared me so much I jumped and started to fall out the window. I couldn't hold on, I fell; I stuck my claws out and punched the side of the house catching myself. There I was hanging on the side of the house; I glanced up to see a stoned faced Ginny. "TRACE! OH MY GOD! I'M SO SORRY! ARE YOU OKAY?! DO YOU WANT ME TO GET SOMEONE?!" I growled loudly. "No Ginny it's okay I'll be fine." Ginny looked torn on to listen to me or go get help. I sighed. "I'm fine Gin." I stabbed my other hand with my claws into the house and slowly started to climb up to my window. I had just about fallen right to the ground from the top floor. It hurt and was hard work but I was just about to my window when I heard a new voice in my room.

"Ginny? What are you doing in here? Where's Trace?" I didn't hear Ginny's response but I saw Hermonie just about throw herself out the window at me. "TRACE! BABY! ARE YOU OKAY?!" I sighed and made it to my ledge. Claws still out I gripped my ledge and hoisted myself back onto the ledge breathing heavily. I light a smoke and was puffing it frantically. "I'm so sorry Trace!" I waved off her apology making her flinch back. Hermonie and Ginny were looking at me scared and like I was a science project. I looked at them confused. "What? Why you looking at me like that?" Hermonie looked at Ginny. "Your... Your... Your hands? What's wrong with them?" I glanced down to see that I still had my claws out. I quickly retracted them. "You know about them Hermonie, don't you remember that night on the roof?" Hermonie shook her head. "I never saw why you were screaming." I nodded. "There just my claws, I've had these for oh, close to 300 years, they just recently became adamantium about 40 years ago." Hermonie looked at me in horror. Ginny made up a lame reason to leave and left. "You can leave too Hermonie, it's ok, I know I'm a freak." Hermonie made no move to leave. "I'm not leaving Trace, you've told me time and time again that you are many thing but human isn't one of them, I knew there were things about you that were different. I'm not going anywhere." I smiled and jumped to her and kissed her lips forcefully. Hermonie shoved us towards the bed. We feel onto it hard. I pushed her onto her back and deepened our kiss even more.

* * *

We were too tired to do more than kiss. I rolled off Hermonie. Hermonie cuddled into me and almost instantly fell asleep. I wasn't long after her. Hours later an unwilling Ginny came into my room. She carefully shook us awake. "Mmm what? Why you waking us?" Ginny smiled a small smile. "It's time for dinner, mom asked me to wake you both." I smiled at her. "Ok, thanks Gin." Hermonie stretched and unwillingly got out of bed. I got out of bed and grabbed onto her and jumped her to hers and Ginny's room. I kissed her lips quickly once and jumped myself to the kitchen. I sat down in an empty spot and yawned a huge yawn. I ate dinner not really paying attention to what I was eating. I went to get a glass from the cabinet across the room when Fred and George decided to be smart asses and try and scare me.

They came up behind me and jumped me. I threw them off and crouched down my claws out ready for a fight. Everyone in the kitchen looked over to see what was going on. Fred and George were on their back. And there I was crouched in between them growling with my claws out. No one but Hermonie and Ginny knew about my claws. I realized there wasn't any dangerous after two very long minutes. I cleared my throat and stood up and retracted my claws. "Sorry everyone." I suddenly didn't feel like eating anymore. I jumped to my room and got out my Med School homework and was engrossed in that for the remainder of the night. Fred and George thought it was awesome and they did come up and apologize. I gave them my winnings to start their joke shop. They were happy about that. They left me alone with my homework.

It was a little bit before 11 O'clock when my dad came into my room. I looked at him confused. "I just wanted to make sure you were okay or if you were hungry? You barely ate dinner." I looked at the time. "I'm okay dad I didn't mean to freak everyone out, I am hungry but I'll live, I don't feel like seeing anyone right now." He didn't seem to like that answer. "No one is in the kitchen but Tonks, She thought your claws were amazing, Come down and eat Trace." I sighed and stood up. I went to my dad grabbed his shoulder and jumped us to the kitchen. Tonks spotted me and smiled a huge smile. My dad grabbed me some left overs from dinner and shoved me a huge plate full. I was about half way done eating when Tonks spoke up. "Trace? I would understand if you said no, but I'd like it if you could let me see yours claws up close? I find them rather interesting." I coughed slightly. "Yeah sure Tonks." I held out my right hand to her and slowly let my claws out. Tonks was touching them and admiring them when Mrs. Weasley came into the kitchen. She shrieked slightly at the sight of my claws. I quickly retracted them. I had finished eating at this time. "Sorry." I whispered and jumped to my room.

Around midnight I gave up on my homework and stripped out of my clothes and crawled into bed. I laid flat on my back and starred at the ceiling. I was just dozing off when I felt someone crawl into my bed. I jumped slightly. I sighed a sigh of relief when I saw it was only Hermonie. She curled into me and almost fell asleep instantly. I wasn't far after her. We were woken up around noon the next day by my father. "Come on you two, time to wake up. Molly has been frantic and tried to come up here three times to wake you up and apologize. I can't fight her off anymore. Come on." I sighed. "Okay, thanks dad." He nodded and left. Hermonie stretched and cuddled into me harder. I laughed and jumped her to her own bed and pride myself from her grip. I kissed her lips and forehead once before jumping to my bathroom to shower. I was showered, dressed, and presentable long before Hermonie. I cautiously walked into the kitchen.

* * *

I was relived. Only my dad, Tonks, Ginny, and the twins were in there. I grabbed some lunch and was eating like I was Ron when Hermonie came in. She looked at me smiled and shook her head. *God you look like Ron! Slow down!* I didn't slow down. *I want to eat quickly before Molly comes in.* Hermonie just smiled and started to eat. I scarfed my food down and jumped to my room. I made sure my door was shut and locked. I opened my window and sat on the ledge and smoked while I worked on my Med School homework. I heard a knock on my door. "Trace deary? Are you in there?" I ignored Mrs. Weasley. I just continued to work on my homework and smoke. Mrs. Weasley used the unlocking charm and came busting into my room. I coughed on my smoke. "Trace! Are you SMOKING?!" I sighed. "Yes Molly I'm smoking, I've been smoking for to long for me to quit now. Is there a reason you came busting into my room?" Mrs. Weasley composed herself. "Yes, I wanted to apologize for my reaction yesterday, it's something you didn't mean to happen and something you're clearly uncomfortable about. I'm sorry." I didn't say anything at first. "It's okay Molly really." I went back to my homework and ignored her presence.

I stopped working on my homework after a while; I couldn't stop thinking about Hermonie's ring in my pocket. I wanted to give it to her before Christmas. I just didn't know when would be a good time to do it. I think I had a plan. I just needed Ginny's help pulling it off... I needed to take Hermonie out for dinner tonight and ask her. I could get out easy. But Hermonie. That was going require some careful planning. I tossed out my smoke and searched for Ginny. She was in her and Hermonie's room and she was... ALONE! GOOD! I instantly jumped to her. She flinched slightly. "Hey Gin." Ginny smiled at me. "Hi." I cleared my throat. "Uh I need your help." She looked at me confused. "The great Trace Black needs my help? Really? Whatever for?" I sighed. "There's no need for sarcasm Gin, I need an excuse for Hermonie to stay out all night, I have mine but I need one for Hermonie." Ginny smiled. "Taking her out on a date?" I coughed. "Yeah, sure you can call it that." Ginny knew there was something up but she wasn't sure what. "I'll cover for her; I'll say she's sick." I nodded. "Thanks Gin!" I grabbed her around the waist and picked her up and spun her around in a circle a few times. She squealed as I set her down. We were both laughing. I leaned down and kissed her deeply and passionately once and pulled away. I jumped to my room to change into a suit. [Black blazer, Black dress pants, Black shinny shoes, Black button up dress shirt, Blood red tie.] I was just putting on my sunglasses when Hermonie came into my room. She let out a small whistle. "Why so dressed up?" I laughed. "Didn't Gin talk to you? We are going out to dinner tonight, go get dressed, there's a dress on your bed." Hermonie gaped at me. She quickly crossed the room kissed my lips quick and hard and took off down the stairs to her room to get ready. I glanced into the future. She wasn't going to be ready for another two hours. I took off my sunglasses and jumped to the kitchen for a drink. My dad, Tonks, Dumbledore, Fred, and George were in the kitchen. I grabbed a beer butter and was looking for the bottle opener when my dad said something. "Fancy get up son, what's the occasion?" I gave up looking for the opener. I turned around to face everyone. "Oh, I have dinner with one of my professors at Med School tonight." I let out my claws and opened my beer butter. Dumbledore flinched back slightly. "Sorry sir I forgot you didn't know about my claws." I said to Dumbledore while I sat down in between my dad and Tonks. "It's quite alright Trace, no need to worry." Dumbledore said simply. I just sat there silently for a while and sipped my drink. Tonks broke down again. "Trace? Can I please study them again! Pretty please!" I laughed. "Yes Tonks." I held out my right hand once again and let my claws out for her to study.

By the way Tonks basically drooled over my claws I had a feeling she wanted a set of her own. I finished my drink and starred off into space thinking about Hermonie's sexy body when Ginny and Mrs. Weasley came in. I didn't react just kept thinking about a naked Hermonie. Ginny was just as interested in my claws as Tonks. She wanted to see my claws up close as well, so I gave her my left hand with my claws out while I continued to fantasize about Hermonie. *Is that what my body really looks like?* I blushed and looked down at the table. *Yes, It's absolutely breath taking isn't it? You ready yet?* Hermonie laughed in her mind. *Yes I'm ready.* I cleared my throat and gently took my hands back and retracted my claws. I stood up. "Well it's time for my date; I'll see you all tomorrow morning or tomorrow afternoon, have a goodnight everyone." I didn't wait for any responses I just jumped to Hermonie's room. I was planning on just grabbing her and jumping to our destination but she was so drop dead sexy right now I couldn't look away. I grabbed onto her and kissed her lips hungrily. I had to break away or I wasn't going to make it to dinner. "Shall we go?" I asked her a little breathless. She smiled and nodded. I fixed my hold on her and thought of where I wanted to go. I jumped us to my super-secret garage got the car I took out with Addison and we were off again. I jumped us to France and pulled up to the Effie tower. Hermonie looked at me curiously. I just smiled. We were seated immediately. I ordered us some champagne. Hermonie sipped it cautiously. "What's all this for?" I smiled. "What? Can't a man spoil his girl every once and a while?" Hermonie just shook her head and looked out the window. I took my chance then. I got down on my knee in front of her and opened her ring box. She looked back across the table to see me not there, then she looked beside her. She gasped. "Hermonie, I love you more than words can describe, I never want to be without you, I want to be with you until the day I die, I love you. Will you marry me?"

Hermonie gasped. "OH MY GOD TRACE! Really?" I smiled at her. "Yes of course really, I love you, Will you marry me?" Hermonie squealed and launched herself at me and kissed my lips hard. I kissed her back just as hard. Finally Hermonie broke the kiss. "YES! Yes I'll marry you!" I smiled and slid the ring on her finger in front of the promise ring. I kissed her lips quickly once and sat back down in my chair. Dinner passed by in a flash. I paid our bill and we were off. We got into my car and we were off, speeding down the street. I jumped us to this one special spot I knew in Hawaii. I parked the car and went to open Hermonie's door. I jumped us to a perfect beach. We slowly walk down the beach hand-in-hand. We stopped once so Hermonie could take off her heels. We only walked a little while further. Hermonie gasped when she saw what I set up for us. I had a trail of candles leading to a blanket surrounded in candles shaped into a heart. I kicked off my shoes and took off my socks and stepped on to the blanket and sat down. "Join me?" I asked Hermonie who was just staring at the scene in front of her. She dropped her shoes beside mine and dove into my arms and kissed me hard and deep.

Hermonie straddled my hips and grinded herself against me making me hard. Hermonie broke the kiss. I just kissed down her neck wanting all of her. I craved for her like a drug addict craving for his fix he'd been away from for too long. Hermonie let out a moan. "Mmm! Trace?" It was a plea that I couldn't ignore. I stripped us both out of our clothes in seconds. I pushed Hermonie onto her back and kissed her lips. I brought back my hips and shoved my cock into her hard. Hermonie's groans of pleasure vibrated through me and spurred me until her only sound was a ragged pant. But it was when her hands weakly gripped my arms that I lost my measured pacing and let my feral desire take hold. The beads of sweat that trickled down my back only stimulated me further, and I knew I was close to the edge. When I felt myself let go, I collapsed on top of her, the soft, silken skin of her chest a welcome haven. Her arms wrapped around me, her lips brushed my forehead gently. I was breathing heavily. I slowly pulled out of her and rolled over. Hermonie cuddled into me. We laid there and watch the stars for a little while longer. I grabbed all of our clothes and shoes and jumped us to my room. I locked my door and crawled into bed to a waiting Hermonie. I whispered "I love you." into Hermonie's ear before I fell asleep.


	16. End Of The Summer and Train Rides

**A/N: This is a very VERY mature story. Rated MA+. Seeing as it's not an option in the rating selection I'm warning you now. If you are under age or offended by extremely steamy and kinky sex scenes then don't read it and don't complain! I have warned you! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any other movies, TV Shows, or other Books you recognize in my story. I only own Trace. **

**Hogwarts Year Five: **

My dad came in around noon the next day. He shook me awake. "Hmm?" I opened my eyes to see my dad smirking over me. I flinched and pulled the covers over me and Hermonie. She was on her stomach but still. She was after all naked. "It's time to get up; Molly has been worried about you two." I nodded. "Okay, thanks dad." My dad left quickly. I cuddled into Hermonie and wrapped my arms around her waist. I pulled her closer to me and kissed her forehead. "Come baby, it's time to wake up." She groaned. "No! I don't want to!" I laughed. I jumped us to my bathroom and turned on the shower. I put her under the cold stream and joined her. She squealed and dove into my arms. I turned and put my back into the cold stream until it was warm and turned around putting Hermonie in the stream. We showered quickly and got out. I jumped Hermonie to hers and Ginny's room. I went back to my room and dressed in jeans and black wife-beater. I jumped down to the kitchen where my father, Ron, Ginny, Tonks, Fred, George, and Molly where. I didn't say anything; I just grabbed one of the two open spots at the table beside Tonks. She had just finished eating. She cleared her plate with magic and handed in to me. I took it without a word as Molly loaded it up for me. Tonks was looking at me with those eyes again. I sighed and gave her my left hand and let my claws out as I started to devour my food. Hermonie came in just as I was finishing my lunch. I glanced at her beautiful body and smile. I blushed slightly and looked down at my plate. I carefully took my hand from Tonks and retracted my claws. I glanced at Hermonie's rings on her left hand, smiled hugely and blushed. I jumped to my room and started on my med school homework again.

* * *

The next few weeks went by quickly, every night Hermonie slept in my bed with me unnoticed by everyone but my dad and Ginny. I constantly worked on my med school homework and Hogwarts homework with Hermonie. She was fascinated with my med school homework. She asked me how I wasn't getting better marks at Hogwarts with the grades I was getting from my med school homework. I never answered her straight. I really didn't try with my Hogwarts. I just made my marks exactly the same as hers so her pride wouldn't be hurt. I could easily surpass her but I choose not to. Harry got in trouble for using magic in at the beginning of August and came to live with us at 12 Grimmauld Place. I clenched my jaws and hands every time I saw him. Hermonie knew I was sour towards Harry for my own reasons that I refused to tell her. I bought mine and Hermonie's school supplies back in July. I had already read all the text books before Hermonie for once. Harry had his trial and won. I didn't join in the celebration. The next day we FINALLY got our Hogwarts letter. Seeing as I could see the future I already had known the book list and who our Defence Against The Dark Arts teacher was, it wasn't going to be an easy year. Hermonie came bursting into my room as I was packing my trunk. She was squealing from excitement. She jumped into my arms and kissed my lips hard.

I picked her up and spun her around. I set her down on her feet. "What's all the excitement for?" She smiled and reached into her pocket and handed me a red and yellow badge with a capital "P" on it. She was made prefect. I smiled, handed her back her badge, and kissed her lips. "Congratulation's baby!" She squealed. "Thank you babe! Did you check your letter?! You could be the other prefect!" I laughed. "No I haven't, I'll check." I opened my letter and turned in upside down over my hand. Out fell a red and yellow badge with a capital "P" on it. I turned around smiling and showed her my badge. She squealed another squeal and dove into my arms again; she planted a huge kiss on my lips. Fred and George came bursting into my room at the moment. "Hey Trace..." Hermonie instantly broke away from me and backed right up to the wall; face beat red, hand over her face. "You two seriously need to learn how to KNOCK!" I crossed the room and shut my door and locked it. "You are never to speak about what just saw." Fred spoke. "How long have you two been doing this?" I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose. I jumped to a hiding Hermonie in the corner and dragged her over to Fred and George. I took her hands from her face and caressed it slightly. I took her left hand in my right hand and squeezed it slightly. "We've been together since the end of our second year, and..." I lifted our joined hands and showed them Hermonie's rings. "We're engaged." Fred and George cheered and clapped us both on our back and hugged us. "Thanks guys, now seriously! Only my dad and Ginny know. You can't tell anyone, you both know what I'm capable of." They both nodded and agreed they wouldn't say anything. And they didn't say anything about me and Ginny either which was good. That would have been... Awkward to say the least...

* * *

The train ride was kind of stressful to say the least. With me and Hermonie being Prefects we barely had anytime to ourselves. At least we could talk with our connection and no one could hear us. When we were finally able to go sit with Harry, Ron, and Ginny I was shocked to see her cuddled into Dean Thomas. He had broken up with her... I read their minds; he had apologized to her for over reacting. I guess that was a good thing... It took no time at all for us to arrive at the school. I like always, grabbed mine and Hermonie's trunks and Hermonie herself. And jumped us to the Great Hall. We were seated first at our table and waiting. The feast went by in a flash. Dumbledore was making his yearly speech when Umbridge interrupted him and had her say. I was right. This was going to be a difficult year for sure. We rounded up the first years and ushered them to the Dorm rooms. I surprisingly wasn't tired. Harry and Ron came in and went straight upstairs. Strange... I blew it off and made sure we were alone. I grabbed onto Hermonie and jumped us to our special spot on the roof. I just held her in my arms from behind. I rested my chin on her shoulder and whispered into her ear. "I love you." She leaned back and kissed me softly. "I love you too Trace." I held onto her for a little while longer before jumping us to our room. We got out of our school clothes and crawled into bed. I just held Hermonie close to me as she slept, I couldn't sleep. The future was flashing by me a mile a minute searing its inky black evil into my memory bank for good. It was probably around 3AM before I was finally able to sleep...


	17. Umbridge and Surprises

**A/N: This is a very VERY mature story. Rated MA+. Seeing as it's not an option in the rating selection I'm warning you now. If you are under age or offended by extremely steamy and kinky sex scenes then don't read it and don't complain! I have warned you! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any other movies, TV Shows, or other Books you recognize in my story. I only own Trace. **

**Hogwarts Year Five:**

The next morning was interesting to say the least. Umbridge's class was very very interesting. Harry exploded at her half-cocked about Voldemort. I had to step in and try and save his ass. That back fired and got us both sent to McGonagall's office. I explained myself and let Harry get in trouble. Umbridge assigned me and Harry detention for the rest of the week and next week... AWESOME! There goes mine and Hermonie's alone time... I was so angry I was starting to tremble in McGonagall's office. "Mr. Black please take a deep breath, it's going to be alright. I promise." I nodded and jumped to the roof. I was so angry for the rest of the day. I didn't even notice if Hermonie was trying to talk to me normally or with our connection. I ate my dinner at top speed, grabbed an angry Harry by the scruff of his neck, and jumped us to Umbridge's office. I knocked and walked in. She set Harry up in the one corner writing "I Must Not Tell Lies." She put me in the other corner and had me write "I Am Not A Hero." She was trying to break me. That wasn't going to happen. Harry started his wincing. I just held in a laugh and started writing my own lines. It didn't hurt me at all. I've known worse pain. This was like a feather tickling my feet. I healed instantly anyways, Umbridge wasn't going to be able to leave a scar on me like she wanted to. Harry yes. Me no. After a few hours she checked Harry's hand. She was satisfied and let him go. She came to check on me. She was surprised to see that I had written three times more than Harry but had no mark or anything on my hands. She made me stay another three hours so she could watch me write. She saw my hand get cut open then see it heal as soon as it was cut. She took my wand away, everything. But it still healed. She finally let me go.

* * *

The next two weeks crawled by. I lost it on the last day of detention with Umbridge. She insisted I was doing something to prevent my scar from appearing. That made me lose it. Harry had been silently writing when he looked up to see me trembling. I exploded out of my chair at Umbridge. "I can't scar because I'm not human Deloris!" She was taken aback by that. "Mr. Black I suggest you not yell at a teacher and that you don't start telling lies like Mr. Potter or you'll find yourself in here for another two weeks writing I Must Not Tell Lies." I growled causing Umbridge to lean back. I slammed my hand down flat on her desk and let my claws go bursting out of my hand. Umbridge saw them and screamed. "I am not lying. I'm many many things and can do many things. And none of those things are human." Umbridge just nodded. "Your excused Mr. Black, Thank you." I grabbed my backpack and jumped to my spot on the roof. I fell to my knees and let myself yell at the top of my lungs. It was there, me breathing in heavy pants vibrating on my knees when she found me. She put her hand carefully on my shoulder and squeezed. I shot up like bullet and spun around to see Hermonie. I raised my eyebrow at her. *How did you get up here?* She smiled and looked down to her other hand. I looked. It was my Firebolt! "You flew up here? You hate flying!" She smiled and walked over to me. "So? I love you and you need me." I smiled at her. "I love you too." I took my broom and sent it back. I summoned some blankets and kissed Hermonie's lips hard. I wanted to be with Hermonie so badly. Tomorrow was Saturday so we could stay up here all night if we wanted to. I kissed her more forcefully and slowly brought us down to the blanket.

I started to slowly undress myself and Hermonie. We finally were naked and starting to really heat up our kissing when Hermonie broke the kiss. I just continued down her jaw line and lower. "MMM Trace!?" I never stopped. "TRACE! Baby wait! I need to talk to you first." I stopped fingering her and looked up at her confused. "What do you want to talk about that couldn't wait babe?" She smiled a small smile. "Well uh, I just um, thought that you should know that I'm uh about a uh week late..." I remember leaning my weight to the side so I didn't collapse onto Hermonie before I fell and blacked out... The last thing I saw and heard was a worried Hermonie. "TRACE! BABY?! ARE YOU THERE? ARE YOU OK?!" Hermonie was crouched over me. I remember whispering. "No" Before I blacked out completely...

* * *

I could kind of hear people around me but not really. I was aware of my body being poked and prodded and being moved around. That was strange. I was on the roof with Hermonie naked... Uh-oh! I was starting to have sex with Hermonie and I passed out! That's not good! How was she going to explain this! This is so not good. Someone pinched my dick very hard, that made me shoot straight up gasping for air like I hadn't been breathing. My vision was kind of blurry and hazy. I was finally able to see clearly. I looked over to the left to see Hermonie and Dumbledore. I by the looks of things was in the hospital wing. "MMM what am I doing here?" Hermonie blushed slightly and looked down. Dumbledore cleared his throat. "I was walking around the grounds when I heard Ms. Granger's screams of Trace are you ok, I came to her immediately." I coughed. "OH NO! Sir! I'm so SO SORRY!" Dumbledore raised his hands to stop my apology. "I know you two are barely ever together like THAT Trace. It's ok." I shook my head. "Yes your right but we have reasons, I. We're engaged now, and she's uh, late. That's why I passed out." Dumbledore cleared his throat shocked I'm sure. "Well you and Ms. Granger have a lot to talk about then don't you? You two may leave." I nodded. "Thank you sir. Goodnight." I reached out and took Hermonie's hand and jumped us to our room. I paced the room breathing heavily. I couldn't be a father again this early into this life. I'm a horrible person to be a father figure. I always fail miserably at it no matter how hard I try. Hermonie was just watching me pace. She couldn't take it anymore. She went to go to the bathroom. "TRACE!" I stopped my pacing and jumped to Hermonie instantly. "What's wrong baby! I'm here!" She looked at me and smiled. "I got it." I breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank the Goddess." I grabbed the counter for support. Hermonie finished going to the bathroom and cleaned up. I was in bed waiting. We fell asleep together instantly.


	18. Year Five in a Nutshell

**A/N: This is a very VERY mature story. Rated MA+. Seeing as it's not an option in the rating selection I'm warning you now. If you are under age or offended by extremely steamy and kinky sex scenes then don't read it and don't complain! I have warned you! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any other movies, TV Shows, or other Books you recognize in my story. I only own Trace. **

**Hogwarts Year Five:**

The next few months seem to fly by in a flash. Umbridge seemed to be hell bent and determined to change everything around Hogwarts. She banned Harry and the twins from Quiddich, and was now watching every teacher like a hawk. Hermonie had convinced me to teach other students who wanted to learn, Defence Against The Dark Arts. I've been a teacher before. It's not very difficult. Hermonie I think was turned on by my teaching skills; she jumped me almost every night after our lessons. Not that I was complaining or anything but her behaviour was odd. She was still taking the potion I made for her so she wouldn't get pregnant so that wasn't it. I was curious about it though. After another amazing round of sex with Hermonie one night in December we fell asleep hot, sticky, and naked, in each other's arms, tangled in the sheets. We were woken three hours later by Professor McGonagall. "Mr. Black, Ms. Granger you need to... Oh for Merlin's sake! Get dressed both of you! Pack and get to Dumbledore's office now please!" I cleared my throat and pulled the blanket over me and Hermonie quickly. "Sorry, Professor McGonagall, We'll be there in 5 minutes flat." She nodded and left the room. I froze time quickly. I jumped me and Hermonie to the shower. We showered and got dressed quick. I threw our trunks together and grabbed onto our trunk handles along with Hermonie. I unfroze time and jumped us to Dumbledore's office. Apparently Harry had a nightmare or vision about Arthur Weasley getting attacked. Dumbledore sent Harry and the Weasley children to my fathers by Portkey. He looked at me and Hermonie. "Keep an eye on Mr. Potter for me please Trace, I need to try and keep my distance from him this year." I nodded my head. "Of course sir, I'll keep an eye on him for you and report back to you." Dumbledore nodded and placed his hand on my shoulder briefly. "Have a good Christmas Trace, Hermonie." "Happy Christmas" Me and Hermonie said together. We smiled at Dumbledore before I jumped both me and Hermonie to my room at my dad's.

Things went by quickly after Christmas. Before I knew it we were back at Hogwarts and under the careful eye of Umbridge. She kept her distance from me though which was smart on her part. All hell broke loose a week before Valentine's Day. Someone snitched about the DA Meetings and we were ambushed, I was able to get Hermonie out of there safely but she wanted me to make sure Ron, Ginny, and Harry got out safely. I was captured along with Harry. Dumbledore left the school and everything was a little darker after that. Harry wasn't blocking his mind at all so the dark lord was able to plant things into his mind. It was June just after our exams when Harry had his "vision". We dodged Umbridge successfully. But Harry insisted on going to London to make sure Sirius was alright. I told him he was fine but he didn't believe me. (I'll never forgive him.) I rod my broom with Hermonie in front of me. Thing passed by in a blur. We got the prophesy about me and Harry, Harry of course dropped it. The Order appeared and started fighting the death eaters. Belleatrix Lastange killed my father in front of my eyes... Harry went insane and went chasing after her. I of course just jumped to their destination. Voldemort appeared and fought Dumbledore. Dumbledore won of course. Voldemort possessed both me and Harry. I fought him the hardest first and won. Hermonie had come rushing to my side. Things again went by in a blur. Doesn't help that my body started burning then I passed out...

* * *

When I came to I was in the hospital wing with Hermonie draped over my lap. I had a bandage and sheet wrapped very tightly around my upper body. I groaned and pulled it away. It was my tattoos. They had been expanded to. Huh. Hermonie stirred. "Oh my god Trace! Baby! Are you ok?" She didn't let me respond. She kissed my lips hard and forcefully. I kissed her back instantly. I pulled her into my arms and started to undress her quickly.

I only had her robe off and shirt unbuttoned when someone cleared their throat loudly nearby. I instantly broke our kiss and rolled off of Hermonie. I look over to the right to see Dumbledore standing between my bed and the empty bed next to mine. "Uh sorry sir, I thought we were umm. Alone." Dumbledore cracked a smile at that. "Maybe you shouldn't block out everyone mind hmm?" I blushed and nodded. "I'm glad to see that Voldemort didn't affect you in anyway." I nodded my head. "I've been battling evil scum like him for over Three Thousand years now, he can't really affect me like he can Harry." "Well I'm glad to hear that Trace. Now I know you really don't want to think or talk about this right now, but we need to discuss the matter of your father's estate." I coughed and bowed my head. I muttered under my breath. "I'll kill him." Dumbledore looked down hid crooked nose at me. "Trace try not to let those feeling take a hold of you, it's not Harry's fault." I clenched my jaw together and my fists to keep my hands from trembling. Dumbledore continued speaking. "Your father left everything to you, 12 Grimmauld Place, the entire Black estate, and Kreacher." I shuddered at the last one. "Well I'm going to be staying at 12 Grimmauld Place from now on, your more than welcome to keep using it as the place for the Order; I'd also like to name you sir as the Secret Keeper." Dumbledore nodded. "Okay as you wish Trace, now to deal with Kreacher." Dumbledore snapped his fingers and a kicking and screaming Kreacher appeared wailing that he wouldn't serve me, he refused to serve me a mudblood lover and so forth. Dumbledore spoke over the screams. "I just need a simple command from you to him to prove Sirius did things correctly." I nodded. "Kreacher shut up!" He quickly stopped. Slightly amused I quickly gave another one. "Kreacher, you are forbidden to call Hermonie or anyone ever a mudblood. You are to stay here and work in the Hogwarts kitchen and stick beside Dobby, You are to listen to and respect Dobby." With a loud crack Kreacher was gone. "Good job Trace, you once again are injury free so you are free to go and pack to get ready for the train ride home tomorrow."

I jumped me and Hermonie to our room instantly. I drew out my wand and started packing our things. Once everything was packed I was quite tired. Hermonie was already in bed softly snoring. I smiled at that and carefully crawled into bed. I pulled her into my arms. I kissed her forehead and whispered into her ear. "I love you." I fell asleep shortly after that. The next day went quick. It was morning before we knew it. Me and Hermonie were showered and down at the great hall by 7:00 Sharp. We ate breakfast and were off. I grabbed onto Hermonie and our trunks and jumped us to the train to an empty compartment. We had about 20 minutes to ourselves before anyone else made it down. I put our trunks and owls in the luggage holders. Hermonie was looking out the train window. I grabbed onto her from the back and dipped her back causing her to squeal. I laughed and lightly kissed her lips. I carefully lifted Hermonie off her feet and carried her to the bench seat. I laid her down not breaking our kiss, and got on top of her. Hermonie grabbed onto my neck and deepened our kiss. I kissed her back just as hard. Hermonie finally had to break our kiss. I just continued to kiss down her jaw line and neck. "MMM Trace! Baby! Drink from me please?" That was all I needed. I brought my hand up to her throat and sliced her neck with my thumb nail. I drank from her hungrily. I drank from her for roughly 15 minutes then I had to stop myself. I healed her instantly with my magic and got off of her. I grabbed onto her hand and pulled her to her feet. She looked at me and frowned slightly. I laughed. "Babe, people are boarding the train now, we have Prefect duties to attend to." She sighed. "Yes your right I know, but I want you so badly right now!" I kissed her lips once and pulled away from her completely. "Well you will have me in time."

* * *

The train ride passed by quickly which I was happy about, I just wanted it over and done with before I murdered Harry in vengeance. Hermonie kept me calm through our connection which was a good thing. Ron and Harry went through the barrier first. Hermonie's parents were outside waiting for her. I kissed Hermonie's lips quickly and carefully once. *I love you, let me know when I can come and get you won't you?* Hermonie smiled. *I will, why don't you come out with me? Mum and Dad won't mind giving you a ride home. I want to spend more time with you.* I thought about that for a minute. *Alright babe I'll come with you then.* I kissed her lips once more and followed her out the barrier. Molly was shocked to see me walking towards her with Hermonie. She took one look at me and started bawling. She stopped what she was doing and ran the last two feet to me and pulled me into a crushing motherly hug. She said how sorry she was and kissed my checks over and over again. After 10 very long minutes of this Arthur was able to pull Molly off of me. I dodged everyone after that and followed Hermonie and her parents to their car. After we were all loaded in and driving Mrs. Granger broke the comfortable silence. "Why was Molly saying how sorry she was to you Trace? If you don't mind me asking." I cleared my throat. Hermonie grabbed onto my hand for support. "My dad was murdered in cold blood two days ago that's all." Mrs. Granger coughed. "Oh my lord! I'm so sorry to hear that Trace!" I just nodded not able to speak. Mrs. Granger peaked over her shoulder into the back seat at me and Hermonie. She glanced down at our joined hands and saw Hermonie's engagement ring. "Oh my god! Hermonie! What is that ring?!" Hermonie smiled a huge smile and dropped my hand and gave it to her mother. "Isn't it beautiful? I just love it!" Hermonie and her mum squealed about how I purposed and the ring the entire drive to 12 Grimmauld Place. I lightning speed shot over and gave Hermonie a kiss. I unbuckled my seat belt and opened my door to get out. Before I did I took Hermonie's hand and kissed it. "I love you, call me later okay?" Hermonie blushed slightly at me saying I loved her in front of her parents. "I love you too, I'll call you." I grabbed my trunk, owl and broom from the trunk and watched Hermonie leave. I jumped to my room and fell to my knees hard. I let my pain out, all my frustration and hurt. I trembled, cried, and screamed for what felt like hours. I fell flat on my back and blacked out sometime later...


	19. More and More Bad Choices

**A/N: This is a very VERY mature story. Rated MA+. Seeing as it's not an option in the rating selection I'm warning you now. If you are under age or offended by extremely steamy and kinky sex scenes then don't read it and don't complain! I have warned you! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any other movies, TV Shows, or other Books you recognize in my story. I only own Trace. **

**Hogwarts Year Six:**

I was aware of my surroundings but not really. Someone was caressing my face and calling my name but I couldn't make out their voice. It sounded like an angel almost. I was drawn to that voice. I needed to know whose voice was so beautiful! I half opened my eyes. My vision was quite blurry. I tried to get my eyes to focus on the woman caressing my face and smiling at me. Finally my vision cleared and I saw her clearly. "Ginny? What are you doing at my house and in my room?" Ginny pushed my hair out of my eyes and laughed. "We came to see you and make sure you were okay. We're going to be staying here for the first part of our summer vacation." I nodded my head carefully. "I don't feel like entertaining anyone right now Gin." I carefully got myself off the floor and went to my trunk and started unpacking it. Ginny didn't leave; she just sat on my bed and watched me. I finished unpacking and grabbed my Med School homework and went to my window ledge. I didn't feel like working on my homework... I dropped it on the floor and just sat on my window ledge and had a smoke. Ginny sat beside me, resting her head on my arm. It felt really nice actually. I wrapped my right arm around her waist and pulled her in closer to me. We sat like that for what felt like hours. I'm pretty sure it was hours to be honest. I blew out a sigh of contentment. "Thank you for staying with me and making me feel better Gin, I don't know what I'd do without you." She looked up into my eyes and smiled. "I'll always be here for you Trace; I care about you a lot." I smiled at her and had an over powering urge to kiss her right then, but with past experience I knew I should lock my door first. I quickly jumped to my bedroom door and locked it, I went another step further and grabbed my desk chair and jammed it under the door knob. I sat back down beside Ginny and looked back into her beautiful chocolate brown eyes. All Ginny could think of was kissing me and doing more.

I leaned down and kissed her lips softly and carefully. Ginny grabbed onto my neck and pulled me down closer to her. She straddled my hips deepening our kiss. I rested my hands on her ass and let my hands wander on her backside. I had her bra unclasped after five minutes and my dick was rock hard. I picked up Ginny and carried her over to my bed and laid us down. I didn't break our kiss for a second. Blindly I slowly unbuttoned mine and Ginny's jeans and started to remove them. Finally Ginny had to break our kiss. I ripped off our shirts and her bra. I kissed down Ginny's jaw and neck, slowly making my way to her boobs. I played and sucked her tits until they were rock hard. I went back to kissing her lips and grinding the huge bulge in my pants against her vagina making Gin moan into my mouth loudly. Ginny's reached down and rolled my jeans and boxers down just below my ass allowing my rock hard erection to escape. I grabbed a hold of Ginny's jeans and pulled them down as far as just below her knees before they got stuck and wouldn't move anymore. I was too horny to try harder. I rubbed my cock against Ginny's clit and entrance waiting for the words to allow the next set of actions to play out. Ginny broke the kiss long enough to spit out. "Trace, make love to me!" Before claiming my mouth once again. The second she finished her sentence I shoved my cock inside her hard and fast. I thrusted my hips hard and fast grazing her clit with each thrust of my hips. Although it was kind of difficult with our jeans still on we made it work. We both orgasmed and cummed three times but still had steam, my cock was still hard as a rock after each explosion of my cock deep inside her. I was extremely thankful my father sound proofed my room for me with the amount of screaming Ginny and I were doing. Ginny dug her nails deep into my ass as my thrusts drew us further to our fiery finish; I was thrusting as hard and fast as I could. Ginny screamed out my name as loud as she could as she orgasmed and cummed all over my cock for a fourth time. I was thrusts away from my big explosion. After four final thrusts I screamed out Ginny's name and blew my final load deep inside her. I collapsed on top of her utterly exhausted. I rested my head on Ginny's boobs my cock still soft inside her. Ginny wrapped her arms around my upper body. We must have fallen asleep like that.

We woke up a few short hours later in that same position. I was a little startled but I handled my shock by stuffing the feeling away. I smiled at Ginny and kissed her lips once. "How did you sleep? I'm sorry for squishing you." I had rolled onto my side to relieve her of my body weight. She shook her head at me. "I slept amazing, you weren't squishing me." I nodded and looked down to our half naked bodies and cum soaked jeans. I ripped off my own jeans and boxers then did Ginny's jeans and panties. I grabbed onto Ginny and jumped us to my bathroom so we could clean up. We showered quickly and made ourselves presentable. I jumped Ginny down to her room she "shared" with Hermonie. "Thank you for the cheering up Ginny." Ginny smiled at me. "Anytime, I really don't mind." I kissed her lips once and jumped back to my room. I quickly got dressed and dug for my phone. Three missed calls, FUCK! All from Hermonie. I stripped my bed and grabbed mine and Ginny's cum soaked clothes and threw them in a heap on the floor. I light four candles and sprayed some air freshener. I then sprayed my cologne on myself and around the room. I removed the chair and unlocked my door. I opened the door to help air out my room. I grabbed the heap of sheets and clothes and jumped to the laundry room. I quickly threw the clothes in the washer and started it. I was still down in the kitchen and eating before Ginny. Tonks and Remus were sitting on other side of me. They noticed me tense up when Ginny walked in the room, shit! I hope they don't ask about that. I was just about done eating when Hermonie called for a fourth time. I pulled my phone out of my pocket. I glanced at the caller ID first just to make sure. I hadn't realized Tonks saw it too. "Hey babe, sorry I didn't answer before I was passed out." *Hey baby! That's okay I figured that's what happened. What are you doing?* I got up from the table and walked over to the fireplace. "I just finished eating; did you talk with your parents? When can I come get you?" *I just finished eating too, mum and dad want me to spend the rest of this week with them then I'm allowed to come stay with you.* I sighed into the phone. "Well that's a bummer; I can wait though I guess." *Well you can come spend the night with me in my bed now can't you? I miss your body pressed up against mine.* that made me smile. "Well I think I will then, I miss yours too babe." *Mmm dirty boy been naughty?* I coughed and cleared my throat. "I'll be there when I can, I love you babe." *Mmm I can't wait! I love you too Trace.* I hung up the phone and glanced over to the table of people who were now gawking at me like I had three heads and a penis for a nose. "What? I have a girlfriend! You all knew that! Stop looking so shocked!" I went to leave the kitchen. I had only made it to the second floor when Tonks and Remus joined me. "Can we have a word Trace?" I sighed.


	20. Chanel No 5

**A/N: This is a very VERY mature story. Rated MA+. Seeing as it's not an option in the rating selection I'm warning you now. If you are under age or offended by extremely steamy and kinky sex scenes then don't read it and don't complain! I have warned you! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any other movies, TV Shows, or other Books you recognize in my story. I only own Trace. **

**Hogwarts Year Six:**

I turned around quickly and grabbed them both by their forearms and jumped us to my room. "What can I do for the happy couple?" They looked at me shocked. "I'm a mind reader! Hello!" They both nodded their heads. Tonks spoke first. "We wanted to know why you flinched when Ginny walked into the room and I want to know how long you've been lying to everyone about WHO your girlfriend is." She gave me a knowing look. I cleared my throat carefully. "Well I guess the cats out of the bag for that one with you two; Hermonie is my girlfriend of four years." Remus clapped me hard on the back. "Congratulations Trace! That's great! I always wondered with how you two acted around each other and the way you watch her Trace." I nodded. "Yeah, well I love her with all my heart." Tonks smiled at me. "Now what about Ginny?" I sighed. "There's nothing to say? My father was murdered two days ago and Voldemort tried to possess me, I'm a bit jumpy. Now if you would excuse me my girlfriend has requested I spend the night with her." Tonks and Remus laughed. "Okay Trace, goodnight, say hello to Hermione for me and Remus." I nodded. "I will, goodnight." They left my room rather quickly. I shrugged it off and thought of Hermonie. She was alone in her room. I jumped to her instantly. "Hey baby." She turned around and dove into my arms instantly. She kissed me long and hard. I grabbed onto her ass and picked her up. I carried us over to her bed and laid us down. As our make-out session got hotter the bigger the guilt grew in my stomach. A few hours before I was doing this exact same thing with Ginny... I was such a horrible person...

* * *

We were only making-out for roughly 15 minutes when I broke away from her and got off of her. I smiled a small smile at her. Hermonie frowned slightly at me. "I'm just tired babe I'm sorry, and plus it's not a good idea to have sex in your parents' house." Hermonie sighed and nodded. She got off of the bed and went to get ready for bed. I just pealed my clothes off and crawled under the sheets. Hermonie crawled into bed next to me. I kissed her lips once and almost instantly was asleep. I was having a nightmare; one of the wars was troubling me. I've been in so many of them I couldn't tell them apart anymore. I jerked myself awake before the horrible end. Hermonie was on the far edge of her bed snoring softly. I glanced at the alarm clock on the nightstand, 7:00. It was time to get up and disappear before Hermonie's parents discovered me here in Hermonie's bed naked. I carefully got out of bed, I silently dressed myself. I grabbed a piece of paper and a pen and wrote Hermonie a quick note. *Good morning beautiful, I'm sorry I can't be here to say it to you in person but I need to be gone before your parents discover me. Call me when you get the chance, I love you. Trace.*

I jumped myself to my room and stripped out of my clothes; I showered and made myself presentable once again. I jumped to the kitchen and started making breakfast for who ever happened to be in my house. I just finished the last of the bacon when Molly came into the kitchen. "Trace deary! What are you doing cooking? You don't need to do that!" I smirked. "It's ok Molly; I happen to be a great cook if I do say so myself, everything is done, don't be afraid, dig in." I took my own advice and loaded up myself a plate. I ate two massive plates of breakfast, drank three giant glasses of blood, and two coffees. I was stuffed. I excused myself from the now crowded table and went to work on my Hogwarts and Med School homework. I had a big enough mountain of completed assignments to hand into Addison. I should probably do that.

I decided that's exactly what I was going to do. I loaded everything into my backpack and jumped to Addison's classroom. Her lecture had just ended. Good timing on my part. As soon as Addison saw me her face light up, she came running towards me at top speed. She jumped into my arms and kissed my lips long and hard. I had to break the kiss. Addison cleared her throat. "Sorry, I got a little excited there, you have more assignments for me?" I laughed a small chuckle. "Yeah I've got more assignments." I handed her over my backpack and let her go through it. I sat on the edge of her desk and waited. I watched her thoughts of our past, that made me horny and hard. I quickly put my hands on my lap to hide my erection. Addison glanced at my hands and smirked. "Well Mr. Black great work as always. Here's the next batch of assignments for you." I took my backpack and laid it over my erection. Addison smirked again. "You know, that was my last class for today, did you maybe want to come back to my place with me? I could cook you lunch." I smiled at that. "I'd like that very much, get your coat."

It didn't take Addison long. She was ready in three minutes flat. I stood up with my backpack still in front of my erection and grabbed onto Addison around the waist. I jumped us to her doorstep and let go of her instantly. Touching her just made my hard-on worse. Addison walked through the door first. I didn't move. She glanced back to see me still standing outside the door. She raised her eyebrow at me. "You need to invite me in Addie, I'm a vampire remember?" Addison placed her hand on her chest. "I'm so sorry Trace, I keep forgetting about that, please come in and make yourself at home." I walked over the threshold and into her living room. She pointed at her couch and said. "You can have a seat there and I'll bring you something special to drink." That had me curious. I put my bag down on the ground and took one of the pillows on the couch and placed it over my very obvious erection. Addison came back out in seconds with two glasses and sat down right beside me. That had me even more curious then the drink seeing as there was three spots on the couch she could have chosen. She handed me my cup. "Don't smell it." She said quickly. I smirked and just took a small sip. My mouth exploded with heat and lust instantly. Addison had given me a cup of blood, more specifically, her blood. It made memories I didn't need or want right now flash through my mind. I let a small moan escape from my mouth. "You do remember how I taste then I see." I blushed at that. "Of course I remember Addie, how could I ever forget the taste of your blood?" She just smiled at me. I chugged the glass of blood almost instantly. It didn't help my erection in anyway what-so-ever. Addison set down her cup and scooted even closer to me.

She carefully pulled the pillow off my lap to reveal my erection. She smiled at me and slowly unbuttoned my jeans and unzipped them. Addison leaned over and kissed me carefully but passionately as her hands reached into my jeans and boxers and removed my rock hard erection. She slowly started pumping my cock driving me nuts. Addison stopped giving me a hand job and kissing me. I opened my eyes to look at her. She stood up and took off her shirt and bra. Next she took off her heels and slowly took off her panties and skirt. She walked over to me and pulled at my pants. I lifted my ass off the couch and let her take off my jeans and boxers. Addison then straddled my lap and kissed me while she slowly took off my shirt. I couldn't take her being in charge, her pace was way too slow for my liking I was harder than I've ever been in a long time. I just needed to start thrusting and soon. I kissed Addison back hard. I put my hands on her ass and picked her up. I laid us back down in the center of the couch. I let my erection poke at her entrance and rub her clit making her moan into my mouth. I broke the kiss and kissed down her jaw line and throat. I started to suck on her neck giving her a hickey. I knew that would drive her nuts, it always did. Addison moaned loud. "Trace! Please stop! Just make love to me already please!" I smirked at that. I instantly stopped giving her a hickey and rammed my rock hard cock into her tight pussy. I thrusted hard and fast not stopping for a second. I just fucked Addison senseless. Addison couldn't even moan I was fucking her so hard. All she could do was breathe in ragged pants as her boobs bounced insanely. The sweat dripping down my back just made me go harder. I'm sure I fucked her like that for hours. I felt Addison cum on my dick four times and felt her orgasm 7 times before I felt myself ready to explode. I leaned down and kissed her lips hungrily as I thrusted to my fiery end. I was only able to get in three more thrusts in before I exploded my load deep inside Addison. I broke our kiss breathing heavily with sweat pouring down my back and face. Addison pulled my neck and kissed my lips a few more times. "Thank you." She whispered into my ear. I grabbed her around the waist and flipped her onto my stomach putting me on the bottom with my cock still inside her. Addison laid her head down on chest content.

Addison started to snore softly. I smiled at that. I just ran my fingertips up and down her spine over and over with a smile on my face. *Mmm good morning to you too baby, thanks for the note. I love you too.* I instantly felt so guilty. I glanced at the clock on the wall. It was 1 O'clock in the afternoon! *Sleep well I take it? And you're welcome babe.* I hoped she couldn't see what I was doing right now. *Ha yeah I guess I did sleep a little long huh? Can you come visit me? I really want you Trace!* I didn't know what to say? I sighed. *I can't right now babe, I'm kind of stuck where I am right now, I want you too trust me.* Hermonie wasn't happy that much I could tell. *Stuck? Where are you stuck?* I groaned slightly. *It's uh, hard to explain?* Hermonie was silent for a little while. *Why don't you show me then?* I cursed in my mind. Hermonie heard it. *What? Why don't you want to tell me or show me how you're stuck?* I sighed. *Because you'll either get mad at me, yell at me, or breakup with me. Or all of thee above.* Hermonie thought for a moment or two. *No I won't, I promise Trace, just show me.* I sighed yet again. *You know it's bad luck to make a promise you can't or don't intend to keep. But I'll show you none the less.* I looked down at the beautiful, naked, sleeping Addison and let Hermonie see. Hermonie gasped in my mind. I stopped showing her instantly. *See? What did I tell you?* Hermonie was silent for at least an hour. I just frowned and continued to run my fingertips up and down her spine. *I still love you Trace, I knew about your curse. I'm not mad. Come to me when you can.* I didn't respond just watched Addison sleep.

* * *

An hour later Addison finally woke up. "Mmm sorry, am I heavy? How long was I asleep for?" I kissed her lips and rocked her back and forth on my soft cock a few times. I stopped and broke the kiss with a smirk on my lips as Addison moaned lowly. "No you're not heavy, you're light as a feather. You've been asleep for about two hours." Addison glanced at the clock on the wall. "Oh my god! Trace you need to get dressed and get out of here! Derek is going to be home in 15 minutes!" Addison got off me quickly and tossed my clothes at me. I dressed at top speed and grabbed my bag off the ground. I grabbed Addison's wrist and pulled her into my arms and kissed her deeply and passionately. "See you soon then." I whispered in her ear and jumped back to my room at 12 Grimmauld Place. I dropped my bag and jumped directly to the kitchen to stuff my face. I was starving. I walked across the strangely crowded room to the table that I was thankful to see filled with food. Molly, Tonks, and Ginny all yelled out my name at once. Molly gave me a hug and fussed over my very messy sex hair. She sniffed at me curiously and shoved me in the chair between Tonks and Ginny. Molly grabbed a plate and loaded it to the brim and handed it to me. She sniffed the air around me again curiously. That made me self-conscious. Tonks and Ginny then both sniffed at me. Ginny's mind was the only one I was really listening for. *Why does he smell like another woman who bathes in Channel No5? And what is with the wrinkled clothes and sex hair?* I coughed on my food as it got stuck reading her mind. I just cleared my throat and inhaled my food at top speed. I finished and instantly jumped to my room. I was eating my food so fast I hadn't realized that Ginny left the kitchen. She was sitting on my bed waiting for me with my door locked and chair shoved under the handle. She walked forward and circled me like a shark. She sniffed and creased her eyebrows. I cleared my throat. "Can I help you with something Gin?" She just shook her head and stood in front of me with her arms crossed over her chest. "You smell like another woman and look like you just had sex." I cleared my throat. "Yeah that really isn't any of your business Gin." I jumped to my bathroom and jumped into the shower.

I jumped back to my room with only a towel around me. Ginny was sitting on my bed arms crossed over her chest still. I clicked my tongue in annoyance. I unblocked my door and unlocked it. "You should leave before I do something I regret Gin." Ginny just stayed where she was. I sighed and went to my dresser to get clothes to wear. I grabbed a pair of boxers jeans and a simple plain t-shirt. I whipped off my towel and got dressed. I didn't bother with shoes or socks. I glanced at Ginny. "I'm going to go be with Hermonie. She's craving me so were probably going to be coming back here, I suggest you're not here." I didn't wait for a response I just jumped to Hermonie's room. She wasn't in here. I glanced into the halls of her house with my mind searching for her. She was eating in the kitchen. I should hide somewhere to surprise her. I could do the typical closet move. OR I could do the supernatural route. Supernatural was who I was. I decided to stop hiding who I am to Hermonie. I took a deep breath and jumped to the ceiling. I stuck to it instantly. I turned myself over so I could see when Hermonie comes in.


	21. Heart Ach and Make Ups

**A/N: This is a very VERY mature story. Rated MA+. Seeing as it's not an option in the rating selection I'm warning you now. If you are under age or offended by extremely steamy and kinky sex scenes then don't read it and don't complain! I have warned you! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any other movies, TV Shows, or other Books you recognize in my story. I only own Trace. **

**Hogwarts Year Six:**

Thirty minutes later Hermonie finally walked into her bedroom and shut the door. She bent over her trunk to pick something out. It was something small. I couldn't see it. She slowly made her way towards her desk but stopped in the middle of the room. She just kept looking at what she held in her hands. I couldn't take the suspense anymore. I quietly dropped to the floor and went right behind Hermonie. I wrapped my arms around her waist and kissed her neck. Hermonie moaned and reached her hand back to play with my hair. "Oh Ron you know that drives me nuts!" I instantly stopped and shoved her away from me. "RON?!" I yelled. Hermonie dropped what she had in her hand and let it fall to the ground. It shattered. She put her hands over her mouth. I glanced down at the broken object. It was the diamond heart I had given her. I smirked that seemed to be just about right. "Since when does Ron hold you from behind and kiss your neck in a very romantic way Hermonie? Is there something you want to tell me?" Hermonie just shook her head. I listened to the minds in the house. Ron was here, he was downstairs with her parents. I growled. "You don't want to talk to me? Fine don't bother coming to spend the summer with me then. You obviously lied when you said you loved me Hermonie." I gave her one last look before I jumped back to my father's house.

I jumped to my room and fell straight to my knees. I screamed out at the top of my lungs and fell onto my back and blacked out once again. I could feel someone running their hands through my hair and humming softly. It couldn't be Addison I was at my father's house. It must be Ginny. But why would Ginny be in my room again? I felt myself becoming conscious again. I started to open my eyes. My vision was blurred. "Mmm Gin I thought I told you to leave my room before I got back." The person laughed slightly. "Ginny is downstairs Trace." I bolted straight up and jumped to the other side of the room like I had been burned. "Why are you here Hermonie? You aren't welcome here anymore." She flinched at the coldness of my voice. "I felt your pain so I snuck out and came here. It wasn't easy to sneak by the house full of people here to get to you." I just starred at her with a blank look on my face. "Is that supposed to impress me? I'm in pain because of you Hermonie." Hermonie wiped away a tear from her eye. "Ron and I aren't together in case that's what you thought, he has been visiting me for the past few days. He likes to sneak up to my room and hold me like that. I shoot him down every time. That's it Trace. Nothing more." I just laughed coldly. "And I'm just supposed to believe you am I?" Hermonie let the tears run down her cheeks freely. "If I could use my magic I would prove it to you Trace. I love you so much Trace." Then she started sobbing. I felt the pain deep in my chest. She was telling the truth. I went to her and picked her up into my arms. I jumped us back to her bedroom. I sat us on her bed and rocked her slowly in my arms. She buried her face in my neck and held onto me with a vice-like grip. After a little while she finally stopped. She looked up at me. I wiped away the last of her tears and softly kissed her lips. She grabbed a hold of my neck and deepened our kiss. Hermonie made it so she was straddling me. She grinned her hips over my cock over and over. Soon enough I was harder than a rock. I stopped kissing her and glanced into the basement, her parents weren't anywhere to be seen. Hermonie put her mouth to my ear. "My parents went to a movie, it's their date night. We have three hours."

With that being said I instantly picked up Hermonie and tossed her on the center of the bed. I instantly ripped off her clothes throwing them on the floor. I let my hands roam her body. I slowly played with her clit. I circled my fingers around her, the warm moisture coating my fingertips. I worked it into her, dipping my fingers in slowly, half an inch at a time, her thighs were quivering and her chest was heaving. I briefly worried about the strain her poor, fluttering, little heart had to be under to make her heave in that way. Once my fingers were surrounded entirely by her, I slowly slid them in and out; curling them and stroking the rough, little spot inside of her that I knew would undo her in seconds. I wanted desperately to bend down and taste her as the wetness coating my fingers called to me to lean over and lick. I wanted to take her in my mouth and push her over the edge. But she was so close with just the anticipation, and my fingers working in her. As I sat back on my heels, fully clothed, watching the beautiful, moonlit woman on the bed writhe and moan under my touch, her words echoing in my ears, _I just feels so good when you touch me, _I was enjoying myself to much to change a single thing. I sat, adoring her with my hands, kissing the top of her knee that I cradled from underneath in my free palm. Her legs were shaking and she began panting and whimpering, her frantic little hands flittering around her body looking for something to funnel the sensations into. I slowed my fingers down, rubbing circles around her swollen clit with my thumb, still watching through glassy, intoxicated, and awed eyes as my little angel squirmed and mewled under _my touch. _I reached out with my free hand, weaving my fingers in between hers – squeezing her, watching her, loving her, as she came undone, gripping my hands back and crying out my name. I had never felt so many emotions all at once. I wanted to consume her, I wanted to cherish her, and I wanted to possess her. "I love you," she whispered, shivering. Her words were so quiet they almost got lost in the stillness of the dark room. But with nothing but the wind and the ocean in our ears, I heard them. Her eyes were still closed, her head thrown back, her fingers laced tightly in mine. "Hermonie," I murmured her name, wanting to say so much more, but choking on the words. "Take your clothes off, Trace," she breathed, eyes still closed. "Gladly," I smirked down at her.

I climbed backward off the bed and kicked my shoes off. I bent down and yanked off my socks, and then quickly freed myself from the rest of my clothes, leaving them in a pile at my feet. Hermonie didn't move while I stripped down. She was a streak of porcelain against the dark quilt, her legs relaxed open, waiting for me, and her breath evening out. I climbed back onto the bed and crawled over her, hovering above her without touching her, my face close enough to feel her breath against me. "Open your eyes," I commanded her, leaning all my weight on my palms that framed her head. She slowly complied, a slow smile spreading across her lips. I stared into her eyes in silence for minutes, feeling the warmth and the hum of anticipation coursing through me and between us as our bodies hovered so close to one another. "I love you, too," I whispered, course and gravelly, drinking her in. She moaned as if my words affected her physically, and melted further into the bed, closing her eyes and waiting for me to show her how much. I lowered myself down onto my forearms and lay my body against hers, feeling every inch of contact. She laced her legs around my calves and our toes wiggled together. Her hands reached behind me and dug into my ass, pulling me into her, literally. I pushed into her without further approach. I plunged deep, knowing she was worked up enough from my previous ministrations that I would not hurt her. I was desperate to feel her wrapped around me entirely and I didn't have the strength to restrain myself. "Oh god," Hermonie cried out, whimpering. I rocked in and out of her, feeling the blanket of emotion and heat as it embraced me.

Making love to Hermonie was heaven. It was everything sweet, and pure, and honest, and natural, all wrapped into one blissful moment. I was lost in a convoluted, murky place where I was watching Hermonie – hearing, feeling, loving – but not processing. My every nerve-ending pricked and sparked and then Hermonie tightened around me and screamed into my shoulder, holding me tight. I was too out of it, lost somewhere beautiful, to have it affect me; I wasn't done with her yet. I held her against me until her trembling quieted, tracing feather-light kisses across her collarbone and down her chest, between her breasts. I pulled out slowly and rocked back into her, testing her sensitivity. She shuddered and her fingernails dug into me. I curled my arm around her and rolled, with my hand gripping her hip so that I could situate her above me, letting her control the rest of our love-making. She trailed her fingers down my chest, gazing at me with heavy eyes and a sly smirk on her lips. I smoothed my hands down her sides and dug my fingers into her hips, guiding her back and forth over me, reaching deep inside of her to places that made her cry out. She lowered her chest to mine and I encircled her little quivering body in my strong arms, nuzzling into the crook of her neck and whispering my love in her ear. Her hair blanketed over my face and shutting us off from the outside world. None of it mattered but us, what we had, what we shared. Together we were everything. She twisted her fingers into my hair and clenched around me, and that time I felt it. That time I came forcefully, my body locking down and my arms wrapped around her back smashed her into me, twisting my fingers into her hair at her scalp and trying with everything I had to weld us together permanently. We were both breathing heavily. Hermonie laid her head down on my chest, content.

* * *

"Mmm, That was amazing Trace, thank you." I smiled at her and kissed her lips and down her neck as far as I could with her being on top. I stopped after I made Hermonie moan. I looked her in the eyes smiling. "You don't need to thank me baby." I kissed her lips once more. That's when my stomach decided to growl loudly. Hermonie laughed. "Someone hungry? I guess you did burn a lot of calories. Come, I'll make you something to eat." Before I could even protest Hermonie grabbed her bra pants and MY shirt and dressed on her way down the stairs. I sighed and grabbed my boxers and jeans and threw them on. I jumped down to the kitchen to watch what Hermonie was making me. She was so beautiful I couldn't believe she was mine. Hermonie was doing something in the sink, I couldn't stand it anymore. I came up behind her and dipped her back making her squeal before I kissed her lips. I let her go after a few minutes. Hermonie looked flustered as she continued with what she was making.

15 minutes later dinner was ready. I didn't even pay attention to what I was eating. I finished eating before Hermonie, so I started doing the dishes. Hermonie finished hers and shoved me. "What?" I asked her while laughing. "Move over, I'll wash, you can dry." I smiled and grabbed the tea towel drying what I had already washed. Hermonie was just about done, I didn't really feel like drying anymore. So I watched her as she put the last dish in the sink. She wasn't concentrating on what I was doing, just the sink. I came up behind her and dipped her back once again. She squealed louder this time. I was laughing as I crushed her lips with mine. Hermonie smirking under my lips tried deepening our kiss. I hadn't been paying attention to anyone or anything but Hermonie. So needless to say I was shocked when Hermonie's parents came into the kitchen. "Hermonie? Are you ok sweetie? We heard you.." Her mom stopped talking when she saw me and Hermonie kissing. I broke away from Hermonie and accidently let her go.

I froze her in midair with my old magic before she hit the ground. I grabbed her by the hand and yanked her to her feet putting her in front of my very naked torso. I was blushing hard. Mr. Granger had join Mrs. Granger. He looked at us both very closely. I didn't say a single word. Hermonie mind was running ramped. I cleared my throat. "Well I'm sure your both wondering why I'm here and why Hermonie is wearing my shirt. It's simple really, Hermonie was bored and wanted some company so I came over. Hermonie was eating her dinner when she slopped it all over her, so I gave her my shirt to wear." I hoped that would work. They still kept starring at us. I cleared my throat once more. "Well I should be going. My guards are probably wondering where I am. Goodnight Mr. and Mrs. Granger. Goodnight Hermonie I love you." I kissed her check and jumped to her room quietly.

I had stuck myself to her ceiling once again to wait for her. Her parents were yelling at her asking her over and over if she had sex with me. She was getting mad she finally lost it after telling them 5 times she hadn't. I could hear her perfectly even with me being upstairs in her room with the door shut. "I DIDN'T HAVE SEX WITH TRACE! AND EVEN IF I DID IT WOULDN'T MATTER! I'M ENGAGED TO HIM! NOW LEAVE ME ALONE! I'M GOING TO BED!" Well that's not good. Hermonie stomped up the stairs and threw her door open and slammed it shut so hard I felt the vibrations on the ceiling. Hermonie fell to her knees and started crying angry tears. *Trace! Please come back!* I didn't answer *Trace?! No is our connection to weak? Trace?!* I silently came down from the ceiling and came up behind a crying Hermonie. I picked her up into my arms and carried her over to the bed. She looked up to see what happened. "TRACE!" I quickly put my mouth on hers to keep her quiet. I broke away from her. "Shh Hermonie, your parents can't know I'm here." Hermonie nodded. *Come on love, let's get ready for bed shall we? I know I'm tierd.* Hermonie kissed my lips once and got off my lap. She quickly peeled out of her clothes and shut off the light. I took off my pants and boxers and crawled under the sheets with Hermonie. She cuddled into me and fell asleep quickly. I just listened to her parents to make sure they didn't come in and see me naked cuddling their naked daughter. After an hour they went to bed without checking in on Hermonie. I cuddled into Hermonie more and fell asleep content.


	22. Fights

**A/N: This is a very VERY mature story. Rated MA+. Seeing as it's not an option in the rating selection I'm warning you now. If you are under age or offended by extremely steamy and kinky sex scenes then don't read it and don't complain! I have warned you! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any other movies, TV Shows, or other Books you recognize in my story. I only own Trace. **

**Hogwarts Year Six:**

I was tossing and turning having a horrible dream from my past. I woke up bolting straight up, sweat was pouring down my back and front. I was breathing in raged breaths. What the hell was that about? I looked beside me. Hermonie was dreaming peacefully. I looked at the alarm clock. 6AM. I should leave, I could hear her mom waking up. I kissed Hermonie's forehead and got out of bed. I grabbed my boxers and jeans and jumped to my room at 12 Grimmauld Place. I dropped my clothes on the ground and crawled into my bed. I yelped and just about fell out of bed when I felt a body grab onto me. Ginny stirred. "Trace? Finally! I've been waiting for you all night." I sighed and pulled away from Ginny who was naked and in my bed. "Gin, you can't be in here right now. It's 6AM, I can't do this right now. I am tired and didn't sleep well ok? Can you leave please?" Ginny thought for a moment. "If I get clothes on can I stay in here with you? Just to sleep? Please Trace? I feel safe in your arms." I didn't know what to say to that. "Uhh, yeah sure Gin." I grabbed my boxers off the floor and put them on. Ginny dressed and got back into bed with me and curled herself into my arms and fell asleep. I didn't know what to do. It felt so awkward having another woman in my arms. My mind was blank, I had no idea what to do. I just starred at a sleeping Ginny willing her to wake up soon. I just starred at the woman in my arms no longer tired or willing to fall asleep. Around 9AM I heard a knock on my door. I ignored it hoping they would go away. "Trace deary? Are you awake? I can't find Ginny, is she in there with you?" Fuck! Of course it was Molly. Ginny had stirred and heard that. I cleared my throat. "No Molly Ginny isn't in here, I saw her earlier this morning, she asked me to take her to visit with Hermonie. She said she'll be back around lunch time." Silence for a few minutes. "Oh, okay. Thank you Trace." I didn't respond just listened for her to walk away. After a few minutes of silence Ginny rolled over in my arms and starred at me. "What? You forget I can read minds? I know what you want Ginny." Ginny blushed slightly at that.

Even though I knew what exactly she wanted I was still shocked when Ginny kissed me so forcefully. She pushed me back putting her on top. I kissed her back with the same amount of enthusiasm that she was showing. I made sure I blocked my mind so Hermonie couldn't get into it then took over. I shoved Ginny onto her back and took over. I quickly ripped off her clothes and my boxers wasting no time. I let my hands roam her body as I broke our kiss and kissed down her jaw line and neck intoxicated by the smell of her blood. I could feel my eyes start to glow with heavy bloodlust when Ginny moaned into my ear. "Make love to me Trace!" Hearing those words distracted me enough to pull my mouth away from her neck and bury my head in the pillow as I shoved my rock hard cock quickly and hard into Ginny and thrusted as fast as I could. Ginny started to moan loudly. She noticed that I had my head buried in the pillow and tugged at my head wanting to kiss me. But I could still feel my eyes glowing with bloodlust, so I refused to move. "MMM Trace! Look at me! MMM Trace! Kiss me please! UUU Stop MMM Ignoring me!" I couldn't hid my head forever, Ginny would think I didn't want to do this. Keeping my eyes tightly shut I moved over her and kissed her lips forcefully. That quieted the moans so all you could hear was our flesh slamming into each other and muffled moans and screams. I was close to exploding I could feel it. Ginny gripped my arms forcefully and pushed almost as if she wanted me to slow down. She wanted to savor the love making not just plow through it. I slowed my thrusts and stopped my explosion. Ginny reached her hand up and smoothed the crease in my eye brows trying to get me to open my eyes. She broke the kiss. "Trace, open your eyes." I couldn't fight it anymore. Even though my eyes still burned and glowed with bloodlust I slowly opened my eyes and looked straight into her eyes. She gasped slightly but didn't flinch away from me, she smiled and kissed my lips once. We made love all morning and well into the afternoon. It was 2 O'clock when I finally blew my load deep inside Ginny. I just about collapsed on top of her. I managed to lay half on her and half on the bed, still deep inside her but now soft. I was breathing heavily when there was a pounding on my door.

I ignored it and cuddled into Ginny closer. Ginny just glanced over my shoulder and shook her head and laid back down against my neck. BANG BANG BANG. "TRACE! OPEN THE DOOR!" I was shocked to hear Harry's voice. I pulled out of Ginny and grabbed the sheet off the bed, wrapped it around my waist and went to the door only opening it a crack to see a very angry Harry. "Can I help you with something Harry? I'm kind of busy satisfying my girlfriend." Harry just shook with angry and lunged for my throat. Me being a mind reader and future seer I knew it was coming. I grabbed Harry by his throat instead and then shoved him out into the hall and up against the wall. I made sure my door shut so Ginny wasn't exposed. I raised Harry up off the floor making him struggle for air. "YOU COME INTO MY HOUSE UNIVITED THEN TRY TO LUNGE AT ME FOR NO REASON OTHER THAN ANGER THAT I HAVE MY FATHERS HOUSE. I STILL HAVE YOU TO BLAME FOR HIS UNTIMELY DEATH. IF YOU LIKE YOUR LIFE YOU BETTER STAY THE FUCK OUT OF MY WAY AND IF I WALK INTO A ROOM YOU BETTER FUCKING LEAVE IT THAT SECOND. DO YOU UNDERSTAND?!" Harry nodded gasping for air. "Good." I dropped him and went back into my room breathing heavily. I touched Ginny's ankle and jumped her to her own room and jumped myself to my room to clean myself and my room up.

I was sitting on my window ledge meditating when I heard Hermonie's voice break through my concentration. *TRACE CAESAR LEONARDO FRANKLIN BLACK! ANSWER ME!* That's not good, she used my full name… Hey wait a minute. No one alive is supposed to know my full name! That can't be good. I cleared my throat. *Uh hi baby, what's wrong?* Silence lasted for all of three seconds. *DON'T YOU DARE BABY ME! YOU BLOCK OUT OUR CONNECTION AND IGNORE ME ALL DAY! RON CAME OVER AND I HEAR YOU CAME OUT OF YOUR ROOM GLOATING ABOUT SATISFING YOUR GIRLFRIEND AND CHOCKED HARRY HALF TO DEATH!* I glanced at the clock on my wall. 11 O'clock in the evening! Shit that's not good. *TRACE CAESAR LEONARDO FRANKLIN BLACK DON'T YOU DARE IGNORE ME!* I looked for Hermonie. She had her eyes shut tightly and was pacing her room fuming mad. I sighed, I knew what I was going to have to do. I hope the sound proofing is intact in this room. I cleared my mind and jumped to Hermonie's room. Without hesitation I grabbed her mid pace picking her up and threw her over my shoulder and jumped back to my room at 12 Grimmauld Place. I tossed her onto the bed causing her to scream and jump off the bed. She came charging at me and slapped me across the face, punched me, kicked me. Did everything to me but curse me. All the while cursing at me and telling me I'm nothing but shit. Finally after fifteen minutes of this I had enough. I grabbed her arms and pinned them to her sides and shoved her against the wall beside my door. "STOP HERMONIE! JUST STOP!" She looked me in my eyes tears threating to fall out of hers. I closed my eyes and sighed. I took in another deep breath and exhaled. Only instead of a sigh coming out this time it was a vicious growl. I felt my mouth water and my eyes burn with bloodlust once again. Hermonie flinched at the growl. I turned my head away and opened my eyes taking deep breaths. My eyes weren't going to go back to normal anytime soon. I looked back at Hermonie letting her see the animalistic glow of bloodlust. She gasped slightly but didn't flinch away from my touch like I was expecting her to. I cleared my throat. "Kick me, slap me, beat me, curse me, tell me I'm worthless and don't deserve your heart or love. I don't care anymore Hermonie. The person who was in my room when Harry so rudely interrupted me was Addison. I grabbed him by the throat and threatened him because he planned on doing that to me. But you take Ron's side and believe him all you want. I'm honestly done trying to convince you. I love you and will always love you even when you decide to leave me. I will still love you. There's the door Hermonie. I'm done holding you back." I released my grip on her completely and walked away to my window ledge.

I grabbed onto the window frame hard, shredding the wood into sawdust where my fingers were. I thought Hermonie left so I flinched when she touched my back I looked at her with sad eyes. "I will never leave you Trace, I love you more than I could ever say. I love you so much it hurts and scares me so much." Hermonie dropped her hand from my back and turned away from me completely. I jumped myself right in front of her. I leaned down and kissed her deeply and passionately. Hermonie moaned into my mouth. She pushed me back towards my bed causing us to fall onto it not breaking our kiss. I felt my bloodlust boiling to the edge. I was losing control of it. I broke our kiss and shoved Hermonie off of me. A growl escaped my lips against my will. Hermonie sat up and grabbed onto my arm. "Trace? What's wrong? Talk to me baby." I sighed which was actually just another growl. I shook my head. "It's my bloodlust coming out. It's been three days since I've last had blood so the animal inside me is fighting to come out." Hermonie smiled, grabbed my hand and used my thumb to cut her neck. "Drink from me Trace." The smell of her blood hit me hard. All I could do was lean over and nod my head. I ran my tongue over the cut and moaned. I had to remember I couldn't bite her as I couldn't heal her with magic. I placed my mouth over the cut and drank as carefully as I could. Hermonie moaned loudly into my ear and grinded against me. After twenty minutes I felt the bloodlust leave my eyes. I thought of making the cut clot and ran my tongue over the cut once more sealing it. I kissed the cut a few times and pulled away from Hermonie.

I glanced down into the kitchen, I was starving and needed food pronto. No one was in there at that moment. I grabbed Hermonie around the waist and jumped us to the kitchen. I left Hermonie at the table and started to make us something to eat. Hermonie just stood at the table and starred at me. "Sit down babe, let me cook for you." She blushed but sat down. Half an hour later dinner was served. I sat as close to Hermonie as I could, having my knee brush up against hers. Hermonie took her one hand and let it rub my knee and higher. I wasn't going to be able to get an erection anytime soon so I let her do it. I smirked and made eyes at her the entire time we ate. A strand of her hair escaped her sloppy pony tail. I reached my right hand over and slowly tucked it back into place. I heard her heart rate speed up. I stroked her check and leaned in to kiss her when the kitchen door banged open loudly and in walked. I looked quickly. Tonks. Thank god it was only Tonks. I didn't stop. Just kissed Hermonie's lips carefully and briefly. Hermonie blushed a deep shade of red. "Trace! What are you doing! Tonks is in the room!" Hermonie was mad. I just started laughing. Wrong thing to do. She pinched my dick harder than what was ever necessary. I coughed to hide my pain. Tonks spoke for me. "Oh me and Remus have known about you two for days now. No need to worry Hermonie, our lips are sealed. Hey wait a minute you aren't supposed to be here for another four days?" I laughed again and glanced at the cut on Hermonie's neck blushing slightly. Tonks was watching where I looked. "Ah! Someone was hungry for more than just food I see." I just nodded. It was Hermonie's turn to blush. Tonks walked over to the left overs on the stove and helped herself.

She sniffed around me and Hermonie curiously. I stopped moving. "Interesting, Hermonie doesn't seem to wear perfume. Who were you with the other day who bathed in Cannel No 5?" I blushed deeply at that and coughed. "Uh. That's not really important now is it Tonks?" Tonks glared at me. "It is important if your cheating on Hermonie!" I sighed and looked into Hermonie's eyes. She wanted me to tell her. "I was with Addison Forbes Montgomery Sheppard, my medical mentor and teacher; she was also my lover in my last life. I have a curse on me that forces me against my will to have sex with any woman who asks me in the correct way. Addison knew about it and asked it of me." Tonks didn't say anything. "If that's it for the interrogation I need to get some sleep." I held Hermonie's hand and jumped us to her bedroom. I held her closely and kissed her lips forcefully and passionately. "I love you Hermonie." I pulled away from her and went to jump when she grabbed onto me. "Wait! Aren't you going to stay with me? You know, strengthen our connection?" I pried Hermonie's hand off my arm. "I have been having horrible nightmares the past few nights, I don't want to stab you with my claws baby. I'll come visit you once you wake up ok? I love you Hermonie." Hermonie nodded. "I love you too Trace, with all my heart." She leaned over and kissed my lips once. I jumped back to my room and collapsed onto the bed and fell asleep instantly, still fully clothed.


	23. Extreme Pain and Pleasure

**A/N: This is a very VERY mature story. Rated MA+. Seeing as it's not an option in the rating selection I'm warning you now. If you are under age or offended by extremely steamy and kinky sex scenes then don't read it and don't complain! I have warned you! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any other movies, TV Shows, or other Books you recognize in my story. I only own Trace. **

**Hogwarts Year Six:**

I finally had a nice relaxing dreamless sleep. The first one since before my father died. I noticed it was getting worse with every day that passed since he was brutally murdered. When I woke up I realized it was only 7AM not as long of a sleep as I wanted but it would have to do. I stripped out of my clothes and had a quick shower. I planned on doing my exercises after breakfast so I just dressed in boxers and workout shorts. I jumped down to the kitchen where Ginny, Molly, Tonks, Remus, and the twins were already seated at eating. Ginny took one look at me and spit her pumpkin juice out all over the table. "Uh, sorry it went down the wrong way." Ginny mumbled turning beat red. I smirked at that and served myself breakfast. I ate quickly. I finished and jumped to the library I converted into a fully functional muggle slash magical gym. I was only thirty minutes into my work out when Tonks wandered into the gym pretending to be curious.

I sighed. "What is it now Tonks." She smiled. "Can't fool you very well can I?" I just starred at her blankly as I continued my chin ups. Tonks nodded her head and shut the doors and put a silencing charm on the doors so that no one could hear us including the twins and their extendable ears. "I think you need to be honest with me here Trace. Who all are you sleeping with?" I coughed but continued to do my work outs. "That honestly isn't any of your business and isn't important Tonks." Tonks turned red with anger. "You listen to me and you listen to me well Trace Caesar Leonardo Franklin Black. Sirius was like a brother to me so that makes me your Aunt! You will tell me what I want to know or I'll interrogate Ginny, Fred, George, Ron, and Hermonie. So tell me mister!" I let that sink in. I was finished with my chin ups so I dismounted the bar. "So far in my 16 years I've been forced by the hand of my adoptive father to sleep with countless lose older women. In my eyes I lost my virginity to Hermonie in our third year of Hogwarts. I didn't sleep with anyone else until my fifth year. Ginny asked me and I had no choice but to comply. Next up a few days ago was Addison. My X lover who asked and I complied once again. Now are we done here?" Tonks look as white as a sheet. I took her silence as a yes and started working out again.

* * *

After three hours I was done. It was 11 O'clock and Tonks was still standing there not saying anything just staring straight ahead. "Come on Tonks snap out of it." She didn't. "Ok just so we are clear Ginny and I are to be kept very secret. Not even Hermonie knows about that." Still nothing. I sighed and grabbed her arm and jumped us to the kitchen where Remus, Molly, Ron, Ginny and the twins were eating lunch. I left Tonks by the fireplace and walked over to the counter where the food was. Ginny had her head down at that moment so I figured it was safe to speak. "Remus your girlfriend seems to be broken; she hasn't moved or spoken in three hours." Ginny shot her head up and looked at me, she blushed fiercely. The soup that was in her mouth fell out onto her shirt. She hadn't noticed. I blushed slightly at her stare and grabbed a plate and loaded it to the brim and jumped to my room. I showered and got dressed. I ate my lunch and then thought long and hard of Hermonie. She was in her backyard sun bathing… Naked! Wow her parents must not be home…

I was hard instantly. I jumped to her backyard that instant; I laid down on the grass as closely as I could to her without letting her know I was there. She was faced down with her ass in the air. I peeked into her mind her eyes were shut and buried into her forearm. I carefully straddled her body making sure she couldn't sense me. I carefully leaned my face down to her ear and whispered into her ear at the same time I let my body press down on hers making her jump and gasp. "You're brave now aren't you?" I let my erection rub against her ass. "Mmm Trace! I'm so horny! My mom and dad are gone to their practice for the day. Make love to me!" I ripped my cargo short down as far as I could and rubbed Hermonie's entrance. She was soaking wet and ready for me. That had me wondering what she was daydreaming about. Hermonie spread her legs wide to allow me entrance. I wasted no time at all, I thrusted my cock into her hard and fast thrusting vigorously and quickly causing us both to moan loudly. Hermonie arched her back and threw her hand out to the sides and gripped the grass hard. I linked my fingers with hers and kept up my pace not stopping to worry if her nosy neighbors heard or saw us. I was getting closer and closer to my fiery end. And by the moans and groans coming from Hermonie so was she. I couldn't even turn Hermonie over so I could kiss her and look into her eyes as we finished. I kissed her neck as I was thrusts away. "Mmm! Hermonie! I'm going to cum!" Hermonie grunted her understanding. I was only able to thrust twice more and I blew my load deep inside Hermonie. I kissed her neck and back a few times before pulling out of her and rolling onto my back next to her.

I lazily pulled my cargo shorts up and back into place. I was breathing in heavy pants. Hermonie grabbed onto me and pulled herself to me and kissed my lips happily. I grabbed Hermonie around the waist and pulled her to me more firmly before I rolled myself on top of her. I was still horny as hell. I let my hands roam Hermonie's body freely. Hermonie had to break our kiss. I just kissed hot sloppy kisses down her chin, jaw, and neck. Hermonie laced her finger tips into my hair breathing heavily. Hermonie stopped playing with my hair and tugged as I played with her. "Ahh! MmM! Fuck! Ahh! Trace! Wait baby, stop!" I stopped teasing her entrance with my once again rock hard cock and looked at her with lustful eyes. "What babe? Why are you stopping me?" Hermonie blushed slightly. "My parents are going to be home very soon, they just called. I heard the phone." I hit my forehead into the grass. I could easily just freeze time, but Hermonie hated it when I did that, it drained her of energy. I groaned into the grass. "Sorry baby, my parents are coming home for lunch." I looked her in the eyes and kissed her lips once and rolled off of her. I stood up and tucked my painful erection back into my cargo shorts. I pulled Hermonie up off the grass into one final hug and kiss. "You don't need to be sorry Hermonie. I think I'll go get some sleep and hope my erection goes away on its own. I love you Hermonie." I kissed her once more and jumped back to my house and to my room. I ripped out of my clothes and fell into my bed. I was tired. Even though I had a throbbing painful erection. I fell asleep.

* * *

I of course was having a sex dream, I went to sleep with a hard-on what did I honestly expect. The problem was it felt like I was actually having sex. Like it wasn't a dream. I was worried I was jacking myself off in my sleep. I despised masturbating, I vowed to never do it, and I hadn't in my three thousand years. I jerked myself awake. My hands weren't anywhere near my dick. But I felt so much pleasure in my dick it was strange. I was still half asleep, so it took me a moment to notice I wasn't alone in my bed. Someone was under my sheets with me, sucking my dick. I couldn't even muster the courage to read their mind. I moaned and slowly pulled the blankets back to see it was to my shock and amazement. Hermonie deep throating my cock. I looked at her with gratitude, I slumped my head back onto my pillow and let myself enjoy the pleasure my fiancé was giving me. Ten minutes later I felt myself ready to explode. I had to warn her. "UUH! Fuck! HHH! Babe! I'm UHH FUCK! Gonna CUM!" Hermonie didn't stop what she was doing just continued. I couldn't hold it off any longer. I let myself explode in her mouth and yelled her name out at the top of my lungs.

I glanced down to see what Hermonie would do with my cum. She to my satisfaction swallowed my load. I grinned at her. Slowly Hermonie trailed a line of kissed from my dick up towards my face. Finally she reached my face and kissed me slowly. I grabbed onto her and deepened our kiss instantly. I licked her lips wanting entrance. She slowly complied and let our tongues meet. I realized Hermonie was naked along with me which made me smile against her lips. I tightened my grip on Hermonie and rolled us over putting me on top. I had to break the kiss. I leaned my forehead against Hermonie's breathing heavily. I smiled at her and kissed her lips once. "That was amazing baby, thank you." Hermonie smiled a big smile at me and kissed my lips once. "You never let me pleasure just YOU so I thought I'd take the risk in coming here to pleasure you for once." All I could do was smile at her. I claimed her lips with mine once more. Things were heating up when my door banged open and in came Tonks and Remus. Hermonie squealed and dove for the cover and quickly covered herself. I coughed. "Uh ever heard of knocking?" Tonks and Remus where both blushing hard.

I clicked my tongue disapprovingly. I quickly froze time. I pulled the blankets back to see a beat red Hermonie. "I froze time love, let's get cleaned up shall we?" Hermonie nodded. We quickly showered, brushed our teeth, dressed, and got rid of any evidence of sex from my bed. I grabbed Hermonie around the waist and pulled her down onto my lap as we sat on my bed. I unfroze time. Tonks blinked in confusion. "Uh? How did you do that?" I laughed at Tonks question. "I can freeze time, now would you mind telling me why you two barged into my room uninvited?" Tonks cleared her throat still embarrassed. "Dumbledore is in the kitchen and has requested your presence." I nodded. "Thank you." Without another word a beat red Remus and Tonks left my room. I sighed and jumped us back to Hermonie's house in the backyard. I turned her around and kissed her lips forcefully. After a while I broke away. "I love you Hermonie, you have my heart. It will always be yours so long as you desire it." Hermonie didn't know what to say back to me. I broke away from her completely. Before I jumped to the kitchen of Grimmauld Place I whispered into her ear. "So please don't break it, it's a hard thing to live without, I should know. I've tried and done it. It's not a pleasant thing to have to live through. So please take care of it. I love you." And then I was gone, leaving Hermonie deep in thought.

* * *

Dumbledore saw me and smiled knowingly at me. I just smirked. "You requested my presence?" Dumbledore just smiled and shook his head. "Yes Trace, I need your help recruiting a new teacher." It was mine turn to smile knowingly. "You know he won't comply easily right? My presence might not really help you with Slughorn." Dumbledore just continued to smile. "Oh I think you'll be the kick I need to convince him Trace, now grab onto my arm and we'll be going." I grimaced. I despised apparating with an absolute passion! I grabbed onto the Headmasters arm and went through the painful process that was apparating.

I dropped the Headmasters arm the second we got there and fell to my knees in absolute agony. Out of all the pain I've ever lived through, that was one of the worst pains for me, apparating for some reason has always been this painful. Dumbledore not knowing this was very concerned. "Trace? What's wrong? Are you ok?" I grunted and slowly pulled myself up right sweating and white with the pain that was still coursing through my body and sending every nerve end on fire. "No, I'm not okay, apparating causes me extreme pain. But it will go away in time, shall we continue?" Dumbledore looked horrified that he had caused me such pain but agreed to move on. With the amount of pain that was coursing through my body I wasn't really able to pay attention as much as I wanted to. We convinced Slughorn to come back to Hogwarts and we went back out into the street. "I'm sorry about causing you pain Trace, I hope you feel better soon. I'll see you on the first day of term. Have a great summer Trace." I couldn't even say anything back. The Headmaster apparated away, leaving me in a muggle street. He knew I didn't need an audience all the time. I tried to clear my head the best I could so I could find Hermonie. It wasn't working. I cleared my mind enough to be able to jump to my room. I collapsed onto my bed in so much pain I was surprised I hadn't passed out from it yet. I felt myself slipping; finally I was going to get some relief. Sure enough after six shallow panting breaths I felt myself slip into the blackness and pass out.


	24. How Concrete Is The Future?

**A/N: This is a very VERY mature story. Rated MA+. Seeing as it's not an option in the rating selection I'm warning you now. If you are under age or offended by extremely steamy and kinky sex scenes then don't read it and don't complain! I have warned you! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any other movies, TV Shows, or other Books you recognize in my story. I only own Trace. **

**Hogwarts Year Six:**

I felt myself coming back around. I was regaining the feeling in my body. I wasn't in pain anymore. Thank the goddess for that! I moved my head restlessly. Soft pillows side by side with a small gap in between. Strange, I collapsed in the middle of my bed with no pillows. I must be laying on a woman's chest. That can't be good. My mind couldn't glance into their mind when mine was still half black. I had to let myself come back completely. I shoved the blackness away and shot my eyes open. I was definitely on a woman's chest. But I didn't recognize the room I was in. I inhaled the scent of the woman. Channel No 5. Uh oh, that's not good. I quickly rolled off of Addison and sat up. I looked down at myself. I was for some reason naked. Addison sat up and hung onto my arm and kissed it. "Good to see you're finally awake; you've been passed out for three hours. I was shocked to see you actually. But then I recognized the pain in your face, I knew you had apparated and needed comfort. Lucky for you Derek is on a business trip." I glanced back at her and smiled. "I thought I jumped to my house, apparently not."

Addison just smiled at me and winked. I turned myself around and kissed Addison's lips hungrily. She knew me all too well; she knew after such pain I needed pleasure. Which explains why I was naked. I leaned us back onto the bed and deepened our kiss instantly. My hands roamed Addison's beautifully naked body as hers roamed mine. Once her hands reached my cock she was pumping it making it harder than it already was. I took my advantage and slowly fingered her and played with her clit making her moan into my mouth. Addison stopped pumping my cock and started to squirm under my touch, she was trying to hold back her cum; she didn't want to go yet. I removed my hand and continued to just kiss her. I let my erection poke her entrance as I kissed her passionately.

Addison broke the kiss breathing heavily and whimpering at my teasing. I put my head down to her ear and whispered. "You know what I need you to ask me Addie. Ask me baby please. I need you." Addison moaned into my neck as I let my cock graze her clit. "Uh Trace! Make love to me please!" I smiled into Addison's neck and shoved my cock into her hard, making us both gasp out in built up suspense. Addison grabbed onto my back hard as I thrusted hard and fast. I thrusted as fast as I could, making the pleasure course through my body and erase the left over pain from apparating. Addison was moaning loudly in my ear. "UH! Fuck! Trace! Baby! Go UHH Harder!" I looked Addison in her eyes as I pounded her harder. Addison had to close her eyes as she began to orgasm. I let her scream out my name as she orgasmed hard. As soon as she finished her orgasm I claimed her mouth with my own. Keeping my pace and not stopping for a second.

Hours passed of amazing none stop love making. 7 orgasms from Addison and three cum explosions later from me we were almost at our fiery end. I was thrusting hard, sweat pouring down my back and face. I felt Addison cum on my dick and I almost lost control. I held on and kept thrusting as Addison was close to orgasming again. I kissed her lips roughly as I felt her begin to orgasm. I lost it I couldn't hold off any longer, the fire in my stomach exploded as I cummed deep inside Addison. I broke our kiss breathing in heavy pants. Addison kissed my forehead. "Mmm thank you so much Trace, that was amazing!" I couldn't speak yet I was trembling slightly. After so much pain and then so much pleasure it was a lot for my body to take. Addison looked at me concerned. "Trace? Are you ok? You're trembling." I nodded. "I'll be alright, I'm a survivor." I winked at her. She kissed my forehead once more and forced my head down on her chest. She ran her hands through my hair. I held onto her and enjoyed the feeling immensely. After an hour my trembling and shaking stopped. I looked up into Addison's eyes and smiled. I kissed her lips lightly, I noticed the time on the clock, 9 O'clock! Shit! That's not good. I kissed Addison once more and got out of bed. "Sorry Addie but I need to go, I didn't realize so much time has passed." Addison nodded as I got dressed. Once I was dressed I looked at Addison smiling sheepishly at me. I grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her in her feet and kissed her deeply. We broke apart breathing heavily. I leaned my head down to her ear and whispered. "I love you Addison, don't forget that. See you soon then." I straighten myself and jumped to my room at Grimmauld, I was so drained it was insane. I walked over to where my phone was plugged in. No new messages or missed calls. I stripped out of my clothes and fell into my bed. I was asleep before my head hit the pillow.

* * *

I woke up hours later. I could hear my phone ringing I grabbed it off the nightstand and saw it was just an alarm I didn't remember setting. It was 11 O'clock. Hmm 14 hours of sleep that's pretty good. I rolled onto my back and stretched. I groaned and crawled out of bed. I went to walk out of my room when I noticed that there was another person in my bed. Seeing the brown tumble of hair peeking out of the sheets it was Hermonie. I went over to her side on the bed a kneeled down. I pulled back the sheets and nudged Hermonie who groaned. "Hermonie, baby wake up." Hermonie shot up and looked around for a few seconds confused. She looked at me and smiled a small smile. "Hi." She whispered. I smiled at her. "Hi baby. Did you want to have a shower with me seeing as you're here?" Hermonie nodded and got out of bed instantly. She went to wrap her arms around me and kiss me, I stopped her instantly. She looked at me kind of hurt. "Sorry baby, it's just that umm I was uhh with Addison last night and I didn't shower. I smell like her and probably taste like her." I was blushing hugely. Hermonie thought for a moment or two. Walked over to me and wrapped her arms firmly around my body and kissed my lips forcefully. I smiled and wrapped my arms around her waist. I jumped us to my bathroom and pulled away from Hermonie.

I started the shower and waited for it to warm up. "Are you ok Trace?" I was taken off guard by that. I grabbed Hermonie and pulled her into the hot shower with me. I kissed her lips once. "What do you mean am I ok? Of course I'm ok." Hermonie ran her fingers through my hair a few times and rubbed my jaw line. "I felt your pain yesterday; my parents were really scared when I passed out. Once I came to I snuck out and came straight to you. I was relieved to see you sound asleep and in one piece. I smelt the Channel No 5 and knew you were with Addison. I was just relieved you were ok." I grabbed onto her soap and all and kissed her lips forcefully, tears threatened to slip out of my eyes. I fought them and lost. I was crying freely not trying to hide them in anyway what-so-ever. Hermonie broke the kiss as we tasted salt in our kiss. She looked at me and saw I was crying. She tried to wipe away the tears then realized we were in the shower. "Don't cry Trace, its ok. I'm not hurt, honest." That made me cry harder because I knew she was lying. I could see the dark circles under her eyes; see the pain that's still hiding behind her eyes. I quickly finished washing myself and rinsed myself and jumped to my room leaving Hermonie in the shower. I wrapped my towel around myself and let myself cry on the edge of my bed.

A little while later Hermonie came into my room wrapped tightly into a towel with a towel on her head. She got down on her knees in front of me. She whipped my eyes trying to make me stop crying. I shook her off and stood up. "You're not okay Hermonie; you think I can't tell when you're lying? You're in pain because of me. Because of Dumbledore actually. He had me apparate with him. Apparating causes me extreme extreme pain. I am so sorry you're in pain. It's all my fault." Hermonie hugged me tightly and kissed me hard. I wonder if pleasure would erase Hermonie's pain like it erased mine. Only one way to find out. It didn't take Hermonie long to figure out what I was up to.

It was well after dinner time when me and Hermonie finally came up for air so to speak. People kept coming up to my room and knocking on my door. I of course ignored it and continued to give Hermonie pleasure. Hermonie was breathing in heavy pants sprawled out on top of my chest. I kissed her forehead repeatedly. Hermonie looked up into my eyes love pouring through them. I didn't see any more pain in them for which I was grateful for. Hermonie laid her head back down on my chest and sighed contently. "I want you to know Trace, I will always desire you heart and I will never break it or let you live without your heart ever again. I love you so much words fail to describe how much I'm in love with you." She finally had a response for what I had said to her yesterday I grabbed onto her and rolled us over and pleasured her all over again.

* * *

It was almost one in the morning when I finally brought Hermonie back to her house and kissed her goodnight. I wasn't tired so I jumped myself to the kitchen to stuff my face. I was famished after all the calories I burned. I quickly fried up a mountain of food and started to stuff my face. I was just about done eating when to my surprise; Ginny came into the kitchen and sat beside me. I swallowed my mouth full of food and took a big swig of blood. "Uh hey Ginny." Ginny looked at me and smiled a small smile. I frowned. "Gin? What's bothering you?" Ginny grabbed a bite off my plate and ate it slowly. Finally after a few painstakingly painful moments she spoke. "I tried to come see you today; you weren't answering your door so I grabbed a pair of extendable ears. You were very busy with Hermonie."

I blushed a deep shade of red and continued to eat. I didn't know what to say, she knew I was in a very serious relationship with Hermonie. Ginny continued. "I really needed to talk to you about something important." I cleared my mouth of food once again. "So tell me what's bothering you Ginny." Ginny hung her head and picked from my plate once again. Ginny finally spoke. It wasn't very loud. Barely a whisper. "I'm pregnant Trace." I was speechless. I didn't know what to say. Ginny continued. "I don't know who the father is either." She blushed a deep red. I regained my mind and spoke softly and pulled Ginny into my arms. "When we get onto the train I can do one of two things for you. I can either one, make it so you won't ever show you're pregnant. Or two take care of it completely, as in I pretty much abort it. If you want me to abort it then I will make sure you or the fetus feel no pain. And if you want to go through with the pregnancy I will be able to make sure your pregnancy goes well and smoothly. I can set up an adoption for it or even put the baby in a safe place until you're ready to raise them yourself. Whatever you want to do Gin, I'll be here to help you." Ginny grabbed onto me harder and cried. I rubbed her back and pulled her onto my lap. I jumped us to my room and laid us down under the sheets. Ginny cried until she couldn't cry anymore. After a while she fell asleep. I wasn't far behind her.

We woke up around noon. Ginny stretched in my arms and looked at me thinking hard. Finally after a few minutes she seemed to make a decision. "I want you to hide my pregnancy then hide my child. Please Trace. Help me keep this secret. I don't want anyone knowing." I nodded my head and kissed her forehead. "Of course Ginny. I'll always be there for you." I jumped Ginny to her room so she could clean herself up. I jumped myself back to my room. I cleaned my room from top to bottom including my sheets. Three hours later of cleaning I was done. I sat on my window ledge and smoked, thinking about anything and everything all at once. I had started to day dream without my knowledge, and of course with day dreaming, came the visions I always stopped from coming.

*Flash Forward*

"Trace? Do you still love me enough to marry me? You know I never meant to hurt you like that, I'll always love you. Well love isn't the right word, I don't love you. What we share goes deeper then love could ever go, you're my imprint and I'm your wolf imprint. That means something Trace. Please tell me you still want to marry me?" I laughed a cold laugh and walk away from the teen fledging I didn't know or recognize. "Zoey, you think you're the first person who's ever said those things to me? You think I haven't heard I'll always love you? HA! Hermonie said the same thing to me! We defeated Voldemort then she ripped my heart out of my chest and left me for that red head waste of skin! HA! Imprint or not you don't love me Zoey. Now leave me alone." I walked away from her and jumped somewhere. I fell to my knees and smashed my fists into the ground causing it to shatter. I started to cry. Angry that I was crying I yelled into the sky, tears still falling down my face. "HERMONIE! WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS TO ME! WHY! I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME! WE HAD A CONECTION! HERMONIE! HERMONIE! Hermonie. _Hermonie…"_ I whispered her name once more. Then my vision went black.

*Flash Forward End*

I hadn't realized Hermonie saw the vision as well until I heard her whisper into my mind. *_How concrete is the future?* _I flinch at the soft whisper. It felt so loud after the yells of my pain. *_It's only as concrete as a chain reaction of certain decisions.* _Hermonie didn't answer. Processing was my guess. I didn't want to talk to her or see her at that moment anyways. I felt so raw and hurt by that vision. I vowed at that moment I wouldn't allow that to ever happen. I would kill Ron if I had to. I wasn't about to lose Hermonie ever. I loved her too much to let her go. I didn't even realize I was crying until drops appeared on my jeans. I quickly whipped my face clean. I closed my eyes and cleared my mind. I needed to mediate and get myself on track. I needed to block out anymore visions from coming in. I didn't want to see anymore.


	25. Dreams and Summers Ending

**A/N: This is a very VERY mature story. Rated MA+. Seeing as it's not an option in the rating selection I'm warning you now. If you are under age or offended by extremely steamy and kinky sex scenes then don't read it and don't complain! I have warned you! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any other movies, TV Shows, or other Books you recognize in my story. I only own Trace. **

**Hogwarts Year Six:**

I knew I hadn't been mediating long, I felt someone poking me and pulling at my shoulders. Then I felt someone kiss my lips desperately. I came out of my mediation and kissed them back fully not knowing or caring who it was; it relieved the sting of the vision that was still burning my insides. I broke away from the person after a few minutes and opened my eyes to see deep chocolate brown eyes and brown untamed hair I loved. I smiled a small smile at Hermonie. I laughed a little laugh. "You're going to get caught one of these times you know that right?" Hermonie smiled at me and shoved my legs to make a place for her to sit. I complied as she sat firmly in my lap. She kissed my Adams apple once and looked at me. "I didn't sneak this time; I came here a day early. I explained to my parents that I needed to come to you now and I couldn't wait another day, I told them I'd make it up to them by coming home for Easter and Christmas this year." My face fell at that. I shook my head and looked away from Hermonie; I didn't want her to see how that upset me that I wasn't going to be able to see her for those two holidays. Hermonie rubbed my neck and kissed it. "I of course made it a stipulation that you're coming with me seeing as your now a part of the family." I snapped my head back towards her and kissed her lips forcefully. This was one of the reasons why I loved her so very much.

It was well after dinner time when Hermonie and I finally finished fooling around. I didn't want anything to change; I wanted to keep things as they were, easy, light, and fun. I didn't want to go back to Hogwarts and be "The Chosen One" I just wanted to be in my bubble of love with Hermonie and just be Trace, her fiancé. But things are of course are never mine to command. After that night Hermonie came a day early it was like someone hit a fast forward button. It was the last day I'd be spending at 12 Grimmauld Place, tomorrow we'd be back on the train to Hogwarts. I really didn't want to be but it was what had to happen. I couldn't freeze time and stop the things from happening I didn't want to have happen. I had to face things head on weather I wanted to or not. I after all had Voldemort to kill. I was thinking about all this while I laid in my bed starring at the ceiling. Hermonie and I hadn't been intimate since that day at the beginning of the summer. She hadn't even been able to sleep with me in my bed very much. So needless to say I had a lot of sleepless nights. Tonight was no exception. I sighed and covered my eyes with my forearm. I was getting angry at this point. I hadn't slept in over two weeks now, since Hermonie wasn't able to come sleep with me. Seeing as the Weasley's decided to stay at my house for the entire summer with Harry, we had no time to ourselves ever. I was fuming under my arm so I hadn't heard my door open and shut, or felt the body climb onto my bed. But I did feel the person climb onto my hips and grind their body into mine making me hard instantly. I smiled and removed my arm to see Hermonie with her eyes closed rocking herself on my now very hard cock. I hadn't bothered to get under the covers, I just laid on top of them naked. I looked at Hermonie's beautiful naked body glow in the moonlight. Hermonie started moaning as she got herself off. I had to say it was really turning me on to see her use me as a masturbating tool. I couldn't hold in my moans anymore. I moaned loudly and groaned causing Hermonie to smirk. "Baby! Stop teasing me please!" I just about begged her.

Hermonie of course just ignored me and continued to rub her clit over the tip of my cock making us both moan and me groan. Hermonie was about to orgasm I could feel it in her body. Hermonie screamed out loud as she orgasmed hard. She wasn't even over her orgasm when I grabbed her hips and shoved her down hard on my cock. That made us both grunt with the relief of finally being able to come together like we've been wanting for so long. Hermonie started thrusting her hips over me long and hard. I put my hand on her hips and helped her move faster. I craved her body and need her so much at that moment. Even though we were both exhausted, we both needed this desperately. Hermonie moaned loudly as she orgasmed for a second time. I almost lost it at the mere sound of her starting to come undone. I sat up and cradled Hermonie into my chest as she came down from her high. With me still inside her I rolled us over so I could drive us to our fiery end. I fixed my stance over Hermonie putting a portion of my body weight down onto hers like she liked it, and began thrusting hard and fast. I kissed Hermonie's lips hard, wanting every inch of her body. Our tongues dance a perfect dance as our bodies sang the perfect song. I couldn't hold onto my fire anymore I was losing control. Hermonie was at the same spot as me. I slowed my thrusts right down and gave six long deliberate thrusts making us both cum and orgasm hard. I broke our kiss breathing heavily. I kissed her neck a few times and rolled off of her. "Thank you baby, I really needed you. I love you Hermonie." Hermonie cuddled into my chest and kissed my lips once. "I needed you too Trace. I love you." We kissed for a couple more minutes and soon fell asleep perfectly happy.

* * *

I was having such a strange dream. It felt so real it kind of scared me. I rolled onto my back in distress. *_Trace's Dream.* "I know you love me Trace, but please don't, because I no longer love you. What we had as teenagers wasn't real. You shouldn't be confronting me about this with Ronald here and especially at his baby sisters' funeral." I laughed a cold laugh I didn't even recognize as my own. I got right up into Hermonie's personal space. "Really? What we had as teenagers wasn't real?" Hermonie just shook her head no as my voice took a dangerous tone. "Then explain why when I do this." I took my right hand and gently ran it up her spine and over her neck to her jaw bone. I rubbed her lips once with my fingers and left my hand resting on her neck. "Your heart rate accelerates and you becoming turned on." Hermonie cleared her throat a few times. "Because you know my body, that's the only reason." I smirked. "Oh really? Then explain to me this one, when I go like this." I took my left hand and traced my fingertips down her forehead to her jaw and lips. I leaned forward and kissed her lips ever so gently. Hermonie responded just like I thought she would. Hermonie wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me in deepening the kiss. She licked my lips urgently begging for access. I parted my lips hurriedly. When mine and Hermonie's tongues meet we both moaned. Our tongues danced our special dance over and over. Hermonie and me moaned into each other's mouths as our bodies reconnected for the first time in 6 years. Twenty minutes later Hermonie finally realized what she was doing and broke the kiss shoving me back. Both of us breathing heavily and in pants, I broke the silence. "Explain why your body still responds to me like that Hermonie. You had your eyes closed." Hermonie opened and closed her mouth a few times. She didn't have an answer for me. "No answer? Ok the answer me this one Hermonie. Why do we have_ _Fidus Amor, you and I both know that it's rare magic that only happens when the love between two people is true. You can't excuse that one Hermonie." Hermonie hung her head defeated, when she finally looked up at me her face was stained with tears. I grabbed onto her and whipped away her tears with my thumbs. I kissed the last of the tears away and spoke with her head firmly between my hands forcing her to look me in the eyes. "I know you still love me Hermonie, but I can't be with you when you're tied to another, Ron is going to hurt you one day. When you stop lying to yourself and leave him. Give me a call. I can't forgive you right now for all the promises you broke. It's going to take me a long time to heal after how badly you broke my heart. But I do love you, you still have my heart. I lived over two hundred years without my heart last time. I can do it again; I'm accustom to that pain at least. I love you Hermonie." I kissed her lips forcefully and urgently. I finally let my tears escape and roll down my checks. Soon enough they mingled into mine and Hermonie's kiss. After a few more minutes I broke away from Hermonie. I stepped back a few steps and starred at her for a moment or two, memorizing her body. Hermonie interrupted me. "Trace, my oldest child. It's not Ron's, it's yours. You're a father Trace." That made me cry harder. "How could you hurt me like this? Where is your soul Hermonie? Where's your compassion?" I closed my eyes and jumped away from all the pain. *Dream ends*_

I shot straight up breathing heavily. I put my face in my hands and felt I was actually crying. I let myself shake and sob. It wasn't a dream at all, it was another fucking vision. Hermonie woke up to the bed shaking as I was sobbing. Hermonie sat up concerned. She wrapped her arms around my arm and pulled at me. "Trace baby? What is it? What's wrong?" I lunged at her and pulled her into my arms. I buried my head into her neck and continued to cry. Hermonie held me tightly and murmured soft words of comfort into my ear and kissed my neck repeatedly. *Trace? Was it a bad dream?* I couldn't stop myself from crying. I closed my eyes tightly and let Hermonie see what I had seen in the vision. After I finished showing her I felt the heat of her tears hitting my collarbone. I laid me and Hermonie down on the bed on our sides so we could continue to hold each other and cry in the comfort of each other's embrace. After two hours we both finally fell back asleep.

* * *

It was 7AM to quickly for my liking; my alarm clock went off shrilly and loudly making me and Hermonie jump. I sighed and kissed her forehead a few times. I untangled myself from her and stood up stretching. Hermonie sat up on my bed and looked me up and down, lust in her eyes. I smirked at her and winked. Hermonie got off my bed and came over to me. She kissed my lips hard, she wanted me badly but I couldn't get a hard-on to save my life. I picked Hermonie up off the ground and held her firmly to my body. Hermonie wrapped her legs around my waist, refusing to let me go. I jumped us to my bathroom and froze time. I know Hermonie hated it when I did that but I needed her. The vision from last night was still burning my insides.

I started the shower with one hand and continued to snog Hermonie. Hermonie reached her hands down my body and started to pump my cock desperately. I held Hermonie more firmly and stumbled into the shower. I broke our kiss and continued to kiss down her jaw and neck. Finally I felt my cock get hard. Hermonie let go of my cock and held onto my back waiting for me to enter her. I stopped kissing her collarbone and looked at her. She had her eyes shut tightly and was breathing heavily in suspense. After a moment or two she realized I wasn't making any moves to enter her. She opened her eyes curiously. I kissed her lips once. "I love you Hermonie, please say you'll never leave me?" Hermonie kissed my lips hard for a moment and broke away from me. "I promise I'll never leave you Trace. I love you so much." I smiled and kissed her lips hard and passionately. With one quick jab of my cock I entered Hermonie quickly and hard making Hermonie moan in my mouth. Hours later I felt myself ready to explode. I leaned my forehead against Hermonie's as I thrusted us to our fiery end. I was only able to hold off for three finally thrusts. I cummed hard as Hermonie orgasmed and cummed along with me. We stayed like that for a few more minutes. Just holding each other and looking into each other's eyes searching for something.

We cleaned ourselves up and finished showering. I unfroze time as I brought Hermonie back to hers and Ginny's room. I kissed her lips once more and went back to my room. I dressed myself quickly. I was already packed and ready to go. I grabbed onto my trunk and jumped to Hermonie and Ginny's room. I grabbed their trunks and jumped to our favourite compartment on the train. I then jumped to the kitchen back at Grimmauld Place where we would be told our travel arrangements I wouldn't be following. Tonks smiled at my sudden arrival. "Okay now that everyone is present this is the plan. All students in the middle and everyone else a tight circle around as we make our way quickly to king cross station. Are we clear?" I burst out laughing causing Tonks to glare at me. "I'm sorry but I for one don't need protection. I'm immortal. And for two I can jump places! So this is what I'm going to do. I'm going to jump myself, Hermonie, and Ginny to the train while you escort dumb and dumber over there to the train."

* * *

I didn't wait for an answer I just grabbed onto Hermonie and Ginny's elbows and jumped us onto the train. I laughed to myself and walked down to the Prefect cart. Two hours later me and Hermonie rejoined the cart we left Ginny in. It was now occupied with Ginny, Dean, Ron, and Harry. I growled loudly as I slide open the compartment door. Harry looked up and drained of colour. I gripped the door hard for support to keep my wolf form away. "What did I tell you Harry? I'm going to take a walk. You better be gone when I come back." My voice had taken on an animalistic double to it. I stormed off down the train breathing heavily and trying to get my rage under control. I found a bathroom and went in it immediately. I gripped the vanity hard trying to control myself.

The bathroom door slid open and in came Ginny. I looked at her confused. "I wanted to make sure you were ok. Plus I was starting to feel sick with morning sickness so I thought air might help that." I nodded my head and turned around to face Ginny. I kneeled down in front of her and put my hands on her growing belly. I closed my eyes and concentrated hard. I murmured the old magic words under my breathe and felt my eyes glow yellow as the magic completed. I stood up and nodded at Ginny. "All done Gin, no one will ever know your pregnant." Ginny nodded her head in understanding. I closed my eyes and concentrated on Hermonie. She was still in the compartment. I looked around. Harry and his trunk were gone. Good! The boy does in fact know how to listen. I jumped myself to the compartment instantly and sat on the side of Hermonie that had the glass looking out into the country instead of the hall in the train. Hermonie glanced at me and smirked a small smirk and went back to her book. I leaned my head against the glass and fell sleep. I was dreaming once again, it wasn't good.

*_Trace's Dream*_

_I felt the call deep inside me that someone requested me. I sighed and jumped to the call. I was shocked and hurt to see it was Hermonie. I grinded my teeth annoyed. "What do you want Hermonie? You rip my heart out six years ago and then blew it up two weeks ago. What the hell do you want now?" Hermonie flinched at my cold tone. Hermonie shook her head and cleared her throat. "I uh called you here because I wanted to talk to you Trace, I love you. I can't live without you Trace. Come back to me Trace baby please." I closed my eyes in pain; I felt my tears sting threating to escape. I lost the fight. I felt Hermonie wrap her arms around my body. I stopped my tears and pulled away from Hermonie. I walked as far away from her as I could. "That's not enough Hermonie. You love me and want me. Good for you. I told you it would take a lot of time to heal myself. You rip my heart out of my chest, Ginny cheated on me time and time and time again. Then you tell me I'm a father when I had just found out that all of mine and Ginny's children aren't even mine. I was a father way before you said I was. Addison gave birth to mine and hers child when I was 17. Then again when I was 18 Meredith gave birth to our child and put it up for adoption. I am a father that means nothing. I'm a horrible father that's never going to change. I will not be with you right now Hermonie. Not any time soon Hermonie. Stop hounding me and bugging me!" Hermonie had started to cry. It hurt me to see her cry. I hung my head. I didn't know what to do. She needed comfort. It cut me deeply to see her in such pain. I leaned towards Hermonie and._

_*Trace's Dream Ends*_

I woke up suddenly before the vision even ended. I was breathing heavily and was in deep pain. I grunted and put my face in my hands as I felt the tears start to roll down my face. Hermonie put her nose further into her book and closed her eyes tears threatening to escape her eyes. *Trace? Baby I'm so sorry. Are you ok?* I grunted as the pain built up even more. Ginny and Ron noticed how strange I was acting. "Trace? Are you okay mate?" I shook my head. "Uh no, no I'm not. I uh need to go. I need air." I jumped myself to a bathroom and fell to my knees and let myself cry. I'm not sure how long I kneeled there and cried. I felt someone wrap their arms around me. I looked up to see Hermonie with tears in her eyes. I grabbed onto her and kissed her lips forcefully. I needed the pain to stop. Hermonie broke our kiss after a while. I whipped my face annoyed I was still crying. Hermonie kissed my lips softly once. "I'm sorry Trace, that won't ever happen. I promise. And if you and Addison do have a child it won't change our relationship. I still love you." That made my eyes well up in tears again. I fought them and won this time. I got off my knees and pulled Hermonie into my arms. "I still love you too Hermonie, I hope I don't have a child with Addison. I really hope I don't." I held onto Hermonie for a little while longer. I sighed and let go of Hermonie. "Everyone will wonder where we are. I love you Hermonie, with all my heart." I kissed her lips softly once and jumped back to the compartment. I sat back down and leaned my head against the window once again. I made sure to stay awake so I wouldn't have another vision. I needed to meditate and block any more from coming. This was getting out of hand. I closed my eyes and crossed my legs and started to meditate. I shut out everyone and everything.


	26. Changes

**A/N: This is a very VERY mature story. Rated MA+. Seeing as it's not an option in the rating selection I'm warning you now. If you are under age or offended by extremely steamy and kinky sex scenes then don't read it and don't complain! I have warned you! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any other movies, TV Shows, or other Books you recognize in my story. I only own Trace. **

**Hogwarts Year Six:**

I mediated for hours, I felt someone poking me and shaking me. I ignored them; I was so close to blocking out my visions. I was shocked when the person grabbed my face and kissed me forcefully. I wasn't in the correct frame of mind. I kissed them back fully. I opened my eyes and was shocked to see it was Ginny. I broke the kiss immediately and coughed. "Uh, what are you doing Ginny?" Ginny blushed slightly. "We are arriving at Hogwarts; it seemed to be the only way to bring you out of your mediation. Don't read too much into that kiss, it was just a kiss between friends." Then she secretly winked at me. Ginny went back to sit with Dean. He didn't look mad; his thoughts were calm as well. I avoided Hermonie's mind and looking at her.

I quickly changed. I didn't want to wait for the train to arrive. I took down mine and Hermonie's trunks. I grabbed the handles and touched Hermonie's leg and jumped us to our room. I dropped my hand from Hermonie and started unpacking our trunks. Hermonie didn't say anything. I was just about done unpacking when my phone went off. I answered it immediately. "Dr. Black." There was silence for a moment or two. *You're a doctor now? In that short amount of time? Congratulations.* I smiled a small smile; I had missed talking to her. "Thank you, yes I'm a doctor now. Did you need something?" *I need you right now Trace, this can't wait I know its September first and you're at school but I need you right this second.* I stopped what I was doing and frowned and walked out of the room into the main room where Hermonie was. "What's wrong? Where are you? Are you ok?" Hermonie glanced up at my face of worry. *I can't talk about it over the phone. I'm standing at my front door unable to move.* I cleared my throat lost for what to do. I glanced at Hermonie hurt and scared. I walked over to her and kissed her lips forcefully and carefully. I looked at her scared and let a tear escape before I jumped away from her.

* * *

I jumped to where she said she was. I shut my phone and grabbed onto her and looked her over top to bottom looking for some sign she was hurt. "Addison? Baby I'm here what's wrong?" Addison kissed my lips forcefully. I kissed her back instantly. Addison shoved me back against the door, she opened the door and we stumbled in. she pushed us towards the stairs. She started to disrobe me. I knew what she meant now. I caught on and started to rip off her clothes as we made our way to her bedroom. We were naked before we were anywhere near her bedroom. I broke the kiss and kissed down her jaw and neck as I picked her up and leaned against the wall. I let my penis rub her entrance as I continued to kiss her neck. Addison moaned loud and just about screamed her next words out. "TRACE! Make Love to me please!" I shoved my cock into her hard. I made it to her bedroom blindly and reclaimed her lips as we fell onto her bed. I thrusted my hips hard and fast. We made love for hours. I was so close to exploding I could taste it. Addison looked deeply into my eyes, I leaned my forehead against hers as I thrusted us to our fiery end. I was just starting to explode as the door banged open and in walked Derek. Addison looked horrified; Derek turned around and walked away. I looked back at Addison unsure of what I should do. Addison looked at me tears in her eyes. I summoned my clothes silently. I kissed her lips forcefully for a few minutes. I broke away from Addison and kissed away her tears. I got dressed and sat back on her bed and kissed her once more. "I'm sorry Addie, I am so truly sorry. Call me if you need me at all. I love you Addison. See you soon then." I kissed her lips once more and jumped to the prefects' washroom to wash up and think.

* * *

I sat up on the roof after having a hot shower and smoked. I sat up there all night and into the morning. I held my head in my hands. I was so lost for what to do. It was morning; I didn't feel like facing Hermonie. I was happy it was Friday. I sighed and waited for my first class to start. I stared out into the sky for a while. I sighed and jumped to my first class with seconds to spare. I saw Hermonie at the front of the class. I hung my head and sat at the back far away from her. Charms passed by quickly. I got up as soon as class ended and left the class at top speed. I didn't want to face Hermonie, it was too much to bear to see her hurt and disappointed in me. I jumped to our next class,Transfigurations.

I sat at the far back corner away from everyone. Hermonie came into the classroom. She looked around searching for me. She saw me a flinched slightly at my broken look. She twitched at the fact that I wasn't in the front row like normal, she despised sitting anywhere but the front row. I just shut my eyes tightly and hoped she would go sit up there. To my disappointment she came a sat firmly beside me. I glanced at her; a single tear escaped my eye. I whipped it away instantly and look at the front of the classroom. Hermonie reached under the desk and squeezed my knee firmly. She left her hand there for the entire class. As soon as class ended I broke away from Hermonie and jumped myself to the great hall for lunch. I loaded my plate and started to eat quickly not wanting to be cornered by Hermonie or anyone for that matter. Hermonie joined me after a few minutes. I tried to eat faster but it didn't work to well. Hermonie still followed me as I left the great hall. She grabbed my arm and shoved me into an empty classroom. She didn't cry or yell at me. She grabbed onto me and kissed my lips forcefully. I was a statue unsure of what to do. I gave up and kissed her back fully. Hermonie snogged me for the rest of lunch. I broke away from her and jumped to my next class ahead of her.

The rest of the day passed by quickly. I jumped down to the great hall for dinner. I started shoveling my food at top speed seeing as I was starting my internship in a few short hours. I need to fuel up. I after all had eight fellowships to chase and complete. Hermonie, Ron, Ginny, Dean, and Harry came and sat close to me. I ignored Harry; I didn't have the energy to deal with the little shit. I finished eating and jumped to mine and Hermonie's room and changed into some muggle clothes. I jumped to the roof and summoned a blanket. I laid down and stared up at the sky. I light a smoke and thought to myself as I waited for daylight so I could go to my first shift at Seattle Grace Hospital. I closed my eyes and thought to myself. I must have dozed off because the next thing I knew I felt a body straddle my hips and run their fingers through my hair. I jerked myself awake to see Hermonie sitting on me. I looked at her confused. Hermonie leaned down and kissed my lips softly. "I want you to hold me and never let go Dr. Black." I smiled a small smile and pulled her into my arms and kissed her forehead. "I'll hold onto you for a little while longer. But then I have to go for my first shift at the hospital." Hermonie glanced at me and frowned. I kissed her pouting lip and held her to me firmly. I had time to pleasure her if she wanted me to. I grabbed onto her and rolled myself onto her fully.

Hermonie reached down and unbuttoned my pants and tried to roll them down. She got them as far as just below my ass checks. Her hands started to rub my very hard cock. I ripped down Hermonie's pants and rubbed her soaking wet vagina, I wanted her so very badly at that moment. I didn't break our kiss or wait for Hermonie to ask, I just blindly shoved my rock hard cock into Hermonie causing her to moan into my mouth. I kept kissing her wildly as I thrusted hard and fast. I broke our kiss breathing heavily and leaned my forehead against hers and looked into her eyes deeply as I thrusted faster. Hermonie moaned and whimpered as she began to orgasm. Hermonie closed her eyes as she orgasmed hard. She slowly reopened her eyes as she came down from her high. She looked right back into my eyes matching the same amount of intensity I was looking at her with. Hermonie kissed my lips once. "I love you Trace." Hermonie whispered. I kissed her lips. We made love for hours on end. I kissed Hermonie's lips as I thrusted us to our end. I was only able to give four thrusts before I blew my load deep inside Hermonie. I broke our kiss breathing heavily; I pulled out of Hermonie and rolled over onto my back. I pulled my pants back up and light a smoke. Hermonie pulled up her own pants and cuddled into my chest and laid her head on me.

* * *

I ran my fingers up and down Hermonie's back as I smoked my smoke. I finished my smoke and tossed it away. I grabbed my phone and looked at the time. I had to be at the hospital in twenty minutes. I sighed and kissed Hermonie's head. "I have to go babe, it's just about time for my first shift." Hermonie tightened her grip on me. "How long is your first shift?" I kissed her lips and jumped us to our bed. I broke our kiss and pried myself of Hermonie's grip and got off the bed. "Its 48 hours babe, but you can call me and text me with the phone I gave you, I made it work with my old magic." Hermonie frowned slightly at that. "I love you Hermonie, I'll miss you but I promise I'll hurry back to you." Hermonie smiled at that. I walked over to her and kissed her lips once and straighten myself. "I love you too Trace." I smiled and closed my eyes. I looked for Seattle Grace and jumped myself to the lobby and made my way to the intern locker room. I made it their easily, I looked at the cork bored to see who my resident for the next 6 months will be. Miranda Bailey A.K.A. The Nazi. That's just great. I grabbed a locker and changed into a set of scrubs and grabbed my lab coat with my name on it and waited for Bailey and whoever else was Bailey's interns. I didn't have to wait long, Dr. Bailey came into the locker room and her already seasoned and half way completed interns gathered around her. I joined instantly. She looked at me then glanced at my lab coat. "Everyone this is our new intern Dr. Trace Black, Dr. Black these are your fellow interns, Dr. Katelyn Alex, Dr. Georgia Mall, Dr. Steven Isaiah, Dr. Krystle Young, Dr. Mark Green." She gave everyone their assignment and looked at me. "Dr. Black you will follow and shadow me today, I understand your some kind of genius and are fast tracking to your specialty of choice?" I nodded my head. "Yes Dr. Bailey I guess you could call me a genius seeing as I'm 16 and am a doctor. I plan on fast tracking myself into every speciality, all eight." Dr. Bailey widen her eyes at me and looked me up and down in surprise.

Dr. Bailey didn't question me any further; she had me follow her as she headed to where she was paged. We arrived at the ER. Dr. Bailey had me hop in and help her control the bleeding as we rushed to the OR. I spent the first part of the surgery just watching until a problem arose and Bailey had me come in and help her. I looked into the body cavity and saw that the problem was a complex tear in the aorta. I could see it but no one else seemed to see it. I started to repair it instantly and quickly. I squinted my eyes as I felt the bloodlust rise in me. I fought it off and I fought it off hard thinking about anything else but the blood I could see and smell. Dr. Bailey glanced over to what I was doing and stopped what she was doing and starred at me in shock. I repaired the tear within minutes. I finished and looked at Dr. Bailey. I looked at her in the eyes. I hoped my eyes weren't glowing with bloodlust. "Dr. Bailey?" Dr. Bailey shook her head and continued her repair of the liver. "Dr. Black, you can help me finish my repair here and explain to me how the hell you just did that." I smirked and started to help. "Like you said earlier, I'm a genius." Dr. Bailey shook her head. "You may be a genius but that doesn't make you a Cardiothoracic surgeon, that repair and how long it took you should have taken Dr. Burke three times as long as it took you." I stopped and looked up at Dr. Bailey then glanced around the room at everyone there along with the people in the gallery. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you." Then I whispered loud enough for only her to hear. "If you really want to know I'll tell you after we save their life." Dr. Bailey nodded and we continued.

Surgery went by somewhat fast for surgery. 8 hours in total and we were done. Dr. Bailey joined me in the scrub room as I began washing my hands. "Care to explain it to me Dr. Black." I sighed and grabbed a paper towel and started to dry my hands. I finished and looked at Dr. Bailey. I raised the paper towel to my forehead and whipped away the concealer from my face. Dr. Bailey flinched back slightly. I just smirked. "For starters I'm a vampire fledging, and no that's not how I was able to repair that heart so fast, how I was able to repair the tear in the aorta because I can do the repair in my sleep. I have performed that repair too many times to count. I'm over three thousand years old and I'm immortal." Dr. Bailey looked at me wide eyed. "If any of that is true then you can prove it to me over the rest of your shift by preforming any surgery I throw at you. If you are successful then I'll talk to the chief about fast tracking you even more, there's no need for you to waste your time if what you say is true." I nodded my head. "Thank you Dr. Bailey." She nodded and left the scrub room. I reapplied the concealer to my face and jumped to the tunnels where the interns normally hung out; no one was there at that moment in time. That meant I could call Hermonie, she should be awake by now. I called her and I didn't have to wait long for a response. I sat down on one of the stretchers. "Good morning beautiful." I could hear the smile in Hermonie's voice. *Good morning baby.* I smiled back. "How was your sleep baby?" *It was a good sleep, I had an amazing dream Trace.* I smiled even wider than I already was. "Oh yeah? What kind of a dream was it babe?" Hermonie didn't hesitate at all. *It was our wedding day, me and you walking down the aisle. Me in a beautiful white gown and you in a breathe taking tux. I want to marry you so badly Trace.* I let my smile fade slowly and got off the bed and started to make my way outside so I could have a smoke. "It sounds beautiful baby. We will get married soon just after we deal with Voldemort. I love you Hermonie. Text me when you want ok? I have to get back to work." Hermonie laughed into the phone slightly. *Ok, I love you too Trace. Have a good day at work. Bye babe.* "Goodbye baby." I smiled a big smile and went outside. I sat on a bench and light a smoke.

I was on my third smoke when Krystle came out of nowhere and scared me. "You're a doctor and you smoke?" I coughed and cleared my throat. I cleared my throat as Krystle sat down beside me. "Yeah I've been smoking too long now to quite." Krystle laughed and scooted closer to me. I looked at her sideways. "So your engaged?" I raised my eye brow at Krystle. She blushed slightly and continued. "I umm heard your phone call, I wasn't eavesdropping or anything I was just down there trying to clear my head." I nodded my head. "Yes I'm engaged." Krystle smiled at me and nodded. "How old are you anyways? You look young." I smirked. "How old do you think I am?" Krystle looked me up and down for a few seconds. "If I had to guess I'd say oh I don't know. 21?" I laughed a small laugh. I looked her in the eyes. "I'm 16 actually." Krystle coughed and looked at me wide eyed. "Wow! You're THAT Trace Black? The boy Trillionaire and boy genius!" I frowned. I hated it when people brought up how much money I had. "Yeah that's me." I said lowly. I stopped looking at Krystle and just looked out into the night. My pager went off; I glanced down at my pager. *OR 2 Stat* I glanced at Krystle and nodded. I got up off the bench and walked into the hospital and looked around to make sure no one was around me. I closed my eyes and pictured Dr. Bailey; she was standing in the scrub room of OR 2 alone. I jumped to her side instantly. "You paged?" Dr. Bailey flinched slightly. "Yes, this patient is in need of an immediate craniotomy. You're going to preform it by yourself; I'll be standing by in case I need to page nuro." I nodded and scrubbed in.

The rest of my shift went on like that. Surgery after surgery in every speciality. I was finally done. I had just finished showering and getting dressed when Dr. Bailey came into the locker room and motioned for me to come with her. I grabbed the rest of my stuff and followed her. "You did extremely well in every surgery, as promised I talked to the chief and he wants to talk to you. He's waiting for you in his office." I nodded and made my way there. It didn't take me long. I knocked on his door and walked in. "Dr. Black, I hear you had an amazing first shift." I nodded and rubbed my forehead which was a mistake because my concealer started to come off. I sighed and pulled out my handkerchief and finished taking off my concealer. "Yeah, it's not like I've done this before." I was heavy with the sarcasm. Dr. Webber chuckled. "Yes, I'm aware of what you said to Dr. Bailey. I saw a lot of your surgeries, your flawless and seem to be very good." I nodded. "Thank you sir." Dr. Webber continued. "So this is what's going to happen, Dr. Bailey told me your chasing after all eight specialties so you'll do two weeks for each specialty being a fellow, then if all goes well you'll take the boards for each specialty. And if that all goes well and you pass then you'll be the first doctor under Seattle Grace to be an Attending in every field." I processed that for a few minutes. "Thank you so much Dr. Webber, I won't let you down." I extended my hand and shook hands with him. I left his office quickly. I walked into a lien closet and jumped to mine and Hermonie's room. I ripped off my clothes and fell into bed utterly exhausted.


	27. Warp Speed Ahead

**A/N: This is a very VERY mature story. Rated MA+. Seeing as it's not an option in the rating selection I'm warning you now. If you are under age or offended by extremely steamy and kinky sex scenes then don't read it and don't complain! I have warned you! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any other movies, TV Shows, or other Books you recognize in my story. I only own Trace. **

**Hogwarts Year Six:**

I woke up and it was dark out. I looked over to see that I was in bed alone. I glanced at the clock on the nightstand, 9:00PM. I stretched and groaned. I missed a whole day of classes, that couldn't be good. I ran my fingers through my hair and grabbed the clothes off the floor and jumped to the great hall for dinner. I sat down at the table not paying attention to who I sat by. I reached for the pot of coffee and poured a big glass and drank heavily. I was in the middle of chugging when two people sat on either side of me. I stopped chugging when I came up with air. I set my mug down and reached for the pot again. "God you look like hell Trace." I glanced to my right. "Gee thanks Ginny." I glanced to my left to see Hermonie. "Did I miss much in class today?" I started to load up my plate. Hermonie smirked at me but didn't answer me. I shrugged it off. I finished my food and drank three cups of coffee and four glasses of blood. I could tell Hermonie didn't like that. I jumped to our room and had a nice hot shower to wake myself up, I dressed myself and was about to jump to work when Hermonie came into our room. I smiled at her. "I was just about to leave babe, I start work soon." Hermonie came over to me and kissed me wildly and passionately. I had to break the kiss. I leaned my forehead against hers. "I can't babe; I have to go to work. Do me a favour? Collect any homework we might get for me? I won't be in class a lot this year working towards my fellowships. I love you Hermonie." I kissed her lips and broke away from her. "I love you to Trace." I smiled at her and jumped to the locker room at Seattle Grace.

* * *

The next few months went just like that. Work, come home collapse for hours, eat dinner, go to work. It was December and I had been to class a total of 10 times. I was still getting perfect grades of course seeing as I was in fact a genius. So far I had passed 6 out of 8. Cardiothoracic, Neurosurgery, Pediatrics, General Surgery, Plastics, and Obstetrics & Gynecology. All that was left was Orthopedic Surgery and Trauma Surgery. Next up was Ortho. I was so burned out. I was happy it would be Christmas break in two weeks. It was like I blinked from that moment and it was time to pack and go to Hermonie's parents' house. I had just jumped back to our room after another grueling 48 hour shift and three back to back surgeries. Hermonie was sitting on the end of our bed waiting for me with our trunks packed. I smiled a small smile at her and grabbed our trunk handles and held my hand out to Hermonie. She took it happily. I jumped us to her parents' doorstep. I waited and let Hermonie go through first and slowly followed her in. Hermonie's parents grabbed onto Hermonie and hugged her and kissed her over and over. I just stood in the doorway feeling awkward and very tired. I was pretty much asleep on my feet. It took almost twenty minutes for Hermonie to get them to calm down and realize I was there. Her mom looked at me and saw I was just about asleep on my feet. "I'm sorry Trace we don't mean to be rude; we got a little carried away there. Hermonie told us you're going through a lot of stress being a surgical fellow, you look exhausted sweetheart. You should go upstairs and get some sleep. Hermonie why don't you help Trace and show him to your room." I raised my eyebrow at her curiously. Mrs. Granger laughed a small laugh. "We understand about yours and Hermonie's connection so yes you're going to be sleeping in the same bed." I nodded and lifted up our trunks and followed Hermonie to her room. I set our trunks down and started to strip out of my clothes. Hermonie watched me with hunger in her eyes. I was far too exhausted to have sex. I finished stripping and walked over to Hermonie and kissed her lips quickly. "I can't right now Hermonie I'm too tired, I love you baby."

Christmas was three days away; I just hoped I would be awake and alert enough for it. I was done with Ortho and was on to the last one Trauma. I jumped back to Hermonie's room and kneeled by her bedside. It was Christmas morning. I rubbed her thigh and whispered her name into her ear. Hermonie flinched and her eyes shot open. I smirked and kissed her lips. "Happy Christmas baby." Hermonie smiled and kissed me back instantly. She broke away smiling happily. "Happy Christmas babe." I kissed her lips but I couldn't go any further I was too fucking tired. I broke away from Hermonie and sighed. Hermonie frowned slightly; I knew how badly she wanted me. We made our way down to the family room. We had an amazing Christmas day; I fought off my fatigue with lots and lots of coffee and sneaked blood. Unfortunately the day went by to quickly for my liking and it was time to go back to work. I was glad I only had 11 days left of my Trauma fellowship, after that I had two weeks off then I had two weeks' worth of board exams. I glanced at the clock above the fireplace and sighed. I got out of my chair by the fire and kneeled in front of Hermonie who was lounging on the love seat. I kissed her lips softly once. "I love you Hermonie." I didn't wait for a response I just jumped away to work.

Thankfully for me anyways the next 11 days flew by. Unfortunately for me though we were back at Hogwarts and I wasn't able to spend as much time socializing with Hermonie's parents as I wanted to. I came back from my last shift and fell into bed once again. It was Thursday when I fell asleep. I was dreaming a blissful sleep. I rolled over and fell onto the floor hard. I grunted and opened my eyes. I reached for my phone on the nightstand table. Saturday January 12th 8:33PM. I stretched and got off the floor and blindly made my way to the shower in attempt to wake myself up. I showered and got dressed quickly. I grabbed my cellphone and my pager and jumped to the great hall and started to eat dinner. I chugged four big glasses of blood. I finished eating and left the great hall. I yawned and made my way down to the lake and sat on my favourite rock and starred out into the night. I light a smoke and relaxed. I felt bad for Hermonie, she was so horny. We hadn't had sex since the day before we came to Hogwarts. I felt arms wrap around my body. The person put their lips to my ear and whispered. "Hello Dr. Black, I think I need a consult, you see I think I'm overdue for my physical." I smirked and pulled Hermonie into my arms and jumped us to our room.

* * *

I kissed her lips slowly and started to disrobe her very slowly teasing her. Hermonie stopped my hands and ripped off her own clothes and started at mine. I finished taking off my clothes and kissed Hermonie's lips forcefully and pushed us back into the center of the bed. Hermonie completely annoyed shoved me wanting the top. I broke our kiss and rolled onto my back. Hermonie crawled on top of me; she trembled underneath my hands and pushed off of me enough to position herself over my readily awaiting dick. Her sharp fingernails dug into my skin as she lowered herself on to me slowly, drawing out that first heavenly sensation of burying myself deep inside her body. Our eyes stayed locked on one another. Her face contorted with pleasure as she sunk unto me, consuming me. A low, guttural moan slipped through both of our lips. I ran my palms along the outside of her thighs, and then held on to her ass, holding her on me for a moment before I allowed her to move. I just needed a second to feel her. "Trace," she moaned, her eyes releasing mine as they lolled back into her head. I craved more contact, more of her skin against mine. I wrapped my arms around her back and used her to pull myself up to a sitting position, cradling her against my chest. She moved her legs to wrap them behind my back, holding me as tightly to her as she could while she slowly began rocking against me. The position was so intimate. So close. So emotional. Our hot, rapid breath swam together. Our skin melded, our centers were joined, and her hair stuck to the beads of sweat that dripped down my forehead. Her nipples ghosted across my chest with every movement. I saw her soul through her eyes as I moved inside of her. This was how best friends made love. "Trace…oh, Trace…" she whimpered my name in a steady, emotion-filled string, breaking it only to moan or sigh into my shoulder as I held her close. "I love you," I panted into her ear, lifting and settling her on me in smooth, practiced maneuvers.

The words had been said many times over, and we meant them every time. Hermonie and I had always loved each another. But that moment… That moment of emotional and sensational euphoria was the most intense we had ever experienced saying those words. Millimeters from one another's face, lips, eyes... The definition of coupled. Each molecule of love and devotion that we shared flowed freely between us, connecting us and nourishing us. It hummed and vibrated. It dominated and clenched us in its grips. It united us as we made love – pouring everything we had into one another without thought or abandon. We just gave. We surrendered ourselves over to the love that was so much larger and more powerful than us. Something that we could not yet understand or explain, we could only feel and cherish. We gave to each other, and we gave everything we had. Hermonie pressed her sticky forehead against mine. Tears welled in both of our eyes as she whispered again that she loved me. I laced my arms around her, my fingers digging into her back as her heels squeezed against mine, successfully extinguishing every ounce of space that may have remained between us. Her arms locked down and her body quivered as she moaned and shuddered, her insides clenching tight around me and spurring my own climax. She sailed out the last wave of hers just as mine began. I held her tight as the burning heat balled and then fragmented inside my belly. It propelled through my limbs and up my spine. It gripped my heart and claimed every fiber of existence. I held Hermonie tight against me, spilling into her and groaning out her name loudly as I came. Just as the final wave was releasing me, I whispered how much I loved her in her ear, stroking her sweat-dampened hair and placing sweet kisses at the shell of her ear. Surprisingly, in that moment, I felt her tighten again as she mewled and whimpered into my shoulder. My words pushing her into another orgasm. She lifted her head and looked into my eyes, wild and drowning. I stared, long and hard. I memorized and I worshipped. I loved her.

Hermonie and I fell asleep tangled like that with me still inside her semi limp. I didn't let go of her once I just held her in my sleep. I dreamed a perfect dream and breathed in Hermonie's scent all night long and well into the morning. I woke up first and just watched Hermonie contently. I glanced at the alarm clock, 9AM. Not too bad. I rocked my cock a few times making Hermonie moan and open her eyes. I smiled and kissed her lips. I sat us up and jumped us to our shower. We showered and got out. We dressed quickly and went down to the great hall for breakfast. I finished before Hermonie and jumped back to our room. I stripped our bed and put fresh sheets on. Hermonie came into our room then and crawled onto the freshly clean bed. I cupped her face in my hand and starred into her eyes. I had a flashback to our very first time.


	28. Insight

**A/N: This is a very VERY mature story. Rated MA+. Seeing as it's not an option in the rating selection I'm warning you now. If you are under age or offended by extremely steamy and kinky sex scenes then don't read it and don't complain! I have warned you! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any other movies, TV Shows, or other Books you recognize in my story. I only own Trace. **

**Hogwarts Year Six:**

I hadn't realized Hermonie was watching with me. She had her eyes closed. She was biting her lip; she let out a moan as she remembered our first time. I smirked and leaned forward. I kissed her lips just like our first time. We made love just like our first time all morning long and well into the afternoon. It was dinner time when we finally resurfaced. We showered and made our way to the great hall to stuff our faces. We were just about finished eating when Dumbledore came down from the head table and came to stand behind me. I glanced at him. "Hello sir, what can I do for you?" Dumbledore looked down his crooked nose at me a twinkle in his eye. "I'm sure you already know the answer to that Mr. Black." I frowned at the Mr. Black, I was a doctor now and should be referred to as Dr. Black now not Mr. Black. I nodded my head and stood up. I glance at Hermonie and carefully winked at her before following Dumbledore out of the great hall and up to his office. We were walking up the stairs when I spoke. "Sir, why don't you just let me jump us to your office? It's much faster." Dumbledore chuckled. "It's not always about speed Mr. Black." I grumbled at being called Mr. again. Dumbledore took notice that time. "Something bothering you?" I nodded my head. "Yes just a little bit, Mr. Black is what's bothering me." Dumbledore look at me and pondered that for a moment. "That is your last name Trace its nothing to be ashamed of or troubled by." I laughed and shook my head. "That's not it, I'm a doctor now that's all, I prefer to be called by my proper title, Dr. Black not Mr. Black that's all." Dumbledore laughed. "I didn't realize you had becoming a doctor that quickly, my apologizes Trace."

By then we had finally reached his office. Dumbledore went over to his desk and sat down. "Now I'm sure you know why I brought you here, but I'll explain none the less just in case you weren't able to get it all from the future." I just kept silent. "In order for you or Mr. Potter to be able to kill Voldemort you must kill his horcruxes, I know your aware of what they are as you are much older than I am." He paused and smiled a warm smile at me. "There are eight horcruxes, I know of five, two of which have been destroyed." I raised my eyebrow at him questioningly. Dumbledore laughed and continued. "The first one was Riddle's diary which you destroyed in your second year rescuing young Ginny. Next up a few days ago I destroyed this." Dumbledore reached into his desk and withdrew the Slytherin's ring. I nodded my head. "Now for the other three, I'm sorry to tell you this Trace but you're a Horcrux along with Mr. Potter, accidental Horcruxes yes but still Horcruxes." I interrupted him then. "I knew about me being one, I destroyed that part of myself a long time ago, I never was able to rid myself of the scar he left on me though." Dumbledore looked at me strangle. "How were you able to destroy the horcrux? And what scar? I though Harry was the only one with a cursed scar?" I thought for a moment or two. "I was able to destroy it because I know how to rid myself of vile things like that, I don't mean to be veg about it but I really can't explain how. And no sir, Harry isn't the only one with a scar, mine is just in a different spot." I stood up and took off my t-shirt and revealed to Dumbledore my scar. Dumbledore looked at my chest and gasped. My scar was right over my heart, it was a set of double lightning bolts touching each other.

Dumbledore composed himself. I put my shirt back on and sat down. "Now you said you knew of five. Where's the fifth you speak of?" Dumbledore nodded his head. "Right, the fifth horcrux I know of is Slytherin's necklace. I believe I know where it's located as well, in a cave miles and miles away from here." Slytherin's necklace. That triggered a memory. I've seen it before in my house. It wasn't in a cave at all. It was in my house. In Kreacher's cabinet! I shot up out of my chair, I yelled for Kreacher. "KREACHER!" with a very loud crack my house elf appeared. "Yes master Black?" I shook my head. "Kreacher you took something from my father, a locket with Slytherin's symbol on it, I'd like for you to go a retrieve it right now please." Kreacher didn't move. "Kreacher doesn't know what master is talking about; Master Sirius was a Gryffindor never a Slytherin." I started to tremble with anger that my elf was defying me. My eyes started to glow with old magic as I spoke my next words. "Kreacher! As your master I command you to go to 12 Grimmauld Place and get the silver Slytherin locket out of your home and bring it back here to me right this second." Kreacher grumbled and disappeared at once. I grabbed onto Dumbledore's desk to control myself, I closed my eyes tightly and took a deep breath in attempt to control my anger. With a loud crack Kreacher returned. I looked at him and held out my hand. Kreacher placed the locket in my awaiting hand. "You may go back to the kitchen here at Hogwarts Kreacher." With a crack he disappeared.

I placed the locket on Dumbledore's desk. Dumbledore looked at me with a grin on his face. "Thank you Trace, I would have wasted a lot of time over this. Thank you." I nodded my head. We opened the locket using my old magic and Dumbledore destroyed it with the Gryffindor sword. I smiled at him. "5 down, three to go." He laughed and nodded. I left shortly after that and returned to mine and Hermonie's room. I went into our bedroom and stripped our bedding once again and put fresh sheets and blankets on once again. I stripped out of my clothes and crawled into bed absolutely and utterly exhausted.

* * *

Time went by quickly after that, I did my two weeks' worth of board exams and was now the only Doctor ever to have eight specialties. As a reward Dr. Weber order me in special all black scrubs and an all-black lab coat. I ordered myself black scrub caps as well. One with skulls and cross bones, another with syringes with blood in them, and one with Nyx's symbol all over it. It was March before I knew it, Hermonie kept saying she had something special planned for my birthday, I told her not to that I didn't need anything special, I was after all over three thousand years old. Birthdays didn't mean much to me after my 500 year mark. I jumped back to mine and Hermonie's room after a busy day in the ER. Hermonie was lying in our bed waiting for me. I could tell she was still awake, waiting for me. I pulled my jeans off and climbed right into bed behind her. I lifted the sheets and hovered over her bent form, combing my fingers through her hair from scalp to tip slowly.

"You're on my side," I whispered in her ear, smiling to myself. I scooped up her hair and placed an easy, slow kiss behind her ear. The apple of her cheek raised, and although she was still facing the wall opposite me, I could tell she was smiling. I dusted kisses down the column of her neck, closing my eyes and enjoying the feel of her soft skin under my lips, the tickle of her hair against my cheek, and the sound of her soft moan as I reached the dip where her shoulder began. She tilted her head into the pillow further, elongating her neck and encouraging me to keep going. I considered myself forgiven for not being able to make love to her as often as she and I would like. I smiled to myself as I sucked at the skin just above her collarbone and brought my hand to rest on her hip over the top of the sheets, kneading against the material into her body. She sighed contentedly and lifted her hand to the thin strap of her tank top and slid it down her shoulder, pointing at her skin. I did as I was commanded. I dropped my lips to her shoulder again and dragged my tongue along her skin toward her arm, kissing gently along the way.

Hermonie rolled onto her back, her eyes closed but a beautiful smile on her lips. She jut her chin into the air and looked back toward the far wall, pointing to the place on the underside of her jaw where if I sucked the right way, the skin was so delicate it would darken instantly. And if I sucked while employing a few other tactics I had picked up over the years, I knew I could make her cum in under a minute. I stopped before I did either. I was really enjoying the way she hummed and squirmed against me. She lifted the hem of her tank. Raising herself onto her elbows, she looked over at me with a sly smirk and tapped her belly, just above her belly button. I climbed over her hip to straddle her; scooting myself down so that I was almost lying atop her legs, grinning up at her. Hermonie laid her head back against the pillow and let her arms relax at her sides. Her eyes closed and she waited patiently, knowing I would do as I was told. With my arms extended along her sides, I lay against her and brought my lips to her stomach. I closed my eyes enjoying the feel of her beneath me, relaxed, and so close, tickling the trembling skin with my kisses. I pushed the sides of her tank top up higher, over her bra, and cupped my fingers under her back, my thumbs digging into the supple sides of her breasts. I brought one knee up to steady myself as I moved up the center of her chest, looking up under my lashes at her for more direction.

When I stopped kissing altogether her eyes fluttered open, slowly, blinking several times like pulling herself from an intense dream. I smiled to myself wondering where her mind was as I didn't like to intrude in her thoughts if I could help it, but thrilled with the idea that wherever she was, I led her there. She tapped a finger on the upper portion of the swell of one breast. I obediently licked the spot where she touched. Just once, waiting for more instruction. I followed her around her entire upper body that way, as if led by a leash. She pointed, I obliged. Until she placed her entire palm flat against the top of my head. I looked up, her nipple still in my mouth, her top having been discarded a while ago. Curling my lips back away from my teeth, I bit the tip of the little pink bud without breaking my eye contact with her. "Fuck," she breathed, looking down at me. I smiled but didn't release her. Instead, I bit again until she whimpered and drew her eyes shut. The line between pain and pleasure could be so, _so_ fine.

With her hand still pressed against the top of my head, she pushed. I felt her thighs loosen around me. I shuffled down her legs, wetting my lips, intentionally rubbing myself against her knee as I settled in a little lower. My dick was straining and the thin cotton of my boxers was barely containing it. It felt so fucking good to get a little friction. I had to resist the urge to either hump her leg like a dog or rip her panties off and plunge inside her without any further fanfare. My own pleasure was being torturously piqued and stalled repeatedly as I followed Hermonie around her own body. But then her fingers ran through my hair, scratching lightly at my scalp and trailing over my bare shoulder. I looked up at her, and somehow, even in her state of undress, she was angelic and gentle. I loved her immensely. And everything, _everything _was worth waiting for. So I willed my dick to be patient. I hooked my fingers around the sides of her panties and pulled them down halfway, continuing the sensuous lead around her body wherever she pointed. I kissed. I licked. I sucked and teased until she was frantically sitting up and shoving me to my back, snarling at me.

If I had a little more pride, I would have been embarrassed by the ferocity of the groan that left my mouth when her lips first wrapped around my cock. But fuck if it wasn't the warmest, wettest thing I'd ever felt. The sensation rippled through me and curled my toes and my lips against my teeth while I growled and tangled my fingers in her hair. I hated being _that _guy–the guy who gripped a woman's hair and pulled and pushed her delicate head around while his dick was in her mouth. But I couldn't help it sometimes. It wasn't that I was guiding Hermonie. She knew my body as perfectly as I knew hers. I was just so fucking precariously tightrope-walking the line of release that my idle hands needed the sense of control. After a minute she began teasing me the way I had her. The very tip of her tongue slid over my balls, under the entire length of my shaft, and swirled lightly around the head. I whimpered and squeezed my grip on her hair unintentionally, my hand shaking against the urge to push her back down. She licked the tip again and looked up at me innocently, trying to hide her smile. _Such a fucking tease sometimes… _

I panted with my teeth clenched together, so desperate. So fucking needy. It had been torture to not touch myself earlier while I was pleasuring her, but I resisted and focused all my energies on the places she pointed. Well, _most_ of my energies. I still humped her leg a little and palmed myself through my boxers whenever I had a free hand. But I was mostly focused on her. Now it was my fucking turn and I was two seconds from crying out in a real, tangible pain. "I love that look," she whispered, annoyingly impervious to my misery. "Huh?" I whined. "That look. The one in your eyes right now. Total desperation." She bit her lip and looked down at me, then dragged her tongue up my length again before finishing her thought. "I just like knowing you want me so much." As she spoke her lips moved against my straining dick. Tears were actually going to escape the creases of my eyes.

I growled and sat up. "Hermonie, I want so fucking much you have no idea. I want to marry you. I want to see you knocked up with my kid. I want to love you for the rest of our lives. But right now, I just want to fuck the shit out of you." I grabbed her wrists, threw her backward against the mattress and kicked out her thigh with my knee. Somewhere in all of that she gasped and moaned and squealed or something. Fuck if I knew. My brain was a thick cloud of love and need. I buried myself so deep inside her I may have altered us both forever. A tear really did push past my squinted eyes. I pulled her hips until she slammed forward into me again where I was leaning toward her on my knees. I felt her soft skin break a little under my fingernails but could not find the capacity anywhere inside of myself to ease my grip. "Oh. Yes!" she shrieked as I pounded into her. Her hands flew over her head and scampered across the headboard and bed sheets, foraging desperately for something to gain purchase on while I roughly took everything I needed from her without hesitation. She found nothing. Her back arched off the bed and I slid my hands under her, scooping her up. I swung my legs around, under Hermonie and off the edge of the bed so she could straddle me, never allowing my dick to slip from its warm home deep inside her body. Her fingers found my hair just as I knew they would. Somewhere in the less foggy areas of my subconscious, I was waiting to feel that tingle against my scalp. I loved it. Her legs curled around my torso and locked behind me while I helped guide her up and down against me, inside, out, inside... My biceps burned and my ab muscles were wavering with the odd combination of build-up and fatigue that only love-making could offer.

I grew too tired to continue supporting her. I groaned into her shoulder, kissing and tasting. My head was heavy as it leaned against hers. The desperation fled but in its choppy wake it left behind everything that was always there regardless. The adoration. The familiarity. The loyalty and intimacy. A devoted fusion stronger than anything we could or _would _ever try and fight. My best friend. I wrapped my arms around her, encircling her and holding her tight against my chest. Too close to move, but at that point it didn't really matter anymore. "I love you. So much." My eyes were too heavy to hold open. I squeezed them shut, clutching onto her with everything I had. Hermonie hugged me back. "Oh, Trace. I love you too. You have no idea…" We slowly found everything we would ever need somewhere inside one another. And it would always be enough.

I leaned us back into bed with me still firmly inside her. I kissed her lips and cuddled into her loving the smell of her. "Happy Birthday Trace." Hermonie whispered into my ear. I smiled at her and laughed. "Was this my surprise you kept going on about?" Hermonie kissed my lips. "No this isn't your special surprise." I nodded my head and kissed Hermonie's lips softly. We soon drifted off to sleep. We woke up around 9 the next morning. We showered and made our way to the great hall for breakfast. After breakfast Hermonie and Ginny took off somewhere. That I thought was strange. Today was after all my birthday; Hermonie didn't like to leave my side when it was birthday. Even though it didn't matter to me I had come to enjoy her making a fuss over my birthday. I shrugged my shoulders and muddled through the entire day and well into the night. To my disappointment I hadn't seen Hermonie all day. Not since this morning. It was now way past midnight and no longer my birthday. So much for a special surprise.

It was 4 O'clock in the morning when I finally went back to mine and Hermonie's room. I was kind of shocked to see Hermonie standing in the main room in a long trench coat and killer heels on her feet. I glanced at them and smirked a small smirk as I remembered the heels. I had given her over a year ago; I gave her one but held the other one hostage until we could use the heels correctly. Hermonie reached her hands up and slowly started to unbutton her jacket. I was mesmerized by the way her little fingers worked over the big buttons, moving slowly down her chest in a straight line. I found it incredibly seductive, whether that was her intention or not. She opened the jacket and slid it off her shoulders, allowing it to spill onto the floor at her feet in a creamy, white heap. My knees buckled and I nearly fell to my knees joining the discarded fabric. "Holy mother fuck…"


	29. A Very Happy Birthday

**A/N: This is a very VERY mature story. Rated MA+. Seeing as it's not an option in the rating selection I'm warning you now. If you are under age or offended by extremely steamy and kinky sex scenes then don't read it and don't complain! I have warned you! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any other movies, TV Shows, or other Books you recognize in my story. I only own Trace. **

**Hogwarts Year Six:**

_Holy…_ It took me awhile before I was anything but an inarticulate mess. For several long minutes all I could think of was a gigantic string of profanities. I used the time wisely, however, using it to rake my eyes diligently up and down her body. She had a sultry smirk plastered on her face that matched her hooded lids and confident stance. She looked fucking sinful in the most heavenly way. Her little hands were poised at her hips, and an eyebrow was arched up at me while I unabashedly drank in every detail. A slow, eager smile slid across my face and my eyes caught on fire. On unsteady legs I took a step toward her. She held out one hand with her palm facing me and shook her head, effectively halting me. My brows knit together and my eyes widened in horror. My mouth gaped and it took a second before I could say something. "Wha…?" Was all I could get out as I swept my eyes from her head to her toes for the thousandth time in the last sixty seconds.

"Where's my other shoe?" she purred. Her voice had taken on a deep, velvety texture as she slipped into the sexy character that matched her bold get-up. I was equal parts horrified and aroused. "Huh?" I was all kinds of eloquent. She had my mind so foggy with lust I could barely see through it. I just wanted to _touch_ so badly. Fingers on satin. Palms on lace. Tongue on satin ribbons. Skin on skin. I needed to _feel_ her. She shook her head at me and took a step forward. Smirking and playing her game, extinguishing every urge that raged through my body, I took a step back. I granted her a wide berth as she sauntered past me, her eyes watching me like a hawk to ensure I didn't move from my place. I wasn't sure I would have been able to move regardless, nothing was working properly inside my brain. "Oh fuck," I mouthed as she strode past me and I saw her backside for the first time. Her eyes were on me. She read my lips and giggled to herself. She was within arm's reach. My fingers twitched and things inside my belly clenched and unclenched in little spasms. I fought it all back and just watched, licking my lips and swallowing as my mouth literally pooled with saliva.

As if just having to watch her prance around the room wasn't torturous enough, she made her way over to where she had set her purse on the floor near the fireplace. With a quick glance over her shoulder and a sexy, little wink, she bent with straight legs; her ass in the air aimed right the fuck at me, and retrieved something out of it. She continued past me, stopping once she reached the dark, open doorway of our bedroom. Leaning against the frame with her back to me, she dangled the object in the air. One beautiful and lonely black stiletto. With her forefinger hooked into the heel, she held it out over her shoulder at me. "These would go much better with this outfit, don't you think?" she asked without looking back. My smile amplified at her playful little voice and body language. I swallowed thickly. It seemed to take all the concentration I could muster. I blinked a few times. She giggled to herself and drifted into the bedroom, disappearing as the shadows engulfed her.

I practically fucking sprinted the eight steps it took to get into that room with her. She stood in front of my closet as I approached her smiling like a buffoon. My tongue darted out to wet my lips as I reached for the door handle, sliding the old metal accordion to the side. She was so close to me I could feel the heat spiraling off her body to dance freely across my skin. I peered across my left shoulder at her, our eyes locking, every feature on my face twitched and jerked with suppressed anticipation. She shrugged slightly at my intensity, chewing on her lip and grinning. Slowly, my eyes closed, I took several steadying breaths, so fucking turned on already and I hadn't even touched her yet. I lowered myself to a crouch and reached into the closet. Opening my eyes I nearly caved and touched her, my face was so close to everything it wanted. The corner of my upper lip raised a bit in a small, lopsided smirk, contemplating.

"Don't," she said in a breathy, yet firm whisper, reading my mind. _Dammit._ I shook my head lightly, thoroughly enjoying every second of her sweet torture. With the orphaned item in hand, I stood back up with exaggerated slowness. I held it out to her with a huge grin plastered on my face. I had a feeling it wasn't going anywhere anytime soon. Her tiny fingers wrapped around the shoe, carefully avoiding mine, and she turned to walk away. _And then there's that view again. _I tilted my head to the side and watched aptly while nearly coming undone. She leaned her ass against the corner of my nightstand and bent at the waist to unfasten the shiny, taupe heels she had on.

Given the strict orders I was under, I had plenty of time to gawk at her as she changed her shoes. I leaned back against the wall by the closet and studied her body. She wore a strapless, fawn-coloured, satin bustier with an overlay of intricate black lace. The lace was so distressed it had an almost feathery texture to it. It wrapped around the cups of her breasts and dipped down into point toward her navel. She had matching satin panties with thick bands of the feathery lace stretched across her hips. They seemed relatively innocent at first glance; until she turned around revealing the back of the little half-thong-underwear-devil contraption was made from sheer lace and hugged her ass cheeks like they were hand-painted on her skin. Her legs were covered in nylons made of the identical lace. The fabric looked incredibly soft to the touch…which I was beginning to salivate for. They stopped in the middle of her thigh in a thick band of black satin. The contrast against her milky thighs was stark and made her skin appear that much softer and somehow more vulnerable. I needed it.

Dropping the offending taupe heels to the side, she quickly slipped her toes into the black heels I gave her and sighed dramatically. She sauntered slowly back into the center of the room, just a few feet from where I stood still as marble, and did a glorious little twirl for me. "Isn't that much better?" she asked smiling sweetly at me. She twisted her toe into the floor and bent her leg, modeling the shoes for me. I didn't answer. I couldn't get my brain to send a signal to my tongue…it was too busy spamming my dick. So I just nodded. "You shouldn't have held my poor shoe hostage," she purred. "It did nothing to you, and do you know how many times I could have shown it some love over the last year?" Her voice was aural sex. My head went from slowly nodding yes to dumbly shaking no as her questions shifted. She giggled at how unintelligent I had suddenly become at the simple sight of my fiancé dressed in a slutty bustier. But to my credit, it had been a really long fucking day and I was severely sleep deprived on top of it all. And to Hermonie's credit, the ensemble wasn't actually slutty. It was classy, obviously expensive, and expertly chosen to fit her. It somehow even managed to appear sweet and honest while maintaining its sexy intention. It was perfect for her in every way.

She took a small step toward me. The silvery lighting through the window combined with the lights streaming in from behind me in the living room illuminated her in an angelic way. She reached her little hand out to me, but then stalled it just before actually touching my chest. My skin hummed in anticipation then rioted when she fell short. She bit her lower lip and looked off to the side as if she were pondering something. I studied her every breath. _I'm so fucked. I can't wait._ "Is it safe to say you like it?" she asked, looking back to me, her eyes searing into mine, a manicured eyebrow raised in question. I smiled. "And you want to touch me?" My eyes narrowed, brows pressed together, and my lips formed a small O, blowing a stiff and shaky breath through them. _So much._ "Where do you want to touch the most?" Now that was a question to be taken seriously. Could I only pick one place? I wanted to fucking touch every inch of her. I wanted to lick and rub against her entire body. This was torture in its purest form. Tantalus.

I took a step toward her, effectively bridging the gap between us entirely, as I pondered her question. I reached out my right hand and her eyes widened in silent reprimand. She hadn't given me permission just yet. I snickered at her, even being all sex-kitten-esque she was so fucking cute. *_Hermonie.*_ "Just one place?" I asked, my hand paused momentarily between us, our faces inches apart. I could barely keep my smile or the excitement in my voice contained. "Just one," she confirmed in a quiet whisper, barely moving her lips, which I was suddenly enraptured by. My eyes glossed over with lust and adoration as I looked at her. *_God, I love you.*_ I wet my lips while slowly looking her over, deciding. When I met her eyes again I noticed a telltale rose flushing the apples of her cheeks. I cocked my head to the side at her, *_now, after all this, really?* _She bit her lip and shrugged in response. My fingers waggled in the air anxious to make contact with anything at that point. Slowly, I brought my other hand up and together they slid over the lace wrapped around her hips, with my fingertips grazing her ass cheeks. Her eyes snapped shut immediately at the contact and she hummed. I squeezed the bone and flesh and dug my fingertips roughly into her body. Need and urgency tormented through me, moderated by the sweet warmth of familiarity. Then I pushed. Her eyes flew open. I guided her backward until she hit the foot of our bed. Her eyes were dancing as they stayed glued to mine. I smiled my warm, crooked smile at her. Her returning grin was like coming home after a long day…which was precisely accurate. I leaned in to smother her face in kisses but she pulled back. "You already picked your spot," she clicked her wet little tongue at me, staring pointedly at my hands on her hips. Incredulous, I gaped at her. *_Fine. Two can play at this game. We have all weekend.*_

With my palms still flush against her, I roughly spun her around so she was facing our bed. She giggled as I pulled back on her, forcing her to snap at the waist and stretch her arms out onto the mattress in front of her. The bed was a good six inches lower than her middle, causing her ass to point right at me in all its lacy glory. I licked my lips and continued. Keeping one hand on her left hip, my other ran flat against her right – slowly along the hipbone, over the top band of the panties, and down along her backside. I angled my hand downward and cupped one perfect, lace-covered ass cheek, the tips of my thankfully long fingers slid along the fabric between her thighs. I could feel the warm moisture seeping through. Her entire body shuddered in response to my slight touch. _Need. Want. Now._ I leaned over her back; careful not to make contact anywhere I wasn't allowed. I used my palm on her ass to stabilize myself as I whispered, "don't move" in her ear. I kicked off my shoes and rounded the corner of the bed. Climbing up at the head of the mattress, I slowly crawled toward her. Her palms were outstretched on the comforter as she leaned forward smiling at me. I winked at her as I neared. The angle her body was at made her breasts spill forward into the very top of the bustier. They looked supple and heavenly and I momentarily questioned my decision, I wanted desperately to touch those. But no, I had chosen right.

On all fours, so close our noses were nearly touching, I stared deep into her eyes. Neither of us blinked. We took in one another's breath for a few more moments until I spoke. "I love you," I whispered, my heart clenching with the overwhelming reality of those three small words. It had nothing to do with the outfit, or the unforeseen naughty game we were playing. I just needed her to feel the power of those words before I continued. "I know," she whispered back. I tasted her breath on the tip of my tongue. It made my mouth water. Her eyes were soft and they returned the sentiment in fervent silence. After a few more seconds of staring at each other, I lowered myself to my belly underneath her and wiggled closer. I pulled at her hips and placed a kiss right at her center, intentionally letting my hot breath push through the sheer fabric and tickle her. "Oh God," she moaned from somewhere above me.

After a slow swipe of my tongue against her sensitive skin and a conflictingly chaste peck at each hipbone, I rolled off the bed and walked back around behind her. I yanked my shirt over my head and tossed it somewhere behind me, like I gave a shit where. As I pulled down my jeans and boxer briefs I noticed she hadn't so much as twitched. It dawned on me that I had somehow snatched the power from her stiletto-wielding hands and taken it for myself. I snickered under my breath at my obvious skills while silently acknowledging the symphonic parallel to our relationship that had always been about trust and balance. It was my turn to lead. Hearing my snickering, Hermonie peered over her shoulder at me. Her eyes went straight to my eager dick and widened with want. I reached down and quickly yanked my socks off, because standing naked with socks on was very _un_sexy. While I did so, Hermonie playfully wagged her ass in the air at me. _*Oh you are going to regret that…or maybe you won't.* _

The smile on her face was radiant as she teased me. I palmed the lacy place that was my only permissible area, squeezing and kneading her flesh in my hands while trembling I was so eager to crawl inside her. I slipped my fingered underneath the material and pulled the waist away from her body on either side. I slowly slid the panties over her ass and down her legs, not touching her skin or the downy strands of distressed lace that covered her legs. She lifted each foot in turn, ridding herself of the temptress-devil-panties. I had crouched down before her so I could help guide the fabric over her shoes. As I looked up, I had to smile at the sight just inches from my face. She was panting with anticipation, not being able to see what I was going to do next. I slowly rose and placed a small, innocent kiss on one ass cheek, and then repeated the gesture on the other, the tip of my nose skimming along her sensitive skin. My hand snaked between her legs and cupped her but didn't move. I just held her firmly. "Oh my God," she gasped. Her back arched and her hips quirked out, driving her center deeper into my palm and at a better angle for me to enter her. All the while she waited for me to do something… Anything. I pulled with my hand against her pussy until she was exactly where I wanted her, then dragged it back slowly, artfully avoiding her most sensitive spot just to fuck with her. My fingers slid along the wet folds of skin and everything inside me pulsed with want.

Now that she was lined up perfectly, my moistened hand held onto her bare hip while the other gripped my dick and teased her entrance, getting it ready for me. She pushed backward trying to claim me faster, but my hand held her hip firmly, keeping her still. She whined a desperate little plea that didn't have a chance to finish because it turned into loud cry as I suddenly filled her completely in one thrust. I couldn't wait any longer. Profanity. Lots and lots of profanity filled my mind and perhaps even escaped my lips. She was so warm, so wet and tight and perfect and mine. The moon made the satin of her outfit glimmer in front of me as I held her hips and rocked in and out. I went to grab her shoulder but remembered it wasn't in the acceptable zone. So I ghosted my palm a half an inch above her from shoulder to ass. I slowly mirrored the dip in her back and the swell of her hip as my hand radiated heat floating above her. I swear she felt the caress as if I had actually made contact, because she moaned her body caved underneath me. Her foot slipped on the hard wood, but I had such a firm grip on her that her ass stayed in place. She screeched a little when my fingers tightened to hold her in place, but it was a good kind of yelp. Within seconds her inside walls were clamping down around me and she came, whimpering my name.

I continued moving gently within her until she quieted, and then pushed on the back on her hips to still her. Bent over her body and panting, I had to close my eyes tight and focus on my breathing in order to calm myself. As she regained her composure she tried to squirm from my grip and grind against me, wiggling her little ass back and forth in front of me while I was still deep inside her. My fingers tightened on her hips. "Wait, please. Oh God, Hermonie, please wait. Wait, wait, wait…" I chanted the word under my breath trying to physically push away the wall of release that was threatening to topple down on me. I generally hated that position and refused to climax that way. It offered no intimacy. The entire reason I made love to Hermonie was to _make love _to Hermonie. It was about our connection and our devotion. It was about feeling good and holding each other close. It was about as much skin as possible, slick and moving against each other. The transference of love.

With weak knees and an entire body that couldn't stop trembling no matter how hard I tried, I sunk down to my knees, my hold on Hermonie's hips bringing her down with me. Staying connected to her, she sat in my lap straddling my legs that were folded underneath me. Clearly forgoing the game, I wrapped my arms around her front and pulled her until her back was pressed against my chest. Her head fell onto my shoulder and I hugged her tightly, my lips placing soft, tender kisses along the column of her neck and dusting over the top of her shoulder. Her skin was hot and soft beneath my lips and it almost brought tears to my eyes at how much I missed it. One little hand reached up and wove into my hair, holding onto the back of my head for leverage as she tried to move on me in the awkward position. She found a slow, almost indiscernible rhythm, but it was so slight that it was nothing but agony. Even so, ripples of sensation caked in emotion spread through us simultaneously. I eased the bear hug I had her in and leaned her forward so we could get more movement out of the way our bodies were knotted together.

Hermonie's little palms gripped my bent knees and her head flopped forward, resting against the side of the mattress. I rang my fingertips slowly down the length of the black satin ribbon that laced down her spine, fingering the delicate bow at the bottom. As Hermonie swiveled her hips against me, shooting white sparkles into my vision from the onslaught of sensation, I gasped and pushed desperately on that wall of release, groaning out her name. I tugged gently at the ribbon until the bow untied, then slipped my palms under the boning and pulled it away from her body, loosening the corseting until I could slip it over her head. I needed more skin. I needed more connection. I wanted more Hermonie. I bent over the top of her, her forehead still resting against the bed, and molded my chest to every inch of her back. I rest my chin on her shoulder and tilted my head to face hers. My arms pressed across her stomach, clutching her to me.

"You're the best thing that ever happened to me," I whispered reverently against her neck, holding her. She cried. Not cried out in pleasure. She actually started crying. It was soft and it quietly shook her entire body. I hugged her close and moved slowly inside her. I asked her to look at me and I kissed away all the wetness that streamed across her cheeks, knowing they were happy, overwhelmed by emotion tears. The sun was rising, sending golden and orange rays into the room, and we were both utterly exhausted. We came together as I pressed my cheek against the sweet divot between her shoulder blades and clutched around her torso, trying in vain to absorb her into me so I would never again have to be without her. Her fingers intertwined with mine and she squeezed. We trembled and sobbed with release against one another. Wordlessly, I stood, holding her with me, and we crawled onto the bed and fell asleep, having never known a deeper love or intimacy than we did that night.

I woke up late in the afternoon with a huge smile on my face and Hermonie cuddled into my chest. I smiled and inhaled her scent missing it dearly. I kissed her forehead and closed my eyes content. I had only had my eyes closed for a few minutes when my pager went off. I groaned and leaned across Hermonie's sleeping figure and retrieved my pager. I looked at it *OR 3 911* I groaned again, Hermonie stirred and saw me glaring at my pager. She laughed and kissed my lips happily and deeply for a few minutes. I kissed her back fully. Hermonie had to break our kiss. I frowned. She just shook her head and laughed at me. "You have a life to save." I nodded and got out of bed. I showered at top speed and changed into my scrubs and scrub cap with the bloody syringes on them. I came out into our bedroom and grabbed my pager and phone. Hermonie was perched on her elbow watching me. I smirked at her and kissed her lips once. I pulled away from her smiling. "I'll try and be quick, thank you for the amazing birthday Hermonie. It was the best one I've ever had." Then I was gone to save lives.


	30. End Of The Year and Pain

**A/N: This is a very VERY mature story. Rated MA+. Seeing as it's not an option in the rating selection I'm warning you now. If you are under age or offended by extremely steamy and kinky sex scenes then don't read it and don't complain! I have warned you! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any other movies, TV Shows, or other Books you recognize in my story. I only own Trace. **

**Hogwarts Year Six:**

Easter went well with Hermonie's parents as I was able to actually engage in conversation with them not being over tired like I was at Christmas. Time went by to quickly still for my liking. Ginny gave birth to a beautiful baby boy in May who she named Sirius Albus Black, that shocked me silent, when she told me his name I looked at her white as a ghost. She had smiled a small smile at me. "It isn't Dean's Trace, can't you tell? You're his father." I was shocked and didn't know what to do. Ginny didn't demand anything of me just had me hide our child like I promised I would. It was the end of the year before I knew it and our exams had just ended, I was at the hospital arms deep in a patient saving their life when I felt the fear and sadness of Hermonie. That scarred me. I frowned continuing to save their life seeing as I was the only person that could save their life. *Hermonie baby? What is it? What's wrong?* Hermonie didn't answer me which really worried me. I glanced at my cellphone that was on the pager table. It was black and had nothing flashing indicating I had a message or missed call. I frowned deeper and speed up trying to hurry. I knew something was deeply wrong. I felt it deep within my core.

By the time I had finished saving my patients life it had been three hours since I felt Hermonie's sudden burst of emotion. I jumped to the attending's lounge and changed out of my scrubs and into my muggle clothes quickly. I searched for Hermonie; she was with a whole bunch of other students in a circle around something. She was crying uncontrollably. I jumped to her that second and pulled her into my arms looking her over to see if she was hurt, she wasn't. I put my head to her ear and whispered urgently into it. "Hermonie baby, you're scaring me. What's wrong?" Hermonie looked into my eyes and glanced at what everyone was standing around. I looked at the scene in front of me for the first time. I looked and fell to my knees as I looked at the lifeless body of the man that was like a grandfather to me. Albus Dumbledore was dead. I pulled myself together and walked over to his lifeless body, tears falling freely down my face. I looked at the headmasters figure. I shut his eyes and picked up his body. I jumped to the infirmary where his body would stay until the service. I jumped to mine and Hermonie's room and fell to my knees feeling guilty as ever, if I had been here instead of at the hospital I could have saved his life, he didn't deserve to die.

* * *

The next three days were very horrible days. The school seemed a lot less brighter and welcoming without Dumbledore there. His funeral was on the last day of school. I sat beside Hermonie and held onto her in a friendly way to comfort her and not raise question. It was a quiet train ride home that much was for sure, all I could think about was the remaining horcruxes that was now my job to get rid of. I knew what one was for sure and had a pretty good idea what the other two were. I had told Hermonie, Ron, and Harry about them. (I half forgave Harry, meaning I was civil to him.) Hermonie was listening to my thoughts without my notice as I made the decision that I wasn't going back to Hogwarts next year. I had to stop Voldemort once and for all. Hermonie spoke to me through our connection. *I'm coming with you to hunt down the horcruxes Trace.* I looked at her and raised my eyebrow at her and shook my head. She put her nose further into her book and thought to me. *You can try and fight me on it all you want but I've already decided, I'm going to put memory charms on my parents and move them away from England to somewhere else. Then I'm going to stay with you until you decide to start the hunt.* I frowned and thought about that. *Fine, I'll help you with your parents.* Hermonie didn't say anymore as she smiled as she won.

The moment I conceded in letting Hermonie help me I had pain course through my body sending me to the ground coughing and sweating as I completed the change into a vampire. Hermonie bent down and hovered over me scared. I felt our imprint start to break which confused me greatly, but I threw my magic at Hermonie preventing her from feeling the pain and sent it to myself instead. I felt my chest and arms burn as more tattoos were added to my body. The pain disappeared after a few more minutes. I rolled onto my back and sat up looking at all the worried faces. I smiled and shook my head. "It's ok, I just completed the change to a vampire that's all." Everyone smiled at that and congratulated me. I stood up kind of shaky and saw that my shirt was completely drenched in sweat. I sighed and yanked it off and dug into my trunk for a fresh shirt. When I turned around Hermonie and Ginny gasped at me. "What?" I asked dumbly. Hermonie and Ginny pointed at my chest. "You tattoo is complete!" Hermonie said excitedly. I glanced down to see the blue flames had spread from my upper chest to spin down my arms in a spiral and to see the outline of Nyx cupping the crescent moon on my chest. I just smiled. I pulled my shirt on and sat back down in between Ginny and Hermonie.

We made it to kings cross station and started to file off the train. Ginny reminded me and Hermonie of Fleur and Bill's wedding coming up and that her mom expected both me and Hermonie to be at the Burrow ASAP. I just nodded and followed Hermonie over to her waiting parents. We loaded our trunks into the car and climbed into the back seat. Hermonie gripped my hand tightly and closed her eyes as tears started to fall. *Hermonie baby? Do you want me to do it?* Hermonie just nodded unable to speak in her mind or out loud. I sighed and stopped the car with my magic making Hermonie's dad look at the car curiously. I sighed. "I'm so sorry Mr. and Mrs. Granger." They looked over their shoulders at me confused. I pointed my wand at the both of them and whipped away their memories of their only child and put them to sleep. I jumped the car with all of us inside to a remote place far away from England. I owned a lot of land and property so I set up the Granger's in one of my homes. I laid them both down on the bed gently and planted new memories for them and changed their names and professions. Hermonie hugged and kissed her parents each once before taking my hand. I jumped us to her parents' car and jumped us and the car to her house back in England. I held onto Hermonie as she packed everything she would need from her room. I sent it all to my room at 12 Grimmauld Place as that is where she would be staying this time.


	31. Weddings and Memories

**A/N: This is a very VERY mature story. Rated MA+. Seeing as it's not an option in the rating selection I'm warning you now. If you are under age or offended by extremely steamy and kinky sex scenes then don't read it and don't complain! I have warned you! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any other movies, TV Shows, or other Books you recognize in my story. I only own Trace. **

**Hogwarts Year Seven:**

After we came back to Grimmauld Place Hermonie did nothing but cry. I held her close and murmured sweet soft words to her over and over again. Hermonie fell asleep finally after hours of crying. It was a tough two weeks as Hermonie mourned the loss of Dumbledore and her parents. I just held her and supported her as she cried. Hermonie helped me as we packed all of our belongings into her bottomless purse including a tent and things we would need to live while on the hunt for the remaining three horcruxes. Hermonie smiled when she was satisfied that she had everything we needed. I smiled at her and pulled her into my arms and kissed her lips hungrily. I broke away after a while and leaned my forehead against hers. "Hermonie, will you be my secret date to Bill and Fleur's wedding?" Hermonie smiled back at me and kissed my lips enthusiastically. She broke our kiss breathing heavily with a glint in her eyes. "Yes of course I will Trace." I smiled at her and nodded. I broke away from her and only touched her hand as I jumped us to the Burrow. I dropped her hand instantly and walked into the house ahead of her.

I was assigned Fred and George's old room while Hermonie was sent to share Ginny's. It was Harry's birthday before I knew it. Mrs. Weasley set up a big party for him seeing as he was coming of age. It was boring to me, I was just horny as hell and craved Hermonie like no tomorrow. I knew Hermonie wanted me as well. Harry was opening his presents as I stared at Hermonie drool forming in my mouth. I felt my hard-on that I had been fighting since I first laid eyes on her this morning take hold and demand attention. I lock eyes with Hermonie and quickly excused myself to use the washroom, I shot Hermonie a glance that told her under no certain terms was she to remain in the fucking living room, laughing and enjoying the party. *_Bathroom, now* _Logically, there wasn't much we could do with everyone two floors down and the walls being super thin …but reasoning with a raging hard-on was vastly ineffective.

I had barely even opened the door to the bathroom before I heard her handlebar heels clicking lightly on the hardwood behind me. I spun around and found her standing in front of me, all heavy lidded and panting. *_Fuck, baby, I haven't even touched you yet*. _I snickered with arrogance at her until my dick began to throb painfully in the increasingly tight confines of my jeans, reminding me that she had a very similar effect on me. I knew it from the moment I first took her over seven years ago. She was heaven and hell all wrapped into one deliciously sweet package. I licked my lips just thinking about _how _sweet. Hermonie was going to be my undoing, of that I was certain. As it was, she was standing inches from me. I could smell her – feel the familiar electricity rolling off of her and humming through me. The edge of the vanity behind me dug into my ass as I leaned back against it, staring into Hermonie's endless, dark eyes. With a practiced expertise, I read the lust, the longing, the need, and the urgency that swam around in them, mirroring all my own desires.

She reached up without saying a word and grabbed the back of my hair, driving me closer to her, feeling me against her. A needy moan slipped through her lips and vibrated over mine. My dick reacted. It was an iron fucking rod and I needed to find some form of release before I broke down into a pile of tears from the agony. I spun around, grabbing her ass like I had wanted to do since I first saw her strut her shit down the stairs in those tight fucking pants, _if you could even call them that_. I squeezed the beautiful handful of flesh, and then rather unceremoniously, whipped her around and switched positions with her. Knowing we had minutes, if that, before someone wondered what we were doing, I bent her over the vanity in the bathroom and yanked down those goddamn leggings. Jamming my knee in between hers, I shoved her legs apart wide, causing her to gasp loudly. It was so fucking sexy. I met her eyes in the reflection of the glass, widening mine in a silent reprimand despite enjoying the sound. She needed to shut the fuck up unless she thought outing us this way was a good fucking idea…which I kind of did not.

Despite the fact that my cock felt like it was going to rupture, I took a second to appreciate the woman bent over and sprawled out in front of me – so trusting, so understanding, and so needy – as I released my appreciative dick from its denim torture chamber. With one hand wrapped around myself and the other splayed out across Hermonie's breastbone, holding her in position, I teased her entrance a bit with the head of my cock. Fuck, she was so wet for me. *_I do this to you,* _I narrowed my eyes at her in the reflection. She heard what I was thinking. She bit her bottom lip in response in a way that she knew drove me fucking insane with need. She lightly nodded her head and moaned a low, impatient whimper. I couldn't take the teasing anymore myself. I plunged into her without warning, holding her body firmly in place between me and the counter top. I filled her, stretched her, felt her, and consumed her. _Fuck. _ That initial moment of being sheathed entirely by Hermonie, that was a glimpse of heaven. The hell was to try and not blow my fucking load instantly. Not so easy. Hermonie was amazing. Being inside Hermonie…there were truly no words. Just sensations. Sensations with no descriptions. Fucking fantastic. Liquid warmth washed over me, delicious and addicting.

I slammed into her almost violently, pulling her toward me as she scampered her hands across the vanity, searching for something to anchor herself on. Ceramic soap dishes and toothbrush holders went scattering across the countertop and into the sink, clanking loudly. The burn inside my belly was building and swirling wildly as my balls begged to release. I leaned over her, pressing my chest against her back, wishing like hell there weren't so many goddamn barriers between us. I longed to feel the tingly fire that ignited over us when our bodies made direct contact. I groaned lowly in her ear, both from the thought and from how tight this new angle made her around me. I sucked at the sweet little spot behind her ear, needing her to cum hard and quick before she walked away sorely disappointed – because whether or not she came, I was about to. All sorts of unintelligible mutterings left my mouth as I whispered in her ear, licking and nipping along her neck and shoulder, wishing I had access to more exposed skin – never relenting the continuous thrusting in and out of her. I was forced to slow my pace; it had been all of two minutes and I was going to cum before her if I didn't. As much as I needed my own release, I loved this woman in ways that I at times struggled to acknowledge even to myself because the sheer depths of my emotions scared the shit out of me. I desperately wanted her to climax; she deserved it.

I raised the palm that was spread out on her chest and drug it across her collarbone and over her shoulder, knowing that like her touch on my skin, any contact elicited a fiery trail of intense sensation. I left my hand on her shoulder, my fingers wrapping lightly around the side of her neck, my thumb rubbing small, soft circles around the shell of her ear. The slow pace really seemed to be working for her, but just as she was beginning to tighten around me beautifully, indicating that my own glorious release was impending... Fleur's voice came from somewhere out in the stairwell. "Hermonie? Are you okay? What was that noise? Where are you?" It was obvious Fleur was poking her head in and out of all the rooms in the stairwell looking for Hermonie, her annoyance at not finding her evident in her tone. Our eyes locked in the mirror, my panting noises sounding alarmingly loud over the ensuing stillness in the room. "Fuck," Hermonie muttered, and started to pull away. I stopped her and shook my head. I cleared my mind enough finally to freeze time as I continued to thrust us to our end. It only took us two more minutes to climax together and cum violently. I pulled out of Hermonie and unfroze time. Hermonie stood and straightened out her top, pulling it back down over her leggings. She smiled apologetically and whispered, "Later," before winking, turning, and dragging her little fingertips across the exposed skin of my lower back and ass as she left the room. I smirked and cleaned myself up and waited to rejoin the party.

I had only been back out in the living room for five minutes when Molly announced dinner was ready. We all went out to the garden and joked, ate, and laughed at the twins. The night was starting to come to a close when an unexpected guest arrived. The minister of magic. He asked to speak to me, Hermonie, Harry, and Ron alone. We nodded our heads and followed the minister into the burrow. He apologized for interrupting Harry's party and started with the task of Dumbledore's will. He left me the snitch from my very first game as seeker. I smiled remembering it well. The minister looked at me closely as I took the snitch from him. He was thinking it was going to reveal itself. I shook my head, I didn't catch the snitch with my hand the first time. I caught it with my mouth sadly. He left Hermonie a children's book of fairytales, she took it slightly confused. He left Ron his famous light putter outter. Harry was left the sword of Gryffindor which the minister refused to give to him seeing as it was the schools and not his to give away. The minister nodded his head and left. I didn't rejoin the party, I just went up to bed.

* * *

It was the middle of August and it was the wedding day. It took us three days to get it all together. Even with my advanced magic. I was dressed in one of my most expensive tuxes I owned, I had my hair done just the way Hermonie liked it. I paced in the garden as I waited for Hermonie so we could sit together. I gasped when I saw how breathtakingly beautiful she was in the particular moment. Hermonie waved her hand in front of my face breaking my trance. I smiled and held out my arm to her. She giggled and took it as I escorted her to our seats. The ceremony didn't take long. The minister took out his wand after the ceremony ended and brought the tables out. I took Hermonie's hand and kissed it, I winked at her and jumped to the stage where the band was setting up. I went over to them and explained my plan, Hermonie was searching for where I disappeared to. I took the microphone and spoke. "Hello everyone." Everyone stopped talking and looked at the stage. I smirked at continued. "Now I don't know if any of you are aware of this, but I'm actually a very talented musician. So as part of my gift to Bill and Fleur I've decided to sing a special song I haven't sung in ages for my own personal reasons as their opening dance as a couple." Everyone was silent. I nodded my head at the band and they started the music. I cleared my throat and searched for Hermonie before I began to sing. I found her and locked eyes and started the song I sang to her before all those years ago.

**_Oh, my love. My darling. I've hungered for your touch, a long lonely time, and time goes, by so slowly, and time can do so much. Are you still mine? I need your love. I need your love. Godspeed your love to me._**

_**Lonely mountain gaze, At the stars, at the stars. Waiting for the dawn, Of the day, All alone I gaze, At the stars, at the stars, Dreaming of my love. Far away.**_

_**Oh, my love. My darling. I've hungered for your touch, a long lonely time, and time goes by so slowly, and time can do so much. Are you still mine? I need your love. I need your love. Godspeed your love to me.**_

As the song came to its end people clapped loudly. I just looked at Hermonie, she was crying. I got off the stage and made my way to Hermonie. I was stopped by a big hug and happy tears from the bride. "Trace! That was amazing! Thank you so much!" I just shook my head. "It was nothing Fleur, I wanted to do something special for you. I wanted to give you more than just money for your wedding." Fleur hugged me and kissed me twice on each cheek before letting me go. I jumped the rest of the way to Hermonie. I glanced around quickly and grabbed onto Hermonie. I jumped us away from the party so I could hold her and kiss her. I whipped away her tears and kissed her lips deeply and passionately for what felt like hours before she broke our kiss breathing heavily. She rested her head on my shoulder. "That song Trace. It was amazing. It spoke to me though, it felt so familiar. I started crying and I have no idea why." I kissed her forehead and explained it to her. "In 1955 I sang this song to you like I did tonight. It was the night I purposed to you and we made amazing love before I went up on stage and sang the song directly at you. As I finished the song someone in the crowed shot me. I died almost instantly. I've never sung that song since." Hermonie looked at me shocked she gapped at me not knowing what to say. I smiled a small smile and kissed her lips again.

Our kiss was broken when I felt the presence of the death eaters appear. I tightened my grip on Hermonie and jumped us to 12 Grimmauld Place; I let her go and jumped back to the Burrow for Ron and Harry. I found them at a table. I grabbed the scruff of their necks and jumped us to where I left Hermonie. I let them go and looked at Hermonie long and hard for a few moments. I closed my eyes and spoke. "I guess our hunt for horcruxes has started, I already have a good idea where at least one is from a memory I've seen from Voldemort, we'll start the hunt in the morning. Harry, Ron you guys can sleep in your regular room on the second floor. Hermonie you can sleep where you slept when you were here for two weeks or in your regular room. Goodnight everyone." I jumped to my room (On the seventh floor) I slowly undressed myself and hung up my tux. I crawled into my bed and just starred at the ceiling.

* * *

I heard my door open and close, I glanced up to see a naked Hermonie. She sauntered toward me. I couldn't help the smile on my face or the way my eyes raked over her naked body as she approached, She bit her lip, a wicked glint in her eye, and I had absolutely no idea what she was thinking, I couldn't bring myself to intrude. I didn't know if she was upset, or embarrassed, or just intrigued by the way I was looking at her. She stopped at the foot of the bed looking up at me sprawled out with my hands behind my head smiling like a fool…ass-fucking-naked and getting harder by the minute. A slow, delicious smile spread across her lips and then I knew, without a doubt, what she was thinking.

She crawled up onto the edge of the bed, offering views of her that I stored into my mental catalogue for all the long, lonely nights in the ER. She smirked up at me, placing a little palm on each of my thighs, crawling closer with her legs on either side of mine. I knew the look in her eye. I got exponentially more excited. Keeping her eyes locked on mine, she straddled my knees and licked her palm…very slowly. Oh fuck. *_Harder.* _When her fingers wrapped firmly around my dick, my eyes rolled back in my head and I let out a long and needy hiss. Fuck her fingers felt so good wrapped around me like that. She moved up and down slowly, rotating her palm at the head causing my thighs to quake. My eyes were squeezed shut, reveling in the friction and throbbing of her little hand, when suddenly everything was much warmer and wetter. I snapped open my eyes to see Hermonie taking every inch of me into her mouth. _More mental snapshots._

I could feel her tongue swirling around me and her free hand reached down to fondle anything she could reach. The warmth crashed over me, weaving in and out of my limbs and wrapping deliciously around my spine, it felt fucking fantastic. The heel of her little hand that was bracing herself on my thigh was digging into the muscle there, but it only added to the overwhelming pile of sensations. I was so close to losing myself with the warmth of her mouth sucking and sliding over me, but I didn't want to waste the glorious opportunity of an evening together without making love to her properly. Lifting my leg up, I rubbed against her with my calf as she sat, straddling my legs. I felt the warm, wet center against my shin as I slid it back and forth against her. She moaned loudly with me still in her mouth. The sound hummed through me and shoved me forcefully closer to the edge.

I let myself enjoy the sensations for another minute, staving off my orgasm for as long as I could, driving Hermonie crazy with my leg rubbing back and forth against her. When I couldn't take any more of her mouth on me without ending it all right there, I wrapped my fingers around her shoulders and tugged, looking down at her. She looked up at me from under her eyelashes, my dick in her mouth, and I swear I fucking heard the camera in my mind click. I swore liberally and tugged harder at her, pulling her off of me. She sat up, licked her lips and scowled down at me. Her mouth was swollen, red, and wet, her hair was wild about her face, and she was the fucking embodiment of sex sitting there, straddling me and pouting over her separation from my dick. I knew why she was pouting, there was a certain amount of smug satisfaction involved in watching the person you love come completely undone beneath you as you met their every need selflessly…but I wanted more. I wanted to be deep inside Hermonie in a very different way.

"Please?" I growled out, looking down at her, thinking that if she didn't hurry up and jump on I was going to cum any god damn way just from looking at her. I was so mother fucking close it actually hurt deep in my belly. She grinned at my plea and crawled up over me, the head of my incredibly erect dick dragging against her stomach and in between her legs as she made her way over the top of me. Wave after wave of delicious sensation rippled through me. I grit my teeth and slammed my eyes shut, so close to blowing it all it was hard to even breathe through it. She slithered up my body, intentionally rubbing herself against me, unable to hold back the groan it elicited from her own lips as she teased us both simultaneously. She leaned down over my chest and placed a soft peck on my cheek. It was so contradictory to everything that was happening in its innocence that it actually made me chuckle. This made the head of my dick brush against her moisture even more, which made me growl, all humor forgotten.

I gripped tightly onto her hips, lifted her in the air and positioned, and then slammed her down onto me, filling her in a swift, solid motion. She yelped and dug her fingernails into my shoulder, burying her face in the crook of my neck and whimpering. I guided her hips back and forth over me, letting the movement coupled with the way she was laying pressed against me grant her the friction she needed in the places she wanted it. I reached one hand up and gathered her loose, wild hair into my fist, holding it out of my face and off to the side, tugging it. I growled into her ear, begging her, pleading with her. I. Was. So. Close. My whimpers and pleas pushed her over the edge just as I lost the battle myself and mercifully we both toppled into our delicious orgasms together. I gripped her hair tighter than I meant to, tugging at her scalp, as my body locked down and I spilled into her, her insides clenching and constricting around me. She cried out…loud. Somewhere, in some far corner of my mind I hoped Ron or Harry weren't out in the hallway at that exact moment. But I really didn't fucking care. To hear Hermonie scream like that because of me was probably my favorite sound in the entire universe.

She collapsed against my chest and I was too spent to move. Sticky with our exertions and panting, I realized my hand was still tangled in her hair. Slowly I started combing through it, rubbing the tips of my fingers over the tender spot on her scalp I had pulled so fervently at. I kissed the top of her head where my hand rubbed, then angled her face up to mine and swept my lips across hers softly, apologetically. I sucked gently at her lower lip, cradling her against me, running my fingers through her hair and down her spine. She sighed into my mouth and if I hadn't been so thoroughly milked…it would have gone straight to my dick. As it was, I was complete sated for the time being. We fell asleep like that, smiles on our faces and blissfully happy in the other's arms. I had a feeling it wasn't going to happen again for a while as we started our hunt in the morning.


	32. The Hunt Begins

**A/N: This is a very VERY mature story. Rated MA+. Seeing as it's not an option in the rating selection I'm warning you now. If you are under age or offended by extremely steamy and kinky sex scenes then don't read it and don't complain! I have warned you! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any other movies, TV Shows, or other Books you recognize in my story. I only own Trace. **

**Hogwarts Year Seven:**

It was morning before we knew it. I glanced at the clock and groaned. I nuzzled into her neck and kissed it a few times missing the taste immensely. I was kind of shocked Hermonie hadn't asked why our imprint was broken but I didn't dwell on it. I snaked out my tongue and ran it over her neck tasting her skin. I let out an involuntary moan. Hermonie woke up and smiled at my moan. She ran her fingers through my hair enjoying the feeling of me licking and sucking on her neck. "Trace, drink from me already baby." Hermonie said getting impatient now that I wasn't following our normal routine of things. I stopped licking and sucking her neck and looked into her eyes, I raised my eyebrow at her in question. "Hermonie, do you know why I haven't drank from you in almost two months?" She looked at me puzzled by my question. "Well no." She finally answered with. I sighed and kissed her lips once. "I haven't drank from you because our imprint broke when I completed my change. I took away your pain so you wouldn't start screaming in agony along with me." Hermonie just nodded unsure of what to say. I kissed her lips and went to shower. Hermonie of course joined me like always. We showered, got dressed and made our way down to the kitchen to wait for Ron and Harry.

We were only waiting twenty minutes when they came in and helped themselves to breakfast. As they ate I decided to tell them what I thought and knew deep within my gut what the other Horcruxes were. I cleared my throat and spoke. "I have a really good idea what two of the Horcruxes are, Riddle choose specific Hogwarts related items with the first three, so that had me thinking that he must have chosen the other houses specific items. I've seen in a memory provided by Dumbledore that Riddle was extremely interested in Helga Huffelpuff's cup. I have reason to believe that is one of them. I also believe he had one of his faithful death eaters hide this one like he did with his diary to Malfoy." I let them process that for a few minutes before I continued on. "Riddle only trusts four people with that kind of thing, Malfoy, Snape, and the Lestrange's." Hermonie interrupted me there. "You not saying what I think you're saying are you Trace?" I looked at Hermonie briefly before I answered her without looking at her. "We know that Mr. Lastrange is dead but Bellatrix is still alive and well, we need to break into her vault at Gringotts." Hermonie looked white at that, I closed my eyes and spoke one last time. "We start our hunt once you're finished here. I'll be mediating in the library when you're all ready."

I jumped to the library and closed my eyes. I mediated for what felt like hours before I felt a pair of lips on mine bringing me back into my hectic world. I kissed the lips back fully and cracked my eyes open a small crack to see it was Hermonie. I closed my eyes and continued our kiss. I searched for Ron and Harry's minds, they were almost at the library. I broke our kiss and stood up causing Hermonie to pout. She stopped when Harry and Ron walked into the room. I looked at Hermonie to make sure she had the beaded bag. I nodded and spoke. "It's going to take a lot of planning and skills to get into her vault, we'll have to capture her and take her wand and her identity in order to gain access, security will be really heave now that Riddle has control of the ministry." I took in a deep breath. "That being said, let's get going. Now I've never jumped three people before so bear with me, Hermonie your light, you can hang onto my back like a piggy back or front which ever. And I'll just take you two like I normally do." Harry and Ron smirked at Hermonie as she grabbed onto my front beat red. Hermonie wrapped her legs tightly around my waist reminding me of our love making greatly. I shoved it aside and grabbed the guys by the scruffs of their necks and jumped us to the clearing that the world cup was at in our fourth year.

* * *

It proved to be very difficult to kidnap a Death Eater, we had the plan. Everything was all set to go, even the Poloyjuice potion was ready and waiting. We just didn't have Bellatrix. I couldn't jump into her vault seeing as I've never seen it or been there. If I had seen it then I could have gotten it easily. Things never turn out the way they should. It was getting closer to Christmas before I knew it. Harry and Ron were inside the tent sleeping while Hermonie sat out on the wicker couch keeping watch shivering slightly. It had finally stopped raining not too long ago. It was mid-December and raining! I shook my head and walked to Hermonie. "I miss you," she whimpered, dropping her hands and looking up at me. Her eyes were rimmed in red and already puffy, tears streaked her cheeks, and her lower lip trembled as she fought back more tears. "I miss you so much, Trace." The urge to comfort her superseded everything else in that moment and I took a step forward, my bare feet numb against the cold ground, I took her hand a pulled her to her feet. I wrapped my arms around her tightly. She buried her face in my chest and cried. I held her. Tight. I tried to breathe through my own pain but I couldn't help the tears that seeped out from the corners of my closed eyelids. A tear fell from my chin and slid down the shell of Hermonie's ear. She gasped and pulled back to look at me.

"Oh, Trace," she breathed. Her little fingertips brushed away my tears, before she laced her arms around my neck. My arms tightened around her and her body melted into mine. A perfect fit. I wove my fingers into her hair, cradling her little head in my palms. It reminded me of the hundreds of times I had held her in a similar fashion while making love. I always handled her tenderly and with adoration. I wanted that again. Desperately. Operating impetuously, I bent down to kiss her. I just had to. I had resisted too many times in the past. My lips met hers softly and cautiously. I had no idea how she was going to receive my unbidden actions, but her delicious taste swam through me welcomingly. I felt warm and peaceful, despite being barefoot in twenty degree weather. There was no more fight left in me. I loved her. End of story.

The kiss deepened quickly, morphing from hesitant to urgent as we tried with our actions to comfort the wounds we had inflicted over the previous few months. We moved over to the couch. I laid her down against the plush cushions, her head in my hands and her body wrapped around mine. We traced tender, emotional kisses everywhere we could reach. Her fingers wound into my hair but didn't pull. I groaned into her shoulder but didn't nip. This was penitence – a soft and amorous atonement. I moved one hand from her head to her leg, running it up the length and under her skirt. She had on thick tights, which I both appreciated because they were keeping her warm and cursed because they were in between me and the silky skin I craved to feel under my hand. Her hands were under my hoodie, running along my bare stomach and back, pulling me to her. When she reached for the button of my pants, alarms started blaring in my head. I stilled her hands and pulled out of the kiss. I shook my head "no" at her and she scowled. So fucking adorable.

I could think of a hundred and one fucking reasons why it would be a bad idea to make love to Hermonie on the couch, in the middle of the forest, in the freezing rain. Not the least of which was the fact that Harry and Ron were inches away from us sleeping. But it only took one quiet, beautiful reason to allow me to surrender. Hermonie. "Please," she whispered, her face nuzzled into my neck, her arms warm around my waist underneath the hoodie. "Please, please..." It reminded me of the first time Hermonie whispered those words to me in the exact same position. My eyes flooded and I cradled her below me. We had been through so much together. I pulled back and looked into her big, brown eyes. So sincere and filling with her own emotions.

Answering her pleas with actions, I pressed my lips against hers affectionately, wanting to kiss her slowly and properly, despite the location and the risk. My tears finally pushed past the brim of my eyelids and spilled onto her cheeks below. She whimpered and blinked and her own stream dripped down her temples and into my hands where they held her precious, little head in my capable palms. I kissed her gently and whispered a hundred promises in her ear as I slowly freed us from the articles of clothing standing in our way. I was going to make love to Hermonie the right way. I told her that she was the most remarkable person I had ever known, and that her strength and fortitude awed me daily. I promised to honor her unwavering trust in me by loving her honestly, passionately and faithfully. I promised to be everything to her. Her stability, her strength, her comfort and her companion, her lover and her guardian. Because she was all of those things to me – and more. I vowed to always touch her with a gentle hand and speak to her with a tender tongue. To demonstrate every day the priority that our friendship was in my life. I told her that I would fight for us and everything we stood for as long as I lived. That she amazed me, and that the fact that she chose me, wanted _me _, made me feel like I had truly been blessed. That I loved her. And with my tears pouring over her face and hers into my hands, I worshipped her with my words and my body, making slow, sweet love to her. I cradled her head in my hands, and in between moans and sighs and labored, emotional breaths, I gave myself to her more than I had the first time. This time I gave her my soul.


	33. Valentines Day

**A/N: This is a very VERY mature story. Rated MA+. Seeing as it's not an option in the rating selection I'm warning you now. If you are under age or offended by extremely steamy and kinky sex scenes then don't read it and don't complain! I have warned you! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any other movies, TV Shows, or other Books you recognize in my story. I only own Trace. **

**Hogwarts Year Seven:**

It was starting to get light out when I finally got off of Hermonie and made us get dressed. I kissed her lips hungrily once more before I sent her into the tent to sleep, she more than deserved it. I lazily waved my wand and made breakfast saving some for Hermonie for when she awoke. Things didn't really change, we still had no idea how to go about capturing Bellatrix. Ron and Harry were getting angry and really short about our lack of progress. It turned into a huge fight that left me trembling and fighting my wolf that wanted to be freed so desperately. Harry and Ron left us after that. It was February, Hermonie took the loss hard. They were our friends after all. We waited three days for them to return before we came to the conclusion that they weren't going to return. We left and continued our plan. It was valentine's day, I wasn't sure if Hermonie was aware of it or not, but I had something special planned. It was Hermonie's turn to guard so I took advantage and turned the tent into something special. I called Hermonie into the tent. Hermonie walked into the tent and gasped, she looked so beautiful. I took her hand and led her into one of the rooms I transformed into a bathroom. I looked at her again, I shook my head, I was at a total loss for words at her beauty. She smiled and began undressing, which did not help my mental stuttering situation.

She looked at me and smirked. "I don't know about you, but I'm climbing into this tub. Look at it, Trace. It's amazing." She spoke in that high-pitched, fast-paced way she had of speaking when she was really excited and could not contain herself. Who was I to deny the woman? I quickly shed every ounce of clothing I had. I climbed slowly into the tub and sunk down deep until the water was over my shoulders. Hermonie sat on my lap so that the water would not cover her ears. Whatever was in the water made it smooth and silky without feeling girly or overpowering. Candles flickered off of every surface in the room and the water. Hermonie and her half wet, half dry head relaxed against my chest. I melted into the water and the comforting weight of Hermonie's body against mine, feeling at peace with myself for the first time in months. "This feels phenomenal," Hermonie purred, her arms outstretched and her palms floating blissfully against the surface of the water. I hummed in response with my nose buried against the crook of her neck. Her head leaned into mine. I slid my hand along her stomach and pulled her firmer against my chest. The tip of my thumb brushed against one nipple while my pinky finger slid inches below her belly button. Just as my thoughts began to unwind and drift in a very pleasant direction, she startled me by sitting upright unexpectedly. Water sloshed over the edge of the tub and my eyes shot open. "Ooh! Hang on a sec," she squeaked, and then I felt an emptiness against my limbs as she climbed out of the water.

My heavy eyes followed her, watching her naked little behind as she padded out of the room, leaving wet foot prints and a trail of drip marks behind her. An easy, peaceful smile stretched across my face as I lolled my head to the side to wait for her return. She came back in with a smile, giggling at the cold contact of the chilled champagne bottle with her heated skin. She pulled it from the crook of her arm and sat it on the highest step at the side of the tub along with the two glasses. She laid the bowl of fresh fruit with several added dipped strawberries next to the glasses, and then carefully stepped over them to get back in the water, using my hand to balance her. I filled the glasses, handing one to her first, noticing every word written on the label was in French. Hermonie settled against me again in a spot made specifically for her body to occupy. After several minutes with nothing but the music dancing around the room, Hermonie spoke. "Do you know what my favorite flower is?" she asked in a slow voice.

I peered down at her. Her eyes were shut and a faint smile played at her lips. Her cheeks were flushed. It was no longer from the slight embarrassment of the rooms, but rather from the warm tub and the champagne. Once I was done gazing adoringly at her sweet face I remembered that she had asked me a question. _Shit. _A question… that I didn't actually know the answer to. How was that possible? I knew everything about Hermonie. Her fingers toyed with a few flower petals thoughtfully while I panicked, entirely focused on her fingers little movements while I wracked my brain. After a few minutes she giggled and turned around to face me, swinging one leg on either side of my thighs. "Trace, _I _don't even know what my favorite flower is. Who the hell knows the real names of most flowers anyway? But these are really pretty," she said, fiddling with a whole white dahlia. How I knew the name of it and she didn't was beyond me. Perhaps because I was so much older than her, yeah that was probably it.

I glared at her the best I could with a big grin on my face. "That's not very nice. I was actually panicking for a minute that there was something I didn't know about you. Just the idea is kind of heartbreaking." "Aww. Consider us even," she snickered and offered me a kiss. Her lips met mine and I was surprised at how warm and wet they were, tasting of the sweet imported champagne. I ran my tongue along her lower lip and she quickened the kiss, settling deeper into my lap and lacing her arms around my neck. Her flute tipped and cold champagne spilled down my back, causing me to flinch and groan at the same time. Hermonie giggled at my expense, until she slid over me in a very delicious sort of way from all the play-jostling. Particularly aroused parts of our bodies rubbed together in a way that shot sharp splinters of pleasure through both of us. Her eyes darkened and she smiled impishly at me, as if I was in any kind of position to object to whatever she was planning.

I twisted until I could reach the hand that had her empty glass in it and sat it next to mine on the step. Then, in one fluid lift, I was entirely encircled by Hermonie. Her lips whispered at my ear while her arms lay across my shoulders. Fingertips scratched at my scalp as she pressed her chest against mine. I was buried deep inside her. She was everywhere and I was right there with her. "Shit," I breathed out as she used the water's buoyancy to lift and settle herself against me in a way that had my insides coiled way too quickly. Her fingers twisted in my hair until she pulled my head back to rest against the edge of the tub. My mind was nothing and I couldn't have been happier as I submitted to her. Above the music that floated around us, I could hear my own moans as she moved over me, slowing her pace for both of our benefit. The noises that came out of me were loud and satisfied-sounding with every stroke of her body as it gripped and pleasured me. If we were any other two lovers in the world I may have tried to stifle them out of modesty. But Hermonie and I had never felt the need to filter ourselves with one another. She unapologetically controlled me, and as slow as her movements were, the sensations were an aching crescendo inside me, that I happily enjoyed. I was too far gone to form the words to respond to all the lovely things she whispered in my ear. Words that professed love and patience. Words that told me she would always be there for me. Words that sailed through my ears and resonated in that dark place that had been bothering me, casting pinhole rays of light into the black with her every declaration.

My hands rest idly on her hips, heavy and limp, moving only with her direction. When her words began to merge into breathy moans of her own I slid my hands down her thighs, angling them inward until my thumbs met at her center. I stroked and pet – never opening my eyes or lifting my head, until she exploded around me. Her lips were on my neck and she whimpered as she came. Her voice was broken and quiet, her cries came in patches and my name trembled on her lips and in my ear. My eyes were squeezed shut and there was no way I could have known that her tears were mixed in with the bathwater that splashed around us. Her body went rigid and before it had a chance to relax, my fingers dug deep into her flesh as I groaned through my own release. I panted out her name until stars speckled the black backdrop of my closed eyelids and we stumbled through the finish line together.

Our breath eventually eased. Hermonie's fingertips made slow trails along my arms while her lips moved along my neck and the tops of my shoulders. Her tongue lapped at the water that dripped down my chest. Somehow, I was still seeing stars. "Can we have flowers like this at our wedding?" she asked in a quiet voice. Before I recognized the significance behind the words, I wondered how it was she was able to speak so easily while I was still struggling to focus on the sound. "Huh?" I groaned, unintelligent and flailing as I dragged myself to the surface and forced my eyes open. Hermonie was rocked back onto my knees, facing me with a broad grin and one of the dahlias on her open palm directly in front of my face. She giggled at my expense.

"Aw," she cooed and scratched her fingertips through my hair and behind my ears before she dipped down and kissed my chin. She sat back and smiled at me. "Poor, spent, little Trace. I was asking... When we get married, can we have flowers like this? They are so pretty but simple, you know?" "Jesus, Hermonie." Her eyes were so big and bright and her tone so clear. "What?" She narrowed her eyes at me. I arched an eyebrow and inhaled deeply through my nose, trying to steady myself. Words were floated around in my head in a jumbled mess that I was clearly unable to force into coherent sentences. "You can pick some of the flowers, too, if you like. I'm just saying that I like this one," she scowled, misinterpreting my maundering.

I laughed and closed my eyes again, shaking my head and happily succumbing to the blanket of contentment that was wrapped around me. She could have anything she wanted at _our wedding. _My fingers massaged little circles into Hermonie's hips and ass cheeks as I rest my head against the back of the tub. "That's called a dahlia. I have no idea why I know that, I just do. And yes, I think those would be perfect flowers to have at our wedding, Hermonie. They remind me of you." _Beautiful. Effortless. Classic. Pure. _I opened one eye to survey her. Her smile was broad and her eyes absolutely sparkled. Dark hair snaked around the wet, porcelain skin of her shoulders and arms, while her cheeks were bright red from her previous exertion. She was like a naked goddess perched on top of my lap and planning out our wedding.

Her smile widened. "When _are_ we going to stop living in sin, anyway?" she joked. "Tomorrow if it was up to me," I murmured, opening both eyes. It was more difficult than usual to evoke the usual image of Hermonie in soft whites with long, dark hair down her back that usually flit through my mind whenever I thought about our wedding day. Difficult because she was the embodiment of nude sensuality as she bit her lip and bat her eyelashes at me with her bare breasts just a hair's breath from my lips while my palms happily cupped her bottom. "And who is it up to exactly?" she retorted, crossing her arms over her chest and breaking my silent musings. "Well…_me_, I guess. And you," I stammered. I didn't mean for her to take my statement so literally. "Why? Do you want to get married now, while we're still on the hunt?" She suddenly had my full attention. I would do it. I just needed…

"No silly, I was just playing with you," she said, turning around and settling herself between my legs again. The water level was significantly lower than it was when we first got in. She sat on the floor of the tub with my bent legs on either side of her. We fed each other pieces of the fresh fruit while we soaked up the last bit of warmth the tub had to offer. "Do you want to try one of the strawberries?" Hermonie asked, holding it over her shoulder for me. I narrowed my eyes at the back of her head as she took a bite of the strawberry. She now knew all about my aversion to chocolate. "Ooh," she purred as she licked the melted confection off her finger and thumb. "That's not chocolate. I think it's some kind of yogurt or something. It's not overly sweet. You'd like it."

She offered me another one. She was right of course, it was the perfect combination of tart and sweet and I did in fact like it. However, more than anything else, I liked watching Hermonie smirk at me as she climbed higher onto my lap to feed them to me. Once the water had lost all of its heat, we climbed out and wrapped ourselves in robes. Hermonie padded out to the other room and laid on the king sized be I transfigured, I smiled at her and joined her. We made love for hours on end completely forgetting Ron and Harry betraying us. We concentrated on strictly us. Hermonie fell asleep with a smile on her lips. I kissed her once and went out to stand guard.


	34. Death Eaters and Unexpected

**A/N: This is a very VERY mature story. Rated MA+. Seeing as it's not an option in the rating selection I'm warning you now. If you are under age or offended by extremely steamy and kinky sex scenes then don't read it and don't complain! I have warned you! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any other movies, TV Shows, or other Books you recognize in my story. I only own Trace. **

**Hogwarts Year Seven:**

I stared out into the dark when I had a flash of a vision showing me exactly where Bellatrix was going to be, I smirked and watched the clock while I waited for Hermonie to wake so we could go fetch us a prisoner. I glanced at my watch, 2:43AM. I sighed and smiled while I waited for Hermonie. The sun rose quickly and fiercely. I started to make breakfast and was just about done when Hermonie came out and smiled a big smile at me. I waved my wand and sent Hermonie a coffee made up just how she liked it. She took it and sat down at the table set up by the campfire. I finished cooking and served our plates and sat down beside her. I just ate and smiled at her. Hermonie blushed and looked away from my stare. Finally she broke and spoke. "What? Do I have fruit in my hair or something? Why do you keep looking at me like that?" I finished my breakfast and stood up from the table. I kissed her forehead and stepped into the tent and yelled back at her. "Oh no its none of that, it's just that I had a vision and I'm about to go capture us a Death Eater."

Hermonie dropped her fork and ran into the tent; I turned around just in time to catch Hermonie as she jumped on me. She kissed my lips fiercely. She eventually broke the kiss. "Really Trace? Are you serious?!" I smiled and kissed her lips once. "Yes love, I'm very serious. I'm about to go catch her in fifteen minutes." Hermonie caught on to what I said and raised her eyebrow at me. "YOU'RE going to go catch a Death Eater as in you're NOT bringing me?!" I stopped smiling and walked over to the bed and set her down. "Yes as in I'm not bringing you; it will only take me five minutes, in and out. You won't have time to miss me or worry. I promise Hermonie." Hermonie frowned even more. "I don't think that's a good idea, I think you should bring me." I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose between my forefingers. "Baby please don't fight me on this please, I won't be gone for long. I have to do this on my own. I can't bare to have anything happen to you. Please?" My voice broke on my last few words. Hermonie pouted slightly. She got off the bed and kissed my lips long and hard for a few minutes. She broke the kiss after a while and stepped away from me. "I'm timing you Trace, you have five minutes." I smiled and kissed her lips quickly once and closed my eyes. I found Bellatrix and jumped to her instantly.

I hid in the brush behind her and searched for any minds that could be nearby, there wasn't any. She was waiting for Snape to show up to bring the Sword of Gryffindor to be put in her vault. She hadn't sensed my presence. I smirked. I used my old magic and knocked her out cold. I jumped to her limp body and grabbed it and jumped away back to a waiting Hermonie. I landed us outside our tent. I bound Bellatrix tightly with many spells and took her wand and gaged her so she couldn't speak. I decided to take it one step further. I bound her with rope and chains and hung her from a tree close by. Hermonie came out of the tent surprised. "I didn't hear you arrive." She looked over Bellatrix and shivered slightly but looked at me with a gleam in her eyes. I plucked one of her hairs and handed it to Hermonie. "Shall we?" Hermonie took it and nodded excitedly. I only had to wait five minutes; Bellatrix Lastrange emerged from out tent sending chills down my spine. Hermonie shivered. "I think I'm going to need a long bath in that tub when we get back Trace." I nodded and held back my shiver.

I put on my invisibility charm and jumped us directly to the doors of Gringotts. Things went extremely smooth considering. We made it to the vault no problems at all. I saw the cup and my spirit soared. I summoned it silently; I then stunned the goblin and modified its memory. I sent its body back to the top and grabbed onto Hermonie's elbow. I jumped us back to our camp to see a wide eyed Bellatrix starring at herself. I removed my charm and smirked. "Surprised to see yourself Bellatrix?" I laughed a cold laugh. "Didn't think two teenagers could out smart you eh?" I removed the Huffelpuff cup from my pocket. "Bad idea on your part." I grabbed onto Bellatrix (Hermonie) and pulled her into my arms. "We did it love. We got another one." Bellatrix (Hermonie) smiled a warm smile at me and kissed my lips forcefully. I grabbed onto her hard and deepened our kiss. I felt the potion wear off and return my love back to her true form. I broke the kiss smiling a huge smile. I looked over to Bellatrix who was enraged at seeing it was Hermonie who impersonated her. I took out a small vile of potion. I uncorked it and smirked at Bellatrix. "I'm not going to kill you, I'm much better than that. I'm going to petrify you instead." I tossed the potion onto her. She went rigid instantly. I cut her down and removed the magical bonds. I grabbed her and propped her up against the tent entrance.

* * *

The rest of February passed with me and Hermonie attempting to destroy the horcrux with no success. We moved our camp as we went into March. I helped Hermonie set up the camp and wards and shove Bellatrix off to the side of the tent. I kissed her lips quickly and went off to check our surroundings. I was only gone for half an hour, when I came back Hermonie was face down on a blanket sun bathing. I was so fucking horny I thought I might explode from the pressure; it was after all my birthday. We always went for the birthday sex tradition. I think my fucking dick was doing back flips it was so ecstatic. I practically flew over to her and launched myself into the grass and over to where she lay. Leave it to Hermonie to ignore the fifty thousand dollars in Brown Jordan outdoor furnishings and opt to lay an old comforter out on the grass instead. It was adorable.

She was lying on her stomach, her head resting in the crook of her folded arms. She was in a red sun dress with flip-flops discarded on the grass near the blanket, and an old tattered book beside her. Her hair was vibrant and glistening every tone of mahogany and red imaginable as the sun kissed her every inch with its warmth. It was exactly what I planned on doing. I was kind of shocked at the weather for March but brushed it off. I didn't really car at the moment. Unfortunately for me and my dick, as I got closer I realized she was sound asleep, her long eyelashes fluttering against her cheeks. I literally sunk to my knees at her feet in disappointment. I scowled at her for another couple of minutes as she muttered and sighed in her sleep, torn by not wanting to rip my eyes away from her and needing to go into the tent to take care of my own shit. But then she moaned in her sleep. My dick twitched and my eyes widened in awe. _Was she having a sex dream? _That was so fucking hot. I promptly lost my mind and my dick dictated everything after that.

I reached out to where her little feet were upturned in front of me and swept the tips of my fingers lightly from the bottom of her toes across her arches. Her toes wiggled. I smiled in excitement. Scooting closer, I trailed my fingertips up her calves and over the backs of her knees. Getting down on all fours, I leaned down and placed a hot, wet kiss on the back of one of her knees; one hand reached out and curled around her other calf. I licked the back of her knee, warm and wet, then sucked lightly at the sensitive divot, looking up to see what kind of reaction she was going to have. Her shoulders wiggled and she moaned louder than before, her eyelids fluttering faster. I crawled in between her legs and moved up closer. With one hand on each of her legs, I rubbed soft, slow circles with my thumbs into the backs of her knees. Her legs shuffled beneath me and I looked behind me to see her little toes squirming against one another. My dick was dying from the anticipation, but toying with Hermonie was too fun.

I slid my fingertips up the exposed skin of the backs of her thighs, stopping when I hit the hem of her summer dress. I trailed my fingers back down, she writhed under my touch, sighing louder and wriggling her head back and forth, eyes still fluttering. I made the trail several times before succumbing to my dicks frantic pleas to move along. I bent over and kissed along the inside of one thigh, pushing her dress up higher to allow me more skin to play with. One hand braced me while the other one massaged her thigh. I slid that hand up higher, underneath her skirt and ghosted it over the exposed flesh of her little ass, sliding it down the side to her hip, where I gripped her a little more firmly. I knew my hair had to be tickling the sensitive skin in between her thighs and her ass as I kissed, sucked, licked and nipped the inside of her leg. I sat up on my heels, still gripping her hip firmly in my right hand, and slid my left palm down her leg to her knee and back up to her ass again. She wriggled and moaned, her shoulders heaving under her panting breaths. I practically growled with a pleased eagerness.

I gently pushed her left leg open more, and bent down to adore some kisses on the freshly exposed thigh. I could see the sliver of purple panty in between her legs and I reached up and swept a long, firm finger over it, from end to end. Her entire body shuddered and she moaned something that sounded both like a word and a plea but it was too desperate and breathy to be coherent. I smoothed both palms firmly over her thighs, which were now nicely spread apart for me, down her leg to where they met my knees, right between hers, and then back up again. As I glided them up the back of her thighs and over her ass cheeks she moaned my name and I nearly lost my shit, so happy to know that even when she dreamed of being touched, it was only my hands she wanted on her. I sat up and slithered over the top of her, just hovering above her body, and placed my palm on the blanket beside the back of her head to brace myself. I bent down to whisper in her ear and as I did my dick rubbed against her ass. My jeans had never felt so confining as they did the as it clawed at the seams to get out and dive right into her little body without any warning. But I didn't figure that would be appropriate. _As if the last thirty minutes of profuse violation had been…_

I traced my tongue around the shell of her ear and sucked on her earlobe, breathing into her, lightly rubbing myself against her backside creating just enough friction to drive me insane with need. Her eyelids fluttered heavily and she writhed beneath me. I whispered her name repeatedly in between kisses and rubbing against her like I was a horny teenager again, urging her to wake up. She moaned and squirmed and sighed my name – and every time she did I became harder and more urgent. Eventually, she drew in a shaky breath, and groaned, her eyes fighting with gravity to open. I leaned down in front of her and placed a soft, chaste kiss on the tip of her nose and then her chin, so she would open her eyes fully. She should at least be semi-conscious before I bury my dick inside her.

Her eyes shot open and I watched as dawning washed over her adorably sleepy and confused features. She wriggled beneath me, no doubt feeling the ache I had expertly created in her as she slept. I smiled at her, waggling my eyebrows suggestively, she smiled back, still half asleep. I decided half-asleep was good enough for me. I nudged the inside of her thigh with my knee, asking her to open up wider for me. She looked momentarily reserved but then intrigue flashed beneath the foggy filters of her eyes and she shuffled her legs open wider. I smiled bigger at her. She closed her eyes again and waited for me. I sat back on my heels, dragging my palms over her shoulders, down her spine and gently across her ass as I went. I trailed one hand down her thigh and to the dampened purple sliver. I pushed it aside with my thumb and swept up through her with my middle finger. I was right; I had definitely created a serious need in her. My dick throbbed with a mirroring need as my fingers worked in the moisture. I circled around her a few times, watching as her body relaxed under my familiar touch and her eyelids fluttered again – but this time she was awake. I slipped my finger into her, the backward angle allowed me to touch places inside Hermonie I had never touched before. She whimpered and moaned, my thumb brushing against the sensitive skin of her backside in rhythm with my finger. She writhed and pushed herself against my hand harder needing more contact. I leaned down and put my weight on my left elbow, behind her head, my body flush against hers, my hard-on pressing angrily against her ass, begging to be unleashed. I pushed her hair off her shoulder with my nose, the fingers of my other hand still moving inside her. I trailed hot, eager kisses across her shoulder and down her neck. I tugged at her earlobe with my teeth and she cried out.

As hot and urgent as everything was, there was something very romantic about knowing her body so well that I could make her cry out like that. It reminded me of how much I loved her. As I licked and sucked at the tender flesh of her neck and behind her ear, I noticed the thin chain that draped around her neck. I couldn't see the front of her, but I knew it was my locket. It felt amazing to know she wore a piece of me with her every day. I needed to be inside her, professing my undying love with every stroke. I slid my fingers from her, coated in her desire; she whimpered a string of complaints and wiggled beneath me. I knew I had brought her right to the brink. I quickly undid my jeans enough that I could graciously free the desperate beast inside. Still hovering over her, I kissed her shoulders, neck and the exposed piece of her back between the straps of her dress. I shoved aside the soaking wet piece of purple fabric and slowly pushed my way inside her. She was still so fucking tight I was always afraid that after such long periods of absence I was going to hurt her. She moaned and pushed herself back into me, driving me deeper, faster than I meant to go. It even caught me off guard and I muttered a few obscenities into her shoulder. My right hand reached down and gripped her hip to pull her roughly back into me, needing her to arch her back more so I could reach her better at the odd angle we were in. She wailed and I thought I even heard a couple cuss words of her own. She squirmed back into me, worming her head into the nook of the arm that was bearing all my weight. "Oh god, Hermonie," I moaned into her ear, rocking slowly in and out of her, her body shuddering and quivering against mine. My arm was shaking and my toes were curled so tight they were going to start spasming. Just as I moaned her name, she cried out, clamping down forcefully. Her little hand shot out and she fisted her fingers into the blanket, picking it up and slamming her fist into the ground repeatedly as she screamed and came hard around me. I stretched my arm out, wrapped it over her fist, placing a lot more of my weight on her little body, and squeezed her fist in mine – I was right behind her.

"Hermonie," I groaned her name into her ear as I came. Sufficiently milked, I collapsed onto her, panting in her ear and on her neck, still holding her fisted hand underneath mine. As our breathing relaxed and we slowly stopped shuddering against one another, I smirked into her shoulder, thinking about how she was going to have a very messy walk from the ground to the tent once she stood up. At least we were both sated for the time being. She squirmed beneath me, turning around to face me. I didn't have the energy to move yet, so all my weight was still sandwiching her between me and the ground. She rolled over and looked up at me, her eyes vibrant and dancing, and a coy smile on her lips. I only had one eye open. I smirked back. "What?" I asked. "That's quite the welcome," she purred, curling into me and placing a small kiss on my chin. I folded my arms around her, holding her tighter. Somewhere in the back of my mind I knew I still needed to get out of the incredibly compromising position in case anyone came around, and maybe put my dick away and zip my pants back up – but I couldn't find the will to care just yet. "You should get used to it," I smiled at her and closed both of my eyes, wanting nothing more than to just fall asleep despite being exposed and crushing Hermonie.

Hermonie wasn't having it though; she tugged at my head, "Open your eyes Trace." I complied and opened them looking at her with a smirk on my lips. "Happy Birthday baby, I love you." I just smiled as Hermonie claimed my lips. Hermonie started to slowly move her hips thrusting on my semi limp dick making me moan. It was like that when we were disturbed by the last people I thought would ever catch us that way, Hermonie was kissing me hard and thrusting fast on my once again hard cock with me above her holding my weight when Ron and Harry came out of the wood and from behind the tent and walked to the front. "Trace, Hermonie are you guys still…" Hermonie broke our kiss instantly and gasped. I shot my head up to see a wide eyed Harry and Ron. My dick went limp instantly. I froze time quickly. I pulled out of Hermonie and put my dick back into my pants. I took Hermonie's hand and jumped her to the bathroom in the tent. "I'll deal with them, you shower and clean up." I kissed her lips and jumped back to the blanket and stalked towards them. I grabbed onto their throats and unfroze time.


	35. Fears

**A/N: This is a very VERY mature story. Rated MA+. Seeing as it's not an option in the rating selection I'm warning you now. If you are under age or offended by extremely steamy and kinky sex scenes then don't read it and don't complain! I have warned you! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any other movies, TV Shows, or other Books you recognize in my story. I only own Trace. **

**Hogwarts Year Seven:**

They gasped for air as I tightened my grip. I picked them up and slammed them into the ground and held them there. "Stop struggling and listen, both of you." They both stopped thrashing against me. "I don't know how you two just appeared her when we had very strong wards set up, and I really don't care. What bothers me most is that you interrupted mine and Hermonie's love making. You two made it clear you didn't care about us and left. So I'm going to release you both, stay on the ground and don't move. Just answer my questions before I make my decision to send you far away from here." I let them go, the coughed a spluttered for a few minutes. I waited patiently. Ron spoke first. "We used the putter outer to get here. I don't really know how it worked but it did. We felt horrible after we left. We tried for weeks to find you guys but couldn't. We're sorry mate." I pinched the bridge of my nose annoyed. Harry spoke making me snap open my eyes. "How long have you and Hermonie been doing that?" I clenched my jaw and spoke through clenched teeth. "That isn't really any of your business." I was about to grab onto his throat again when Hermonie joined us. "We've been dating ever since the end of our second year, we've been engaged for over a year now." I glanced up at Hermonie and smiled a small smile. I got off my knees and walk over to her. I grabbed onto her hand and held it firmly in mine. I glanced at the guys still on the ground. She looked at them then back to me. She grabbed my face and kissed me deeply and passionately making me horny all over again. Eventually she broke our kiss leaving us breathing heavily. Hermonie glanced at Ron and Harry who were watching us. "If you can deal with the fact that me and Trace are in love and together then you can stay. If not you know how to leave." Hermonie tugged on my hand and dragged me into the tent. She reclaimed my lips and took out her wand. She flicked it at the entrance sealing it. She shoved me to the bed.

It was well into the evening when I finally blew my load deep inside her. I wasn't sure if Hermonie had put a silencing charm up, I didn't really care but I'm sure Hermonie would care seeing as most of the screams came from her mouth this time. We had a shower and cleaned up before we unsealed the tent. I went outside first to see Ron and Harry sitting around the fire. I jumped to the only log left and sat down. I light a smoke and starred into the fire. Hermonie came out of the tent a little while later with slightly pink cheeks. She came over to me and sat firmly in my lap and rested her head back on my shoulder with a small smile on her lips. Ron cleared his throat. I glanced up at him to see him blush slightly. I raised my eyebrow at him waiting for a response. "Uh I was just curious if uh when you guys umm do that if you wouldn't mind maybe putting a silencing charm up or something that's all." He blushed harder and starred at his feet. I felt Hermonie blush hard. I laughed a small laugh. "Sorry about that guys, yes I will make sure we do that from now on." I kissed Hermonie's cheek and held her more firmly to me. I kissed Hermonie's lips long and hard for a few minutes, I broke the kiss and switched spots with Hermonie setting her down on the log with me kneeling in front of her. I kissed her lips once more. "I'm going to bed, I love you Hermonie." Hermonie kissed my lips hungrily for a few minutes; I of course had to break it. She smiled at me. "I love you too Trace, goodnight."

* * *

It was well into April when I finally had enough of attempting to destroy the blasted cup. I fell back against the bed beside Hermonie sweating and panting after another amazing round of frustrated sex. We both needed the relief of frustration of being unable to destroy the cup. Hermonie curled into my chest and fell asleep. I ran my fingers up and down her spine in a daze. There I lay running my fingers up and down Hermonie's spine when I had a vision of a younger Voldemort turning the Ravenclaw Diadem into a horcrux; I gasped and prodded the vision for more. It showed me Voldemort pacing in front of the seventh floor, The Room Of Requirements. My vision went blank. I smirked and waited for sunlight to come so I could end the war once and for all. I knew what all the remaining horcruxes were. Huffelpuff's cup, Ravenclaw's Diadem, Nagini Voldemort's snake, and Harry Potter. Morning came quickly for which I was grateful for. Everything was going to be over by morning tomorrow. I was both excited and very scared. I was excited because of the end of the war but scared because of the vision I had of Hermonie leaving me once the war ended. I hoped it wouldn't happen. But I had that sickening feeling something really bad was going to happen. Hermonie woke up and stretched beside me. She smiled and grabbed onto me pulling me down to kiss my lips. I broke the kiss and glanced at my watch, it was only 4:00 in the morning Hermonie needed more sleep. I broke the kiss and turned Hermonie over. I cuddled into her and held her close. Her hair started to tickle me so I grabbed her hair tie from her wrist and tied it up. I kissed her neck a few times and fell asleep with her in my arms.

The next thing I knew I was drenched in sweat and writhing haphazardly in the thin sheets of our bed. I bolted upright with a start, images of my nightmare still swirling around my head as I clawed my way from the trenches and back into reality. Those few short seconds where my mind was still clouded and I thought the dream was my reality were devastating. They felt like an eternity. An eternity spent in regret and mourning. A drop of sweat trickled from my forehead and down my brow until it dripped into my eye and burned. Slowly, still fighting back the nausea and the nightmare, I brought both fists to my eyes and jammed them into the sockets, rubbing frantically to clear everything from my head. My chest heaved and my entire body shook. For all my desperation to put a finger what had been bothering me over the last several months I now had images in my mind that I would sell my soul to drive away. I removed my fists from my eyes and they slowly adjusted to the darkness of the room. It was still dawn outside, amplified by the thick drapery that was pulled shut denying even a hint of light from the sun or the campfire.

It took all of my energy to force myself to look beside me and face the pain. Hermonie. She was curled up on her side with her back to me. Her skin shone against the faint sunlight where it peeked out from underneath what little of the sheet I had yet to wrench away from her in my fitful sleep. Tears ran unbridled down my cheeks at the sight of her slight body curled in a way that I knew mine had been molded to moments ago. Her hair was black in the darkness and contrasted sharply against the creamy white pillowcase. I couldn't see her face well enough to know, but she breathed regularly and wasn't flipping around in her sleep or muttering like she usually did, so I assumed she was undisturbed by my nightmare. Peaceful. Happy. I needed to wake her. My hand still trembled as I brought it up to her cheek. I brushed the backs of my knuckles over her jaw and then swept her hair aside, exposing her neck. I pulled the tie from her ponytail that was only _just _staying in her hair due to my poor tying abilities. I threw the elastic on the floor. My breathing hadn't quite caught up with itself and now tears refused to dry up as I looked down at her and saw…everything. I scooted back down in the bed and draped my arm over her waist. I nuzzled at the back of her neck, gently murmuring to her as tears wet the strands of her hair that were closest to my face. My fingers tightened around her hip and I pulled her harder against me.

I didn't mean to be rough or aggressive. I didn't mean to be anything. I wasn't really thinking. I was just acting. I trusted myself with Hermonie enough to give myself over entirely to my baser instincts sometimes. And they told me that I needed to feel a real life confirmation of her warm little body. I needed it like I needed air. And I needed it urgently to chase away the darkness that was swirling around me. "Hermonie, please wake up," I choked out in something just a bit louder than a breath. She stirred and wiggled her body against me. It didn't arouse me, that was not what this was about. "Please." A tear slid over the bridge of my nose and into my other eye as I lay on my side shaking her and tugging at her hip. I blinked it away but refused to remove my hands from Hermonie's warmth. Her head ground into the pillow and she groaned. My fingers traced the smooth line of her body. I cupped her breast through the light fabric of her top and then slid my fingers between her thighs. I pulled one leg over mine I pushed against her as I gripped her hip tighter. If she was awake, she would feel me.

"I need you," I whispered into her ear, scooting back and giving a final tug at her hip firm enough to level her flat on her back. Her eyes blinked open. She squeezed them back together quickly and grumbled. "Ugh. What you _need_ is to go back to sleep, Trace," she muttered, trying to roll back over to her side. My fingers dug deep into her flesh, holding on with everything I had. I knew my fingernails were pricking her delicate skin. "No," I choked out. I couldn't see well enough, but her body bristled and I knew she was wide awake now. "Excuse me?" she spat and I prayed she wouldn't fight me. I didn't have the strength. "No." The fucking word cracked and more tears poured unbidden down my cheeks. I wished they would stop but I was powerless to fight them. The images in my mind devastated me and there was only one way I could think of in the black of tent with Hermonie's heat lying against me to chase them away.

In blur of ghostly pale movement in the dark room, Hermonie sat up on her knees with her hands cradling my cheeks. Her fingertips hazarded a guess and swiped at the hollows of my eyes, brushing away the tears that she somehow knew would be there. She pulled me toward her until I was sitting with her. "What did I miss?" she begged in my ear as she hugged me. I didn't risk any more verbal communication. It was too strained and ineffective. I leaned my head back against the headboard and took several slow, deep breaths, trying in vain to get a handle on the sorrow freefalling inside me. It was just a dream. They were just thoughts and fears manifested inside my subconscious. It was frustration and worry and helplessness all crashing into one another and wreaking havoc in my overactive brain. I knew that. _I knew that._ But still…

Her hands lay flat against my bare chest as she slowly climbed onto my lap. She bent down to touch her lips gently to mine. It was barely a real kiss. It was light. Both of us parted our lips at the same time to draw in the breath we would need to make it an honest and more passionate kiss. The cold air between us lapped at the wet skin of my lips as we exchanged oxygen and the baser instincts that I had been allowing to guide me kicked into overdrive. I needed her in more ways than I could ever pray to articulate aloud. Just as our lips met with more fervor, I pulled her tank top over her head and threw it into the empty darkness at the foot of the bed. Her arms looped undermine, her skin against mine as she hugged me and kissed my chest softly. It felt wonderful.

At length, she balanced herself with her hands on the tops of my shoulders as she stood on the bed and pulled her shorts off, kicking them away from us. I shimmied out of mine and she sank onto me. I filled her completely. Her fingers tangled in my hair but they didn't tug, they just held me to her. Her lips were wet and gentle at my neck and ear. I wrapped my arms around her back and just held her there tight, growling lowly into her shoulder. My body still shook and my eyes still pricked. But she was there. She was against me and I was inside her and she was _there_. I held her so tight we had very little room to move against one another, but she swiveled her hips over me in a way that proved that it didn't matter. My growls broke into something that resembled a plea as she hugged me and I throbbed inside her. She returned her hands to my cheeks and placed a kiss over my ear. "I'm here," she whispered quietly. "I'm right here." "Hermonie." It was all I had.

The air around us was thick, the smell of sex and us filled it, and it was black. But her nose brushed mine and I could see her eyes clearly. And she could see mine. They told her everything she needed to know to catch-up to what was happening inside me. Her eyelids slid heavily over her eyes and she sighed, then blinked them back open, the feeling of my movement deep inside beginning to overwhelm her. My mind was everywhere and nowhere all at once and I wasn't even sure if I could climax. That wasn't the real reason that I sought her out. That being said, when she bit her lip and pressed her forehead against mine with her arms secured around my neck, gasping into my ear while she clenched around me, my body reacted and I came with her. Our chests moved in labored unison, inflating and collapsing against each other as we quieted. My arms had yet to grant Hermonie one inch of wiggle room. I wasn't ready yet.

She lolled her head to the side slightly, her forehead still pressed against mine. I opened my eyes and found hers to be hooded but open as well, looking into me. "I'm right here," she whispered again, her lips brushing against mine as she spoke. "I know," I choked out. "Thank you." I was feeling better but also worse. It was the helplessness that had been haunting me for months. And while Hermonie had eased any traces of leftover anxiety that the dream was real, there was little that could be done about the sense of powerlessness that I carried around with me every day that had led me to this breaking point. Her lips met mine. They were gentle and benevolent. One small, chaste kiss after another, retreating completely after each one before slowly coming back in for more. My bottom lip, each corner of my mouth, my top lip, the hollow beneath each of my eyes, the divot in my chin. With each kiss I reacted too slowly, and as she pulled away I moved to find her again with my mouth, always missing. Her fingers combed through my hair and mine traced lines up and down her spine. "Are you okay?" she whispered between kisses. "No." "Do you want to talk about it?" "No." More quiet kisses. More lines against the solid little bumps of her spine. _Reassurance._ "Did we break up or did I die?"

I choked on the air in my lungs. No images from my nightmares flogged me, but the residual emotions did. Powerless, angry, remorseful guilt. A sorrow that was so deeply embedded into my bones that I couldn't shake it. The feeling of wanting to run until my legs gave out, but not knowing which direction to aim for, knowing that there wasn't a safe place left for me on the entire planet. The desires to scream until my lungs bled, or break something, or shatter everything, or blame everyone and no one all at once. The feeling of knowing that none of any of that shit would make a goddamn bit of difference. "Please stop talking," I begged. She pulled away from me. I withdrew from her body and she shimmied down my thighs until she could wrap her arms around my torso and lay her head against my chest that had quieted and then begun heaving again as she questioned me.

Then, there was nothing but silence for a very long time as I held her and she held me. I thought she had fallen back asleep, which made me a little sad but also thankful because she needed her sleep. I didn't feel guilty for waking her. I would never want Hermonie to feel badly for calling on me and I knew the opposite was true. Nevertheless, I was glad she had drifted off again, for her sake. My head leaned back against the headboard. I knew we should get up and shower or at least clean ourselves up and return to bed in a more comfortable state, but I didn't have the energy to be bothered. I was spent and Hermonie was pressed against me. That was all I needed at that moment. "I love you." Her words were tiny and quiet and slow. Her arms tightened around me. Apparently she hadn't fallen asleep like I thought. I kissed the top of her head in response and she wriggled against me, getting more comfortable. Somehow, mercifully, we did fall back asleep.


	36. The Final Battle and Broken Promises

**A/N: This is a very VERY mature story. Rated MA+. Seeing as it's not an option in the rating selection I'm warning you now. If you are under age or offended by extremely steamy and kinky sex scenes then don't read it and don't complain! I have warned you! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any other movies, TV Shows, or other Books you recognize in my story. I only own Trace. **

**Hogwarts Year Seven:**

We both woke up a few short hours later, my mind was still foggy and out of focus because of my dream, things passed by in a blur for me. We made it to Hogwarts, I'm not really sure how, I remember going down to the Chamber of Secrets with Hermonie, and her destroying the cup. I remember Crabbe and Goyle destroying the Diadem with the Fiendfyre. I remember the battles going on all around us; I protected Hermonie with everything I had. Me and Harry went into the forest to face Voldemort. He killed us both, but I knew I wasn't dead. I came back before Harry after I talk with my father for the last time. I don't remember how but Neville killed the snake. I jumped to life and started to battle with Voldemort with everything I had. Harry was knocked out early into the battle. Finally it was almost over. I threw out my last spell and it collided with Tom's spell. I push and pushed hard. I felt my strength beginning to weaken greatly. Then I saw Hermonie looking at me fear and love in her eyes. I gritted my teeth and sent out my old magic and won. Voldemort fell to the ground dead. I dropped to my knees breathing heavily. Everyone erupted in cheers. I stayed on my knees and glanced up looking for Hermonie. What I saw burned my soul. Hermonie was kissing Ron… I stood up and jumped to the bridge on the grounds and leaned on it looking out into the water.

Hermonie, Ron, and Harry came walking up about a half an hour later. Hermonie said something to them and walked over to me alone. Sensing what she wanted I froze time as she reached me, tears started to well up in her eyes. I smiled at her and went to pull her into my arms. She raised her hands stopping me. She whipped her eyes. "Trace, I love you. I hope you know that. But I can't stay with you. I love Ronald. I'm sorry but this is over." I felt my heart rip into two. I gasped and just about fell to my knees in shock and agony. Hermonie grabbed onto me to help me stay steady. She looked me in the eyes and kissed my lips hungrily. She ripped off my shirt and started at my pants. I gripped her hands stopping her. "Hermonie, what are you doing?" Hermonie smiled a small smile at me. "Haven't you ever heard of breakup sex?" I grabbed onto Hermonie and jumped us to our old room. I ripped off her clothes along with my own. I didn't waste time. I shoved my dick into her hard and fucked her long and hard, kissing her lips as much and often as I could. I knew that when this was over I would never get to do this again. We made love for hours and hours. I finally blew my load deep inside her. I teased her for a few minutes with my limp dick milking it for all it was worth. I laid down on top of her and inhaled her beautiful smell. I set an alarm before we both fell asleep. To soon even though I set the alarm for five hours. It was going off. I grunted and kissed Hermonie's neck to wake her up. Hermonie sighed but woke up willingly. I jumped us to the prefects' bathroom where we cleaned ourselves up and dressed into fresh clothes. I grabbed onto Hermonie for the last time and jumped us back to the bridge. I unfroze time and kissed Hermonie's lips once more. I broke the kiss and leaned my forehead against hers. I couldn't fight my tears anymore. I let them go and looked Hermonie in the eyes. I whispered my last words to her. "Everything you ever said to me Hermonie is a lie; you promised me you'd never leave me for Ron. Nice to know that no matter how hard I tried I couldn't change the future. You hurt me more than words can ever say. Our friendship is over, it's done. I don't want to see you again." I let her go and gave her a small push. "Take those idiots with you, there not my friends anymore either." I turned back to starring out over the water as I cried silently.

I stood out there for hours I'm sure before Ginny found me banging my head into the cement ledge repeatedly. She leaned on the ledge bedside me. I turned my head to look at her, tears still rolling out of my eyes. "I heard Hermonie ripped out your heart." I just nodded. "I'm so sorry Trace, I know how to make you feel better." She leaned over and kissed me long and hard. And that's how it all began; my summer with Ginny was filled with so much sex I couldn't even keep count. We had sex six times a day or more in-between helping Headmistress McGonagall repair Hogwarts. She offered me the opportunity to finish school. I graciously accepted her offer. It was August 29th when we finally finished fixing up the school. McGonagall allowed us to stay seeing as school started in three days. I was walking up the stair case when McGonagall came out of nowhere and stopped me. "Sorry if I startled you Trace, but I wanted to give you this." She reached into her pocket and handed me a gold badge with *Head Boy* written on it. I took it and smiled a small smile. "Thank you Headmistress." She smiled at me and squeezed my shoulder. "You're welcome Trace, you more than deserve it, Hermonie of course is Head Girl so now you two can be in the same dorm room." My face fell. I turned white and closed my eyes as the mention of the woman who tore out my heart ripped at my soul. I hadn't realized I had begun to cry until McGonagall spoke. "Trace are you alright? What's wrong?" I cleared my throat at whipped my face. "Hermonie ripped my heart out of my chest after the battle; she and I are no longer together. I must be going now, thank you again Headmistress." I jumped to Ginny and ravished her like never before, it helped numb my pain.


	37. 6 Wasted Years (End)

**A/N: This is a very VERY mature story. Rated MA+. Seeing as it's not an option in the rating selection I'm warning you now. If you are under age or offended by extremely steamy and kinky sex scenes then don't read it and don't complain! I have warned you! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any other movies, TV Shows, or other Books you recognize in my story. I only own Trace. **

**Hogwarts Year Seven:**

School started with a bang as always, Hermonie was shocked when I was announced as the Head Boy. She was unsure of what to say or do seeing as we would now be sharing a dorm room once again. Only this time it was against our will. As soon as dinner ended I jumped to the end of Gryffindor's table and called forth the first years and escorted them to Gryffindor Tower, we had only walked up two stair cases when Hermonie joined me in leading them. She glanced at me and her cheeks went pink. I just shook my head and walked faster. We arrived at the common room quickly. I told the first years where to find their dorm rooms and went to sit on the chair by the fire. Hermonie came over and stood to the side. I glanced up at her and clenched my jaw slightly. "Trace can we talk please?" I clenched my jaw tighter and spoke through clenched teeth. "What do you want Hermonie." Hermonie shut her eyes and fought back tears. She reopened her eyes after a few minutes and opened her mouth to talk just as Ginny came through the portrait hole. "I want us to be able to still be friends Trace. Just because…" She was cut off when Ginny came and sat in my lap and kissed my lips forcefully for a few minutes. I broke our kiss and glanced to see a shocked Hermonie opening and closing her mouth like a fish on dry land. I smirked. "You think you're the only one who can move on quickly?" I laughed and stood up; Ginny knew I needed to say something to Hermonie before we went to the room of requirements so she went to wait by the fat lady. I went real close to Hermonie and hissed my last words to her. "Don't you dare come to me asking if we can still be friends when you ripped my heart out of my chest and left me to bleed to death, I've moved on and want nothing to do with you. I wish I could erase every vile memory I have of you and your lies. I hate you Hermonie. Don't talk to me anymore." She started to cry I just removed my handkerchief and tossed it at her and left with Ginny.

* * *

I flopped onto my back completely spent after mine and Ginny's third round. She cuddled into me and rested her head on my chest. I held her firmly and ran my fingers up and down her spine. She kissed my chest and looked up at me. "Trace, baby? I want to tell you something." I glanced down at her and smiled encouragingly at her, I couldn't speak just yet I was still upset about Hermonie. She leaned up and kissed me once and continued. "Trace, I'm pregnant. About five months pregnant. I think the day of conception was the day of the battle." I smiled at her a gleam in my eye. I shot forward and kissed her lips happily. I kissed down her body and stopped at her stomach. I kissed it a few times and spoke to it. "Hi baby, it's me. Your daddy." I kissed it again and looked up at Ginny love pouring out of my eyes for the first time in five months. I kissed her lips and broke away and leaned my forehead against hers and looked her in the eyes not blinking for a second. I whispered the hardest words I had ever had to say. I honestly didn't think I'd ever be able to say them again and was shocked to be saying them. "I love you Ginny." Ginny gasped at my words and kissed me long and hard. I had to break the kiss. Ginny started to cry what I hoped were happy tears. "I love you too Trace." I kissed her back fully.

We made it back to the common room well after curfew. It was 3 in the morning when I kissed Ginny goodnight at the foot of the stairs. I slowly made my way up to mine and Hermonie's dorm room. I started to strip on my way up the stairs not expecting to see what I saw in the main room of my new dorm. Hermonie and Ron were having sex on the rug in front of the fire. I slammed the door shut loudly making them jump and gasp. I shook my head and clicked my tongue. "You have a room for a reason Hermonie." I started walking to my room when Ron's words stopped me dead and my tracks and had me spin around. "Sorry mate, I wouldn't be like this normally but I just found out Hermonie's five months pregnant. She said the day of conception was the day of the battle." I starred at Hermonie knowing full well that it wasn't Ron's child but mine. I laughed a cold laugh and spoke my last words before I jumped to my room. "Isn't that a coincidence, Ginny's five months pregnant too with the same conception day." Ron gapped at me as I disappeared.

* * *

Time was flying by quickly for which I was thankful for. It was Christmas break, Ginny was going to be going back home and begged me to come too. I refused seeing as Ron, Harry, and Hermonie were all going to be there too. I walked with Ginny down to the train. I took her off to the side before allowing her to go on I had to give her what I had been trying to give her since I found out she was pregnant. I held her hand and got down on one knee. I reached into my pocket and pull out a ring box. I flipped the top and looked into Ginny's eyes. She gasped as I spoke "Ginevra Molly Weasley, will you marry me?" Ginny squealed and dove into my arms knocking us to the ground. I was glad I hid her pregnancy like before with how she was carrying on, she kissed me long and hard throwing all her emotion into it. She eventually broke the kiss. I laughed. "Is that a yes?" She smiled and kissed my lips happily once more. "Yes Trace of course I'll marry you!" I slid the ring on her finger and helped her stand up. I escorted her to the train doors and gave one last kiss goodbye.

Before I knew it Christmas was over. In the middle of January Ginny gave birth to our daughter whom she named to my shock Lilly Luna Black. I didn't question the choice; I just didn't know why she named her Lilly. It's not as if Lilly was MY mother, she was Harry's. It sent up little red flags for me but I ignored them. That same day Hermonie gave birth as well. I didn't care or want to know the name or sex of the baby. I sent mine and Ginny's baby to go be with her older brother Sirius Albus until we were finished at Hogwarts. Time just kept on flying by at warp speed. Before I knew it we were writing our exams. Ginny and I decided to do a wedding at the ministry with only two witness and throw a big party afterwards to which I made sure Harry, Hermonie, and Ron were not invited to. It was liked I blinked and I was already a married man and enjoying our after party. I had gotten my exam results and was very pleased to find I was awarded the highest marks Hogwarts has ever seen soring way past Hermonie's grades.

* * *

I was dancing a slow dance with Ginny just staring into her eyes lost in thought we Ginny kissed my lips lightly and whispered. "What are you thinking?" I smiled remembering that Ginny couldn't get into my mind like Hermonie was able to. I kissed her lips hard for a few minutes. I pulled away and whispered into her ear. "I'm thinking about you, naked on our bed screaming my name until you're hoarse." Ginny shivered in need and want, turned on by my words. Ginny grabbed onto me and kissed my lips hard with want clearly written in the kiss. I jumped us to our bed and ravished her until I couldn't anymore. Ginny fell asleep content while I just starred at the ceiling thinking of Hermonie. I heard Lilly cry and went to check on her. After changing and feeding her and putting her back to bed I went out into the garden and sat on the swing thinking to myself about how the hell I ended up where I was. I smoked and thought well into the morning.

* * *

The next few years for me are really a blur; I went to Gringotts and discovered I was a Lord not only for the Blacks but for some reason that not even the Goblins knew the answer for but the Potters. I was Lord Black and Lord Potter. I didn't understand it, the goblins told me I would probably find the answer in the Potter vault but I refused to go into it. Five years of marriage with Ginny, and four children later and a very pregnant Ginny heading into our sixth year of marriage. Sirius Albus was seven, Lilly Luna was six, Severus Trace was 5, and Andrea Molly was three. Ginny was due to burst at any time which had me very anxious. I was thinking to myself about the visions I had all those years ago when Ginny screamed from upstairs. "Trace! It's time!" I jumped to her and grabbed onto her, I didn't even think when I jumped us to Seattle Grace; I hadn't been there in years. I looked around and was stunned when I was Addison standing at a nurse's station. Ginny yelled out in pain, Addison turned to see and rushed to her not even paying attention to me, she yelled for her intern and rushed Ginny to the delivery room. I waited out in the hall when for some reason I couldn't understand Harry Potter came running towards me. "Where is she? Is she alright? Is the baby born yet?" I raised an eye brow at him. "That is none of your business Potter, why the hell are you here?" He palled and looked down. "I thought she told you…"

Harry was saved from my wrath when Addison came out and looked around for the girl's husband. When she saw me she starred at me for a few minutes before running to me and jumping into my arms kissing me long and hard. I had to break the kiss. I set her down on her feet, she cleared her throat. "Sorry Trace, uh I was looking for the young red heads husband and didn't expect you to be here. Sorry." I laughed and tucked a stray hair behind her ear. "Addie, I am the young red heads husband." Addison looked shocked and led me to Ginny without another word. Harry stood in the door way as I made my way to Ginny I leaned down and kissed her forehead and looked at our beautiful baby boy. "What's his name?" Ginny didn't look up. "James William Potter." I gasped. Ginny just continued. "All of our children Trace aren't yours, there Harry's. I couldn't keep up with the lie anymore. I know you don't love me I know you love Hermonie. I couldn't take it so I've been having a secret relationship with Harry for the past seven years." I closed my eyes seeing red. I controlled myself and took out my wand and removed my wedding ring. I opened my eyes to see a scarred Ginny. I flatten my hand and put the ring in the center of it. I waved my wand over it and spoke the next words. "Ginevra Molly Black, you broke our sacred vows and in doing so ends our marriage." The ring broke in half along with Ginny's on her finger. There was a flash of white light of our marriage being removed. "With our marriage being broken my magic that is keeping your alive from that muggle sickness is revoked. You won't live longer than three days. Goodbye Ginny."

* * *

I jumped away back to my room at 12 Grimmauld Place and started packing all of Ginny's things away. It only took me an hour to pack all of her things and the children's. They didn't say anything even when I called them to the library. "Hold onto me you four." They did as asked as I jumped us to the burrow. I threw down the bag all their things and went to leave when Sirius stopped me. "What's going on dad?" I shuddered and turned back to him. "Don't call me that, I'm not your father. I'm none of yours father. Your father is Harry Potter not me. All of you are going to stay her with Molly. You can explain it to her, you're a big boy Sirius." I jumped back to Grimmauld Place completely broken.

As I promised Ginny died three days later, I was still invited to her funeral. I went because of that vision I had. I didn't really paying attention to the service; the second it was over I grabbed Hermonie by the arm and jumped us to the bathroom to talk. Hermonie looked at me. I went to open my mouth but she stopped me and spoke. "I know you love me Trace, but please don't, because I no longer love you. What we had as teenagers wasn't real. You shouldn't be confronting me about this with Ronald here and especially at his baby sisters' funeral." I laughed a cold laugh I didn't even recognize as my own. I got right up into Hermonie's personal space. "Really? What we had as teenagers wasn't real?" Hermonie just shook her head no as my voice took a dangerous tone. "Then explain why when I do this." I took my right hand and gently ran it up her spine and over her neck to her jaw bone. I rubbed her lips once with my fingers and left my hand resting on her neck. "Your heart rate accelerates and you becoming turned on." Hermonie cleared her throat a few times. "Because you know my body, that's the only reason." I smirked. "Oh really? Then explain to me this one, when I go like this." I took my left hand and traced my fingertips down her forehead to her jaw and lips. I leaned forward and kissed her lips ever so gently. Hermonie responded just like I thought she would. Hermonie wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me in deepening the kiss. She licked my lips urgently begging for access. I parted my lips hurriedly. When mine and Hermonie's tongues meet we both moaned. Our tongues danced our special dance over and over. Hermonie and me moaned into each other's mouths as our bodies reconnected for the first time in 6 years. Twenty minutes later Hermonie finally realized what she was doing and broke the kiss shoving me back. Both of us breathing heavily and in pants, I broke the silence. "Explain why your body still responds to me like that Hermonie. You had your eyes closed." Hermonie opened and closed her mouth a few times. She didn't have an answer for me. "No answer? Ok the answer me this one Hermonie. Why do we have Fidus Amor, you and I both know that it's rare magic that only happens when the love between two people is true. You can't excuse that one Hermonie." Hermonie hung her head defeated, when she finally looked up at me her face was stained with tears. I grabbed onto her and whipped away her tears with my thumbs. I kissed the last of the tears away and spoke with her head firmly between my hands forcing her to look me in the eyes. "I know you still love me Hermonie, but I can't be with you when you're tied to another, Ron is going to hurt you one day. When you stop lying to yourself and leave him. Give me a call. I can't forgive you right now for all the promises you broke. It's going to take me a long time to heal after how badly you broke my heart. But I do love you, you still have my heart. I lived over two hundred years without my heart last time. I can do it again; I'm accustom to that pain at least. I love you Hermonie." I kissed her lips forcefully and urgently. I finally let my tears escape and roll down my checks. Soon enough they mingled into mine and Hermonie's kiss. After a few more minutes I broke away from Hermonie. I stepped back a few steps and starred at her for a moment or two, memorizing her body. Hermonie interrupted me. "Trace, my oldest child. It's not Ron's, it's yours. You're a father Trace." That made me cry harder. "How could you hurt me like this? Where is your soul Hermonie? Where's your compassion?" I closed my eyes and jumped away from all the pain.


	38. AN

There is the end. There will be a sequel picking up right where this left off. I just have to finish writing it. I hoe you enjoyed this story! If you have any questions then please don't hesitate to ask me. The sequel isn't all about Hogwarts. It's mostly about twilight but does have a fair amount of it in it.


End file.
